Explosiva relación
by Kmashi
Summary: Midoriya y Bakugou. Siempre que estaban juntos el ambiente se tornaba tenso, pero por asares de la vida todo el tiempo les tocaba trabajar juntos. ¿Qué tan mala suerte pueden tener? Mucha.
1. Explosiva relación

_¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer Fic de este Fandom. Y aunque mi cuerpo y mi alma saben que esta pareja es como dice mi madre "Eso no es de Dios" (Haciendo referencia a que es una pareja que es casi imposible de shippear de forma canon), decidí igual dejar rienda suelta a mi imaginación y entretenerme viéndolos congeniar. Espero que les guste y disculpen todo lo malo de mi redacción. ¡Que lo disfruten!_

 _ **Aclaratorias:**_ _ **One-Shot**_ _. Los pensamientos y énfasis van entre comillas_ _ **"…"**_ _, los recuerdos Y/O flashback van entre comillas latinas_ _ **«…»**_ _, los desvaríos en alta velocidad de Deku irán entre las tilde_ _ **~… ~**_

 _ **Advertencia**_ ** _:_** _ **Shonen-ai, o quizás algo más subidillo**_ _(_ _ **+15**_ _) (Creo… capaz a alguien le parezca fuerte y le disguste xD, pero para que se meten en estos huecos oscuros xD)._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son propiedad de _**Kōhei Horikoshi**

* * *

 _ **Explosiva relación**_

" _¡Cuidado Kacchan!"_

Esas palabras retumbaban en su mente una y otra vez, produciéndole cólera. ¿Por qué siempre era lo mismo? ¿Por qué siempre era salvado por ese estúpido nerd? Se sentía tan fúrico que deseaba lanzarlo por el peñasco y que quedara a su suerte.

Pero, no. No debía.

Después de todo iba a ser un héroe, no estaba entre sus planes andar asesinando gente o por lo menos no ahora. Aunque sincerándose consigo mismo, ya estaba harto de andar cargándolo desde la mañana.

Lo tumbó sin ningún decoro sobre el suelo, sin importarle en lo más mínimo las heridas que tenía. —¡Despierta maldito Deku!

El joven se removió con angustia. El dolor no era solo por el ataque que recibió, sino por el fuerte impacto de hace unos instantes. Sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez divisando a un muy enojado Bakugou delante de él. —Kacchan… —, susurró antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

—¡Hey, Hey! ¡No creas que te voy a dejar morir aquí!—, dijo mientras le pateaba. — ¡No pienso cargar tu cuerpo muerto por todo este cañón!

—Lo siento…

Que desesperante era, aun en esta situación se estaba disculpando. ¿Por qué rayos era así? ¿Por qué no dejaba de ser tan miedoso después de tener un Quirk como ese? Lo que más detestaba era su descaro al hacerse el tímido, es como si se burlará en su cara. Pero lo peor es que a pesar del miedo y lo inútil que era, no dejaba de arriesgarse y preocuparse por los demás. Eso es repugnante.

—¡Calla esa boca y levántate! ¡Tenemos que tratar de llegar a la salida de este cañón antes que anochezca! Si no lo hacemos, nos moriremos del frío.

 **«** Hacia sólo unas horas, cuando comenzó su entrenamiento especial, con el propósito de determinar sus habilidades en misiones donde se requería estar varios días sin volver a la ciudad y sin condiciones optimas. Había misiones de ese tipo muy seguido, donde generalmente tendrían que internarse en las bases ocultas de los villanos y que estas frecuentemente se encontraban en lugares inhóspitos.

Para este entrenamiento fueron asignados en pareja, ya que estarían tres días aislados en el bosque. El objetivo consistía en localizar la base enemiga y "eliminarla", en el transcurso del ejercicio debían destruir a todos los secuaces que pudieran y detectar las trampas que fueron colocadas por el lugar.

En total eran diez equipos y el que lo consiguiera primero sería el ganador y además recibiría un fantástico premio. La única condición de riesgo era que debían llegar ambos héroes a la línea de meta, sino; no contaría como una victoria. Parecía sencillo, pero no era tarea fácil porque toda la zona del bosque estaba rodeada por un gran cañón y la arboleda estaba infestada de animales salvajes y robots exclusivos que se adaptaban al oponente que los atacaba. Este escenario fue creado por Number 13 especialmente para esta ocasión. Estaba prohibido atacarse los grupos entre sí, pero no estaba prohibido poner trabas para que los otros no alcanzaran su objetivo. Los profesores les esperarían en la guarida de los villanos, allí había una sala de descanso para los que terminaran la prueba.

A cada grupo se le dio unos intercomunicadores para que en caso de que surgiera algún percance se pudieran comunicar con los superiores en busca de ayuda. Además de eso, no sé les dio ningún aditamento ni para curarse ni para comer, cada héroes era responsable de resolvérselas como pudiera, otra de las enseñanzas; ya que en el campo de batalla real no había tales preparaciones.

Deku sintió el mundo caerle sobre su cabeza cuando Aizawa-sensei nombró a su compañero: Bakugou Katsuki. ¿Qué tan mala suerte podía tener? Mucha al parecer. No es porque Kacchan fuese un mal héroe, todo lo contrario; era realmente fuerte e inteligente y este tipo de pruebas le venían como anillo al dedo; sino porque no podía olvidar que él lo odiaba, le aborrecía y detestaba que estuviera cerca de él. No era la primera vez que hacían grupo juntos, la mala suerte residía en que al parecer todo el tiempo le tocaba con él. Ya hasta temía que fuera un complot entre los profesores con tal de que de una vez por todas se llevaran bien. Pero algo estaba claro: Ni que pasaran mil años luchando juntos, serían un buen equipo.

Tragó grueso cuando el rubio le dio una mirada llena de odio.

Al comenzar, los equipo fueron puestos en puntos de partidas diferentes y se les dio la orden de iniciar la prueba.

Katsuki salió como un rayo, lanzando explosiones por todos lados sin impórtale un ápice todas las recomendaciones que previamente le habían dado sus profesores. Esos robots eran atraídos por los ruidos, por las habilidades y por el calor corporal.

Deku dudaba del criterio de sus superiores en colocar tales armas destructivas para una prueba de preparatoria, pero esto solo demostraba el nivel de exigencia de la academia Yūsei. Optó por seguir a su alocado compañero vigilando de cerca sus movimientos.

Para Kacchan, los enemigos parecían ser polvo en sus manos y uno a uno iba cayendo a sus pies. La risa estrepitosa que brotaba de su boca asustaría a cualquiera, era la risa de un villano. Disfrutaba esto, del dominar la situación, del sentirse el ser superior del lugar, de desatar su poder como quisiera, nadie era tan bueno como él. Más no entendía porque todos estaban siendo tan cautelosos y se veían tan preocupados por esta misión. Estos robots no eran más fuertes que los que enfrentaron en el examen de ingreso y desde ese día él se había vuelto cien veces más fuerte. ¿Cuál era el drama que tenían los profesores? ¿Está era su prueba más fuerte? ¡Qué tontería! Esto era un juego. Un juego de niños.

—¡Kacchan espera!—, gritó con desesperación desde atrás.

Con enojo volteó a verle. —¡Cállate! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo solo!

Fue su mayor error. El desviar su atención en ese instante del camino fue lo peor que pudo hacer.

—¡Cuidado Kacchan!

Un robot de contextura delgada se apreció ante sus ojos. No parecía ser una basura mayor a los que ya había enfrentado. Que idiota era Deku, ¿Por qué se preocupaba por semejante mierda? Aumentó la velocidad hasta posicionarse enfrente del objetivo y activó una de las granadas de sus muñecas para lanzar un impacto. Rió victorioso anticipándose a lo que estaba por ocurrir.

—¡Muere basura!

Un instante, fue solo un instante.

El robot hizo aparecer una barrera que se veía bastante resistente, ahí fue cuando recordó lo que su profesor les había dicho: _"esos enemigos fueron hecho para contrarrestar sus poderes_ ". Si Kacchan utilizaba esa explosión tan cerca de eso, era seguro que rebotaría a sí mismo y le explotaría en la cara.

Deku usó todo el poder de sus piernas para dar fuerte impulso desde donde estaba y colocarse en frente de Bakugou para servirle de escudo.

Katsuki no supo lo que ocurría hasta que ya era muy tarde.

La fuerte explosión retumbo en todo el bosque.

Por el gran impacto, ambos volaron lejos, tan lejos que el suelo terminó por desaparecer debajo suyo. El gran precipicio yacía frente a ellos. Aun desorientados por aquella explosión no se percataron de que estaban cayendo desde una gran altura, solo faltaban unos centímetros para tocar el suelo cuando el joven Midoriya usó el poder de uno de sus brazos para aligerar la caída. Ambos cayeron inconscientes en el suelo. **»**

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que lo caracterizaba pudo sentarse, el cuerpo le pesaba como si estuviera cargando una gran roca dentro del mar. No podía sentir sus pies y las manos estaban entumecidas a tal grado que era casi imposible moverlas. Trató de levantarse pero las piernas no le respondían. —No puedo moverme, Kacchan. Déjame aquí, cuando llegues al campamento por favor, dile a Aizawa-sensei donde estoy. Seguro alguien vendrá por mí.

—¿Ah? ¿Acaso soy tu puto mensajero?

—¡Te lo pido, por favor!—, exclamó hincando la cabeza.

De nuevo, doblegándose...

Chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación y se acercó donde estaba su compañero para después apretar su cabeza con fuerza. Lentamente la giró y lo obligó a ver a arriba.

En el borde del cañón se encontraban las siluetas de animales no identificables pero sus ojos rojos resplandecían en la ahora eminente oscuridad. No se veían para nada amigable.

—¿Quieres qué te deje aquí en ese estado?... ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Si te comen esas bestias me echaran la culpa a mí!— Lo soltó después de eso y pateó toda roca que tenía a su paso mientras blasfemaba a los cuatros vientos.

—Kacchan…—, susurró Deku con una sonrisa en sus labios. A pesar de todo, su amigo de la infancia no era tan malo como parecía. Es verdad que su mala actitud era la más llamativa de todas, pero él aun recordaba cuando eran pequeños y Bakugou era el líder de los niños su barrio. Cuando jugaban a los superhéroes, cuando salvaban a los gatitos de los arboles, cuando guiaban a niños perdidos hasta sus casas, cuando ayudaban a las señoras a llevar sus bolsas de mercado. Todo con el simple pretexto de ser "héroes", pero era innegable que algo de bondad había dentro de él. Sólo que fue cegado por su habilidad e inteligencia y todo a raíz de su asombroso Quirk. El ver esos gestos de amabilidad le hacían sentir un poco alegre y que estaba bien que él lo admirase después de todo.

Más tarde, el rubio volvió a acercarse para ofrecerle la espalda. —Sube, no hay otra forma que esta.

—Espera.

—¡Qué demonios pasa ahora!

— _~ Ya anocheció, es muy peligroso que vayamos andando a estas horas por este camino. En el peor de los caso podríamos caer por otro risco o tal vez tropezarnos y hacernos más daño del que ya tenemos. Lo mejor es hacer una fogata para espantar a los animales y tal vez buscar algo de comer. El fuego alejara a los animales hambrientos pero eso no nos deja exentos de que algún enemigo venga a atacarnos; después de todo todavía andan sueltos esos robots locos, si nosotros llegamos hasta aquí ellos también podrían. Tampoco tenemos un método para pedir ayuda porque nuestros comunicadores fueron destruidos con la explosión, lo mejor es caminar al final del cañón o tratar de escalar, aunque en mi condición me será imposible. Por ahora podríamos descansar y ver si mañana me siento un poco mejor… Pero si no ocurre entonces…~_

Bakugou tenía la cara desencajada al escuchar todo aquel murmullo que salía de la boca del otro. Esto era habitual en Deku pero nunca dejaba de impresionarlo y molestarlo, tanta habladuría sin sentido que solo servía para aturdir sus oídos.

—¡Deja de decir tantas tonterías! ¡¿No puedes decir las cosas normalmente?!

—Pero Kacchan, hay que tener un plan de contingencia no sabemos cómo está la situación con los demás ¿y si nos atacan mientras dormimos? ¡Hay que estar preparados!

—¡Solo duérmete! Yo vigilaré.

—Pero…

—¡Será mejor que para mañana estés bien o te dejaré atrás!

Deku guardó silenció después de eso, no debía abusar de la amabilidad que Kacchan. Se dejó caer al suelo y miró las estrellas, estas resplandecían hermosas en el cielo y se veían más grandes de lo que podía recordar. Mientras las observaba fue vencido por el sueño.

La noche transcurrió con tranquilidad, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del viento que viajaba con gentileza acariciando sus pieles y que los arrullaba con su tenue cantar. Bakugou estuvo a punto de dormirse producto del cansancio que tenía, pero un sonido le hizo despertar. Se acercó para ver a su compañero y este temblaba sin control.

—Tsk…

Buscó unas cuantas ramas que le servirían para hacer una fogata. Cerca no había ningún sitio para refugiarse pero encontró un buen lugar detrás de una roca que cortaba la corriente del viento. Las leves explosiones que hizo con la palma de sus manos hicieron de encendedor.

Se acercó hasta Deku y le movió suavemente con el pie. —¡Hey! ¡Despierta! Mueve tu trasero para allá—dijo indicándole— Te morirás del frío.

No recibió respuesta.

Le observó con detenimiento examinando que todo estuviera bien. Pero a pesar de la baja temperatura que había, estaba todo sudado y su respiración estaba descontrolada.

— ¡Lo que faltaba!...—, bufó. El muy idiota tenía fiebre.

Le tomó por el cuello de su traje y le arrastró hasta la pared sentándolo en el suelo y recostando su cuerpo contra la roca. Esto era un fastidio, si solo le hubiera hecho caso ya estaría descansando en el campamento, disfrutando de la calefacción, pero no; decidió quedarse.

" _Que buen momento elegí para tener remordimiento de conciencia", pensó._

Que asquerosa noche era está, rodeados de animales salvajes, teniendo que dormir junto a Deku, sin comida ni agua y con un frio bestial. No servía de nada que su cuerpo fuera un contenedor de nitroglicerina porque igual se estaba congelando el trasero. Lo peor de todo es que ahora no solo debía cargar con un herido sino también con un enfermo. ¿Hasta cuándo dejaría de darle problemas el muy inepto? Le tocó para comprobar la temperatura y no era la normal, era como cuando hacia una pequeña explosión en sus manos y eso quiere decir muy caliente.

—¡Rayos!

En este predicamento lo único que podía hacer era ayudarle a proteger aunque sea un poco del frío. Se sentó a su lado cruzando los brazos para darle calor, mientras hacía de vigía.

Cuando los rayos del sol dieron en su cara, sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez. Su cuerpo se sentía todo magullado y la cabeza le dolía. Solo bastaron unos cuantos segundo hasta recordar todo lo pasado el día anterior.

Mientras estaba sumido en esos pensamientos sintió un cosquilleo en el cuello y cuando movió sus ojos hasta el lugar se sorprendió: Era Kacchan quien dormía plácidamente apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro, la punta de su cabello le hacía cosquillas en la piel. Su rostro se veía calmado, no se parecía nada al muchacho fúrico y explosivo de siempre, más bien parecía como un niño durmiendo. Los nervios se apoderaron de él al no comprender la situación, aunque no pudo hacer ningún movimiento porque aun no podía moverse con facilidad.

¿Acaso estaba soñando aun? Esto era imposible. Conociéndolo, sabía que él nunca dormiría tan cerca suyo por voluntad propia.

—¿K-Kacchan…?—, susurró entrecortado.

El joven se removió pero no hizo nada más.

—Oye… K-Kacchan…

Abrió los ojos lentamente, un poco confundido. —Aggg… Me quedé dormido…

—¿Kacchan?...

Cuando logró escuchar con claridad la voz que lo llamaba molestamente, abrió nuevamente los ojos sorprendido viendo el lugar donde dormía, dio un salto levantándose en el acto y le dio la espalda a él otro.

—¿Estás bien Kacchan?

—¡Claro que estoy bien! ¡Deja molestarme!

—Pero si tú eras el que estabas durmiendo sobre mí…—, dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué dijiste?

—¡Nada!

Todo esto era muy raro, aun no comprendía que era lo que sucedió mientras dormía. Miró alrededor y analizó la situación, aun se encontraban en aquel sitio, pero no en el lugar donde se había quedado dormido. Los restos de una fogata estaban cerca de ellos. Sus labios estaban resecos y agrietados y estaba muy sudado. Recordaba no sentirse muy bien pero acaso…

—Kacchan ¿Tuve fiebre anoche? No me siento muy bien…

Al escuchar esa pregunta alzó los pies con enojo hasta donde estaba su molesto compañero y le tocó la frente sin ninguna delicadeza. —¡Sólo das problemas Deku! ¿Cómo demonios piensas ser un héroe cuando todos tienen que andar cuidado de ti?

Estas palabras fueron como una bofetada para Izuku, pero él tenía toda la razón, siempre debía ser ayudado por lo demás, así nunca se convertiría en el símbolo de paz y justicia, aun le faltaba mucho camino por recorrer antes de alcanzar la grandeza de All Might. Tal vez si se pareciera solo un poco a Kacchan, todo sería mucho más fácil, él siempre podía hacer las cosas sólo y sin ayuda. Además, nunca se rendía ante ningún problema, eso era admirable.

—Lo siento…—, dijo con vergüenza. —¡Pero no será así por mucho más tiempo Kacchan! ¡Me convertiré en el mejor héroe de todos los tiempos! ¡Así podré ayudar a muchas personas e incluso podré superarte!—, luego de unos segundos, se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de lo último que había dicho.

—¡Si que tienes valor pedazo de basura!¡Ni creas que me vencerás con tu ineptitud!—, se mofó de su comentario. Comprobó la temperatura corporal y le dio una fuerte palmada en la frente. — ¡Estas bien!—, dijo refiriéndose a su supuesto malestar. —Anoche tuviste fiebre, tuve que encender una fogata para que no te congelaras ¿Acaso crees que soy tu puta enfermera? Primero me hiciste cargarte... ¡¿Y ahora debo cuidarte de tu resfriado?! ¡No me jodas!

—Lo siento…

—¡Deja de disculparte! ¡Y busca una forma para salir de aquí! Estamos muy atrasados, seguro el tipo del hielo y la puta sabelotodo ya habrán llegado a la meta. ¡Y todo es tu culpa! ¡Pude haber derrotado a ese robot yo solo!

—Si caminamos por todo el cañón hasta la parte norte de la arboleda podríamos dirigirnos directo a la guarida de los villanos, nos libraríamos de las trampas y los secuaces. Según nos dijo el sensei, el cañón era otro de los obstáculos pero no dijo que dentro de él hubiese más trampas. Creo que la intensión era que si alguien caía aquí se desesperaría al no poder escalar y pediría ayuda al instante. Si logramos llegar allí podríamos usar tus explosiones para impulsarnos fuera del cañón.

—Muy lindo tu plan Deku… pero… ¡¿Qué coño haremos con tus piernas así? ¿Insinúas que debo cargarte todo el camino?

—¡N-No, y-yo no… no quise decir eso!— Tragó grueso e hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie, aunque sus piernas no estaban tan destrozadas como en ocasiones anteriores, de igual forma le era imposible mantenerse parado aunque lo quisiera. Cayó de nuevo, recibiendo un fuerte impacto en su trasero, lamentando ser tan inútil en momentos como este.

Viendo la penosa escena, Bakugou se acercó y le apretó por el cuello del traje. Caminó con velocidad envidiable por el suelo rocoso haciendo que el herido se quejase por todo el recorrido debido al maltrato que estaba recibiendo.

Para Deku, esto era mejor a que lo dejará abandonado en aquel lugar, y se sentía afortunado de no tener sensibilidad de las rodillas para abajo con tal de no tener que soportar la fricción recibida por el suelo al ser arrastrado como un costal de papas. Al llevar unas cuantas horas caminando dedujo por sus cálculos que aun faltaba un cuarto del trayecto y a pesar que el paso veloz de su gruñón compañero era genial, no podrían llegar a su destino hoy.

Cuando la noche se hizo presente ambos estaban agotados y con la suficiente hambre para quedarse sin energías. Hacía dos días que no probaban bocado alguno y ni siquiera tomado una gota de agua.

—¿Cuánto más falta nerd?—, dijo respirando con dificultad. Se sentó recostándose a la pared, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

—Yo diría que no falta mucho, pero es peligroso caminar por la noche. Tendremos que esperar a la mañana para continuar.

Esto era malo, Kacchan estaba demasiado cansado, era injusto que por su culpa tuviese que pasar por todo esto. Pensó como nunca antes, debía encontrar una forma de recolectar comida o agua, pero este lugar era extraño, no era como nada que hubiese visto antes en Japón. No recordaba haber estudiado acerca de un cañón con tal extraña formación, pero si recordaba las clases de Geografía Universal, donde le explicaron que los cañones se formaban por la erosión causada por el paso de un río por muchos años. Era una zona rocosa y algo desértica, era evidente que no crecían muchas plantas y lo confirmó porque durante todo el trayecto no vio más que pequeñas plantas y uno que otro cactus.

" _¿Cactus?"_

—¡Kacchan! ¡Kacchan!

—¡¿Qué quieres, mierda?! ¡Estoy tratando de descansar!

—¡Lo siento! Pero creo que tengo una idea para que podamos comer algo.

—¿Ahhh?

—Mira ese caudal seco, por esa zona seguro pasaba un río hace mucho tiempo. Si lo sigues en algún punto podrías encontrar algo de agua, para comer podemos tomar los frutos redondos que se encuentran encima de los cactus. Lamento pedírtelo pero no puedo moverme—, viendo el rostro de enfado del otro comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. — E-Eh… S-Si quieres solo busca para ti, yo soportaré el hambre; pero es necesario que recuperes tus fuerzas, has estado caminando todo el día y además de eso, haciendo un sobreesfuerzo al tener que cargar conmigo.

—¿Crees que eso me derrumbará?

—No, no… Solo estoy preocupado por ti.

No paraba de soltar por su boca palabras que eran irritantes para los oídos de Kacchan, se tapó la boca de nuevo viendo el error que había cometido. Esperaba un grito o un regaño, pero no hizo nada. El rubio sin marchó sin decir una palabra.

Al cabo de unas horas regresó con sus manos llenas de la fruta que le había pedido. Dejó unas cuantas en sus manos y las otras se las lanzó en la cara a su compañero, haciéndolo gritar, pues algunas tenían pequeñas espinas pegadas.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!— Retiró todas las pequeñas espinas que se le habían incrustado en la piel, mientras veía el rostro desinteresado del otro.

—No encontré nada de agua, está totalmente seco.

—No importa, esta fruta tiene mucho jugo, podremos hidratarnos con esto—. La alzó para mostrarla orgulloso, de algo le había servido ser tan estudioso. —Bueno… O eso creo…

—Primera vez, que veo una fruta como esta. ¿Cómo rayos sabes qué es comestible?

— _~Bueno es fácil, en clase de geografía una vez nos hablaron acerca de los desiertos y zona áridas más importantes del mundo, la vegetación de dicho lugar es escaza por eso las pocas plantas que habitan en esas regiones son capaces de almacenar agua en su interior para poder alimentarse cuando no tengan la posibilidad de obtener agua. Los cactus en especial, son una de estas plantas y su fruto es muy jugoso. En países tropicales lo usan para hacer dulces o mermeladas, también lo usan los viajeros en zonas muy áridas como fuente de agua. Según leí, es muy sabrosa, aunque nunca la he probado, también será mi primera vez. Por otra parte estoy impresionado de Number 13-Sensei, como puede recrear espacios diferentes con tanta exactitud, hasta en estos pequeños detalles se fijó, realmente es un excelente héroe, no cabe duda que su poder es genial…~_

—Definitivamente eres un maldito nerd…—, susurró antes de meterse el alimento en la boca. Solo bastó un segundo antes de que escupiera todo lo que había injerido. —¡Esto sabe a mierda, Deku!

—No puede saber tan mal…—dio un mordisco y masticó lentamente. Poco a poco lo fue acumulando en la boca sin poder pasarlo. Unas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos debido al desagrado que sentía. —Sabe horrible… Pero… Tenemos que comer esto… Si no tomamos agua nos deshidrataremos para mañana… Y en verdad es muy jugosa…— Se dio unos golpes en el pecho mientras trataba de pasar aquello por su garganta. —Quitémosle la cascara a ver como sabe…—Luego de pelar la fruta le dio un gran mordisco, pero esta vez se sintió diferente. — Es suave y tiene muchas semillas, el sabor no es tan malo ahora, es como entre dulce y ácido, cuando la muerdes se deshace y puedes sentir el jugo llenando tu boca.

—Esa no puede ser la misma cosa que yo acabo de probar.

—¡Inténtalo de nuevo, Kacchan!

Con nerviosismo, probó de nuevo sin la cascara y era verdad, esta vez sabia completamente diferente. Comió una, luego otra y otra.

Deku lo veía con una gran sonrisa, feliz de que por fin había hecho algo bien. Él también comió un poco más y guardaron algunas para la mañana.

Una pequeña fogata hecha por Kacchan era lo único que les abrigaba de nuevo esa noche y Deku se ofreció a vigilar esta vez.

Todo iba bien, hasta que un fuerte viento sopló, y trajo consigo el sonido de algo cayendo con fuerza donde se encontraban. Ambos se sorprendieron al ver tres de aquellos robots especiales que habían saltado desde la arboleda sin hacerse ningún daño.

Esto era malo. Ellos no se encontraban en óptimas condiciones para una pelea. Uno estaba lesionado y el otro agotado ¿Qué más podía salir mal?... Y si con uno solo tuvieron tantos problemas, con tres sería imposible de ganar.

El chico explosivo no dudó dos veces en lanzarse al ataque, siempre tan impaciente. Uno de los robots le bañó en agua. Para evitar que hiciera más de esas autodestructivas explosiones, pero eso no lo detuvo; ya que aunque estuviese húmedo, sus palmas podían generar pequeñas explosiones ayudando a secarle la mano rápidamente.

—¡Jaaa! ¡No me han estudiado lo suficientes, basuras!

Por su parte, Deku incapaz de moverse de donde estaba, observaba con detenimiento a sus enemigos, y ahí lo encontró; un punto débil, el tan valioso punto débil. Eran sumamente lentos pero notó que cuando Kacchan se acercaba a la parte trasera éste volteaba enseguida para darle el frente. Detrás de su cabeza había un especie de agujero, muy sospechoso para su gusto.

—¡Kacchan! ¡Detrás de su cabeza!

—¡Ya lo vi!

Se movió velozmente tomando al robot por la cabeza y dando una vuelta en el aire para caer en la espalda del mismo. El robot no podía alcanzarlo en esa posición, pero intentaba inútilmente usar sus brazos para golpearle.

Con una sonrisa excéntrica, Bakugou colocó su mano dentro del agujero y le dio vuelta a una perilla. El tan aclamado enemigo había sido derrotado de la forma más patética posible. Al segundo lo derrotó de igual forma y cuando se acercó al tercero para hacer su movimiento, este le golpeó con fuerza mandándolo lejos del lugar.

—¡No me derrotaras con un golpe como ese! ¡No se acerca, ni un milímetro a la fuerza de All Might!—, se abalanzó sobre el objetivo y este hizo aparecer la barrera anti-explosiones, pero eso no detuvo a Bakugou, no; todo lo contrario. Hizo una fuerte explosión, una tras otra sobre la barrera. Recibiendo con ello, un considerable daño también. —¡Muere basura!— La barrera terminó por destruirse dándole la oportunidad de llegar hasta donde se encontraba la manilla, pero esta vez optó por no usarla, sino que introdujo su mano en el agujero y utilizó su ataque más poderoso traspasando el duro metal haciendo estallar en mil pedazos a ese estorbo.

Después de tanto ajetreo, respiraba con dificultad y difícilmente podía mantenerse de pie, aunque eso no le impidió caminar lentamente hasta donde estaba Deku. —¿Ves? ¡No necesitaba de tu ayuda para derrotar a esas mierdas!— Su cuerpo cedió y terminó por caer inconsciente sobre su compañero, exhausto por llevar días sin comer y sin descansar.

Izuku lo movió con gentileza y le ayudó a recostar la cabeza sobre su regazo. Le peinó el cabello con suavidad hacia atrás y se alegró al ver de nuevo ese rostro angelical que solo colocaba cuando dormía. —Tenías razón Kacchan, eres genial.

Después de todo, al parecer si podían ser como un equipo, un equipo raro y disparejo. Con muchos problemas, pero cuando era la hora de la verdad siempre cooperaban juntos de un modo u otro.

 **.~*~.**

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente cuando el sol lo encegueció.

—¡Buenos días Kacchan!

Lo primero que sus ojos observaron fue una cara muy sonriente sobre él. —¡¿Qué demonios?!— ¿Acaso había dormido en las piernas de Deku? —¡¿Qué cosas raras estuviste haciendo?!—, le reprochó tomándolo por el cuello listo para darle un puño.

—¡E-Espera Kacchan! ¡Ayer te desmayaste sobre mí y no pude hacer nada ya que aun no puedo moverme!

Le soltó con enojo. —¡Ya quiero que este estúpido entrenamiento termine!

—Hoy podremos llegar hasta la guarida así que no tienes que preocuparte.

—¡Eso espero!—, se sacudió el polvo de la ropa y tronó sus dedos para prepararse y continuar así su camino. Estaba molesto consigo mismo por mostrar ese lado débil frente al inútil de Deku. ¿Pasó toda la noche así? ¿Durmiendo sobre sus piernas mientras ese idiota lo protegía de cualquier amenaza? De solo imaginarlo sentía hervir sus orejas. ¿Fue por eso que tuvo ese extraño sueño? Un sueño donde Deku lo despertaba con tierno un beso, uno donde dormían juntos en la misma cama, uno donde él sonreía y le respondía "Buenos días Izuku". Sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Qué clase de sueño era ese? Si él lo detestaba con todo su ser.

—Kacchan… ¿Te sientes bien?—, preguntó preocupado al ver el rostro confundido del otro.

—¡Cállate! Todo está bien, yo siempre estoy bien. No necesito que alguien como tu se preocupe por mí.

—No tienes porque ponerte así, no te ves muy bien, por eso pregunté.

—¡No me hables!— Otra vez… " _No quiero seguir escuchando tu estúpida voz. No quiero que sigas diciendo por todos lados: Kacchan, Kacchan. No quiero que pongas esos ojos de preocupación. No quiero ver esa estúpida sonrisa. No quiero que estemos cerca uno del otro. No quiero escuchar tus palabras sin sentido."_

—¡Pero Kacchan!

—Te dije que no me hables...—El aura que desprendía de Bakugou era de temer, sus ojos destellaban furia y confusión.

Por un instante la piel de Midoriya se erizó, aun no perdía ese mal habito. El miedo que siempre le infundió ese niño explosivo de cabellos puntiagudos seguía atormentándolo sin cesar, pero esto no podía seguir así; no más. Debía enfrentársele, debía superar este reto antes de convertirse en el símbolo de la paz como All Might le encomendó. Y el primer paso era venciendo ese miedo irracional, si irracional; porque ahora lo era. Ya no había motivos porque temer. No era por presumir porque sabía que Kacchan era sumamente fuerte, pero ahora él tenía los poderes del héroe más fuerte del mundo. No debía decepcionar a su maestro, no podía deshonrar la confianza que pusieron sobre sus hombros, no podía ser visto como un estropajo que se acobarda ante nadie. Él era Deku. El siguiente en la línea de sucesión del One for All. Se armó de valor, era el momento de demostrar lo que valía.

—¡No te tengo miedo, Katsuki!—, en un intento forzoso se puso de pie y tambaleándose en el camino se acercó hasta él. —¡Deja de comportarte como un niño! ¡Si te estoy preguntando como estas, solo responde, rayos!

—¿Ehhhhh?—, gruñó mientras se acercó hasta el rostro de Deku con ganas de cercarle la boca con un puño.

—¡Si me hubieras esperado cuando te llamé en la línea de salida nada de esto hubiese ocurrido! ¡Eres un estúpido cuando te dejas llevar por la rabia! ¡Ahora mira en el problema que estamos!

—Estas tentando tu suerte nerd… ¡¿Quieres qué te elimine acá de una vez por todas?!

—¡Deja de gritar y ser tan idiota por una vez! ¡No te das cuenta que si te pregunto todo el tiempo como estas, no es porque te menosprecie, es porque eres muy importante para mí!—, dijo sobresaltado.

Ante esas palabras Bakugou se quedó petrificado.

—¿Cuándo entenderás que a pesar de todo, yo si te considero un amigo? ¡Qué no puedo olvidar lo genial que te veías cuando éramos niños! Y que ahora eres más genial aun, sólo que tu orgullo desmedido esta opacando eso.

El límite de su paciencia fue sobrepasado, empujó al chico delante de sí y lo tumbó al suelo apretándolo con fuerza. —¡Me tienes arto!—, le dio un puñetazo en el rostro seguido por otro. Ya no quería seguir escuchando nada más. —¡Te dije que te callaras!—, siguió arremetiendo con el joven debajo de si, intentando de algún modo calmar la frustración que llevaba contenida desde algún tiempo. ¿Por qué Deku lo ponía así? Es cierto que siempre se enojaba con facilidad pero con él era diferente, era como si encendieran una chispa que no podía controlar. Se detuvo en seco sorprendido, cuando detalló que los ojos llenos de convicción de Deku no cambiaron ni por un segundo.

Un hilo de sangre bajaba por la comisura de sus labios, pero eso no le importó, no volvería a doblegarse ante Bakugou nunca más. —¿Ya estas satisfecho? ¿Te siente mejor ahora?

El rubio miró sus manos y estas estaban temblando. ¿Se había vuelto débil? ¿Porqué sus golpes no parecían hacerle daño? No, eso no era lo que sucedía. Deku se había vuelto más fuerte, eso era. ¿Qué rayos le sucedía? ¿Será que nunca podría sobrepasarlo? ¿Siempre estaría bajo la sombra de alguien como él? No sabía qué hacer, se sentía tan vulnerable en ese momento. _"Rayos" "Maldición" "Demonios",_ todo tipo de blasfemias pasaban por su mente pero ninguna le ayudaba a aplacar ese sentimiento de opresión que sentía en el pecho. Se sintió como el peor ser sobre la tierra y unas lágrimas salieron temerosas tratando de no ser vistas, pero en un momento no pudieron contenerse más hasta salir sin ningún impedimento. Se tapó la cara mientras dejaba salir todo aquello de su interior.

Al ver el estado de su amigo, por un instante se arrepintió de su comportamiento, tal vez no había sido buena idea decirle palabras tan fuertes. Se compadeció de él cuando un frío en su estómago apareció por el remordimiento que le generaban esas lágrimas que estaba presenciando. Midoriya con mucho nerviosismo estiró sus brazos para atraerlo hacia sí y darle un abrazo, quería apoyarlo, brindarle un poco de su fuerza y que supiera que no estaba solo, que podía contar con él cuando lo necesitara. Aunque por dentro sentía que estaba arriesgado su vida en ese instante, que Kacchan le rechazaría y lo enviaría a volar, pero eso no ocurrió. Bakugou no opuso resistencia simplemente se dejó arropar por aquella muestra de afecto.

Se quedaron unos minutos así, el solo se escuchaban los sollozos ahogados y pequeñas maldiciones que pronunciaba de vez en cuando.

Podía sentir ese calor que lo envolvía, hacia tanto tiempo que no recibía una muestra de afecto como esta. Capaz lo necesitaba, que alguien entendiera lo que sentía, que alguien le diera unas palabras de aliento. Levantó el rostro y vio esos ojos color verde mirándolo con amabilidad y algo dentro de él se agitó. Dios, como deseaba romperle la cara a ese idiota. —Deku… Maldito…—, susurró; y en un acto involuntario se acercó lentamente hasta él y le besó con rudeza.

Deku no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Kacchan lo estaba besando? ¡¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?! Se removió con fuerza intentado librarse, pero fue inútil, estaba sentado sobre él, teniéndolo por el cuello y ejerciendo presión sobre sus labios. El aire les faltó, y solo se separaron unos segundos.

—¡Ya basta Kacchan! ¡Detente!—, gritó muy asustado. Forcejeando, intentando librarse de sus garras, pero estaba muy débil para hacerlo. Sin desearlo comenzó a temblar, no sabía si por miedo o por la impotencia que sentía en ese momento.

—¡Cállate! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!—, estaba descontrolado por completo. De nuevo se acercó bruscamente, esta vez para morder los labios ajenos como una forma de librarse de esa frustración, pero todo aquello tuvo el efecto contrario, la adrenalina comenzó a correr por sus venas al sentir por primera vez en mucho tiempo a Deku temeroso por su presencia. No sabía en qué momento los papeles se tornaron así, pero él verlo está indefenso bajo sus manos y haciendo un inútil intento por librarse, lo emocionó. Deseaba disfrutar un poco más de esto. Haciendo un movimiento audaz introdujo su lengua en un beso profundo, dejándose llevar por los instintos y el desenfreno. Aquello se sentía muy bien y cuando sus lenguas se tocaron, un escalofrío les recorrió por el cuerpo. Primera vez que experimentaban esa clase de sensaciones.

Para Deku tal vez este era el peor día de su vida. Estaba siendo ultrajado por su amigo de la infancia, la repulsión que sentía era normal, y es que a él le gustaban las chicas, a él le gustaba Uraraka-san. ¿Cómo demonios llegó a esto? ¿Cómo era posible que su primer beso fuera con Katsuki? Y no un simple beso, uno ardiente y desenfrenado que le hacía dudar por mucho de su hombría. Esto debía parar. Definitivamente Kacchan había perdido la cabeza. Pensándolo muchas veces decidió terminar con esto de una forma drástica, a pesar que no quería perjudicar mas al estado de ánimo del rubio, le mordió con fuerzas la lengua y cuando el otro bajo la guardia aprovechó para darle un puñetazo en la boca. Haciéndolo retroceder un poco.

—¿Qué rayos te ocurre? ¡Te dije que te detuvieras!— Se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos mientras respiraba entrecortado.

Katsuki sonrió de medio lado, limpiándose la sangre que le había provocado ese golpe. Esto era mejor de lo que pensaba. —No te hagas el inocente… Pude sentir como tu lengua jugueteaba con la mía… Si no hubieras querido me hubieses detenido desde el principio. ¡Deku pervertido!— Le sujetó las dos manos contra el suelo y le miró desde arriba. —¿Te gusta morder a los demás? Te haré saber lo que se siente— Usos sus afilados dientes para desgarrar parte del traje verde de su víctima, solo para mordisquear toda aquella extensión de piel. Los quejidos ahogados hacían eco por todo el amplio lugar. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente disfrutaba ese placer que le daba sentirse superior, el tener dominio total de su mente y cuerpo dejándolo indefenso. Todo eso se sentía muy bien.

A este punto, las fuerzas de Izuku habían desaparecido entre forcejeos inútiles. El dolor de sus piernas y brazos lastimados no ayudaron demasiado para defenderse, y simplemente se resignó, dejó de poner resistencia. Unas lágrimas llenas de frustración hicieron presencia derramándose lentamente hasta el suelo. —D-Detente… Detente… por favor…—, susurraba entre sollozos.

En algún momento esto dejo de ser divertido.

Bakugou miró el rostro de Deku y sintió un raro sentimiento dentro de él. Se volvió a acercar y le besó, pero esta vez de forma diferente, era un beso calmado y suave. Apenas si llegaba a rozar sus labios. El agarré que ejercía sobre sus muñecas desapareció y ahora entrelazaba sus manos con la otras. —Izuku…—, dijo en un murmullo con una voz ronca, solo para continuar con sus besos.

Todo lo brusco desapareció y se fue transformando en algo afectuoso. Deku no supo cuando sus quejidos se transformaron en gemidos y cuando comenzó a deleitarse de aquello que estaba recibiendo.

—Si no quieres continuar… me detendré…

No hubo respuesta a aquel comentario. Los besos y las caricias nerviosas surgieron de nuevo delatando ese sentimiento de temor y de vergüenza.

Y en un momento el orgullo estuvo de más.

Bakugou se quitó sus grandes guantes e hizo lo mismo con los de su compañero, para palpar con su propia piel las manos tibias del otro, creando un contacto más íntimo entre ambos, pudiendo sentir como el calor y el sudor se mezclaban produciendo una sensación placentera. Aquello se volvió muy seductor, pequeñas lamidas se hacían presentes mientras sus besos apasionados aumentaban de nivel, acompañados por un suave vaivén entre sus pelvis que les producían un hormigueo deleitable.

Las ahora descubiertas manos se usaron para tocar todo lo que estaba a su paso, apretando con fuerza aquellas partes que les gustaban por encima de las demás, sintiendo que todo eso era suyo en ese momento. De nuevo esa sensación de poder surgió en él pero de una forma completamente diferente: era un deseo de posesión. Ahora en su cabeza rondaba un cuestionamiento creíble: ¿Acaso todo ese odio que sentía por Deku era causado por miedo a aceptar que sentía algo por ese chico simplón? ¿Qué le gustaba? ¿Qué se había vuelto un marica de un día para otro? ¿Qué ahora en vez de matarlo, quería escucharlo gritar de placer? _"Al demonio todo_ ", pensó para sí mismo, antes de dejarse llevar por completo de sus emociones.

Deku no entendía porque había aceptado esto, porque le excitaba ser manoseado de esa forma por otro hombre. Quizás… ¿La admiración que sentía por Kacchan solo era una excusa para ocultar su latente enamoramiento? ¿Qué quizás Kacchan tenía razón cuando le decía que era un acosador y que muy profundo dentro de su corazón sentía algo enfermizo por él? ¿Qué lo que sentía por Uraraka-San era una simple atracción física? ¿Y qué su deseo oculto fue siempre tener la atención de Katsuki? Si eso era verdad, iba por buen camino, ya que no dejaba de molestarlo todo el tiempo. Analizó la situación por un instante intentando comprenderla. Katsuki parecía disfrutar cuando sus besos se profundizaban y cuando de sus bocas brotaban gemidos de placer. Eso quería decir… ¿Era recíproco este sentimiento? ¿O acaso todo esto fue provocado por el estrés de esta prueba? ¿O será que habían perdido la compostura por el calor insoportable de este clima árido? Ya no lo sabía, pero dejó de importarle hace rato. Solo quería seguir disfrutando de esta enajenación que se apoderaba de sus sentidos.

Cuando el otro bajó la cremallera de su traje hasta el final, sus nervios se dispararon, temiendo a lo que podría venir después. Una mano tosca se posicionó sobre aquel bulto que inconscientemente había crecido entre su entrepierna y los suaves masaje que estaba recibiendo le estaban encendiendo de sobremanera. El rubio tomó la mano ajena y la llevó hasta su propio miembro ahora descubierto dándole a entender que quería recibir el mismo trato. Deku se sentó entre las piernas del rubio para continuar con aquello, donde ambos se daban placer mutuamente entre besos y caricias torpes. Sus respiraciones descontroladas habían cubierto sus mejillas de un tono carmín delatando que estaban a punto de llegar al éxtasis. Eso se sintió como si les hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima, como si hubiesen sido liberados de aquella opresión que les agobiaba.

Al terminar, el chico con cabello rizado apoyó su frente sobre el hombro ajeno tratando de recuperar el aliento, desde allí pudo ver su mano cubierta por el líquido blanquecino. Un sentimiento de culpa lo embargó. Sin moverse de la posición en la que estaba, suspiró. —Detengámonos aquí… Aun somos estudiantes de preparatoria…

—Está bien...— murmuró el rubio en un tono bajo, pero unos segundos después volvió a morderle el hombro y sin soltarlo, exclamó apenado: —¡Ni se te ocurra hablar de lo que acaba de pasar!

Una risita salió de la boca de Midoriya, al ver la actitud avergonzada del otro, si aun entender muy bien que había pasado entre ambos. —No tenía intención de hacerlo.

Después de lo ocurrido, no cruzaron palabra alguna, pero no se sentían incómodos en lo más mínimo. Acomodaron sus ropas lo más decente que pudieron y Bakugou le ofreció la espalda para cargarle de nuevo.

En el camino sus mentes estaban en un caos difícil de explicar intentando descubrir que pasaba en sus pechos, porque si el corazón te latía de esa forma con lo que experimentaron algo debía significar. Esta amistad de niños en algún momento se desvió y se convirtió en algo tóxico, pero quizás la esencia de ese afecto que se tuvieron permaneció allí oculta, en la oscuridad de sus corazones durante todo este tiempo. Quizás fue el desenfreno de la pelea que tuvieron o el tiempo que pasaron juntos le hizo expulsar aquello a la luz. Aunque ambos sabían que era algo prohibido y que no sería nada normal si decidieran continuar con eso. Solo el tiempo lo diría, el tiempo y la sinceridad de ellos mismos.

En unas horas llegaron hasta el centro norte de la arboleda y Bakugou intentó utilizar todo el poder de sus explosiones para impulsarlos hacia arriba, pero la altura de la pared del cañón que colindaba con la arboleda era muy alta, en uno de los intentos logró agarrase de un roca pero con el peso extra de Deku se le hacía bastante difícil el escalar, cuando esta pequeña roca se rompió ambos llegaron al suelo de nuevo.

—Tengo una idea Kacchan… Bájame—. Cuando pisó el suelo tuvo que ajustar toda la fuerza en sus piernas para aguantar el dolor. Tomó al rubio por la cintura y disparó todo el poder del One for All con sus piernas. —¡Kacchan usa tu súper explosión!—, y con la combinación de los dos poderes salieron disparados al aire sin controlar muy bien donde iban a caer.

Debajo de ellos se encontraba la guarida de los villanos construida con una arquitectura muy renacentista, una explosión más terminó por romper el techo de aquel lugar para poder ingresar. Katsuki procuró caer de primero para después atajar a un Deku muy maltratado entre sus brazos cargándolo como una princesa. Aterrizaron en la sala de descanso.

Se sorprendieron al ver el sitio completamente vacío.

—¡Demonios, llegamos tan tarde que todo el mundo se largó!—, gruñó Kacchan muy enojado.

—Eso es imposible, ¿eso quiere decir qué nos abandonaron a nuestra suerte?

Una presencia intimidante apreció detrás de ellos asustándolos. Deku cayó al suelo quejándose del dolor.

—Bienvenidos héroes…—, era Aizawa-sensei. —No se preocupen ustedes han sido los ganadores de este reto.

—¡¿Queeé?!—, gritaron incrédulos.

—Los otros héroes se preocuparon más por tenderse trampas entre sí, que prestarles atención a los robots específicos—, todos fueron derrotados la misma noche que iniciamos el entrenamiento.

—¿Por qué nadie vino a buscarnos?—, exclamó furioso Bakugou.

—Pues la prueba seguía en marcha, y aun no había finalizado el tiempo límite. Más bien aun tienen algo de tiempo. Si hubiese sido necesario hubiéramos ido en su ayuda, pero nunca se reportaron, así que dimos por sentado que estaban siguiendo una estrategia para lograr el objetivo.

Ambos sintieron que como si les cayera una piedra encima. Aunque después de todo lo que pasaron, las cosas no terminaban tan mal.

—Tomen, aquí está su premio—, les extendió dos boletos en sus manos.

Al observarlos con detenimientos se sorprendieron, eran entradas para un parque temático sobre superhéroes.

—Diviértanse ahora que pueden, porque aun faltan más pruebas por superar—, dijo poniendo una cara malvada.

Los chicos lo miraron atónitos. La amabilidad de su profesor era cuestionable en momentos como estos.

—Bueno… Por lo menos ganamos ¿no Kacchan?—, dijo con desgano.

—¡Sí! ¡Somos los mejores!—. Una sonrisa radiante apareció en el rostro del rubio, se sentía muy feliz por salir victorioso.

Aquel gesto lo dejó pasmado. Nunca creyó ver ese semblante amable en Kacchan y sin notarlo se sonrojó un poco. Una mano sobre su hombro le hizo despertar de su ensoñación.

—Midoriya, ¿por qué tienes mordidas en el cuello?

El nerviosismo se apoderó de él y balbuceó toda clase de palabras sin sentido. —Bueno, yo, es que… Bueno... Kaccha…— Fue callado con un rodillazo en la cara.

—Lo mordieron los animales salvajes. ¿No es así?— Puso una sonrisa malvada en su rostro haciendo que el otro se preocupara aun más.

—Definitivamente ustedes siempre estarán en malos términos—, comentó Eraser Head mientras salía por la puerta…

Ellos ganaron y aunque su historia era increíble de creer, fueron elogiados al ser los únicos con el suficiente nivel de habilidad para completar tal hazaña a pesar de lo mal que se llevaban. Lo que todos en Yūsei no sabían, es que entre esa pareja de héroes algo había cambiado, y aunque en público no se notara, cuando tenían esos pequeños momentos a solas dejaban rienda suelta a sus impulsos más oscuro.

Es cierto, desde ese día muchas cosas eran diferentes pero algo que nunca cambiaria sería el hecho que entre Midoriya y Bakugou siempre existiría una relación explosiva, ya sea de buena o mala forma.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado. Fue algo corto para mi gusto, pero como soy nueva en este Fandom es mejor no podrir a la gente con tanto chachareo. Por cierto… Cuando terminé el fic se me ocurrió hacerle una segunda parte, capaz, quizás, nunca se sabe, no es seguro… xD …_ _ **Si les gustó déjenme sus comentarios que me hacen sumamente feliz**_ _, así sea para bien o para mal *-*! Ups escribí sin querer la última frase del fic xD!_

 _Nos leemos en otra ocasión._

 _Byebye!_


	2. Dudas

¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¡Volví! Tenía pensado hacer una segunda parte conclusiva de este fic, pero luego sentí que esta historia daba para mucho más, por lo que opté continuarla hasta que se me secara la inspiración o pudiera dejarle un final que me dejara 100% satisfecha. **Ignoren por completo la última parte del capítulo anterior –eso de que** _ **dejaban rienda suelta a sus impulsos más oscuros—, recuerden que siempre planeé hacerlo un one-shot pero ya ven**_ _…_ Decisiones, Decisiones~ Espero que les guste y que perdonen mi redacción ultra redundante y llena de debates mentales xD (No sé que me está pasando, creó que mi otro Fic -Find- Me tostó el cerebro y ya no puedo escribir con normalidad). Disculpen todo el enredo al planificar esta historia.

 _ **Aclaratorias:**_ _ **Ahora será multichapter**_ _. Los pensamientos y énfasis van entre comillas_ _ **"…"**_ _, los recuerdos Y/O flashback van entre comillas latinas_ _ **«…»**_ _, los desvaríos en alta velocidad de Deku irán entre las tilde_ _ **~… ~**_

 _ **Advertencia**_ _:_ _ **Lo he subido a M**_ _ **(+18)**_ _No por este capítulo pero ya me entraron ganas de meterle hard…_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todo son propiedad de_ **Kōhei Horikoshi**

* * *

 **Duda**

—¡Wow! ¡Midoriya! ¡Bakugou y tú son geniales! Lograron terminar la prueba a pesar de esos terribles robots.

Kirishima y Kaminari tenían rodeado a Deku, haciéndole un montón de preguntas y felicitándolo por su gran hazaña, para ellos era realmente fantástico que a pesar de que los dos no se llevaran bien lograron terminar el difícil entrenamiento. Habían pasado varios días desde aquel acontecimiento, pero era la primera vez que se podían reunir en grupo, considerando que tuvieron vacaciones forzosas, debido al agotamiento, y porque algunos tuvieron heridas leves en el proceso.

—Pobre Midoriya, seguramente fue un infierno para ti, tener que soportar con el carácter de mierda de Bakugou—, aseguró el rubio colocándole una mano en el hombro para compadecerse. —Te admiro, no es fácil trabajar con personas tan poco cooperativas y cabeza dura como él.

—¡Que mierda dijiste!—, gruñó Katsuki desde su asiento. —¡¿Quieres qué te mate en este mismo instante?!

El chico de cabello verde, solo pudo sonreír forzado al ver tal escena, y un poco preocupado por la seguridad de sus compañeros.

—Sí, si lo que digas Bakugou—, dijo Kirishima ignorando por completo el berrinche de su amigo. Pasó su brazo por el hombro de Izuku. —Cuéntanos, ¿Qué ha sido ese maravilloso premio que mencionaron los profesores?

Estaba algo nervioso por la familiaridad con que era tratado por el pelirrojo, no estaba acostumbrado a tener ese tipo de trato con las personas. —Ah… B-bueno… Miren…—, mencionó ya más calmado mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el boleto. —Nos dieron entradas para el parque Heroland.

—¡¿Queeeé?!—, gritaron ambos en coro, atrayendo las miradas de todos en el aula.

—¡No nos mientas Midoriya!

—¿Por qué lo haría?

—¡Heroland! Me extraña que no lo sepas. ¡Heroland es el mayor parque de diversiones del mundo! — Apretó con más fuerza al chico para felicitarlo.

—~ _Claro que lo sé, es el parque más grande del mundo con una 12.000 hectáreas y fue construido en 1990. En él, hay todo tipo de atracciones y museos dedicados a los mayores héroes de todos los tiempos, también hay muchas tiendas, parques y hoteles dentro de sus propiedades, además…~_ —No pudo seguir hablando porque fue interrumpido por el joven Kaminari.

—Y no sólo eso… Heroland consiguió una licencia exclusiva del gobierno y les permitió crear una zona especial donde te dejan usar tus poderes para hacer simulaciones de batallas contra villanos falsos. Todo controlado; por supuesto, y con la mayor seguridad posible. ¡Es lo máximo!

—¡Que afortunados son! ¡Visitarlo ha sido mi sueño desde que era muy pequeño!— Kirishima dio un gran suspiro decepcionado y se dejó caer un poco sosteniéndose por los hombros del otro.

Viendo la actitud del chico, Izuku sintió algo de pena, es verdad que tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero si ese había sido el sueño de su compañero, no había forma que pudiera disfrutarlo más que él. Extendió el boleto y lo colocó a la altura del rostro del pelirrojo. —Kirishima, ¿porque no vas tú en mi lugar?

—¿En serio Midoriya?

—Sí; además, creo que Kacchan se sentirá mucho mejor si vas tú con él, después de todo ustedes se llevan muy bien.

Emocionado por el asunto, usó su mano para despeinar aún más los cabellos rizados y darle una gran sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento. —¡Eres un buen chico Midoriya!—, tomó el boleto y volteó para enseñárselo a Bakugou. —¡Hey! ¿No te molesta que sea tu compañero, verdad?—, dijo felizmente mientras ondeaba el ticket en sus manos.

Ninguno se esperó la mirada fulminante que colocó Katsuki. Penetró sus grandes ojos color carmín llenos de furia en Deku, produciéndoles un escalofrío a los tres jóvenes.

Esa no parecía ser una de sus típicas rabietas, de verdad lo estaba mirando con odio. "¿ _Acaso había hecho algo malo?"_ , pensó Izuku para sí mismo.

El rubio explosivo chasqueó la lengua con desagrado y desvió su mirada hacia la ventana.

—Creo que Bakugou está molesto…

Deku se quedó observándolo sorprendido. No sabía muy bien que significado tuvo eso, pero a partir _aquel_ día, algo en su interior no dejaba de preocuparle y es que Kacchan, no le había dirigido la palabra desde entonces.

Quizás en su inocente mente creía que después de lo ocurrido, por lo menos se volverían amigos… Porque Bakugou le trató de forma amable y hasta le sonrió un par de veces… Creyó que todos los malos momentos estaban olvidados y que su relación amistosa comenzaría desde cero. Pero si era así… ¿Por qué no le dirigía la palabra? ¿Por qué lo miraba con odio ahora? Antes de seguir con sus pensamientos, la puerta del salón se abrió y entró Aizawa-sensei tan desaliñado como siempre.

Desde su sitio observó la escena y vio el boleto en manos del pelirrojo y supo lo que sucedía al instante. —Tomen asiento.

Los chicos obedecieron y fueron sus lugares rápidamente.

—Midoriya y Bakugou, felicidades por haber pasado la prueba.

Todos aplaudieron con fuerza celebrando la victoria de los dos jóvenes. Izuku se levantó apenado de su asiento e hizo varias reverencias en agradecimiento y Bakugou sólo puso una cara enojada.

—Según el informe que hicieron: cayeron al abismo luego de una fuerte explosión causada por un robot y el poder del señor Bakugou. Midoriya se lastimó las piernas y un brazo al tratar de detener la explosión y evitar la caída. Después fueron atacados por más robots, pero esta vez fueron derrotados por Bakugou, quién usó la sugerencia de Midoriya sobre el punto débil de los robots… Y por último ascendieron por el cañón utilizando sus Quirk y caer en medio de la guarida de los villanos, todo esto lo hicieron en cincuenta y ocho horas…

—¿En serio les pasaron todas esas cosas?—, dijo temblando Mineta en su asiento.

—No fue nada fácil para ellos…—, comentó Tsuyu.

—Es cierto que fueron los únicos que terminaron la prueba, pero hubieron muchos fallos en su estrategia. ¿Alguien sabe cuales fueron?

Yaoroyozu levantó su mano para responder. —No podría decirlo con certeza, porque ese informe tiene muchos huecos de información. Según eso, una explosión de Bakugou los hizo volar hasta el cañón, no sabemos los motivos por los cuales Bakugou uso su habilidad contra unos robots de los cuales ya nos habían advertido que contrarrestarían nuestros poderes. El primer fallo y lo digo por deducción, fue que Bakugou se apresuró a atacar sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, por consiguiente Midoriya tuvo que sacrificar sus piernas y un brazo para salvarse. Midoriya por su parte fue muy descuidado y no hizo valer su voz como compañero, tuvo que detener a Bakugou antes que cometiera tantas tonterías.

Indignado, Bakugou se levantó furioso de su asiento. —¡Que dijiste!

La chica continuó hablando, ignorando por completo la protesta del otro. — Es decir, pudieron haber terminado esta prueba sin ningún problema si hubieran colaborado mejor entre ellos.

—¿Alguien más?—, preguntó el profesor.

Iida se puso de pie para dar su opinión. —Hay algo extraño en ese informe. Según el ancho del cañón, tal recorrido no tuvo que haberles tomado más de medio día; sin embargo, ellos tardaron casi dos días y medios ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Se perdieron? ¿Se salieron de su misión? Si se les ha encomendado descubrir la guarida de unos villanos no puedes quedarte a descansar sólo porque te dieron un tiempo para la misión más extenso de lo que tomaría. Me parece una irresponsabilidad.

Izuku no soportó más las críticas que por su culpa estaba recibiendo Kacchan, era injusto para él, porque se había esforzado el doble de lo normal. —¡No es así! ¡Fue mi culpa! Kacchan tuvo que cargarme todo el camino porque tenía las piernas rotas… ¡Si hubiera ido él sólo pudo haber terminado la prueba en medio día! Por culpa de eso, el ritmo de nuestro paso no fue nada rápido y tardamos más de lo debido. ¡Kacchan lo pudo haber hecho rápido pero se quedó para ayudarme!—, cuando levantó el rostro todos le miraban asombrados. Se tapó la boca al saber que había dicho algo realmente vergonzoso para su amigo.

Las miradas de los demás se movieron ahora hasta Bakugou, que tenía las orejas rojas de la vergüenza, no podían creer lo que acaban de escuchar ¿Bakugou siendo amable con Midoriya? Parecía algo imposible de creer.

—¿Qué me ven, malditos idiotas?—, Golpeó el pupitre con la palma de sus manos mientras una pequeña explosión hizo brincar del susto a todos los presentes.

—Ya, ya…—dijo Aizawa para calmar el ambiente—, tienen razón, al principio hicieron todo mal, pero después de todo, este entrenamiento era para determinar su capacidad de adaptación en condiciones difíciles, si ellos hubieran seguido en la arboleda sin ningún problema, no hubieran aprendido lo que seguramente aprendieron. ¿No, chicos?

Todos volvieron a mirarles otra vez, cada palabra que se hacía presente parecía tener un significado más vergonzoso que el anterior. Ambos se sonrojaron furiosamente haciendo que se sentaran para no llamar más la atención.

—Me alegra que cooperaran juntos, y más aún, porque ustedes no se llevan muy bien. Es necesario aprender a trabajar en equipo, en el mundo de los profesionales siempre les tocará trabajar con otros héroes, así que es muy importante eso. Recuérdenlo.

—¡Sí!—, respondieron todos a unísono.

—Por cierto… Midoriya, Bakugou; a pesar de ser los ganadores, deben hacer un informe sobre su viaje a Heroland, ese premio no será sólo diversión, tienen que determinar porque hemos decidido enviar a los ganadores allá y como eso les servirá para su carrera de héroes… Así que señor Kirishima, lo lamento por usted pero regrese ese boleto al señor Midoriya. Su trabajo como equipo no ha terminado, esperaré su informe el lunes en mi escritorio.

—Si, Aizawa-Sensei—, respondió Deku.

—Y todos los demás… Se creen muy buenos para dar críticas a los ganadores, pero ninguno de ustedes pudo terminar la práctica. Deberían avergonzarse… Todos recibirán de mí, entrenamiento adicional después de clases para que no sean tan confiados y hagan lo que se les pide en vez de estarse poniendo trampas unos con otros.

Una gran "Awww" se escuchó por todo el salón de clases.

Deku rió al ver la actitud de todos y en ese instante su mirada se fijo en Kacchan que estaba igual de enojado que siempre, pero extrañamente distraído por la ventana. Algo no estaba bien…

Luego de que las clases terminaran, todos se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento como Aizawa-sensei se los había ordenado. Mientras recogía sus cosas, el joven Midoriya se percató que su amigo se había ido antes que él. Se apresuró y salió corriendo para alcanzarlo, necesitaba hablarle acerca del viaje y sobre el extraño comportamiento que creía ver en él…

Corrió por todo el camino hasta su vecindario pero no lo encontró. ¿Ya estaría en su casa? De ser así, lo mejor sería hablar otro día, sabía que a Kacchan no le gustaba que fueran a su casa porque su mamá se ponía algo frenética con él cuando tenían visitas, y por cómo estaban las cosas no era nada bueno hacerlo enojar más. Resignado, caminó lentamente por las calles sintiendo el aroma de las flores de cerezo que ya habían florecido para esa fecha. No supo cuando sus pies lo llevaron hasta aquel lugar y se detuvieron por si solos frente al parque. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo. Ahí estaba el rubio, sentado despreocupadamente en una de las bancas, mirando como el sol se ponía en el horizonte. Tenía una bebida en sus manos y decía maldiciones por lo bajo mientras suspiraba cada tanto.

Izuku se quedó paralizado, dudando muy dentro de él si debía acercársele o no.

No era la primera vez que estaban solos desde que pasó _eso_ , sin embargo esta sería la primera vez que hablarían. Tenía miedo. ¿Miedo de qué? Ni él mismo lo sabía, pero necesitaba respuestas, respuestas a preguntas que ni siquiera había formulado aún y que estaban revoloteando sin ninguna definición en su pecho.

" _No puedo hacerlo",_ pensó.

Pero antes de darse la vuelta y echarse a correr, fue descubierto por esos ojos rojizo intenso, haciendo que se petrificara al instante. Esa mirada… era como la de esta mañana.

—K-Kacchan…

El mayor no respondió más no volteó a ningún lado.

Esto era extraño, si él fuera el Kacchan de siempre, le respondería al instante con insultos y gritos, si eso ocurriera se sentiría más tranquilo, pero no; se le quedó viendo de una forma totalmente inexpresiva pero que transmitía un sentimiento que le oprimía la garganta.

Viendo que sus palabras no tendrían ningún efecto en él, se acercó, dejando a un lado el miedo que sentía. Se paró en frente suyo tapándole la luz del atardecer que lo enceguecía hace un momento y apretó los puños para agarrar valor.

—¡¿Qué sucede contigo, Kacchan?!

El rubio ni se inmutó ante el grito que acaba de recibir y le miró con más enojo aún.

—¿Por qué me estas ignorando? ¿Hice algo qué te enojara?

Nada. Nada salía de su boca.

El cuerpo del chico de cabellos verdes comenzó a temblar, producto de la rabia que se estaba acumulando en su interior. No entendía para nada lo que estaba pasando, primero fue golpeado, luego besado y por último fue… tocado… ¿y ahora era ignorado? Merecía una explicación. No porque él fuese alguien importante, pero tampoco era justo que fuese tratado como un juguete.

¿Todo esto era un juego? No, eso no podía ser… Si no… ¿Por qué le había citado nuevamente para besarlo? Sí, eso había ocurrido también; por alguna razón, esos días que no vinieron a la escuela, Katsuki le citó dejándole una nota en la ventana de su cuarto para verse en ese mismo parque, y en cada una de las ocasiones ocurrió lo mismo: Se acercaba a él sin decir una palabra y le besaba con rudeza, en cuanto se separaba simplemente se marchaba.

¿Qué significaba eso?

En el momento se sorprendió, nunca esperó tal situación, pero conforme fueron pasando los días dejó de importarle el porqué del asunto, simplemente venía y dejaba que las cosas ocurrieran como Kacchan lo quería. En su interior, tenía miedo de preguntarle y que eso hiciera que su relación empeorara nuevamente, estaba de acuerdo con eso si era significativo de que le trataría bien, así que simplemente no se resistió y aceptó esas extrañas muestras de afecto que estaba recibiendo a diario. Porqué era afecto… ¿no?

O es qué acaso… ¿Se estaba burlando suyo? ¿Estaba determinando cuánto tiempo le tomaría darse cuenta que se reía en su cara? Eso debía ser… y que ahora le miraba con odio se lo dejaba en claro. Sabía que no era bueno hacerse ilusiones, sabía que no debió dejarse llevar por el momento, sabía que esto no podía ser real, sabía tantas cosas… pero al final no sabía nada…

Tres noches.

Tres noches son las que no pudo dormir, en las que se pasó todo el tiempo analizando los sentimientos que tenía hacia su amigo de la infancia: Como se sentía cuando estaba a su lado, que pensaba de él, cuestionándose si estaba o no enamorado de Kacchan... Tales cuestionamientos invadieron su cabeza desde aquel día en que se desenfrenaron y que perdieron la compostura.

Estos sentimientos no eran nada parecidos a los que sentía por Uraraka, no. Porqué cuando los momentos de peligro llegaban, en el primero que pensaba era en él, y no en ella. Se preocupaba por su forma explosiva de ser, en su imprudencia que siempre lo ponía en riesgo y cuanto le dolería si algo malo le pasara. Esas noches también sirvieron para recordar los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos de pequeños, eran recuerdos invaluables y que muy dentro de sí, añoraba. Cuando Kacchan era su amigo y estaban juntos todo el tiempo, cuando se tomaban de la manos para ir a casa y no perderse en el camino, cuando jugaban a ser superhéroes y hasta hacían las tareas juntos. Sabía que nada volvería a ser como antes, porque Katsuki ya no era como el de antes, pero él no había perdido su esencia, seguía siendo tan genial como siempre, tan fuerte y valiente que se hace notar enseguida y que por alguna razón no lo dejaba de enceguecer con su grandeza. Todo eso le gustaba de él.

" _¿Qué es el amor?"_ , se planteó.

Porque no recordaba que ningún libro le diese tal definición o por lo menos no una que le dejara satisfecho. Y cuando cerró sus ojos para meditarlo… _"¿Qué es el amor?"_ La imagen del rubio apareció en lo más profundo de su conciencia. _"¿Kacchan es mi definición del amor?"_ Eran tan cursi su propio pensamiento que estaba renuente a aceptarlo. Aunque su corazón latía sin control, no era racional que lo dijese. Si tan sólo hace una semana eran rivales, hace tan sólo unos días ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra, como podría tener ahora el descaro de decir que estaba enamorado de ese chico que se la pasó casi la mitad de su vida torturándolo y burlándose de él.

¿En qué momento ocurrió? ¿Cuándo se había enamorado? ¿Fue desde que eran pequeños? ¿Era un sentimiento que estuvo oculto dentro de sí sin saberlo? O ¿Fue por ese incidente dentro del cañón?

Ambos habían acordado olvidar lo que pasó en esa prueba de entrenamiento. Hacer como que nunca hubiese pasado y que ni siquiera quedara en sus recuerdos. Pero era imposible, no era algo tan fácil de olvidar.

 _Aquel_ día se cruzó por su cabeza. Recordaba como el corazón le latió como nunca antes. Al principio todo comenzó por un arrebato de ira, pero esa situación dio giro inesperado. Se sintió especial de alguna forma, cuando esos besos con sabor metálico pasaron de ser violentos a ser suaves y embriagantes. Su cuerpo reaccionó enseguida, en contra de sus deseos por mantenerse firme ante el tacto de un hombre, pero su ser sabía que no era cualquier hombre, era Bakugou Katsuki; quien lo estaba tocando y reclamando con sus manos cada parte de su existencia. Su cuerpo no podía mentir, le decía con claridad que todas esas sensaciones eran producidas por la persona que le gustaba, porque de no ser así, todo aquello le hubiera producido asco, pero no, fue todo lo contrario, fue algo muy placentero. Le gustaba, aunque su mente hubiese desechado esa idea desde hace tiempo por miedo a la mala actitud de ese chico, pero era hora de juntar el rompecabezas de evidencias y descubrir la verdad.

Y en tres días, por fin lo aceptó.

Lo aceptó con miedo y algo de duda, pero era algo que aclararía con el tiempo.

 _Estaba enamorado de Katsuki._

Justo cuando había aceptado sus sentimientos pasaba esto, no es que hubiese tenido la esperanza de estar con él; no, más bien, le aterraba la idea de estar cerca suyo, no sabía cuando Kacchan se arrepentiría por lo sucedido y lo enviaría a volar. Reprimiría esos sentimientos prohibidos y sin fundamento y se concentraría en convertirse en un héroe. Aunque… tenía la esperanza de que pudieran ser amigos por lo menos, o en el peor caso, ser buenos compañeros de clases.

Pero entonces, ¿Qué cambió?

Si él pudo sentir todo eso… Si Katsuki había sentido lo mismo que él… Esto no podía ser un juego… ¿Verdad?... Necesitaba escucharlo de su boca… ¡Necesitaba que ese estúpido cabeza de cuerpo espín abriera su malhablada boca para decírselo! ¡Porque no podía entenderlo!

Se hartó de sus propios pensamientos y de toda esta situación tan incómoda, tomó al rubio por el cuello y lo alzó hasta la altura de su rostro.

—¡Habla de una buena vez!

Por un segundo Bakugou se sorprendió de esa actitud que no era para nada propia de él, pero enseguida volvió a poner esa cara desinteresada. —Siempre me asombra cuando intentas parecer alguien que tiene bolas…

Y esa faceta se cayó de su cara enseguida… Unos ojos llorosos se hicieron presentes ante la frustración que sentía. —Kacchan…—, susurró antes de bajarlo al suelo. —¿Esto es un juego para ti…?—, esas palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlo, simplemente se escaparon, mostrando el más profundo de sus miedos.

Cuando el mensaje llegó a sus oídos, todo su cuerpo se enardeció. Apretó los puños intentando contener la rabia, pero era inútil. —¡El que está jugando es otro! ¡Rayos!—, gritó. Arrojó la lata que estaba en su mano con fuerza, ésta pasó a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro de Izuku, alborotando sus cabellos con violencia debido a la velocidad con la que voló. Midoriya no se movió y el recipiente terminó por estrellarse contra un poste que acababa de encender su luz, anunciando que ya era de noche. —¡¿En qué estabas pensando al darle la entrada al estúpido de Kirishima?!

—¡No veo el problema!¡Él es tu amigo más cercano!—, respondió algo alterado.

Chasqueó su lengua con enfado, mirándolo con todo el odio que sus ojos podían demostrar. —¡Que idiota eres! ¡No entiendes nada!

—¿Por qué estas tan enfadado por eso?

—¡¿Quién está enfadado?! ¡Sólo que no me gusta que me vean la cara de tonto!—, hubo un silencio incomodo después de eso. El viento comenzó a soplar con ímpetu haciendo que las hojas corrieran por el suelo. Katsuki se mordió el labio inferior, dudando si debía decir esas palabras, no quería deshacerse su orgullo pero la intriga le estaba carcomiendo. —¿Tanto te molesta ir conmigo…?

—¿Qué…?—, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Acaso Kacchan estaba molesto por eso?

—¡No te hagas el idiota!— Ahora era él quién agarraba del cuello a Deku. —¡Si no te daba la gana de estar cerca de mí, ten las pelotas de decírmelo en la cara!

—¡Eso no es verdad! Yo… simplemente le ofrecí la entrada porqué él tenía muchos deseos de ir y sentí pena por él. No es por qué no quisiera cerca de ti.

Los ojos de Bakugou se mostraron más calmados inmediatamente.

Bajó a Izuku y recogió su mochila de mala gana. —No te estoy pidiendo ninguna explicación… ¡¿Oíste?!— Caminó hasta la entrada del parque con sus manos en los bolsillos y antes de irse volteó a verlo por última vez. —Domingo, en la estación cuatro, a las nueve de la mañana.

—Pero si fuiste tú quién me pidió una explicación…—, murmuró. El joven Midoriya se quedó parado viendo como la silueta de su compañero desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche. Suspiró al sentirse más aliviado. A veces se le olvidaba que Kacchan no sabía cómo expresar sus sentimientos y la única forma que hallaba para solucionar los problemas era comportarse como un completo idiota, orgulloso y cabeza dura. Aunque no había resuelto muchas de sus dudas, por lo menos sabía porque estaba tan enojado el día de hoy. Estaba como al principio. Sin saber qué tipo de relación tenían, pero eso era mejor que nada. Luego de unos minutos comenzó a mover sus pies para dirigirse a su casa. —Domingo, en la estación cuatro, a las nueve de la mañana… ¿A qué se refería con eso?...

Llegó hasta su hogar y su madre lo recibió como todos los días. Se duchó y comió, para luego ir hasta su cuarto a descansar. Se acostó en su cama viendo el techo grisáceo de su habitación. — Domingo, en la estación cuatro, a las nueve de la mañana… ¿Será un mensaje en código? Pero no encuentro relación alguna entre sí—. Cogió el móvil y ojeó su lista de contactos, no estaba el número que buscaba. —Éramos muy jóvenes para tener celulares en esa época—, suspiró con desgano hasta que recordó algo y corrió hasta la sala.

Su madre lavaba la vajilla cuando notó que su hijo revolvía una gran cantidad de libros que se encontraban debajo de la mesa de la lámpara.

—¿Qué haces hijo?

—Busco el directorio telefónico de la ciudad…—, lanzaba revistas a todos lados tratando de encontrar su objetivo.

—Pero Izuku, este año no lo compramos, y los viejos los tiré al bote de reciclaje.

Se desilusionó por completo, colocando una mirada apagada.

Al ver ese rostro desanimado, su madre se preocupó y le tomó de la barbilla con una de sus manos. —¿Qué ocurre? ¿Para qué quieres el directorio?

—Quería buscar un número…

—¿De quién?—, insistió al ver sus ojitos tristes.

Dudó en decirlo pero, ¿Qué podía perder? —De la casa de Kacchan…

La mujer se sorprendió por eso y le brindo una sonrisa a su hijo. —No hay necesidad de buscar en el directorio.

—¿Eh?

Ella se acercó hasta una gaveta de un viejo mueble que estaba en el lugar y sacó de ahí un pequeño libro y se lo dio en sus manos. —La familia Bakugou son nuestros amigos cercanos, su número está en nuestra agenda telefónica.

¿Desde cuándo sus familias eran cercanas? Ahora que recordaba, su madre siempre le decía que saldría con sus amigas ¿La madre de Kacchan era una de ella? Era lo más seguro. Quizás, la única mala relación existente era entre ellos dos. Trató no pensar en eso y se levantó rápidamente para dirigirse a su cuarto, pero antes de llegar a la escalera se detuvo y miró a su madre desde allí.

—Gracias, mamá…

Apretó la agenda entre sus brazos y subió con toda la velocidad que pudo. Las pulsaciones a través de la bocina le indicaban que ya había marcado el número, ahora sólo restaba esperar…

—¿Aló?

Una voz femenina se escuchó al otro lado. Era la voz de la señora Bakugou, aún podía recordarla. Tragó grueso, intentado articular alguna palabra. En ese instante se arrepintió de no haberse detenido para pensar que haría después de llamarlo. No tenía ningún motivo importante para hacerlo, simplemente se dejó llevar por la curiosidad que lo invadía. Ahora estaba ahí sin decir nada, sólo su respiración se escuchaba. Era definitivo; colgaría, no soportaría más la presión que sentía en su pecho.

—¿Señora Midoriya es usted?

Izuku quedó estupefacto. Ya no podía colgar. Era evidente que había un identificador de llamadas en aquella casa.

—¿Le ocurre algo malo?—, siguió insistiendo la madre de Katsuki.

No era momento de comportarse como un crío, suspiró con fuerza mientras trataba de controlar el temblor que le recorría por todo el cuerpo.

—Señora Bakugou…

Su voz se fue perdiendo hasta convertirse en un susurro.

—¿Izuku-Kun?

—Sí, soy yo.

Un fuerte gritó le hizo apartar el móvil de su oreja para protegerse del alarido eufórico de esa mujer. —¡Izuku-Kun! Estoy feliz de escucharte. Hace mucho tiempo que no llamabas y hace mucho que no vienes… ¿Ya no eres amigo de Katsuki?...—el tono de su voz se convirtió en uno lleno de melancolía.

Él no era capaz de quitarle la ilusión a una madre tan genial como lo era la de Kacchan.

—Si señora, aun somos amigos. Por eso llamaba… Quisiera hablar con él—, pronunció tapándose la boca con vergüenza.

—Katsuki está tomando una ducha. Llámalo más tarde a su móvil, generalmente no sale de su habitación después de que llega de la escuela.

—Ah… E-Esto… He perdido su número señora Bakugou, por eso le llamé a su casa—, mintió.

—¡No te preocupes! Te daré su número para que lo guardes y puedas llamarlo después.

—Sí, gracias…

Luego de que se aseguró de haber escrito el número correctamente, se despidió de la señora, pero ella no dudo en decirle: _"Izuku-Kun, tienes que venir a visitarnos pronto",_ antes de cortar la llamada.

Eso era un pensamiento inconcebible ¿Él entrando nuevamente a la casa de Kacchan? Simplemente no lo creía.

Se sentó al borde de la cama colocando la espalda recta. Apoyo una de sus manos en la rodilla y la otra la usaba para sostener el teléfono, el cual miraba fijamente viendo como pasaban los minutos lentamente.

Estaba nervioso.

Quince minutos esperó, creyó que era tiempo suficiente, seguramente ya había terminado de bañarse. Escogió el número que había sido guardado previamente y le dio al botón de llamar.

El teléfono comenzó a vibrar encima de la tapa del retrete. Katsuki se encontraba dentro de la bañera aún, miró con desgano el aparato que se movía lentamente en el lugar. Esta era la segunda vez que llamaban, había optado por ignorarlo pero notando la insistencia, salió para ver de quién se trataba: _Un número desconocido_. ¿Quién cojones llamaba a estas horas de la noche? Tomó el celular en su mano y entró de nuevo a la bañera para contestar.

—¡Aló!—, gritó con furia, pero no recibió respuesta. A través de la bocina se escuchaba el sonido de una respiración, eso lo había molestado. ¿Alguien se estaba burlando suyo? —Si es una llamada en broma… ¡Ve a joderle la vida a…!—Se detuvo cuando escuchó una voz familiar.

—K-Kacchan…

—¿Deku?...

—Si… Quería hablar de algo contigo… ¿Puedo?...— dijo con seriedad, haciendo que el rubio tomara un bocanada de aire para poder respirar mejor.

Nunca esperó recibir una llamada de la persona que menos deseaba escuchar en este momento. Midoriya Izuku, el culpable de todos sus males.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado~ A ver hasta dónde llega esta locura… No me extenderé tanto, porque escribí un testamento al inicio xD! Pero… gracias por seguirme y por todos los buenos deseos que me han dado con sus mensajes. Ustedes hicieron posible que esta historia continuara. Gracias._

 _P.D.: Soy lenta para actualizar, perdón por eso. Los nombres de cada cap me los sacó del… no soy nada imaginativa… xD_

 _Saludos._

 _Byebye!_


	3. ¡¿Qué rayos!

_¡Hi, hi! Este capítulo salió bastante rápido hasta yo misma me asombré. No tenía pensado subirlo aún pero luego recordé que ya habíamos entrado en_ _ **la semana especial Katsudeku y que es el cumpleaños de mi niño azucarado**_ _y me animé a postearlo. A partir de aquí comienza lo bueno (?). Espero que lo disfruten tanto como lo hice yo escribiéndolo._

 ** _Izuku, mi niño precioso ¡Feliz cumple!_**

 _ **Aclaratorias:**_ _ **Multichapter**_ _. Los pensamientos y énfasis van entre comillas_ _ **"…"**_ _, los recuerdos Y/O flashback van entre comillas latinas_ _ **«…»**_ _, los desvaríos en alta velocidad de Deku irán entre las tilde_ _ **~… ~**_

 _ **Advertencia**_ _:_ _ **Contenido shonen-ai y yaoi (+18)**_ _No es tan fuerte pero puede molestar la sensibilidad de algunos._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son propiedad de_ **Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

 **¡¿Qué rayos?!**

Cuando deseaba deshacerse de esos pensamientos que le atormentaban, de nuevo aparecía la persona causante de todos sus problemas.

"Deku".

 **.~*~.**

Había decidido tomar una ducha para relajarse y no pensar en ese tema tan molesto. Llevaba una hora en el baño. Primero se talló la piel con fuerza para ver si de ese modo dejaba de erizarse cada vez que tenía a ese idiota cerca. Luego, lavó su cabello con un shampoo olor a vainilla, aun no entendía por qué su madre no le compraba un producto más varonil, con fragancia de menta o algo parecido; pero no, vainilla, según ella para endulzarle el carácter.

" _Esa maldita vieja bruja hace todo lo que quiere sin importarle mis dediciones"._ Eso lo ponía de mal humor.

Preparó la bañera con agua caliente y se introdujo en ella. Que relajante era consentirse de vez en cuando sobre todo porque últimamente no se sentía para nada bien. Se quedó allí, con la mente en blanco mientras veía los azulejos de la pared.

Cuando estuvo un tiempo allí, el teléfono comenzó a vibrar una y otra vez hasta que por fin decidió tomarlo, y en ese instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho porque quien estaba detrás de esa llamada era nada menos que el origen de todos sus males.

—K-Kacchan…

—¿Deku?...

—Si… Quería hablar de algo contigo… ¿Puedo?...— dijo con seriedad, haciendo que el rubio tomara un bocanada de aire para poder respirar mejor.

Era imposible, él no le había dado su número a nadie de la academia. —¡¿Por qué tienes mi número?!

—Tu mamá me lo dio.

" _Vieja bruja… Me las pagarás"_ —¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿Por qué me estás molestando a estas horas?

Izuku estaba demasiado nervioso, no sabía que decir, simplemente le llamó esperando que mágicamente sus dudas fueran resueltas. Necesitaba saber que hacer o que alguien le dijera algo que le calmara y le dejara tranquilo porque esa opresión en el pecho que estaba sintiendo ahora era debido a que no podía dejar de pensar en qué tipo de relación tenían, ya que en un momento estaban bien y al otro estaban peleando, eso no tenía ningún sentido. —Kacchan…—, susurró; deseando que sea palabra dijera todo lo que quería decir.

—¡Habla de una buena vez! ¡No tengo todo el maldito día!

—¡Lo siento!... Creo… que sólo quería escuchar tu voz…— y lo que dijo no era mentira. Lo necesitaba; escuchar su voz fuerte y decidida le hacía sentirse un poco mejor.

Kacchan se puso tenso cuando esas palabras indecisas se hicieron presentes. ¿Quería escuchar su voz?... ¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Deku?! Si ya de por si estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no pensar en él de una forma romántica y venía el muy inepto a decirle cosas tan embarazosas que le hacían palpitar con velocidad el corazón. —¿Ah?—, murmuró, haciéndose el desentendido de lo que estaba oyendo.

—No sé, que pasa conmigo Kacchan… ¡Lamento haberte molestado! ¡Adiós!—, gritó con todas las intenciones de cortar la llamada, pero el otro lo detuvo.

—Espera… Sé que me llamaste para otra cosa. ¿Qué sucede?— Este no parecía ser el Deku de siempre, él no haría una cosa tan irracional como llamarle sin ningún motivo. Era obvio que estaba nervioso debido a su intimidante presencia y aunque eso le gustara, no podía perder la oportunidad de extender aunque sea un poco esta conversación, aunque no sabía por qué lo quería. Espero unos minutos y éste no se dignaba a decir nada. —¡Habla, o iré a tu casa a patearte el trasero!—, insistió para sacarle las palabras de la boca.

Dudó mucho si soltar un: "¿Qué tipo de relación tenemos?", pero no lo haría. Eso podría destruir la inestable pero algo agradable relación que tenían, así que era mejor preguntar otra cosa. —Mejor… Dime qué significa eso de: Domingo, en la estación cuatro, a las nueve de la mañana…

—¿Eh? ¿No sabes lo qué significa? ¡Piensa un poco maldito nerd! No puedo dejarte todo fácil. ¡Rayos! De nada te ha servido ser un nerd sino puedes saber de lo que hablo.

" _No puede ser… Acaso…"_ —¿U-Una… cita…?—, dijo con una voz temblorosa.

—¿Queeé? ¡¿Qué mierdas te están pasando por esa cabeza? ¡Maldito acosador!

—P-pero… ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser…?

—¡Podría ser cualquier cosa antes que eso! ¡Prefiero morir antes de ir a una cita contigo!

—¡¿Entonces de qué rayos estás hablando?!—, bufó ahora enojado.

—¡¿Quién te crees para responderme así?! ¿Quieres que te mate?

—P-pero…

—¡Ese día tenemos que ir a Heroland! Aizawa dijo que quería el informe el lunes… Domingo, lunes… ¡Piensa un poco!

—¿Es sólo eso…?—, preguntó algo decepcionado.

—¿Por qué más? ¿Acaso creíste en verdad que yo te invitaría a una cita, bastardo? ¡Despierta de ese sueño, idiota!

—Pero…

—¡Si ya lo entendiste colgaré! ¡No quiero seguir escuchando tu molesta voz!

—¡Espera!—, no deseaba que esta conversación terminara así, ¿Por qué las cosas no pueden ser más fáciles? ¿Por qué siempre tenían que estar discutiendo? En momentos como este se cuestionaba el porqué se había enamorado de un idiota como él, pero el cortar la llamada sería equivalente a quedarse sólo con sus pensamientos atormentantes en su fría habitación, necesitaba seguir escuchando su voz para sentirse tranquilo. Y en ese momento no pudo más, precisaba saberlo, porque se estaba haciendo ilusiones por culpa de esos besos tan extraños que recibió y que le hacían imaginarse un futuro fantasioso al lado del rubio y si eso era real o no, el único que podía darle una respuesta era Katsuki.

—¿Y ahora qué quieres?

—¿Kacchan, qué tipo de relación tenemos?...

—¿Qué…?

—Yo no puedo entenderlo… ¿Me odias? ¿Te agrado? ¿Somos amigos?, si lo somos… ¿Por qué hicimos aquello el otro día? No puedo entenderlo Kacchan…

Un remolino apareció en su estómago. Nunca creyó que Deku se atrevería a preguntarle eso. En cualquier otro momento una respuesta negativa hubiera salido de su boca inmediatamente, pero ahora todo era tan confuso. Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba actuando tan extraño, era como si su cuerpo se moviera solo y que su mente se desconectara para hacer cosas que no quería. La boca le titubeó y por poco suelta un "Te odio", pero no pudo. —Yo no lo sé…—, terminó por decir, sin saber muy bien el porqué.

—Recuerdo todo claramente: nuestra pelea, los golpes, las palabras y hasta aquello que hicimos… Recuerdo también la extraña sensación que sentí por mi cuerpo en aquel momento y que aun no puedo entender… Todo eso me abruma, aunque me pediste que lo olvidara, no puedo… Dime Kacchan… ¿Eso significó algo para ti?

Esta pregunta lo agarró aún más desprevenido. Esto estaba mal, que su corazón latiera de esa manera estaba mal. Odiaba a Deku con todas las fibras de su ser. Entonces ¿Por qué se ponía nervioso? No podía entender nada.

—¡Que lo olvides, maldita sea!—, gritó fúrico.

Ignorando el mandato que acaba de oír, siguió hablando como si ya no pudiese detener lo que estaba manteniendo oculto. —Kacchan… ¿Por qué me has citado todos estos días en el parque?

No quería dar una respuesta a eso. Prefería arrancarse la lengua antes que decirle que cada día pensaba en ese momento, y que deseaba comprobar si lo que estaba sintiendo era verdad. Le besaba para saber si era un invento de su imaginación o si en verdad algo más estaba pasando. El primer día fue una simple prueba, pero cuando sus labios se rozaron, el corazón le quería salir por la boca. No pudo aceptarlo tan fácil por lo que el día siguiente lo intentó con más rudeza para engañar a su mente; pero nada, fue igual de satisfactorio, y así, un sinfín de pruebas fallidas, que día a día le iban dejando más ansioso por terminar aquello que habían empezado en aquel cañón.

Se sintió miserable. Era tan débil al no poder controlar sus pensamientos ni emociones. ¿En qué momento pasó? Él era el gran Bakugou Katsuki, el más fuerte e inteligente y que no se deja doblegar por nadie. ¿Por qué entonces no podía dejar de comportarse tan extraño?

Apartó el teléfono de su oreja y sacó la mano que sostenía el aparato de la bañera. Introdujo su cabeza en el agua unos segundos, para después apoyar la espalda contra la tina, mientras pensaba si era correcto darse un puñetazo para olvidar todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Y cada vez que intentaba dejarla en blanco los recuerdos aparecían.

 _«¡Kacchan!»_

 _«Kacchan, es porque eres realmente asombroso que quiero ganar»_

 _«_ _¿Cuándo entenderás que a pesar de todo, yo si te considero un amigo?»_

 _«_ _¡No te das cuenta que si te pregunto todo el tiempo como estas, no es porque te menosprecie, es porque eres muy importante para mí!_ _»_

" _Ese maldito día…"_ A pesar de haber sido el mismo el que pidió que no se volviera a hablar del tema, no podía dejar de recordarlo. Esa sensación de dominio tan placentera no podía quitársela de la piel y por sus ojos pasaban esas imágenes tan claro como si estuvieran frente a él. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

¿Por qué solo pensaba en él? En lo que hace, en lo que dice, en como se ve y con quién está.

Sintió un cosquilleo en su parte baja y pudo verlo: Se había excitado de nuevo pensando en Deku. No era la primera vez, esto estaba ocurriendo todos los días y ya estaba arto. Arto de no poder controlarse, arto de no poder dejar de pensar en ese idiota, arto de querer tenerlo en frente y romperlo de placer.

" _No, no… ¡Yo no soy un marica!",_ golpeó la superficie del agua mojando todo el baño en el proceso incluyéndose a sí mismo, el cabello comenzó a gotear de nuevo y el agua recorría la parte superior de su cuerpo hasta fusionarse con el resto del líquido.

No quería hacerlo, pero todo su cuerpo le demandaba atender ese asunto, lo deseaba demasiado… Deseaba liberar esa tensión… No podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

—¿Kacchan…?

Por un instante había olvidado por completo que tenía al causante de su inconveniente a través del teléfono. Si era por su culpa que estaba así, debía hacerse responsable. Volvió a acercar el parlante a su oreja.

—Deku… ¿Cómo estas vestido…?

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? Pues... ya tengo puesta mi pijama.

—Tsk… Que aburrido…

Aún sentado dentro de la bañera, tomó su miembro con una de sus manos y comenzó a darse placer. El agua tibia le producía una sensación placentera en su intimidad, dándole leves escalofríos y relajándole el cuerpo.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Ignorándolo, cerró sus ojos para concentrarse, pero fue mala idea, las imágenes comenzaban a llegar de nuevo: Podía ver como el cuerpo bien definido de Deku parecía acoplarse perfectamente con la palma de sus manos, que exquisito era delinear con la punta de sus dedos cada uno de sus fuertes músculos. Aun creía escuchar los gemidos de Izuku contra su oreja pidiéndole prácticamente que lo tomara como suyo. Si… eso le gustaba… que ese idiota temblara entre sus brazos, que gimiera y pusiera esa cara sonrojada y agitada tan obscena para sus ojos. Todo eso era demasiado estimulante. Notó como poco a poco su erección iba creciendo, ese suave masaje era tan delicioso…

«Kacchan…», escuchar esa voz temblorosa lo ponía a mil. _"¡Demonios! Quiero aplastarlo"_ , pensaba.

—Deku… Di mi nombre…—, dijo en un jadeo.

Izuku, se tapó la boca sorprendido, pudo escuchar perfectamente ese gemido. ¿Kacchan se estaba tocando mientras hablaban? No… Eso era imposible… ¿o sí? Quería cerciorarse…

—Kacchan…—, susurró en un tono bastante seductor para comprobarlo.

—Eso… dilo otra vez…—, gimió más fuerte.

Izuku soltó el móvil sobre la cama para taparse la boca con las dos manos. No cabía la menor duda, Kacchan se estaba masturbando. Comenzó a sudar frío producto de la vergüenza que sentía; dudó, pero al final tomó el aparato de nuevo. No debía seguir con esto, iba a colgar, pero escuchar como Katsuki gemía y jadeaba a través de la bocina, le estaba excitando también. Pudo sentir como su miembro comenzó a crecer dentro de sus bóxers, esto era demasiado sugestivo. Era como escuchar porno. Se sintió tentado a tocarse, a pesar que no hacia eso muy frecuentemente, mejor dicho nunca lo hacía; pero su entrepierna palpitante demandaba que hiciera aquel acto tan bochornoso. Involuntariamente metió la mano dentro del pantalón de la pijama y se comenzó acariciarse por encima de la tela, ese cosquilleo le hacía tan sentir bien… Sólo pasaron unos segundos cuando los jadeos que escuchaba aumentaron de volumen, pudiendo sentir que ahora estaba completamente mojado y sólo por imaginarse como el rubio estaba dándose placer en este momento. No pudo resistir más y comenzó a frotar su mano libre contra su virilidad haciendo que inevitablemente uno que otro sonido lascivo escapara de su boca.

Bakugou se dio cuenta en seguida de lo que estaba sucediendo. —Deku, pervertido… ¿Te has excitado al escucharme?

—K-Kacchan…—, jadeó aun más excitado al haber sido descubierto.

—¿Te estás tocando, no? ¿Estás imaginando qué es mi mano la que te lo hace? ¿Sientes como te estoy frotando?

De sólo escuchar tan indecentes palabras sentía que se correría en ese mismo instante, deseaba con todo su ser que Katsuki estuviera allí y le hiciera todo lo que estaba diciendo.

—Tócate Deku… Tócate más fuerte…

Izuku estaba demasiado avergonzado para articular alguna palabra, pero con cada minuto que pasaba, el nivel de excitación aumentaba y empezó a jadear con más fuerza. —Q-Quiero tocarte también…—, soltó inconscientemente por su boca.

El rubio sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo, esa voz suplicante casi lo hace salir corriendo de la tina y dirigirse hasta su casa, pero no, también deseaba disfrutar de esta experiencia tan extraña pero a la vez gratificante. —¿Aún estas vestido…?

—Si…

—Quítate la ropa para que estés más cómodo…

El joven de cabello rizado obedeció, se quitó la franela dejando en descubierto su pecho y bajó los pantalones y sus bóxers sólo hasta las rodillas, después se sentó en la cama apoyando su espalda y su cabeza contra la pared. Esto era raro pero le estaba volviendo loco de placer.

—Kacchan… ¿Q-Qué traes puesto tú…?

—Yo estoy en la bañera… Completamente desnudo…— Un silencio se escuchó después de eso, sólo para ser interrumpido por los gemidos ahogados del joven de cabellera verde —¿Te lo estas imaginando, Deku? Yo completamente desnudo, mientras te tocó…

—¡Kacchan…!

A estas alturas Bakugou había perdido toda compostura, no sabía que estaba haciendo ni diciendo producto de la excitación que lo embargaba. Sólo podía pensar en que quería tenerlo frente para hacerlo suyo, con fuerza y con rudeza, quería hacerlo todo el día, hasta que su cuerpo no resistiera más. Pero ese estúpido nerd no estaba ahí y tenía que conformarse con escucharlo como se autosatisfacía.

Izuku se había dejado llevar por el momento, deseaba sentir más y más ese incontrolable fuego que le quemaba la entrepierna. —No dejes de hablar, quiero oírte…

—Que pervertido… ¿Te gusta escuchar mi voz mientras te tocas?...

—Si…

Oírlo le encantaba y le apetecía más. Su respiración fue subiendo de ritmo, mientras usó su mano para bombear con más fuerza, intentando darse más placer mientras pensaba en Izuku. —Te deseo Deku… Te deseo ahora mismo… Quiero cogerte y que digas con fuerza mi nombre…— Un cosquilleo comenzó a invadir todo su cuerpo, sus músculos abdominales se contraían debido a la presión que ejercía y podía sentir los poros de su cuerpo abrirse y transpirar, mientras imaginaba que lo estaba penetrando.

El vapor producto del jadeo constante comenzó a aparecer y el vidrio del baño terminó por empañarse. El agua caliente, sumado al calor, comenzaba a dilatar sus vasos sanguíneos, produciendo que su piel se tornara un poco más roja y percibía un sofoco exorbitante en su rostro que casi le impedía respirar.

Recordó por último, la sensación producida por las manos ásperas de Deku sobre su miembro y como con toda la delicadeza del mundo le acarició, se movía tembloroso e inexperto, pero eso no le impidió que esa fricción que no duró mucho tiempo le hiciera estallar de placer.

 _«_ _Detengámonos aquí… Aún somos estudiantes de preparatoria…»_

—¡No me quiero detener, maldición!—, gruñó mientras se frotaba con más velocidad, figurando en su mente como ese idiota estaría en este momento gritando del goce si fuese él quien le estuviera masturbando.

—¡No te detengas Kacchan…! Yo… quiero seguir… Quiero seguir sintiéndote…

Ambos aumentaron sus ritmos al escuchar los gemidos del otro. Izuku cerró sus ojos y pudo recordar cómo era besado y acariciado por las manos calientes de Katsuki y cómo su cuerpo cedió ante ese contacto. Eso estaba ocurriendo de nuevo, no podía controlarse cuando de Kacchan se trataba, le hacía hacer cosas que nunca se imaginó que haría con ninguna persona. Él tenía ese poder; de volverle vulnerable, y al mismo tiempo encendía una llama oculta que estaba dentro de sí y que deseaba experimentar toda clase de sensaciones nuevas. Se estaba volviendo loco, por toda la presión que comenzó a sentir en su pelvis con ansias de más y de querer liberar ese deseo que tenía por ser tocado de nuevo.

—¡N-No aguanto más…!¡Ahhh…!—, jadeó con vigor, antes de sentir como el líquido caliente salía con cada contracción que tenía, esparramándose sobre sus pectorales fornidos hasta caer lentamente por su abdomen. Todo esto le dio una satisfacción inimaginable. Su mano también se había impregnado de dicha sustancia y sólo la observó mientras seguía jadeando sin control. Podía aun escuchar los gemidos de su amigo, por lo que siguió acariciándose con suavidad mientras esperaba que el otro llegara al final.

—Kacchan…

—Deku… Deku…— Escuchar como Izuku había alcanzado el clímax le hizo reventar, aumentó la velocidad y la intensidad.

 _«_ _Creo que solo quería escuchar tu voz…»_

Si, él también lo quería, y si hubiese sabido que podría hacer esto por teléfono lo hubiese hecho desde antes.

—¡Maldición…!—, gimió con una voz ronca, arqueando su espalda cuando por fin llegó a su culminación. Ese había sido el más intenso orgasmo que había sentido en su vida y todo por ese inútil…

Eso lo hizo sentir mejor, quitándole un gran peso de encima, que sólo duraría por unos instantes porque de nuevo volvía a aparecer ese frío en su pecho, debió a la culpa que le carcomía.

Ya habían pasado unos segundos pero su respiración aun no se controlaba y el corazón saltaba de su pecho sin parar. Dejó caer el móvil al suelo, debido al malestar que sentía.

—Me excité demasiado…

Se tocó la frente para sostener su cabeza pero el mareo no desaparecía y su temperatura estaba elevada por tanta agitación.

" _Tengo que calmarme_ "

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo metido en esa bañera, pero los dedos de sus pies ya se comenzaban a arrugarse. Decidió por fin salir de la misma y quitó el tapón para que el agua se fuera drenando. Caminó desnudo por el baño hasta acercarse al espejo, el cual limpio con una de sus manos para ver su asqueroso rostro reflejado. Unas ojeras delataban que no había podido conciliar el sueño por varios días. Definitivamente este era el rostro de un hombre perturbado. Tenía asco de sí mismo por permitirse experimentar esas sensaciones y mucho más por lo que acababa de hacer.

—¡¿Qué demonios me pasa…?!—, se reprochó a sí mismo.

"¿Kacchan?", se escuchó a través de la bocina, trayéndolo a la realidad.

Quiso zanjar ese asunto por hoy, por lo que se agachó para tomar el teléfono e irse a su habitación, pero cuando lo hizo e intentó subir, sintió vértigo haciendo que se tambaleara. Todo le daba vueltas, se sentía débil y parecía no tener fuerza en sus piernas. Dio dos pasos con dificultad dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero antes de llegar cayó desmayado al instante.

Al escuchar el golpe, Izuku se alarmó.

—¿Estás bien?

No recibió respuesta.

—¡Kacchan responde!—, al ver que la llamada seguía su curso, se preocupó de sobre manera, no iba a esperar más. Bajó de la cama con prisa y fue hasta el baño para limpiarse lo mejor que pudo debido al apuro, se colocó de nuevo su pijama y tomó el móvil entre sus manos. Bajó la escalera con toda la velocidad que sus pies le permitieron.

Su madre le vio bajar y se asustó por su reacción.

El muchacho ni se inmutó por darle una explicación, simplemente cogió su chaqueta y salió corriendo de su casa.

Ella caminó detrás de él y viendo que era imposible alcanzarlo le gritó desde la entrada. —¿Izuku a dónde vas?

—¡A la casa de Kacchan! ¡No te preocupes!

Era difícil pedirle eso a una madre cuando su hijo salía desfilando por la puerta casi a la diez de la noche.

Midoriya corría por la calle, nombrando a su amigo desesperadamente por el teléfono, pero era inútil. Cruzó la esquina en un parpadeo y saltó la cerca del jardín de los Bakugou, sólo para tocar con violencia la puerta. En minutos unos pasos bastante sonoros se acercaban y por un instante temió por su seguridad al saber de quién se trataba.

—¡Quién mierda osa tocar nuestra puerta a estas horas! ¡Espero que sea importante porque sino…!—, dijo la madre de Kacchan al abrir. Su semblante enojado cambió enseguida a uno más relajado, quedando sorprendida al ver esos cabellos alborotados. —¿Izuku-kun? ¡Izuku-kun! ¡Qué bueno que has venido!—. Le abrazó felizmente y con fuerza, ahogándolo con sus pechos.

Él se separó con rudeza sorprendiendo a la mujer. —Señora Bakugou, no es el momento para eso. Dígame donde está su baño.

—¿Qué?

—¡Rápido!

—En el pasillo…

—Cierto, lo había olvidado—. Salió disparado hasta el lugar e intentó mover la perilla pero estaba trancado con llave.

Ella tardó unos segundos en llegar y aún no comprendía la situación. —¿Qué sucede?

—Lo siento… ¡Yo pagaré por los daños!—, dijo antes de romper la puerta con un leve puñetazo inyectado con su One for All, que no le produjo ninguna lesión.

Un vapor sofocante salió del sitio y ambos se quedaron petrificados cuando vieron a Katsuki completamente desnudo y desmayado en el suelo. Aún tenía el celular en las manos y respiraba con dificultad.

—¡Mi pequeño! ¿Qué le ocurrió?—, dijo muy alarmada. —¡Amor! ¡Amor ven aquí! ¡Es Katsuki!

Izuku no esperó ni un minuto más y lo tomó entre sus brazos. —¿Su cuarto está dónde siempre?

—¡Sí!

Fue con velocidad hasta el segundo piso y abrió la puerta de la habitación, por alguna razón la recordaba a la perfección y eso que hacía muchos años que no venía. Recostó a Kacchan sobre su cama y usó una cobija que se encontraba ahí para arroparlo. Gentilmente le movió los cabellos hacia atrás con la mano mientras observaba su rostro sonrojado y su respiración agitada. No podía creer que hace sólo unos minutos estuvieran haciendo cosas indecentes por teléfono.

Los señores Bakugou llegaron detrás de suyo y se acercaron al muchacho para comprobar cómo estaba. Le tomaron la temperatura y trajeron consigo una taza con agua y un pañito húmedo para colocárselo en la frente.

—Parece que se mareó debido al vapor, aunque me parece extraño, ya debería estar acostumbrado, siempre tarda demasiado en el baño.

—Seguro es porque tiene días que no come bien—, se decían entre ellos, dejando a Izuku excluido del asunto. Éste los miraba atento desde atrás. —Ya le he dicho, que deje de comportarse como un niño, yo no he criado un debilucho. ¡Tiene que comer aunque no quiera, pero es tan cabeza dura!

—Relájate, querida—, dijo el padre colocándole una mano en el hombro a la mujer. —Para mañana estará bien. Menos mal que lo encontraste oportunamente, si hubiera estado ahí por más tiempo pudiera haber sufrido un colapso peor.

—Fue Izuku-kun, él me avisó…—Ambos voltearon a verle intrigados. —¿Cómo supiste que algo malo le había ocurrido a Katsuki?

—Ahh… Bueno… Yo…— y sintió el móvil en sus manos—pues… estábamos hablando por teléfono y de repente dijo que se sentía mal y al minuto siguiente escuché un fuerte golpe y no pude comunicarme más con él. Deduje que algo malo le había ocurrido.

La mujer se acercó hasta él y le dio un suave abrazo arropando su cabeza contra el cuerpo. —Gracias, de no ser por ti podríamos haber perdido a nuestro Katsuki…

Un sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas, algo avergonzado por la forma tan cariñosa que era tratado. —No tiene que agradecerme…

—Ojalá sigan siendo amigos, tú serás una buena influencia para mi pequeño—, le acarició los cabellos encrespados con amabilidad como si aún fuera un niño.

Izuku se quedó inmóvil mientras recibía aquella muestra de afecto con gusto.

Unos segundos después se separaron y la señora colocó una de sus manos en el hombro del más joven. —¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? Katsuki se sentirá mejor si su amigo está con él.

Los nervios le subieron a mil, no sólo porque le daba pena estar en la habitación de la persona que le gustaba, sino que aun no estaba preparado para la reacción de Kacchan cuando despertara y lo viera allí y aún más por lo que acaba de ocurrir entre ellos… —No sé… no le dije nada a mi mamá… Y… bueno…—, decía mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

—No te preocupes, la llamaré para avisarle; además, mañana es sábado. No hay escuela—, los adultos salieron de la habitación y desde afuera le hablaron. — ¿Ya cenaste?

—Ah… ¡Sí! ¡No se preocupe!

Ella sonrió. —El futón está en el armario y ya sabes dónde está el baño. Cualquier cosa llámame, nuestra habitación está en la planta de abajo.

—¡E-Esta bien!—, dijo haciendo una reverencia muy nervioso.

—Buenas noches, Izuku-kun… Cuida bien de nuestro Katsuki…—, murmuró antes de cerrar la puerta.

¿En qué predicamento se había metido? Ahora estaba en la casa de Kacchan, en pijama y obligado a dormir en su habitación. Sacó el futón y lo extendió en el suelo, preparándose para conciliar el sueño. Hoy había sido un día largo y bastante movido. Estaba cansado, y aun más por todo ese agitamiento que tuvo hace un rato. Antes de acostarse se acercó a Bakugou y humedeció el pañito de su frente. Siempre le encantaba ver ese rostro angelical, parecía irreal que fuera el mismo muchacho explosivo que estaba acostumbrado a ver. Aprovechó para acariciarle las mejillas con suavidad y eso le hizo muy feliz.

Después de todo, ya lo había aceptado, estaba enamorado de él.

Terminó por delinear sus labios con uno de sus dedos y casi por instinto se acercó para darle un beso casto sobre su boca. Pudiendo sentir la calidez que emanaba de ellos. El sueño había desaparecido, por lo que optó quedarse un rato más observando a su amado; en silencio, como si fuera algo prohibido, y como si nunca pudiese volver a tener esta oportunidad. Luego de unos minutos, se subió hasta la cama gateando y se recostó a su lado. Podía ver como sus labios entreabiertos eran usados para adquirir el oxigeno necesario y al mismo tiempo, su pecho bajaba y subía de forma arrítmica. Se arrimó un poco más para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del inconsciente muchacho, una paz inquebrantable inundó su ser al sentirse seguro a su lado. Desde allí percibió el olor que desprendía de Kacchan y que fuese una fragancia a vainilla, le dejó desconcertado; pero eso no le desagradaba, todo lo contrario, le parecía encantador. Estaba agradecido por tener por primera vez la libertad de estar así de cerca de la persona que había robado su corazón. Debía disfrutarlo, porque a fin de cuenta, su amor era extraño, pecaminoso y posiblemente no correspondido.

No supo cuando se quedó dormido, pero nunca olvidaría el maravilloso sueño que tuvo esa noche; uno donde Kacchan y él estaban cerca del lago descansando. El sol se escondía lentamente en el horizonte, dándoles un maravilloso paisaje que disfrutar. Sus manos entrelazadas y sus miradas ocasionales, delataban su nerviosismo; por lo que se quedaron allí, sin moverse, disfrutando de la compañía mutua y del amor que revoloteaba en sus pechos.

* * *

 _¡Qué tiernito Deku…! x3…_

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por todos sus comentarios, me hacen inmensamente feliz y me animan a escribir más rápido xD… Fue por eso que el cap. salió tan deprisa._

 _Gracias_ _ **Lokana**_ _3, tus ideas me inspiraron a hacer esta cosa pecaminosa, prohibida, y que no tiene razón de ser xD!_

 _Saludos._

 _Byebye!_


	4. Liberación

_Tenía un tiempo libre y decidí colgar el capítulo._

 _¡Que lo disfruten!_

 _Felicidades a_ _ **Horikoshi-sensei**_ _y al manga de_ _ **Boku no Hero academia**_ _por llegar a la publicación de su_ _ **capítulo 100**_ _, espero que continúen por muchos años más y que nos den 1000 capítulos más de felicidad._

 _ **Aclaratorias:**_ _Los pensamientos y énfasis van entre comillas_ _ **"…"**_ _, los recuerdos Y/O flashback van entre comillas latinas_ _ **«…»**_ _, los desvaríos en alta velocidad de Deku irán entre las tilde_ _ **~… ~**_

 _ **Advertencia**_ _:_ _ **Contenido shonen-ai y yaoi (+18)**_ _._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son propiedad de_ **Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

 **Liberación**

Eran las seis y algo de la mañana. El sonido del camión de la basura que hacia sus labores habituales le despertó. Antes de abrir sus ojos, sintió como su brazo izquierdo estaba entumecido ligeramente. Que molestia, seguramente había dormido en una mala posición. Bostezó somnoliento, aun tenía sueño pero ni modo, aprovecharía para prepararse algo de comer porque su estómago le gruñía. Pretendió levantarse, pero un peso adicional se lo impidió, sus parpados se abrieron al instante viendo una cabellera verde encima de él.

—¿Qué rayos?...

Era Deku, quién dormía plácidamente apoyado sobre su hombro. ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí? Intentó recordar que había ocurrido, más su mente estaba en blanco. Comenzaba a desesperarse pero en ese instante, algo lo distrajo, un agradable cosquilleo que le recorrió en _esa_ parte tan sensible de ser. Levantó la cobija sólo para darse cuenta que estaba totalmente desnudo y además… ¿Tenía una erección? No era extraño que un chico de su edad pasara por esto en las mañanas, el problema era que la situación en la que estaba no era normal. Quiso moverse pero Izuku tenía su mano entrelazada con la suya y ligeramente sujeta entre sus piernas, las cuales se encontraban flexionadas hacia su pecho. Parecía estar a gusto a su lado y hacía leves sonidos con su nariz con una cara llena de tranquilidad. Katsuki se movió una vez más, con un poco de rudeza, tratando de soltar el agarre hasta que por fin se pudo liberar.

Analizó rápidamente la situación: Es de mañana, Deku en su cama, él desnudo, con una erección. Ya todo estaba claro.

Se colocó de rodillas y gateó hasta posicionarse encima del joven que aún estaba profundamente dormido. Le miró el rostro y lucía realmente tierno, con esa _boquita_ semiabierta y sus mejillas algo sonrojadas debido al frío. Se acercó con cautela para de forma seductora darle una lamida a sus labios mientras introducía su mano debajo de la franela para acariciarle el abdomen. Pudo sentir la suave piel con la yema de sus dedos al igual lo trabajados que estaban los músculos de esa zona. No sabía porqué pero esto le excitaba aún más de lo que ya se encontraba.

El muchacho de pelo verde se removió intranquilo aunque eso no le despertó, sino procedió a acomodarse mejor sobre el colchón atrayendo las rodillas hasta su pecho. —Hmm… Kacchan… No le des tan fuerte…—, balbuceó dormido.

" _¿Qué demonios está soñando Deku?"_

Eso no era importante, lo importante es que estaba a punto de enloquecer, enloquecería sino completaba aquella acción que su cuerpo le demandaba en este mismo instante, por lo que en un sólo movimiento, le jaló al que tenía en frente, el pantalón y su ropa interior hasta las rodillas.

Izuku abrió los ojos enseguida al sentir la brusquedad con la que fue asaltado. Buscó al culpable y ahí estaba: Kacchan, el cual estaba terminando de bajar las prendas por sus piernas para luego deshacerse de ellas lanzándolas al piso.

—Ahora sí, va empezar lo bueno…—, dijo el rubio con un tono enfermizo.

—¿Ka-Kacchan? ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo…?— Izuku temblaba sin control sobre la cama al no saber lo que estaba sucediendo. Katsuki le obligó a darse la vuelta para quedar boca arriba, pero instintivamente por el miedo, Midoriya se apartó hacia atrás queriendo huir. Chocó con el cabezal de la cama haciendo un inútil intento por taparse su desnudez con la franela que traía puesta.

Bakugou chasqueó la lengua con un leve enojo que terminó por volverse en una sonrisa retorcida, al notar la timidez de ese niño. —¿Para qué te tapas? Desde aquí puedo ver todo.

¿Esto era real? ¿Kacchan estaba intentando terminar lo que comenzaron ayer? No, no; lo de ayer fue un momento de delirio. Esto tenía que parar. —¿Q-Qué haces?—, dijo con una voz temblorosa.

—Ya sabes… Lo que te hago todos los días…

Estaba confundido. ¿A qué se refería con eso? —¿De qué estas…?

—Ven acá— Sin dejarle terminar de hablar, le tomó por las piernas y lo jaló, hasta que su pelvis quedó a unos cuantos centímetros de él. Se situó en su parte baja, específicamente en el interior de sus piernas, para besarlas y lamerlas a su antojo, dejando leves marcas en el proceso. El temblor que percibía desde su víctima le agradaba, eso significaba que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

—¡Detente Kacchan!— Viéndose acorralado, usó una de sus manos para tomar del cabello a su amigo y tirar de él, intentando que se detuviera de esta locura que estaba cometiendo.

Katsuki le ignoró a pesar de estar siendo maltratado, el sabor estaba disfrutando sólo podía ser equivalente a la miel. Que dulce y suave era Deku. No podía detenerse aunque quisiera. Su lengua acariciaba cada milímetro de esa piel aterciopelada y sus dientes se encajaban en la carne de sus muslos con suavidad, experimentando un deleite inimaginable que se injertaba en su cuerpo como un líquido caliente que le quemaba desde la garganta hasta el estómago. Deseaba morderle con toda las fuerzas que su ser le permitiera hasta hacerlo gritar, pero al mismo tiempo no, no quería dañarlo. Eran sentimientos tan desiguales e irracionales que ni él mismo entendía, pero algo estaba claro: estaba probando lo más exquisito del mundo.

Dio por último una larga lamida que recorrió toda la cara interna de la pierna, haciendo que el pobre Deku tuviera un escalofrío descomunal.

—¡D-Detente!...

Bakugou sonrió con gusto y terminó por relamerse los labios, sintiéndose lleno de gozo por lo que estaba produciendo en Izuku. Quería seguir, por lo que bajó de nuevo a aquel lugar para seguir maravillándose con el sabor placentero que estaba degustando, pero en ese momento recibió un jalón más fuerte.

—¡Ya basta Kacchan!

Se enfadó de sobre manera al ser tratado con tanta rudeza. —¡Demonios! ¡Hoy estas demasiado molesto! ¡Siempre eres tan dócil! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?—, gritó sobresaltado.

Unas pequeñas lagrimitas se hicieron presentes en los ojos color esmeralda de Midoriya, nervioso y muy inseguro de la extraña actitud de Kacchan. —¡Detente o te golpearé!

—¡No me digas que hacer! ¡Este es mi puto sueño, puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana en él y tú tienes que obedecerme!

—¿Q-qué estás diciendo?—, preguntó entrecortado. ¿Acaso Kacchan estaba dormido aún? Esta era la única explicación que encontraba coherente para lo que estaba sucediendo.

Le golpeó la mano que le estaba lastimando para librarse del agarre y bajó de nuevo para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. —Hoy estás jodidamente apetitoso. No quiero detenerme…

Vio en cámara lenta como Kacchan se acercaba nuevamente para seguir con la labor que le tenía tan fascinado. No, esto no podía continuar, se estaban saliendo de control nuevamente. —¡Despierta Kacchan! ¡Esto no es un sueño!—, gritó a todo pulmón, ganándose la atención del mayor.

—¿Ah?— Bakugou abrió los ojos exageradamente al escuchar esas palabras. _"¿Esto no es un sueño?"_ Tenía que serlo, porque era imposible que el idiota de Deku estuviera en su casa y más aún sin que él lo supiera.

Izuku aprovechó el momento y se bajó de la cama para colocarse rápidamente la ropa, mientras respiraba agitadamente.

Su amigo estaba completamente pasmado intentando procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Observó al chico pecoso frente suyo, el cual se mostraba nervioso y con miedo de lo que ocurría. Ahora que se detenía a pensar, en sus sueños Deku prácticamente le rogaba que lo tocara y que lo hiciera suyo, pero éste era diferente, se parecía más a… El Deku nerd de siempre… Cuando por fin lo entendió su cara se volvió roja al instante, si este no era un maldito sueño… ¿Por qué demonios estaba ese inepto aquí?

Un grito ensordecedor se escuchó por toda la casa.

La señora Bakugou se despertó a causa del alboroto y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo. Al abrir la puerta la escena que vio le dejó sorprendida. Su pequeño Katsuki se encontraba de pie sobre la cama tapando su desnudez con una almohada, gritándole furiosamente a Izuku que se encontraba en el suelo bastante asustado por el mal carácter de su hijo.

—¿Qué es este escándalo Katsuki?

—¿Qué demonios hace este maldito nerd en mi cuarto?

—No le digas así a Izuku-kun, más bien deberías agradecerle.

—¿Qué…?

—Él vino desde su casa para ayudarte. Te desmayaste en el baño mientras hablaban por teléfono. ¿No lo recuerdas? Debes estar agradecido con él, quién sabe qué te hubiera pasado si él no me avisaba.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, donde la cara de Katsuki no podía estar más desencajada con cada palabra que decía su madre.

—Además…—continuó ella— yo fui la que le pedí que se quedara a dormir, Izuku es tu amigo, no sería nada raro que se quedase a dormir aquí.

—¿Ah?—, murmuró el rubio al no entender lo que escuchaba.

La señora Bakugou rascó su cabeza despreocupadamente mientras bostezaba. —Rayos, es muy temprano para que andes con esa actitud. Vístete, les preparé el desayuno—, mencionó de lo más normal posible.

" _¿El desayuno?",_ pensó Izuku. —¿Ah?... ¿Q-qué hora es?— Se preocupó al notar por la ventana como el sol ya había salido. A pesar que los adiestramientos con All Might habían terminado hace mucho tiempo, él tomó por costumbre hacer su propia rutina de entrenamientos al amanecer. Sabía de sobra que su actual condición física era un impedimento importante para el correcto desarrollo de su Quirk, apenas si había alcanzado el suficiente nivel para soportarlo, por ello era necesario entrenarse día tras día para que su cuerpo adquiriera la capacidad necesaria para poder usar el One for All como era debido y sin causarle lesiones. Al principio, su sueño fue convertirse en un héroe tan grande como el hombre que admiraba profundamente, pero con todo lo que había vivido su visión de lo que era su sueño cambió. Ahora quería ser un héroe que ayudara a todos y que pudiera tener la suficiente habilidad para cargar con el deber que le fue encomendado por sus antecesores: Ser el futuro símbolo de la paz. Nunca, pero nunca, ningún día dejaba de entrenar, eso fue una meta que se propuso y que no fallaba por nada del mundo.

—Son casi las siete—, dijo la mujer.

Ya iba muy tarde, generalmente despertaba a las cuatro de la mañana y salía de su casa a las cinco para ejercitarse y regresaba a esta hora. Todo para que le diera tiempo de tener un entrenamiento fructífero y no faltar a sus deberes diarios como estudiante de Yūsei. No podía fallar, debía ir aunque su cronograma se hubiese salido un poco de control. —¡Oh no! ¡Lo olvidé por completo! ¡Tengo que irme!— Se movió rápidamente sin importarle nada la situación en la que estaba y salió por la puerta.

—Espera Izuku-kun—le llamó la señora Bakugou— vi que no trajiste zapatos.

—Ah, ayer salí tan rápido de mi casa que no me preocupé por eso.

—Te prestaré unos de Katsuki.

—No se preocupe, mi casa está muy cerca— Estaba dispuesto a irse, hasta que escuchó ese nombre y recordó lo que había sucedido. Volteó a ver a Kacchan con una mirada serena.

Éste estaba gravemente sonrojado, enojado y sin poder hablar o moverse del mismo lugar de hace un momento.

—Kacchan, nos vemos mañana…—, dijo dándole una sonrisa para salir corriendo hasta la entrada.

—¿Qué pasará con el desayuno?—, mencionó la rubia.

—¡Descuide, comeré en mi casa! ¡Muchas gracias por todo!—, gritó mientras bajaba por la escalera.

La mujer sonrió y se cruzó de brazos mientras se recostaba al marco de la puerta. —Ese niño… ¿Cuánto tardará en darse cuenta que la puerta está cerrada con llave?— Ella volteó hacia su hijo y le miró con seriedad. —Eres afortunado al tener un amigo como él a pesar de tu carácter detestable. No lo eches a perder— Luego de unos minutos, escuchó unos balbuceos que provenían de la planta baja por lo que bajó las escaleras con tranquilidad para abrirle la puerta a Izuku, dejando a Katsuki fuera de lugar.

—¡No sabes nada, vieja bruja!—, gruñó furioso.

Se dejó caer en la cama y hundió la cara en la almohada para dar un grito abrumador. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? O mejor dicho… ¡¿Qué mierda acababa de hacer?! Porque lo hizo, se comportó como un idiota pervertido frente a Deku. De sólo recordarlo sentía la necesidad de volarse la cara con una de sus explosiones. Las palabras desvergonzadas que había dicho y que prácticamente le estaba arrebatando su inocencia con ese comportamiento tan lujurioso… No era posible, él no se comportaba de esa forma. Su orgullo fue lanzado a la basura y seguramente ese nerd se estaba burlando de él en este mismo instante. ¿Por qué perdía todo control cuando se ese inepto se trataba? Desde hace un tiempo se lo venía planteando, porque no era normal actuar de esa forma con la persona que más odiaba en el mundo.

Ésta era la vergüenza más grande que había sentido en su vida.

Se quedó estático por un tiempo, sin querer pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de su pecho, luego de unos minutos su madre le llamó para que viniera a desayunar. Se vistió y caminó en modo automático hasta la cocina y se sentó sin promediar palabra, miraba fijamente la comida con sus ojos desorbitados y quizás perdidos en otro lugar que no era el que estaba viendo.

—¿Estás bien, Katsuki?—, preguntó su padre al ver la extraña actitud de su hijo.

El joven no respondió y metió lentamente las cucharadas de cereal en su boca, una a una, masticando sin ganas y sin siquiera parpadear, fueron unos minutos bastante incómodos para sus padres hasta que por fin terminó de comer. Se levantó de la mesa y colocó los platos en el fregadero.

—Iré a mi habitación…—, murmuró. Respondiendo como si alguien le hubiese preguntado, camino lentamente hasta que subió las escaleras por inercia.

Los señores Bakugou se miraron preocupados, esta no era la forma habitual de comportarse de su niño, generalmente se pasaba toda la comida peleando con su madre y mandando a callar a su padre, pero hoy ni siquiera había pronunciado ninguna palabra.

El rubio entró a su habitación y observó lo vacía que estaba.

En esa oscuridad comenzaba a recordar todo. Su respiración fue en aumento intentado calmar la consternación que llevaba por dentro. ¡Qué deshonra para su hombría! ¡Qué desgracia para su salud mental! No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Se desconocía así mismo, ¿quién demonios era? Porque Bakugou Katsuki, no era así, no era débil, no era un desorientado.

Se dejó caer sobre el colchón, se retorció con agonía y desesperación apretando con fuerza la tela y mordiendo las sabanas con rabia. Había caído tan bajo… Dejándose manipular por sus emociones, fallándole a sus ideales y doblegándose a sus impulsos más banales. Se detestaba por eso, y más porque sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía, pero no dejaba de hacerlo. Era como si su corazón le dijese que estaba bien, que debía aceptarlo.

—¡No, maldición, no!...

Odiaba a Izuku. ¿Pero desde cuando comenzó eso? Ya no lo podía recordar. Sabía que era por su forma de ser tan mediocre, era tan débil y aún así intentaba sobrepasar todos los límites que se le impusieran en su camino. Eso era detestable. Porque Deku no había nacido privilegiado como él, pero alcanzaba cada una de sus metas como si fuera algo de lo más normal. No era justo, él debía ser un total inútil, así nació y así debía ser. Debía estar por debajo suyo viendo como alcanzaba la gloria y se gratificaba al obtener todo lo que Deku no pudo tener. Pero eso no era así, una y otra vez Deku lo alcanza y lo sobrepasaba, le dejaba en ridículo y le hacía perder la compostura.

Por eso lo odiaba, porque lo necesitaba como escalón para ser el mejor, pero él no seguía siendo un completo inútil, estaba su par y quizás un paso más arriba, dándose el gusto y el descaro de extender su mano para tratar de ayudarlo como si lo necesitara, como si él no fuera el gran Bakugou Katsuki, sino un debilucho que depende de otros.

Si eso era así, ¿porqué su corazón no dejaba de latir cuando estaban solos? ¿Por qué tenía un deseo incontrolable de mantenerlo bajo su control y que estuviera sumiso bajo sus brazos? Él no era un niño. Sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba, pero no quería aceptarlo, no. No había motivos para creer algo tan absurdo como eso.

No quería aceptarlo porque le daba miedo, le producía rabia, le hacía sentir asco de sí mismo y no le gustaba para nada la idea. Se resistía a ver la realidad tal como era, pero eso sólo aumentaba el sufrimiento que se le acumulaba en el pecho, llevándolo a experimentar ansiedad e indignación.

Se haló del cabello como un desahogo a su frustración y cuando eso le molestó, optó por morderse sus manos hasta que perdió la sensibilidad en ellas, dando gritos ahogados para no ser escuchado por sus padres y no pasar más vergüenza y humillación como la que estaba experimentando en este momento. Se tumbó boca arriba, gruñendo cada tanto y tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido en vano.

La imagen alegre de Izuku vino a su mente.

—Ese idiota…

Todo era culpa de Deku, de su forma idiota de ser, por preocuparse por demás todo el tiempo y meterse donde no le llaman, por su actitud de nunca rendirse, por mostrar esa sonrisa de mierda que derretía a todo el mundo _hasta a él_ …

—Deku…

 _«Kacchan»_

 _«¡Increíble, Kacchan!»_

 _«No digas qué prefieres perder, ese no eres tú»_

 _«Kacchan, es porque eres realmente asombroso que quiero ganar»_

 _«_ _¿Cuándo entenderás que a pesar de todo, yo si te considero un amigo?»_

 _«_ _¡No te das cuenta que si te pregunto todo el tiempo como estas, no es porque te menosprecie, es porque eres muy importante para mí!_ _»_

Y en ese momento abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras miraba el techo, en su corazón una dura pared se derrumbó al ser golpeada por la ferocidad de sus latidos que comenzaban a retumbar, dejando ecos en aquella cavidad donde se encontraba y que producía un escalofrío por el resto de su cuerpo.

Se tapó los ojos con su antebrazo, y comenzó a respirar con normalidad. Una agradable sensación le llenó y le hizo sonrojarse, pensar en Izuku le hacía feliz y al mismo tiempo le llenaba de rabia. Era tan extraño, pero era algo que le gustaba sentir. Analizó aquellos encuentros desenfrenados, donde perdieron la compostura, y el sentimiento que se albergó en su pecho en esas circunstancias y era equiparable a este.

Lo odiaba, sí.

Pero quizás le odiaba por razones diferentes.

" _Te odio por ser como eres. Te odio por brindarme tu mano cada vez que lo necesito. Te odio porque me miras con esos ojos llenos de preocupación. Te odio por esa sonrisa colmada de amabilidad. Te odio por tu cara de idiota cada vez que me miras. Te odio porque me haces sentir algo que me gusta."_

—Como te odio, maldito Deku… pero… ¡Maldición!...Tengo que aceptar que _…—_ respiró profundo _— m-me… g-gustas…—,_ susurró con su boca temblorosa y apretando los dientes con fuerza.

Una estúpida sonrisa decoró su rostro cuando por fin lo aceptó.

Una puerta mágica se abrió dentro de él dándole paso a un gran alivio, liberándolo de esa aflicción y ofreciéndole una oportunidad de ver las cosas de otra manera.

Ese día prefirió no salir de su habitación, se quedó en la oscuridad de su cuarto, recordando viejos tiempos y explorando esos nuevos sentimientos que acababa de descubrir.

 **.~*~.**

La brisa matutina le despeinaba el cabello mientras corría por las calles de su vecindario. El sol comenzaba salir por el horizonte haciéndole saber que hoy sería un esplendido día. Era domingo, pero no uno como cualquiera, era el día que iría con Kacchan a Heroland como parte de su premio y al mismo tiempo para hacer el informe que les fue asignado. Pero esto último era lo que menos le importaba, toda su mente estaba concentrada en su compañero y en el riesgo que conllevaba hacer dicho paseo. Sabía a la perfección que no sería fácil estar todo el día junto a él, su relación no podía estar más extraña y complicada. De sólo recordar lo sucedido hace un día, le sonrojaba hasta creía sentir en su piel los besos y mordidas que le fueron dados en aquel momento de locura. No entendía nada y ya le dolía la cabeza de pensarlo tanto, así que simplemente había decidido ver como resultaban las cosas. Su amigo de la infancia era alguien especial, con un carácter demasiado fuerte y explosivo, llevarse bien parecía una tarea imposible pero al mismo tiempo debía lidiar con la confusión por todos esos "roces" que habían tenido.

Estaba feliz porque de alguna manera se sintió especial, aunque por otra parte, todos los miedos comunes de un adolescente se aglomeraban en su cabeza, impidiéndole estar tranquilo.

—¡Pero eso acaba en este mismo instante!

Se dio dos palmadas en el rostro para despejar esos pensamientos y se concentró en disfrutar este día al máximo. No siempre podías tener la oportunidad de ir a un lugar tan genial como ese parque de diversiones, además la compañía no le molestaba; le asustaba, pero no le molestaba, así que trataría de no enfadarlo y disfrutar de su estancia en aquel sitio.

Llegó hasta su casa y se dio una ducha para refrescarse después de ese ligero calentamiento que realizó, generalmente los fines de semana sólo hacia rutinas cardiovasculares para no perder la resistencia y al mismo tiempo descansar sus músculos para las actividades que requerían mayor trabajo entresemana.

Pidió el desayuno a su madre, como siempre fue recibido con un ostentoso desayuno tradicional japonés. Lo comió con gusto y dio las gracias al finalizar.

Eran las siete y cuarenta minutos de la mañana cuando vio el reloj que se encontraba encima del escritorio de su habitación.

Ahora que se detenía a pensar un poco… Esto era como una cita, ¿verdad? Aunque….

 _«_ _¡Prefiero morir antes de ir a una cita contigo!»_

Cierto, esto no era una cita, pero eso no le quitaba la ilusión. Ir a un parque de diversiones con la persona que te gusta, era el deseo de cualquier joven.

Miró por un instante hacia la cama donde se encontraba la ropa que escogió y le pareció algo aburrida. Abrió animado su closet y comenzó a hurgar dentro, intentando encontrar algo más _cool_. Unos minutos pasaron pero nada de lo que elegía le convencía por completo.

Abrió los ojos cuando cayó en cuenta que parecía una chica seleccionando el atuendo en su primera cita. Se sonrojó y movió su cabeza para todas direcciones.

—¡Esto no es una cita! ¡Vamos por la tarea!

Observó de nuevo el reloj y ya eran las ocho. Se asustó de sólo pensar que podría llegar tarde y que eso le hiciera botar fuego por la boca al rubio. Kacchan era muy puntual.

Tomó lo primero que vio y lo decoró con sus habituales zapatos rojos. No podía olvidar su mochila y la cámara, y el boleto, y el libro de autógrafos, y un pañuelo… Y así un montón de cosas que metió en su ahora pesada mochila. No quería que les faltara algo y que eso pudiera arruinarles el día. Salió de su habitación tan aprisa como pudo, ni siquiera se peinó y tampoco es que lo necesitara, porque su cabello parecía armarse solo como por arte de magia.

—Izuku, te hice el almuerzo, no olvides llevarlo.

Él lo tomó entre sus manos y vio otro bentō en la mesa. —¿Ese es tuyo, mamá?

—Que dices, ese es para Katsuki-kun. Irán juntos ¿no?

—Ah… bueno, si…

—Conociendo a la señora Bakugou seguramente le dará dinero para almorzar, pero es mejor un almuerzo casero, después de todo.

—¡Gracias mamá!

La sonrisa de su hijo hizo muy feliz a la mujer, que le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras lo despedía desde la puerta.

Izuku corrió rápidamente hasta llegar al sitio donde acordaron verse, la zona estaba concurrida y a simple vista no logró reconocer a su amigo. Según el reloj de aquel lugar eran las ocho y treinta, no sabía cómo, pero había llegado más rápido de lo que creyó. Sacó su celular para llamarlo, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, halló esa cabellera rubia que se distinguía fácilmente de los demás.

Mientras se acercaba detalló al muchacho, que se encontraba recostado a un pilar y ojeaba su teléfono despreocupadamente sin importarle que las personas se le quedaran viendo, al reconocerlo por sus hazañas en el festival deportivo. Venía vestido de forma casual, con unos pantalones color marrón ceñidos al cuerpo, una camisa blanca a tres cuartos y una chaqueta a juego de color rojo oscuro. Se veía fresco y juvenil, como siempre Kacchan era tan genial ante sus ojos.

—Kacchan…

Bakugou dirigió su mirada hasta el chico que venía caminando a un paso bastante apresurado. Su rostro era un desastre, entre agitado y preocupado, rió para sí mismo por la actitud de ese niño, no había cambiado nada después de tantos años. Le observó con detenimiento y percató que algo si había cambiado y eso era su cuerpo, los años no habían pasado en vano para el muchacho de cabellos verdes; era más alto y más corpulento, seguramente debido al entrenamiento. Se cuestionaba donde había ocultado su figura porque a través de la ropa de la secundaria nunca se dio cuenta de nada, pero ahora que lo había visto varias veces sin camisa podía decirlo con propiedad, o mejor dicho, esta era la primera vez que se tomaba el tiempo de analizarlo sin ninguna intención homicida de por medio.

Su ropa era tan extraña como él, llevaba puesto unos short holgados de color verde oliva con bolsillos a los costados que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, una franela blanca y un chaleco acolchado color azul marino; y por supuesto, no podían faltar sus grandes zapatos de color rojo que al parecer nunca se quitaba. Aunque no era una ropa muy a la moda, debía admitir que no se veía nada mal, después de todo así era su estilo.

Al llegar, Izuku respiró profundo para recuperar el aliento. —Lo siento Kacchan, ¿tienes mucho tiempo esperando?

Colocó una cara de enojo sin ningún fundamento sólo para asustarlo. —¿Ah? ¡Estúpido Deku! ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tengo aquí parado? ¿Piensas que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para perderlo por tu culpa? ¡Llegas demasiado tarde!

—Pero… apenas son las ocho y cuarenta… llegué unos minutos más temprano…

—¡Ya vámonos! Espero que ahora no me digas que dejaste tu boleto, nerd idiota.

—No te preocupes lo guardé en la mañana.

Izuku caminó detrás de Bakugou todo el tiempo, estaba nervioso, demasiado para su gusto. Tampoco se sentía con el suficiente valor para mirarlo a la cara por mucho tiempo, porque enseguida recordaba todas las cosas indecentes que habían hecho, por lo que mirar el piso era una buena opción.

El rubio se subió al metro que daba hasta la estación de Yokohama donde se encontraba el parque, llegar hasta ahí les tomaría una hora aproximadamente. Izuku entró después de él con bastante dificultad, era una hora concurrida donde las personas se movilizaban para ir a sus trabajos, aunque siendo Domingo no había tantas como entresemana.

—Kacchan, ¿Dónde estás?...—, susurró no queriendo incomodar al resto de los pasajeros.

No podía ver a su amigo entre tanta gente y se preocupó, sabiendo que no podría encontrarlo fácilmente sacó el móvil y le envió un mensaje:

" _ **¿Dónde estás, Kacchan?"**_

" _ **¿Dónde demonios estás tú? ¡No me digas que perdiste el tren, nerd!"**_

" _ **No, entré en el mismo vagón que tú, pero no puedo verte"**_

Se quedó esperando una respuesta pero ésta nunca llegó. Varios minutos pasaron cuando sintió que alguien se pegaba a su cuerpo desde atrás.

" _¿Kacchan?"_

Cuando miró de reojo no era quien se esperaba, se trataba de una mujer de cabello rubio, vestida de una forma sugerente y que a simple vista se veía que era mayor que él, se le acercó peligrosamente por el cuello y le susurró a la oreja.

—Que jovencito tan simpático, ¿estás solo?

—Señorita creo que se ha equivocado de persona…— Sin poder moverse debido a la cantidad de gente que les rodeaba habló desde esa posición, bastante sonrojado y apenado por la familiaridad con la que lo trataba la mujer y la cercanía que prácticamente había desaparecido para ese momento. Ella lo abrazó por detrás y comenzó hablarle con un poco más de fuerza como si fueran conocidos.

—Que mal educado, ahora haces que no me conoces…

—¿Ah?

Aprovechó las circunstancias y con disimulo le acarició el pecho al chico sobre la ropa. —Que fuerte eres, lo puedo saber sólo con tocarte… Así me gustan los hombres; fuertes y con una cara linda.

Izuku estaba a punto de desmayarse por la vergüenza, comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido y moverse de forma extraña.

Debido a la actitud de Midoriya, la mujer se enojó, estaba atrayendo demasiadas miradas. —Quédate tranquilo, señorito fortachón—le susurró mientras le colocaba por la espalda un cuchillo—Ya falta poco para llegar a la estación, cuando estemos ahí me darás tu bolso, se ve que traes algo de valor, está bastante lleno. No te muevas y todo saldrá bien.

No podía creerlo, un estudiante de héroe estaba siendo asaltado por una vulgar –y sexy– ladrona de tren. Prefirió no hacer nada por ahora, tenía prohibido usar sus poderes fuera de la escuela y tampoco quería formar un alboroto. La única opción que le quedaba era esperar hasta la próxima parada e intentar usar su propia fuerza para detenerla.

—No es nada personal niño, es la situación del país, no es fácil encontrar trabajo y menos con mi apariencia, piensan que sólo soy una mujerzuela. Qué sistema tan asqueroso tiene esta sociedad. Juzgar alguien sólo por su apariencia.

—Eso no es escusa para cometer un delito.

—Tienes razón… Quizás, simplemente me guste el dinero fácil y no pierdo la oportunidad para aprovecharme de niños con cara de idiota como tú… Aunque…—acercó su mano libre hasta el trasero de Izuku y lo acarició suavemente provocando un escalofrío en el menor— no es mentira que me gustas pequeño… tienes todo en el lugar correcto y como me gusta…

—¡Vaya!— Exclamó con fuerza Katsuki que se encontraba detrás de la mujer, haciendo que todos miraran hacia el sitio. —No puedo dejarte ni un minuto nerd, porque viene una perra a asaltarte. ¿Y aún así quieres ser un héroe?—, el joven había visto todo desde el comienzo pero esperó el momento oportuno para actuar.

—¡Kacchan!

Ella volteó sorprendida. Los nervios le estallaron a mil al saber que había sido descubierta, intentó hacerse la inocente pero viéndose acorralada, tomó a Izuku como rehén y se pegó contra las puertas de salida esperando la oportunidad para escapar.— ¡Si se acercan lo mataré!— Amenazó, colocándole a Izuku el cuchillo en el cuello.

La gente se asustó y se apartaron de la conmoción acercándose a los laterales del vagón.

—¡Adelante!—dijo caminando despreocupadamente hasta ella— Pero te advierto que los idiotas como él no mueren tan fácil y menos por una basura como tú…

—¡No estoy jugando!—gritó desesperada, apretando más el filo a la piel de su víctima, haciéndolo sangrar un poco. —¡Le cortaré el cuello!

Bakugou sintió su cabeza hervir por la rabia al ver esa gota de color rojizo deslizarse por la piel de Deku. En un sólo y veloz movimiento le apretó con fuerza el rostro a la mujer. Izuku se soltó del agarre y el rubio aprovechó para estrellarla contra el piso.

La mujer gritó con agonía debido al dolor, su sangre no tardó en salir por su frente.

Katsuki viéndola con desprecio bajó para susurrarle en la oreja: _"Si te vuelves a acercar a él, yo seré él que te matará"._

* * *

 _Siento que el capítulo salió algo corto, pero bueno, tuve que cortarlo para no confundir esta parte con la que sigue xD. Espero que les haya gustado; y de nuevo, gracias por todo el apoyo que siempre me dan. Les aprecio un montón._

 _P.D.: Perdón si pongo muchos recuerdos, me gustan por los feelings._

 _Saludos._

 _Byebye!_


	5. Bienvenidos a Heroland

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Lamento haber estado desaparecida por dos semanas, pero como recompensa, traje un capítulo el doble de largo, ocho mil palabrillas de extensión x3... Doble ración de KacchanxDeku~ Este capítulo lo tuve que dividir en dos, si créanme, tenía en mente que terminaría de otra forma (Es decir con lo que pondré en el próximo cap.), pero conforme fui escribiendo, más y más cosas se extendieron, por lo que me vi en la necesidad de cortarlo o sería como esos capítulo que me gustan de 16mil palabras :V!_

 _Estoy mal, mi buena redacción se fue de viaje y hasta ahora no se ha dignado en volver, así que pido paciencia y comprensión si notan alguna incoherencia o mala redacción en la lectura._

 _Por ahí vi un error cuando releía dos de los capítulos anteriores, y cuando estaba escribiendo el que le sigue a este, me di cuenta que tendría que arreglarlo. (En esa parte donde Izuku fue a buscar el directorio o aquella cuando Kacchan le deja una nota en la ventana para encontrarse en el parque). Estuve mirando de cerca el manga y analizando un poco el hogar de los Midoriya y lo primero que me di cuenta es que vivían en un departamento y no en una casa, por lo que no hay escaleras y el cuarto de Deku está casi en la entrada del departamento por lo que no tiene ventanas xD… Inconsistencias… Omítanlas de su vida, o capaz ni se habían dado cuenta y yo me hecho mierda a mi misma; pero bueno, es algo que debo aclarar para tener paz mental._

 _¡Perdón por lo extenso u.u!_

 _¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

 _ **Aclaratorias:**_ _Los pensamientos y énfasis van entre comillas_ _ **"…"**_ _, los recuerdos Y/O flashback van entre comillas latinas_ _ **«…»**_ _, los desvaríos en alta velocidad de Deku irán entre las tilde_ _ **~… ~**_

 _ **Advertencia**_ _:_ _ **Contenido shonen-ai y yaoi (+18)**_ _._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son propiedad de_ **Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

 **Bienvenidos a Heroland**

Katsuki, viéndola con desprecio bajó para susurrarle en la oreja: _"Si te vuelves a acercar a él, yo seré él que te matará"._

La muchedumbre aplaudió, impresionados por la hazaña que presenciaron.

Una voz indicó la próxima parada. Las puertas se abrieron dándoles paso a la estación de Yokohama.

Esto era malo. No podían quedarse ahí.

Bakugou tomó el brazo de un hombre que se encontraba a su lado y lo obligó a aplicar presión sobre la cabeza de la mujer. —¡Te la encargo, entrégala a la policía!—, levantándose, cogió de la mano a Izuku para salir corriendo a toda velocidad del sitio, si se quedaban, un estúpido interrogatorios les esperaba. Arruinándoles el día por completo.

No paró de correr, salieron de la estación y aún así, continuó por unos metros más, hasta que una voz temblorosa lo trajo a la realidad.

—K-Kacchan…

Volteó, pudiendo ver el rostro de Deku apenado, y supo el porqué, sus manos permanecían unidas. Su rostro enrojeció y en un acto reflejo soltó la mano del otro con fuerza. —¡Sólo das problemas Deku!

—¡L-Lo siento!—, se disculpó con la cabeza gacha.

Definitivamente, todo indicaba que este día sería un reto para su paciencia. Estar tan cerca de Deku podía ser peligroso. Ahora que había descubierto lo que sentía, todo le recordaba eso, si antes su mente estaba en un caos por la confusión, ahora lo estaba por querer auto controlarse, para no cometer ninguna locura de la que se pudiese arrepentir después. No había decidido que es lo que haría, pero por lo menos deseaba que este día terminara normal, no quería que nada cambiara por ahora. Apenas su cerebro y su orgullo estaban asimilando lo que su corazón le obligó aceptar a la fuerza, así que no intentaría ni diría nada al respecto y esperaba que Izuku tampoco lo hiciera.

Caminó delante con las manos en los bolsillos dirigiéndose a la avenida, según el mapa de su GPS desde ese punto solo les tomaría quince minutos llegar. La caminata fue bastante incómoda, ninguno se atrevía a decir algo. Sin quererlo, el silencio aumentó la ansiedad en su interior, era una tortura. El ambiente a su alrededor se puso pesado, sintiendo sobre sí, como una espesa niebla le iba ejerciendo presión por cada minuto que transcurría.

¡Suficiente! Estar así, sin hablar y sin que nada pasara, lo estaba volviendo loco, por lo menos esperaba que le reclamara por lo ocurrido en su casa, pero nada pasó. Estaba consciente que Izuku era demasiado tímido para iniciar una conversación de tal índole y más con él, debido al historial de violencia que tenían juntos. A veces recordaba eso y le enojaba, no sabía cuando se había vuelto un completo idiota que le gustaba abusar de los demás, porque ni él mismo se creía ya la escusa de que era para que todos supieran que él era el mejor.

Su pecho se movía con fuerza, destruyendo sus planes de dejar las cosas como estaban. Deseaba voltear y preguntarle de frente que pensaba de él y de lo sucedido, pero no tenía el suficiente valor para mostrarle ese lado tan débil al de cabello rizado. Le miró con el rabillo del ojo y éste tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras caminaba detrás de él siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos como cuando eran niños, pero el menor se dio cuenta que era observado y enseguida desvió su mirada al suelo para evitar el contacto visual entre ambos.

" _¿Por qué diablos está tan tranquilo? ¿Quiere hacer que nada pasó?",_ se preguntaba con insistencia y algo enojado, porque él quería salir corriendo y explotar todo lo que estuviera a su paso. No entendía porque estaba tan sereno. _"¡Que te guste alguien es un completo fastidio y más si esa persona es un nerd idiota como Deku!"_. Apretó los dientes con fuerza. Si todo el mísero día iba a ser así de incomodo lo mejor era que diera la vuelta en la próxima esquina y se echara a correr, porque no lo soportaría.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el borde de la acera, por fin pudieron ver el tan afamado parque de diversiones. La arquitectura era monumental, se notaba que no escatimaron en gastos para su construcción, no por nada era el parque de héroes número uno del mundo.

Para este momento, Bakugou estaba más que preparado para irse, sólo tenía que emprender su huída y ese idiota jamás lo alcanzaría, pero antes de hacerlo, Izuku camino embelesado a su lado y se detuvo un poco más adelante, esto le sorprendió y cuando subió sus ojos para detallar su rostro lo que vio le dejó impresionado.

Los ojos color verde de su compañero brillaban más que una esmeralda y la sonrisa que lo deslumbró no tenía nada que envidiarles. Las manos imperfectas por las cicatrices apretaron con fuerza la tira del bolso y un temblor visible recorrió el cuerpo del muchacho. —Es… H-Heroland…—Murmuró con incredulidad. Llenó de alegría giró para ver al rubio y unas lágrimas perladas se asomaron. —¡Es Heroland, Kacchan!— Era evidente que estaba emocionado.

Bakugou estaba sorprendido, nunca le había visto a Deku una expresión como esa, las única que siempre llegó a apreciar eran de miedo, de tristeza y recientemente de enojo.

No esperó tampoco, ser tomado de la mano y casi arrastrado hasta la entrada. Se formaron en una pequeña fila a esperar su turno para acceder. A Kacchan no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, estaba tan atónito que no le importó que aun estuvieran con las manos juntas. Veía como Deku miraba con insistencia hacia el frente, contando una a una las personas que entraban por las grandes puertas color amarillo.

" _Ya falta poco", "No puedo creer que este aquí", "Tomaré muchas fotos para que mamá las vea"_ , comentó el chico pecoso durante ese tiempo. Su turno no tardó en llegar y un empleado les pidió los boletos. Izuku fue el primero en sacarlo, seguido por el rubio.

El hombre arrancó la pestaña y les dio el boleto de regreso. _"Este boleto es especial les da acceso ilimitado a todas las atracciones"_ ; dicho esto, intentó colocarle a Midoriya un brazalete de color naranja que identificaba el tipo de entrada con la que habían ingresado. Cuando éste alzó gustoso la mano derecha para recibirlo, se llevó consigo la mano de Bakugou que aun permanecía unida a la suya, ¿Hacía cuanto que estaban así? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero el que su amigo no le dijese nada le pareció extraño. Al mirar al joven frente suyo, quedó petrificado por esa cara enojada que siempre le producía temor.

—¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas seguir haciendo lo mismo?—, dijo con enfado.

—¡Lo siento!—, exclamó, dándose cuenta de nuevo que no habían roto la unión. Con miedo le soltó y esperó a ser golpeado, pero en vez de eso sólo recibió un gesto de desaprobación por parte de su amigo.

El empleado se sintió incomodo por la situación y volvió a extender el brazalete para colocárselo a los chicos.

Caminaron hasta las puertas, y si afuera se veía genial, adentro era como un paraíso para los ojos de Izuku. Multitudes de personas caminaban en todas direcciones, niños con sus padres corrían por todos lados, globos, comida, zonas de entretenimiento, los hoteles y muchas atracciones; era el paisaje que sus ojos lograban distinguir. —¡Esto es genial!—, las piernas le temblaron de la emoción, ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar. Nunca se imaginó que tendría la oportunidad de pisar este lugar, era el mayor recinto de diversión con temática de superhéroes en el mundo; por lo que era muy costoso, su familia era de clase media y no podían costearse un paseo de esta naturaleza.

En momentos como éste se sentía tan bendecido, no sólo su sueño de conocer a su ídolo fue cumplido, sino que también pudo ingresar a la prestigiosa academia Yuuei y no bastó con eso, pues fue escogido como el sucesor de All Might, el futuro símbolo de la paz. Desde ese día todo tipo de buenas oportunidades aparecían en su camino, como ésta, el estar Yuuei le permitió venir a este lugar de ensueño. Despertando de su letargo, vio a lo lejos un pequeño museo donde mostraban las figuras de héroes esculpidas en cera, el sólo imaginar que podía fotografiarse con sus héroes, le emocionaba. —¡Vamos allá!— Sin siquiera voltear, tomó de nuevo la mano de su amigo y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta ahí. Se paró en la entrada para tomar una foto y entró.

—¡Qué me sueltes!—, replicó el rubio, pero no recibió respuesta porque Izuku estaba increíblemente maravillado con lo que veía.

Todo tipo de héroes posaban de forma genial en las exhibiciones y hasta tenían un pequeño espacio recreado en batalla que les rodeaba haciendo un excelente ambiente. Las figuras eran extraordinarias.

—¡Esto es tan real!—, mencionó Izuku cuando vio la figura de Endeavor, que más que gustarle le causaba miedo.—Mira hasta las flamas parecen reales— Las tocó y rió con inocencia.

Kacchan miraba con incredulidad. ¿Éste es el Deku nerd de siempre? Esa sonrisa deslumbrante, era realmente enceguecedora. Algo dentro de su pecho se agitó viendo cada reacción animada y la simpatía que irradiaba. Movió la cabeza en varias direcciones para recuperar la compostura.

El menor tomaba fotos a lo que veía, moviéndose por todos lados observando aquello que sus enormes ojos le permitían. —¡No puede ser!—gritó con una voz aguda mientras se tapaba la boca—¡Es All Might! ¡Kacchan! ¡Kacchan! Por favor tómame una foto con All Might— Se acercó hasta él sin recordar el guardar una distancia prudente y le dio la cámara para luego posicionarse al lado de la figura.

—¡Esto es una estupidez Deku! Puedes tomarte una foto con el original.

—~ _No, no. No es lo mismo. De sólo imaginar que tendré una colección con todos los recuerdos de All Might de este parque me emociona. Es increíble que pudieran recrearlo con tanta exactitud, cada detalle, cada músculo, su sonrisa, es idéntico al símbolo de la paz…Estos artistas son-~_

—¡Ya cállate! Date prisa, no estaré todo el puto día parado aquí—. Siempre le hartaba escuchar la palabrería de Deku, pero verlo tan feliz por cosas simples, le hizo saber que Izuku era un persona muy gentil y humilde. A través del lente de la cámara, observó al chico el cual hacia una sonrisa idéntica a All Might y una pose similar a la que tenía la figura, levantando un brazo y mostrando los músculos. _"Que gracioso",_ pensó. —Ahí va— Al disparar, Izuku soltó un "¡Plus Ultra!", dicho a todo pulmón. Esto era divertido. Y en un momento, se le olvidó su actitud de chico malo y le siguió la corriente sin darse cuenta. —Ponte por allá—, le indicó, e Izuku obedeció, y así le tomó un montón de fotos con todos los personajes de la sala. Llegaron nuevamente donde estaba la imagen del héroe número uno.

—Kacchan, tomate un foto con All Might—le quitó la cámara de sus manos— Sé que lo admiras también.

—No digas esas mierdas. Él es solo el muro que tengo que escalar.

—Sí—afirmó llevándole la corriente aunque no fuese verdad—, pero no tendrás otra oportunidad de venir a este lugar otra vez. Vamos colócate allá—, señaló el lugar.

—¿Eh? No, deja de molestar.

Izuku se acercó a él y le empujó con algo de miedo hasta que quedó al lado de la estatua. ¿En qué momento comenzó aceptar y hacer todo lo que decía Deku? Ni idea, pero no sentía ganas de llevarle la contraria, resignado, se cruzó de brazos poniendo mala cara. El flash lo encegueció y tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para recuperar la visión.

—Que buena foto—, exclamó mirando con emoción la pantalla de la cámara, donde un rubio malhumorado lucía realmente gracioso con ese semblante tan infantil, que le trajo viejos recuerdos. Sonrió con dulzura mientras se deleitaba de la imagen que tenía entre sus manos.

Bakugou miraba desde lejos todos los gestos del chico que se veía realmente feliz. Esto no estaba bien…

Salieron del edificio luego de terminar. Izuku parecía un niño corriendo a todos lados y el fastidio del mayor era evidente por tener que estar detrás de él para no perderlo de vista. Había demasiadas personas en el parque y si se separaban dudaba mucho que fuera fácil encontrarse. Mientras transcurría la mañana visitaron el museo de historia sobre los héroes, también había uno dedicado exclusivamente a All Might, fueron a ver los prototipo de trajes, el museo de armamentos de ayuda y hasta el recinto donde guardaban recuerdos sobre las más grandes batallas que habían sucedido desde el surgimiento de los poderes especiales.

Al mediodía sus estómagos le avisaron que era la hora de comer. Se sentaron en una banca, debajo de un árbol que les hacía sombra.

—Tendré que ir por algo de comida, no traje nada. ¡Espera aquí! ¡No pienso andar buscándote por todos lados!

—¡Espera!—le llamó, extendiendo sus brazos para darle el bentō que había traído.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Ah… Bueno… Es para ti…— Cerró los ojos y volteó el rostro, esperando un reproché o tal vez, que se lo lanzara a la cara, pero nada sucedía. Abrió un parpado para comprobar y ahí estaba Kacchan mirándolo sorprendido.

¿Deku le había hecho el almuerzo? Se odiaba por sentirse feliz, con una mano se tapó el rostro para disimular una estúpida sonrisa que intentaba escapar, pero que al final supo controlar. Este idiota se comportaba como una colegiala, ¿qué hombre le prepararía a otro un bentō? —No necesito nada de ti…—, dijo intentando hacerse el duro.

—Acéptalo por favor, mi mamá lo hizo con mucho esfuerzo para ti.

" _¿Con qué su mamá?"_ De mala gana lo tomó y volvió a tomar asiento. —¡Que remedio tengo! Además, así podré ahorrar este dinero y comprarme unos audífonos nuevos—, ahora se sentía como un idiota, se había emocionado por nada. Al abrir el recipiente, notó como una figura plana con cabellos puntiagudos descansaba sobre el arroz. Era hecha con hojas de nori, jamón y rábano. —¿Qué diablos…?

—¡Ese eres tu Kacchan!—, rió mientras abría la caja que contenía su propia comida, en la cual había una figura de un niño con cabellos alborotados. —Oh… y este soy yo al parecer…

Esto le trajo algo de nostalgia, recordaba que algunas veces la señora Midoriya les preparó el almuerzo cuando jugaban y todas esas veces ella adornaba sus bentōs. —¿Acaso somos niños para que nos hagan dibujos con la comida?

—Mamá…—, susurró con felicidad. Su madre era una mujer muy dulce y bondadosa, se sentía tan afortunado de tenerla a su lado y más aún cuando lo consentía de esta forma. ¡Ella era única!

Bakugou saboreó con deleite el exquisito bocadillo que introdujo a su boca. Estaba bueno. —Debo reconocer que esta decente la comida…

—Sí, pero no entiendo, mamá hizo dos platillos diferentes.

—¿Eh? El mío es Karaage, el tuyo parece…—inspeccionó los alimentos, acercando un poco su rostro para verificarlo—¿Katsudon?, si es así déjame probar— Con avidez tomó un pedazo de cerdo y lo comió, luego tomó otro y después otro, bajo la mirada desconcertada de Deku. —Está desabrido…

—Si lo estuviera no te hubieras acabado la mitad…—reprochó Izuku con un leve enojo— Que malo eres… Es mi plato favorito…—Tenía mucha hambre, pero la mitad de su delicioso almuerzo acababa de ser robado, y él que deseaba comer Katsudon… Suspiró con desgano poniendo una mirada melancólica.

Kacchan siguió con su comida sin mirarlo. —Deja de lloriquear, toma un pedazo del mío— Extendió el recipiente, esperando que fuera recibido.

Con nerviosismo acercó sus palillos hasta el bentō de su amigo, dudando de su buena fe y probó un pedazo de su pollo. La boca le comenzó a salivar excesivamente cuando tocó su lengua, la cara se le arrugó y de inmediato agarró el termo de agua que había traído, para aplacar el incendio que comenzaba a formarse en su boca. —¡Esto está demasiado picante!— Abanicaba su lengua tratando de aliviar el ardor.

El rubio rió de sobremanera. —¡Eres una niñita! No está tan picante. Está al punto perfecto.

—Mamá no cocina así, de seguro recordó que te gustan las cosas picantes.

—¿Aún lo recuerda? Tú mamá sí que increíble… No sacaste nada a ella.

—Quizás tengas razón.

Ambos continuaron comiendo sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Izuku observaba el gran paisaje que tenían en frente y de vez en cuando veía de reojo al joven que lo acompañaba, se sentía tan feliz, se estaba divirtiendo como nunca. Tenía la dicha de estar con él, a solas y en el mejor lugar del mundo. No podía pedir más nada.

—Creo que somos afortunados de estar en Yuuei— mencionó de repente, llamando la atención de Katsuki—tenemos la oportunidad de aprender cosas nuevas e ir a lugares excepcionales como éste. Por cierto, escuché de Iida, que el profesor Aizawa le comentó que posiblemente en verano nos lleven a la playa privada de la academia. Tantas cosas buenas pasan en tan poco tiempo.

—Que esperabas, estás hablando de la academia de héroes número uno—, dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Tienes razón, sólo que aun no lo asimilo— Su mirada se perdió entre la muchedumbre, y su rostro se puso pensativo. No podía asimilarlo, parecía un milagro que tuviera tan buena suerte y que fuera bendecido con buenos amigos, con una genial escuela y que su vida estuviese yendo en la dirección que siempre soñó. Una sonrisa calmada surgió, por la paz y la felicidad que lo embargaba.

Katsuki no pudo evitar mirarlo, y que un nudo se formara en su estómago. Parpadeó un par de veces para evitar quedar embelesado con esa sonrisa calmada. Poco a poco iba conociendo nuevas facetas de Deku que le sorprendían y que deseaba no conocer porque convertían un desastre su interior. Se levantó rápidamente para evitar seguir ahí. —Sigamos, hay que terminar este molesto paseo.

Eso sacó al joven de ojos verdes de su ensoñación. —¡Sí!— recogió todo lo del almuerzo y se encaminó detrás del otro. A unos metros pudieron ver un domo bastante grande con un letrero que decía "Fighting Heroes", estaba claro que era el sitio por el que estaban esperando todo el día.

Al ingresar una joven los dirigió hasta la taquilla, y al mostrar el brazalete les dieron entrada enseguida a la siguiente sala, donde les permitieron dejar sus pertenencias y colocarles el equipo necesario para iniciar la atracción. Unos minutos después, se encontraban ambos detrás de una roca de gran tamaño donde una multitud de personas esperaban la señal de inicio.

Bakugou estaba muy molesto, el equipo que les pusieron era exagerado: Protección de codos y rodillas, chalecos, guantes, botas especiales, un traje a prueba de diversos elementos, muñequeras reductoras de poderes y casco protector; que le dejaba el cabello suelto, pero protegía su frente, la barbilla y las orejas. También lentes de seguridad. Y por si no fuera poco, les dieron armas "laser" de realidad virtual.

—¿No se supone qué nos dejarían usar nuestros poderes como quisiéramos para luchar contra villanos falsos? ¿Qué mierda es todo esto? ¿Quién aparecerá, Godzilla?

—Kacchan, recuerda que esto es una atracción, no pueden arriesgarse a que las personas salgan lastimadas.

—¡Pero ni siquiera lucharemos con nuestros poderes! ¡Rayos! Nos dieron armas falsas, de esas de los centro de juegos.

—Igual parece muy divertido, estoy ansioso por saber que aparecerá—Deku apretó el arma entre sus manos, mientras un leve temblor se apoderaba de su cuerpo, la emoción que sentía era evidente, aunque no fuera lo que esperaron esto les pondría a prueba para determinar cuánto había aumentado su destreza con el arduo entrenamiento de Yuuei. —¡Kacchan, demos lo mejor de nosotros!

Viendo esa sonrisa llena de confianza, Bakugou se emocionó también, siempre le sorprendía esa forma de actuar, como de un instante a otro cambiaba su carácter tímido por uno decidido y con una voluntad inquebrantable. Eso era genial -aunque le costaba admitirlo- y era una de las cosas que más odiaba en él y que a la vez le llamaba la atención. Oprimió con fuerza el arma hasta hacerla rechinar, se colocó en posición de ataque, haciendo que adrenalina comenzara a recorrer sus venas. Una sonrisa igual que la de su compañero se apareció en su rostro. —¡Por supuesto, idiota! ¡Yo seré el que gane!

Una voz computarizada les indicó que no podían usar sus poderes en este juego o serían retirados de la atracción enseguida, debían luchar con sus armas y valerse de su habilidad. El objetivo del juego consistía en eliminar a los robots villanos que se ocultaban dentro de una zona rocosa, todos los "héroes" debían trabajar en equipo para derrotar el gran ejército que amenazaba a la tierra.

Kacchan rió por la estúpida historia que inventaron para este juego. —Esas mierdas no sabrán ni que los golpeó— Movía a todos lados su arma mientras discutía con la mujer que hablaba en el altavoz y con las personas de su alrededor. —Ustedes inútiles, no se les ocurra obstaculizarme, mejor dicho no hagan nada, yo me encargaré de esto—, les apuntó con el arma.

Unos veinte jóvenes que estaban con ellos, temblaron de miedo por la actitud altanera del mayor. Una risa tímida salió de la boca de Midoriya al ver a su amigo tan emocionado. _"Y eso que hace unos minutos se estaba quejando, ahora está tan emocionado que se parece al Kacchan de cuando éramos niños"_. Frente a ellos había una pantalla, en la cual comenzó un conteo regresivo cuando la interlocutora terminó de hablar. Y unos segundos después una señal dio inicio al combate.

No se esperaron que el suelo fuese una compuerta. Todos cayeron por una especie de tobogán que los transportó de forma aleatoria hasta el campo rocoso, quedaron dispersados y rodeados de robots. Los gritos de chicas retumbaron entre las rocas; y siguiente a eso, se escuchaban sonidos computarizados de explosiones por todo el lugar.

Bakugou cayó en un lugar alto y desde ahí podía observar toda la situación. La mayoría de los jugadores al ser movido de forma tan brusca e inesperadamente, estaban desorientados, algunos estaban en el suelo muertos de miedo sin hacer nada, otros corrían y algunos ya habían sido derrotados. —Que pedazos de basuras—, pero su objetivo era otro, no lograba visualizar a la única persona realmente importante. El sonido de otra explosión lo alertó y dirigió su mirada hasta allí. Deku corría a toda velocidad entre las rocas siendo perseguido por una horda de robots _. "¿Está teniendo problemas con esas mierdas?"_ , luego de seguir observándolo, supo que no era así. Estaba recorriendo todo el campo de batalla ayudando a los que estaban en problemas. Al patear o golpear a los robots, estos lo seguían, formándose ahora una gran manada de metal que lo perseguía insistentemente. Chasqueó la lengua disgustado, y su instinto de pelea se activó. No iba a permitir que Deku se llevara toda la gloria. Eso jamás.

Se lanzó por la pendiente usando su pierna para deslizarse por la superficie y al llegar hasta el suelo comenzó a dispararle su láser de luz a todo lo que veía. Miró extrañado cuando escuchó el sonido proveniente del arma, un pitido que se le hizo bastante familiar. —¿Qué mierda es esto? ¿Star Wars?—, no le dio importancia a eso, pero notó que los robots no explotaban cuando le disparaban, simplemente se desactivaban al detectar la luz con un sensor que llevaban en su pecho. Se le había hecho tan normal verlos destruirse y que sus grandes explosiones le aturdieran los oídos que pensó que sería igual. _"Que tonto, no estoy en la escuela"._

Corrió por el suelo arenoso esquivando a los ahora estáticos pedazos de chatarra que dejaba tras su paso. Según su conteo, ya llevaba más de cuarenta. Esto no era suficiente, Deku traía consigo muchos más a su alrededor, si permitía que le ganara no se lo perdonaría. Se dirigió entonces hasta el lugar donde había visto a Midoriya por última vez, pero cuando finalmente llegó, no había nada. No muy lejos de ahí escuchó unos gritos. Una joven era acorralada entre unas paredes y dos de los villanos la amenazaban, ella asustada soltó su arma y se cubrió la cabeza esperando lo peor. —¡Que molestia!—, estaba listo para ayudarle, cuando una sombra negra apareció de la nada y golpeó a los dos malvados tirándolos al piso. Él pudo ver claramente lo que ocurrió, y como si fuese en cámara lenta pudo ver la expresión seria de Deku mientras de forma genial derribaba a esos estorbos. ¿Cuándo ese inútil se había vuelto tan sobresaliente?

—¿Estás bien?—, le preguntó Midoriya a la joven, la cual respondió afirmativamente con temor. —Toma tu arma no dejes que te derroten. ¡Vamos a ganar todos juntos!— La chica se sorprendió al verle, y más por ese rostro que sólo le transmitía seguridad. —¡Acompáñame, te llevaré donde están los otros!— Ella estaba inmóvil. —¡Rápido, se acerca el ejercito de robots!

Katsuki tragó grueso y tenía la misma expresión que la chica delante suyo. _"¿Éste es Deku?"_ Ahora se cuestionaba el porqué antes no había notado el cambio que había hecho su amigo de la infancia. Nunca le interesó, o tal vez no se tomó el tiempo para ello. Y se arrepentía, quizás su relación no se hubiese convertido en una masa de odio putrefacto y quizás ellos seguirían siendo tan unidos como lo eran antes. De algo estaba seguro, este Deku era alguien que no debía tomar a la ligera, era su rival, alguien que podría quitarle su número uno si se descuidaba.

No podía seguir parado con un idiota, no había hecho nada para que todos supieran quien era el mejor. Llegó hasta el sitio y le dio una mirada más de cerca al chico. —¡No dejaré que te luzcas como te plazca!— Se interpuso frente de los robots, para comenzar a dispararles frenéticamente. Saltaba en todas direcciones y reía a carcajadas mientras lo hacía.

El de cabello verde, suspiró con desgano. Kacchan nunca cambiaría, sería tan egocentrista como siempre, pero debía admitir que era tan genial… Nadie podía hacer las hazañas que él realizaba con tanta facilidad. Viéndolo, se emocionó y comenzó a disparar también y a correr en dicha dirección.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron y sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Su espíritu competitivo ardió más que nunca. Uno a uno los enemigos se desactivaban y comenzaban apilarse a su alrededor. Era un despliegue de magnificencia y habilidades que embelesó a los demás participantes que se fueron acercando hasta el sitio, mirando anonadados el espectáculo frente a sus ojos.

El último de los robots fue lanzado por Izuku a la cima de una gran montaña de robots inutilizables, donde un Katsuki un poco sobre exaltado estaba. El rubio le disparó, viendo como se desactivaba bajo sus pies. Rió victorioso, moviendo sus brazos y mostrando esa risa tan cínica que ponía cuando se sentía lleno de orgullo.

Midoriya saltó desde el suelo y se aterrizó un poco más abajo que su compañero, intentando observar desde un sitio alto si quedaba alguno. El viento artificial sopló con gentileza, moviendo los cabellos de ambos y ayudándolos a recuperar un poco el aliento perdido en batalla.

Ante los ojos de los presente, ésta parecía ser una escena sacada de una película, cuando los dos protagonistas lograban destruir a la organización malvada y hacían sus poses de triunfo. Sólo faltaba que apareciese una bandera y que un ocaso estuviera a sus espaldas y sería lo mismo. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. La gente gritaba, silbaba y decía cosas como: "Hacen un gran equipo" "Son los mejores" "Que geniales son".

Las orejas de Izuku se quemaban de la vergüenza, aun no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de halagos, mientras que Katsuki se cruzó de brazos y colocó su cara amargada.

El menor miró a su compañero y le brindó una sonrisa mientras extendía su mano. —Es cierto, eres el mejor compañero de equipo que alguien pueda tener.

La mano quedó extendida por unos minutos. Bakugou la observaba y a su mente solo podía llegar los recuerdos de cuando esa mano fue puesta en su presencia como una señal de lastima. Eso le molestaba, pero esta vez sentía algo diferente, no era rabia, porque esto no fue igual a aquellas veces, se hablaban como iguales y habían luchado codo a codo. Con duda, abrió la palma de su mano, indicándole que la aceptaba.

Nunca esperó que Kacchan le recibiera el halago; pero ocurrió, y eso lo hizo muy feliz. Se acercó con nerviosismo, casi que no queriendo tocarlo por miedo que este se fuera a enojar, pero el rubio impaciente, terminó por apretujarle él, haciendo fuerza sobre sus dedos, lastimándolo un poco en el proceso. —No tengo todo el día.

La muchedumbre aplaudió con más ímpetu cuando vio su muestra de amistad, lucían como dos héroes felicitándose mutuamente. En ese instante, una sirena comenzó a sonar, acompañada de una luz roja, aturdiendo y asustando a los jugadores.

" _Fase dos: activada. Batalla todos contra todos."_ La voz computarizada se hizo presente de nuevo. _"El villano Psico-Mask, ha aparecido y ha controlados a todos, es tu deber como el héroe número uno del mundo derrotar a todos los que han sido controlados para salvarlos de su terrible poder"._ En la pantalla general apareció un escrito que decía: Usa tu quirk, para INMOVILIZAR a los otros jugadores, el último que quede en pie será el héroe número uno. (Si cualquier jugador se sobrepasa o pone en riesgo a otro, será inmovilizado inmediatamente por las muñequeras que les fueron otorgadas).

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar por parte de los participantes, estaban asustados, muchos de ellos pensaron que lo de usar sus Quirks era mentira, pero al verse en tal situación se paralizaron.

— _~Con que esto es a lo que se referían con que te dejaban usar tus poderes en este domo, no pensé que fuera así, es bastante arriesgado. Alguien podría salir herido. Debemos tener cuidado para no…~—_ Estaba analizando lo ocurrido cuando escuchó un estruendo, volteó hasta donde estaba el grupo y todos estaban en el suelo. Kacchan yacía parado a su lado haciendo leves explosiones con la palma de su mano. En un segundo los había derrotado a todos. Esto no se veía nada bien. Si conocía bien a esa bomba humana -y si que la conocía-, sabía a la perfección que el siguiente sería él.

Corrió tanto como sus piernas le permitieron y trató de camuflarse con unas rocas. El corazón le saltaba del pecho con ferocidad, hacia bastante tiempo que no se enfrentaba a Kacchan pero aún no se le quitaba ese temor que siempre le deba el de cabello cenizo. Tomó el aire que más pudo para armarse de valor; cuando finalmente logró calmarse, se asomó por el borde de la roca; y ahí estaba, el héroe más villano que había conocido, buscándolo como un gato a un ratón. Esa metáfora era tan acertada. Porque Katsuki era fuerte, ágil y de carácter feroz; en cambio, él era débil, pequeño y miedoso. Justo como un gato y un ratón.

Debía encontrar un plan para ganar, y debía ser ya. La única opción que veía viable era atacarlo por sorpresa desde detrás y darle un golpe con uno de sus dedos, así no le lastimaría tanto y podría dejarlo inmovilizado. Rodeó el lugar y esperó el momento oportuno, estaba tan nervioso que pensaba que el otro podría escuchar los latidos de su corazón si prestaba la suficiente atención. Cuando lo vio caminar unos pasos más delante de donde se encontraba oculto, saltó para alcanzarlo, pero Kacchan saltó aun más alto y le empujó la cabeza hacia abajo con uno de sus brazos, enterrando al muchacho en el suelo mientras daba un voltereta para quedar detrás suyo.

Deku se dio la vuelta para quedar boca arriba y disparar, pero fue inmovilizado cuando Bakugou se sentó sobre sus caderas apuntando su mano directamente a su cara. —Haz cualquier estupidez y te vuelo la cara—, le amenazó el rubio.

Viendo que sus intentó serían inútiles, Izuku alzó los brazos en señal de rendición, expulsando un gran suspiro cuando la luces volvieron al color normal y una campana sonaba indicando que el participante número siete; Bakugou Katsuki, era el ganador. Estaba a salvo, o eso pensaba, pero cuando miró los ojos rojizos los cuales no se habían apartado ni un segundo de su rostro, pensó que en verdad Kacchan le haría explotar, aun no dejaba de apuntarlo con el brazo y no dejaba de observarlo con un rostro serio.

—¿Kacchan?

En esos momentos en los que estuvo buscando a Deku, Katsuki comenzó a recordar aquel encuentro que tuvieron en Yuuei y como había sido derrotado en aquel entonces. Un sentimiento de enojo o tal vez envidia surgió dentro de él. Ahora lo tenía su merced, derrotado por completo debajo suyo y con un rostro lleno de miedo. Eso le agradaba, quizás debía volarle esa sonrisa del rostro para sentirse aún más satisfecho.

Humo comenzó a salir por los poros de su palma, listo para hacerlo, sin importarle las consecuencia de sus actos y acabando así con muchos de sus problemas con un sólo movimiento, pero a su mente vino el recuerdo del rostro lastimado de Izuku cuando le golpeó en aquella ocasión en el cañón, su ojos no eran los mismos de ese día, esos eran fuerte y estos sólo mostraban terror. Luego la imagen de esa mujer cortándole el cuello se hizo presente también y un frío en el pecho le obligó a bajar la mano para sostener esa zona. ¿Le dolía ver a Izuku lastimado? ¿Acaso esto era un efecto secundario de esos molestos sentimientos que había descubierto? Se dejó caer, colocando sus brazos a ambos lados el rostro del menor y le miró directamente, viendo como respirada agitado y su boca se movía temblorosa, de seguro por el miedo, se veía… ¿Tierno? ¡Demonios! No quería lastimarlo, no; lo único que quería era tenerlo bajo su dominio, y sentirse superior a él; capaz besarlo, pero no, no haría algo como eso, primero muerto. —¡Maldición!—, gruñó, para luego dar una vuelta y dejarse caer a un lado de Deku.

Esto era extraño, los dos acostados en el suelo tratando de robrar la respiración por la agitación.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?, se preguntaba Izuku. Tenía miedo de moverse, y se quedó allí sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, escuchando como la voz computarizada les indicaba que tenían que abandonar el campo de batalla.

Luego de un rato, Kacchan se levantó como si nada hubiese pasado. Puso sus puños en sus caderas y rió a carcajadas. —¡Gané! ¡Soy el mejor!—, le miró con su rostro lleno de felicidad, que daba más miedo que su normal cara enojada. —¡Te lo dije! ¡No iba dejar que te lucieras, nerd idiota!

Izuku no podía estar más confundido, pero tampoco quería iniciar una conversación incomoda al respecto, por lo que sólo le brindó una sonrisa como respuesta y se levantó para dirigirse al área de salida. Siguió al rubio todo el camino hasta que al entrar fueron recibidos con confeti al pasar por la puerta.

—Señor Bakugou Katsuki, usted es el ganador. Es el héroe número uno del mundo—, dijeron dos preciosas mujeres vestidas con leotardos. Se acercaron y le colocaron una especie de corona y una capa. Él cual sorprendentemente aceptó con gusto y recibió riendo estrepitosamente. —Tome aquí está su premio—, era un ticket de color dorado. Al leerlo frunció el ceño y arrugó el papel para lanzárselo en la cabeza a Deku. —Que mierda de premio…—, dijo mientras se dirigía hacia los vestidores para cambiarse de ropa.

El chico curioso por saber de qué se trataba, abrió el trozo de papel y rió irónicamente cuando vio lo que era: Una foto con el héroe número uno y símbolo de la paz: All Might.

Al salir, pudieron darse cuenta que ya se estaba haciendo de noche, el crepúsculo se veía en el horizonte y la luces del parque se encendían para dar más visibilidad a los visitantes.

—Eso fue divertido, a pesar de todo—, exclamó Izuku. Tratando de iniciar una conversación.

—Sí, supongo… Aunque no entiendo porque los idiotas esos estaban aterrados por esos estúpidos robots. Era obvio que estaban programados para detenerse frente a los humanos y la única forma de atacar era emitiendo una luz que accionaba el indicador de tu pecho. Era un juego tonto para niños.

—No todos tiene la oportunidad de estudiar en una escuela como Yuuei, Kacchan. No están acostumbrados a estas situaciones.

—Entonces… ¡Que no se metan a ese juego si son unos inútiles!—, gritó enfurecido.

—E-Es un juego después de todo… Además, tú ganaste así que está bien ¿no?

—Claro que iba ganar, esos idiotas no me harían ni sudar y tú… A ti te faltan cien años para alcanzarme…

Él otro sonrió forzado al escuchar ese comentario, Kacchan si que era único.

—¿Ahora qué?—, preguntó con un tono altanero. —Ya se está haciendo de noche, deberíamos irnos.

—Si…—, la voz de Izuku se fue perdiendo hasta convertirse en un susurro.

Kacchan le miró ante ese repentino cambió de actitud, lucía triste como si algo le estuviese molestando. De nuevo esa sensación en su estómago, ya se estaba hartando de esto. Le molestaba preocuparse por ese idiota, pero tendría que comenzar a acostumbrarse porque al parecer esos sentimientos no desaparecerían pronto. —¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué pones esa cara de llorón?

—Es que antes de irnos quería subir allí—, señaló la gran noria que había dentro del parque.

—¿Qué tiene de genial eso? Es la atracción más aburrida de todas.

—Lo sé, sólo… que siempre quise subirme a una, para saber que se siente.

—¿Nunca has subido a una?, pero sí de niño es donde terminan montándote tus padres, por ser seguro. Todos se han montado alguna vez.

—Cuando era pequeño le tenía miedo a las alturas, así que nunca subí, pero ahora todo es diferente, así que tengo que saber que se siente.

—Eso es una estupidez.

—Supongo que si…

El rostro desilusionado de ese niño le estaba poniendo mal, no quería verlo así, prefería verlo muerto de miedo, que triste, porque esos ojos decaídos le estrujaban el pecho con facilidad y le hacían difícil el respirar. Se mordió lo labios por ser tan débil y dejarse dominar por los caprichos de Izuku. —Subamos, igual no hay nada mejor que hacer…

—¿En serio?—, preguntó emocionado.

—¿No escuchaste lo que dije?

—¡Si, si! ¡Vamos!—, tomó al mayor por el brazo y lo arrastró hasta la fila. Luego de unos veinte minutos de espera por fin pudieron subir.

Cada uno se sentó en el asiento contrario al otro. Katsuki cruzó las piernas y se apoyó en la ventana mientras observaba aburrido el paisaje.

Izuku se levantó con nerviosismo y se pegó al vidrio, para observar como el sol se escondía a los lejos y como la ciudad era bañada por un suave color anaranjado. Ascendían poco a poco alejándose más del suelo con el pasar de los minutos, las personas se volvían diminutas y las casas parecían pequeñas piezas de una maqueta. Cuando el rey astro abandonó por completo el cielo, las luces ya se habían encendido por completo, dejando ver un mar resplandeciente que se perdía ante su vista.

Los ojos de Midoriya relucían como dos esmeraldas, viendo maravillado todo lo que ese hermoso paisaje le ofrecía, había sido buena idea subir aquí. —Esto es hermoso…

Esas tres simples palabras bastaron para llamar la atención del mayor, que posó sus ojos sobre aquel que se encontraba de pie frente suyo. No supo cuando su corazón comenzó a latir al ver ese rostro sonriente y esas mejillas sonrojadas. De nuevo no podía entender porque cosas tan simple lo hacían tan feliz, hasta comenzaba a ser influenciado por tanta alegría y bondad que salían de Deku como si fuera algo de lo más normal. Era más entretenido para él, observar ese pequeño ser que producía dentro suyo un sin fín de efectos desconocidos para su joven mente. Algo tenía muy claro, le gustaba Izuku, y le gustaba demasiado. Aun no entendía por qué, pero ya que lo había aceptado no se atormentaría más y simplemente lo disfrutaría cuando pudiera, como en estos momentos, que podía observarlo sin ningún miedo a ser descubierto y que se podía deleitar de todos esos gestos radiantes que hacía sin darse cuenta.

No sabía si era normal que las manos le sudaran de esa forma, hasta tenía miedo de que pudiese haber una súper explosión ahí mismo si no se controlaba. Tampoco sabía si estaba bien que el corazón prácticamente se le estuviese saliendo por la boca o que el estómago estuviese revolcándose en su interior. Tantas sensaciones que no sabía identificar, pero que aparecían una tras otra sin importarle su confusión.

Al sentirse observado, Midoriya miró al mayor y se sorprendió al ver unos ojos muy serios sobre él. —¿K-Kacchan, sucede algo?—, preguntó dudoso.

¿Sucedía algo? Tal vez, porque aunque se había planteado no hacer nada hoy, todo su cuerpo y su mente deseaban aprovechar esta oportunidad para dar rienda suelta a esas emociones que le revoloteaban en el pecho. Si sucedía, quería hacer cosas que su orgullo y moral no le permitían, y eso estaba mal…

Y entonces, las luces se apagaron y la noria se detuvo. Algunos gritos se escucharon y la cuidad completa quedó a oscuras.

—Hubo un corte eléctrico—, exclamó exaltado el menor, mientras observaba por la ventana.

El silencio reinó y la oscuridad cubrió por completo cada rincón de ese lugar.

Bakugou poniéndose de pie caminó lentamente haciendo sonar el piso metálico debajo suyo. Sus manos algo temblorosas tomaron el cuello de la camisa de Deku y lo obligaron a sentarse con un movimiento brusco, sin pensar en lo que haría después, sólo escuchando aquella _vocecita_ que le hablaba cerca de su oído, diciéndole que lo hiciera, que dejara libre todo aquello que llevaba oculto dentro. Apoyó una rodilla en el asiento, para invadir el espacio ajeno un poco, y su otro pie, lo usó para apoyarse sobre el suelo. Acorraló al joven contra el espaldar, colocando una mano al nivel de su rostro.

—¿K-Kacchan?—, esto se le hacía muy conocido. Esta sensación proveniente de Katsuki… esa que le indicaba que su amigo había perdido el control.

El mayor utilizó su mano libre para tomar el mentón de Deku y subirle el rostro de para que lo observara.

Era la primera vez que Izuku veía esa expresión en el rostro de su amigo, sus ojos rojizos no mostraban esa furia a la cual estaba acostumbrado, sino que transmitían una ternura incomparable, le miraban como si él fuese lo más valioso del mundo y que esas mejillas pálidas estuviesen levemente sonrojadas le dejaba más desconcertado. Sintió como con delicadeza sus labios se unieron en un beso, uno muy diferente a los que había experimentado en el pasado, era dulce, cálido y sin nada brusco de por medio; ambos sintieron como sus corazones latían con rapidez con ese sublime contacto que tuvieron. Unos segundos fue lo que duró, al separarse suspiraron involuntariamente al mismo tiempo, liberando el aire ya usado e intentando llenar sus pulmones con aire nuevo que ahora iba cargado de satisfacción.

Bakugou supo enseguida, que esto había sido mil veces mejor que sus anteriores encuentros, nunca creyó que algo tan simple y sin malicia, fuese tan embriagante y placentero. Con un rostro serio, terminó por apoyar su frente con la del otro, sin decir nada más, rogando que con este simple gesto Deku entendiera lo que pasaba por su mente.

No deseaba que esto se saliera de control. Sólo quería experimentar en carne propia lo que su corazón le estaba demandando desde hace unos días. Ya no era nada violento y descontrolado, era algo suave y afectuoso. Eso era lo que sentía por Izuku. Un sentimiento colmado de ternura, apego e increíblemente admiración. Le admiraba aunque le costase aceptarlo.

La mente de Izuku se había salido de su cuerpo; sí, eso era seguro, porque sentía que estaba flotando. No tenía miedo, no era como las veces pasada, esto era gratificante. En esa completa oscuridad en donde podía escuchar sus respiraciones lentas, su cuerpo tembló, como un efecto secundario a ese casto beso que recibió. Acercó su mano estremecida hasta la chaqueta ajena y apretó la tela con fuerza. —¿P-por qué?...—, preguntó con una voz quebrada y casi sin aliento. No comprendía que pasaba por la cabeza de Kacchan, como en un momento era agresivo y en el siguiente amable, no lo entendía y ya no lo soportaba. No quería creer que era real lo que por su mente rondaba, era imposible; pero tantas cosas habían ocurrido que ya no tenía ningún argumento para negarlo. Esperaba la respuesta, para reírse de todo esto, de esa mala broma que seguro le estaba jugando o que eso le despertara de este mal sueño que tenía. No era racional que su más trastornado y oculto deseo se estuviera haciendo realidad.

—Porque quise…—, susurró contra sus labios. Sus ojos permanecían ahora cerrados, evitando entrar en contacto con las gemas verdes que tenía en frente, sabía que si las veía de nuevo no se podría controlar. Tomó la mano que lo agarraba y sin moverse de la posición que estaban, la situó sobre su pecho, sin soltar aquella unión; presionándola ligeramente en el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón.

Podía sentir los rápidos latidos del rubio con su tacto, y creyó que los suyo comenzaban a sincronizarse formando una melodía rítmica capaz de hacerle entender lo que sucedía. Su rostro se sonrojó y unas lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer, incrédulas a aceptar que aquello era una especie de _declaración_. —P-pero… K-Kacchan…—, dijo con dificultad debido a que el llanto no dejaba que pronunciara bien las palabras.

—Shhh… Cállate…— Presionó suavemente su frente sobre la otra, haciendo movimientos algo bruscos a los lados, intentando que no dijera nada más. No quería escuchar nada. Moriría ahí, si algo más era dicho, la vergüenza lo agobiaba, ni siquiera sabía porque había hecho eso, pero era algo que deseaba hacer y se sentía satisfecho.

No podía creerlo, ¿Kacchan correspondía sus sentimientos?, no estaba preparado para esto, ni en sus más locos sueños espero algo igual. Una felicidad le invadió. Con sus dos manos apretó la ropa del mayor con ímpetu y su llanto comenzó a salir sin ningún control. Unos brazos lo arroparon intentando calmarlo y correspondió enseguida aquella muestra de afecto. Unos minutos pasaron hasta que finalmente sus sollozos se apagaron.

El abrazo fue roto cuando Katsuki volvió a tomar la barbilla de su amigo para observarle con detenimiento. Los ojos enrojecidos por las recientes lágrimas y las mejillas sonrojadas, le hipnotizaron al instante; de nuevo, sin vacilar, se acercó para depositar sus labios calientes sobre aquella creatura tan fascinante.

Esa calidez que se transmitían mutuamente, comenzaba a llenarlos, y los besos anteriormente estáticos comenzaron a ser más profundos. Nadie se apresuró, todo se daba de forma tan natural y espontánea que no supieron cuando sus lenguas comenzaron a tocarse intentando degustar cada rincón que les fuese permitido tocar. Sus tibias respiraciones entraron en contacto produciéndoles escalofríos y acelerando ese deseo que tenían guardados en su interior.

Bakugou tenía muy presente el deseo de no dejar que esto se convirtiese en algo igual a uno de sus pasados encuentros desenfrenados, por lo que no se permitió seguir explorando más. Sus manos se apartaron del joven y prefirió colocarlas sobre la parte acolchada del asiento para controlarse, haciendo que el otro se moviera levemente hacia atrás al ser inmovilizados por el espacio entre los brazos y el cuerpo del mayor. El beso no se rompió en ningún momento.

Si Katsuki estaba intentando controlarse; Izuku era todo lo contrario, ya no soportaba la presión que sentía en el pecho, necesitaba más, deseaba más. En un arrebato de pasión, abrazó al de cabello cenizo con fuerza y le obligó a sentarse sobre sus piernas, reduciendo la distancia entre ellos. Las manos de Deku ya estaban debajo de la camisa palpando y apretujando la piel ajena, cuando Kacchan reaccionó.

—¡Espe-!—, intentó detenerle, pero el menor le calló con un beso. ¿Desde cuándo Deku se había vuelto tan dominante? En cierta forma le gustaba, así que se dejó llevar, ignorando de nuevo el plan que había formulado con anterioridad. Besaba ahora el cuello que desde hace un rato le pedía con insistencia que le probara. Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, en respuesta a esas caricias; y mientras hacía dicha labor, su compañero comenzó a desabotonar su camisa con lentitud para sentir los abdominales de hierro que poseía.

Estaban extasiados, disfrutando este momento único, sintiendo sus corazones como nunca antes y permitiéndose todo aquello que estuvo prohibido; pero en ese instante, las luces se encendieron y la noria comenzó a moverse, pudiendo ahora ver con claridad sus rostros sonrojados y aquella posición en la que estaban.

La mirada de Bakugou se situó un poco hacia arriba notando como la pareja que estaba en la cabina superior les miraban con asombro. ¿Qué tanto habían visto? Se levantó furioso, dejando al otro confundido mientras se sentaba en su asiento, para luego señalarle con el debo hacia aquella dirección.

—¡Ahhh! ¡No puede ser!... Lo siento…—, murmuró, agachando su cabeza con vergüenza al darse cuenta lo que insinuaba. Elevó un poco su mirada para ver al mayor, que aún estaba con su camisa desabrochada dejando ver su escultural cuerpo y que ahora veía de nuevo por la ventana de forma desinteresada. Aunque Kacchan quisiera ocultarlo, un sonrojo era visible sobre sus pómulos. Izuku rió tímidamente al descubrirlo.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?—, reprochó con su típico mal humor.

—N-nada… sólo… creo… que estoy feliz…

Chasqueó la lengua desviando de nuevo su mirada y aunque no quisiese aceptarlo, él también se sentía bien.

—Kacchan… Deberías…—Señaló su pecho, indicándole que se arreglara.

—Tengo calor, me quedaré así un rato, aún falta mucho para que bajemos.

—Pero…—, susurró y miró con pena hacia arriba, al recordar que habían sido vistos en un momento tan comprometedor.

—¡No me importa! Más bien…— Posicionó su mirada amenazante sobre los jóvenes que les observaban aún y les mostró su dedo medio, produciendo en los chicos un miedo desgarrador, haciendo que se movieran de donde estaban. —Listo.

Viendo la forma de actuar de su amigo rió de nuevo.

Ambos, continuaron disfrutando en silencio del esplendido paisaje que les brindaba la ciudad de Yokohama esa noche, donde las luces parecían como luciérnagas que les saludaban y el mar lucia tan amplio y tranquilo como un manto infinito. Una paz se respiraba en el ambiente permitiéndoles concentrarse en la felicidad que se aglomeró ese día en su pecho y que parecía que nunca se fuera a esfumar.

* * *

 _Awww… Que tiernitos… xD!_

 _Pufff… Me tomó muchas horas el corregir esto, pero valió la pena, quedé realmente satisfecha con este capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo. Fue difícil hallar una forma creíble en la que Kacchan se pudiese "declarar", y esto es lo que pude lograr, tratando en lo más posible no salirme de su personalidad (Aunque obviamente se salió). No quería que esto se convirtiese en sexo descontrolado, sin sentido, abruptamente y a la fuerza en el futuro (Como de seguro muchas de ustedes quieren, lo sé, pervertidillas ¬_¬! xD!), porque no podría seguir la historia como la tengo planeada. Perdón por extenderme tanto… Gomensaiiiii…_

 _Por último, gracias por todos sus buenos comentarios, son mi energizante de alta potencia. Les quiero en verdad y me hacen sumamente feliz._

 _Saludos, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

 _Byebye!_


	6. Recuento de primeras veces

_**Por extraño que parezca hoy no tengo nada que decir.**_

 _ **¡Espero que lo disfruten!**_

 _ **Aclaratorias:**_ _Los pensamientos y énfasis van entre comillas_ _ **"…"**_ _, los recuerdos Y/O flashback van entre comillas latinas_ _ **«…»**_ _, los desvaríos en alta velocidad de Deku irán entre las tilde_ _ **~… ~**_

 _ **Advertencia**_ _:_ _ **Contenido shonen-ai y yaoi (+18)**_ _._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son propiedad de_ **Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

 **Recuento de primeras veces**

A esas horas, las luces de las calles ya habían encendido. Ambos caminaban tranquilamente, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra desde que dejaron aquel lugar. Ni siquiera después de bajar del metro en su ciudad natal, algo fue dicho. Dejaban que sus pies les guiaran hasta su destino, porque su mente no estaba dispuesta para esa labor en ese preciso momento. Los recuerdos, eran rebobinados en un ciclo infinito, ininterrumpidamente, produciéndoles un nerviosismo descomunal al no saber qué pasaría de ahora en adelante.

Ninguno lo sabía y tampoco querían hablar de ello.

Miedo.

Esa era la palabra perfecta para describir lo que recorría por su cuerpo, miedo a verse a los ojos después de que "todo aquello fue expresado".

Las grandes zancadas que daba Katsuki, fueron suficientes para alejarse a unos cuantos pasos de su acompañante, con el único propósito de no darle la cara, de no mostrar esa calentura que sentía sobre sus mejillas, y que detestaba. _"Maldición"_ , reprochaba una y otra vez, se estaba debatiendo en si fue buena idea dejarse llevar por esos molestos sentimientos, porque ahora se sentía más incomodo que antes.

Izuku no estaba en mejores condiciones, el cuerpo le temblaba ocasionalmente al recordar el rostro de Kacchan que le miraba con dulzura. Para su suerte, llegaron al parque que estaba cerca de su edificio. Se detuvo abruptamente, mirando como su amigo se alejaba al no darse cuenta que ya no estaba detrás de él.

—K-Kacchan… —susurró tímido. Atrayendo la atención del mayor.

—¿Qué demonios…? — _"¿En qué momento?..."_ Caminó hasta donde estaba y se detuvo frente a él, viendo como en un intento inútil intentaba ocultar su mirada al bajar el rostro. Eso era tan típico suyo—. ¿Qué ocurre? —, preguntó calmadamente.

—A-ah… Yo… Aquí nos separamos…

No se había percatado donde se encontraban hasta cuando lo mencionó, era cierto, estaban a una calle de sus casas. Era hora de despedirse.

Las manos de Midoriya comenzaron a sudar, optó por aferrase con fuerza a los tirantes de su mochila, reteniendo el aire para poder hablar con normalidad. No quería arruinar lo que había sucedido haciendo preguntas innecesarias, ni dando por hecho cosas que aún no habían sido esclarecidas. Hoy fue un día demasiado largo y agotador, era mejor darlo por terminado ahora mismo.

—G-gracias… por haberme acompañado… me divertí mucho…—dijo con la voz entrecortada—No te preocupes por el informe, yo me encargaré de eso, mañana lo tendré listo. Después de todo, para eso si soy bueno… para hacer cosas de nerd como esa… Jejeje… —rascó su cabeza al pronunciar ese chiste de mal gusto, esperando la respuesta afirmativa de Kacchan ante ese comentario que siempre le hacia él. No se esperó ver un rosto completamente serio, al parecer no le había causado gracia… Se abochornó, abrumándose por lo desagradable del momento—. Bueno… mejor me voy… ¡Nos vemos mañana, Kacchan!

Pasó a su lado con velocidad, pudiendo ver con el rabillo del ojo, como Deku cerraba sus ojos y se echaba a correr, dejándolo ahí con sus pensamientos erráticos, esto no estaba bien. Giró su cuerpo tan rápido como pudo para tomarlo del brazo e impedir que se fuera.

—¡Espera!—, sus dedos podían palpar la piel fría que trepidaba por ese contacto.

—¿Qué pasa…?

Sus ojos se encontraron, sus corazones latieron y todo quedó en silencio.

La amargura que comenzó a sentir el rubio en su boca era extraña, tragó grueso intentando disiparla, pero era en vano. ¿Qué producía ese malestar en su cuerpo? No podía saberlo, no cuando en lo único que tenía su atención puesta era en las gemas verdes frente suyo. Su mano apretó con ahínco la muñeca del otro pudiendo escuchar un leve quejido de su parte. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? No quería que se fuera y esto quedara así. No quería volver a su habitación fría y oscura sin dejar todo claro. No deseaba estar como el día anterior, lleno de recuerdos ilusorio de algo que podía o no ser en un futuro su relación. Se mordió la cara interna de la boca para canalizar su desesperación y respiró.

—¡Espera aquí!—, dijo con energía.

—Pero…

—¡Joder! ¡Qué esperes! —le soltó y comenzó a caminar con sus manos en los bolsillos, lentamente, sin perder su actitud de chico malo ni por un instante—. ¡Ni se te ocurra moverte, oíste! —Exclamó ya algo lejos.

¿Qué era lo que haría Kacchan?, no tenía la menor idea, pero se quedó ahí, de pie, sin moverse ni un centímetro, mirando hacia la dirección por donde se había ido su amigo. Muchos minutos pasaron, ya estaba temiendo que fuese una broma; por su cabeza se cruzó varias veces la idea de marcharse, pero imaginarse que volviera y no lo encontrara, le producía escalofríos.

El cielo estaba despejado, ni una nube se veía, permitiendo que las estrellas resplandecieran en el firmamento. Eran tan brillantes y estaban tan solitarias en esa extensión infinita, estaban como él, solas, sin saber porque estaban ahí, simplemente esperando que algo ocurriera, se sentía tan tonto en estos momentos… Los dígitos en su teléfono le indicaron que había pasado una hora desde que se separaron, ya estaba más que seguro que no volvería.

Cuando ya estaba dispuesto a irse, unos cabellos puntiagudos aparecieron a lo lejos. _"Regresó, realmente lo hizo"_. Incrédulo, le observó hasta que llegó cerca de él.

—¡Vamos!

¿Había escuchado bien? _"¿Vamos?"_ —¿A-adónde?

—¡A tu casa! ¡No dejaré que hagas ese informe y termines estropeándolo! No quiero perder mi puesto por culpa de las calificaciones. Mejor dicho, tengo que destruir a la perra de la coleta y al sabelotodo de lentes.

Cuando Katsuki comenzó a andar en dirección a su casa, supo que ya era inútil tratarlo de detener. Se resignó, no iba a poder llevarle la contraria aunque quisiera. Se puso en marcha también, caminando despacio detrás de él.

En el trayecto, el menor detalló con detenimiento a su amigo, traía consigo la mochila de la escuela y se había cambiado de ropa por algo más deportivo. Sus cabellos estaban mojados y le sorprendía que aunque lo estuviesen, seguían bastante levantados. Eso le indicaba que tomó una ducha, tal vez por eso fue la tardanza. Respiró aliviado. Menos mal que no se había ido, aunque no estaba preparado para esto.

Ya era bastante tarde y analizando la situación, estaba consciente que nunca terminarían el informe a tiempo para que él volviese a su casa a una hora prudente. Eso significaba que se quedaría dormir, por eso traía su mochila… No era la primera vez que Katsuki dormiría en su casa; a diferencia de él, que antes nunca lo había hecho en la casa de Kacchan sino hasta hace unos días; a pesar de eso, estaba nervioso. Estas circunstancias no son nada parecidas a como cuando eran niños, ni remotamente cerca.

Al llegar, abrió la puerta con su llave y entró, dejando sus zapatos en el recibidor. Un agradable olor se esparcía en el departamento, muestra de que su madre estaba preparando la cena.

—Mamá, ya estoy en casa.

—¡Izuku! ¡Bienvenido!—dijo entusiasmada desde la cocina, caminando lentamente hasta el vestíbulo con un gran bowl entre las manos, en el cual revolvía una especie de mezcla— ¡Cuéntame todo! ¿Te divertiste con Katsu-? —, la mujer se detuvo a unos cuantos metros cuando vio al chico mencionado parado en la puerta.

—Mamá, Kacchan y yo pasaremos la noche haciendo una tarea para la escuela, debemos entregarla mañana.

—Disculpe la intromisión…—murmuró Kacchan, haciendo una leve reverencia que fue respondida al instante.

—¡Izuku! ¿Por qué no me avisaste que Katsuki-kun vendría? —preguntó con prisa, moviéndose a los lados de forma extraña.

—Señora, lamento haber venido sin avisar, pero esto surgió de improviso.

—No te preocupes Katsuki-Kun, siéntete como en tu casa.

—Gracias.

"¿Disculpe la intromisión?" "¿Gracias?" Izuku no daba fe a lo que escuchaba, nunca había visto a Kacchan comportarse tan bien con alguien. Ni siquiera con los adultos él mostraba una pizca de decoro, esto era inesperado.

—Pasa, pasa. Puedes sentarte donde gustes —le indicó con una mano invitándolo a ir a la sala— Iré a preparar algo adicional para la cena, no esperaba visitas.

—No se preocupe, yo estoy bien —tomó asiento en un mueble desde donde podía observar perfectamente la cocina—.

—¿Ya cenaste?

—No, pero no tiene porque molestarse, estoy aquí para hacer la tarea.

—¡De ninguna forma! Esto tomara unos minutos —caminó apresuradamente para seguir cocinando, pero se topó con los ojos incrédulos de su hijo—. ¡Izuku! Ve a ducharte la cena estará lista en un momento.

—Eh… Bueno…—miró nervioso el escenario, no le parecía buena idea dejar a Kacchan solo con su madre.

Viendo la expresión de su hijo, creyó que estaba preocupado por dejar solo al invitado, entones le habló para tranquilizarle. —No te preocupes Izuku, yo me quedaré aquí con Katsuki-Kun por si se le ofrece algo.

Antes de marcharse -a pesar de que aún estaba dudoso-, miró a Kacchan, quien lo veía con seriedad, esto hizo que sintiera un escalofrío en el cuerpo. _"No tengo otra opción, me ducharé rápido y volveré lo antes posible"_. Fue a su cuarto para buscar las cosas necesarias y se metió en el baño.

Desde su sitio, Katsuki observaba a la madre de Deku, que con una enorme sonrisa prepara los alimentos que comerían. Los gestos que hacía le recordaban tanto a él, definitivamente era su madre. Ella abrió una de las puertas de la alacena para sacar un utensilio, pero debido a su baja estatura aquella labor parecía titánica. Se acercó para ayudarle y le dio en sus manos el objeto, dejando a la mujer sorprendida.

" _Gracias"_ , dijo ella con timidez.

Sin decir nada, se dirigió hacia donde estaba anteriormente, pero al notar que la mesa del comedor que se encontraba más cerca de él, optó por sentarse ahí, después de todo, ya casi era la hora de la cena.

La madre de Izuku detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y aferraba entre sus manos la sartén metálica con fuerza, su mirada parecía distante y estaba algo pensativa, esto no fue desapercibido para los ojos del rubio, quien no se esperó que ella le mirara con dulzura para después hablarle.

—Katsuki-kun…

—¿Si?

—Gracias por ser amigo de mi Izuku por tanto tiempo —ese agradecimiento sorprendió al muchacho—. Izuku es un niño muy tímido, y desde que era muy pequeño nunca tuvo la confianza para relacionarse con los demás. Luego que cumplió cuatro años y su Quirk no se manifestó, temí lo peor para él, su sueño había sido destruido. En el jardín de niños, las maestras me decían que nadie se acercaba a él, excepto por ti, tú eras su único amigo. Lo sé porque todos los días llegaba a contarme emocionado sobre las aventuras que habían tenido juntos y como te admiraba por lo genial que eras. Cuando él fue creciendo, se fue encerrando en sí mismo, a tal punto que ya no me hablaba de sus amigos ni las cosas que le ocurrían en la escuela. Pensé que ustedes ya no eran amigos. Y todo se fue haciendo cuesta abajo para él. A veces venía lastimado y nunca me dijo el porqué, aunque yo le insistiera, siempre me mentía diciendo que se había tropezado, pero yo sabía que lo molestaban por no tener ninguna particularidad y verse más vulnerable que los demás. Eso me llenó de mucha tristeza y constantemente lloraba sin que él lo supiera, porque me sentía tan culpable de lo que le sucedía. A veces me preguntaba por qué tenían que catalogarlo sólo por no tener un Quirk y no por lo que lleva adentro. Izuku es tan bueno, decidido, constante, amable y con una convicción que yo nunca alcanzaré, y que le admiro, es tan genial… pero nadie logró ver eso.

—Señora Midoriya… Yo…

—Pero… —continuó ella sin dejarle seguir— ahora me doy cuenta que no está sólo. Desde que entró a Yuuei, su carácter a cambiado, está más animado, llega feliz a casa todos los días, en especial en estas últimas semanas, siento que algo dentro de él cambió, es como si hubiese madurado y hubiese podido encontrar aquello que tanto había deseado —hizo una pausa y levantó su mirada que ahora estaba llena de lágrimas—. Gracias Katsuki-kun, estoy tan contenta que aún sean amigos y que lo apoyes, sé que tú más que nadie sabe lo bueno que es él, ahora estoy tranquila porque estoy segura que lo ayudarás cuando sea necesario… Como su madre, te doy las gracias…

Ahora se sentía como un desgraciado, y lo que más le sorprendía es que Deku nunca le había dicho a ella, que el único culpable de las desgracias que vivió desde pequeño había sido él. Ella tenía razón. Deku debía ser una persona muy buena e inocente para no delatar al perpetrador de tu infelicidad, sino todo lo contrario, le alababa, contaba cosas buenas de él, y no sólo en el pasado. Recientemente se lo había dicho también.

 _«¡Es porque eres genial que quiero derrotarte!»_

 _«_ _¡Qué no puedo olvidar lo genial que te veías cuando éramos niños! ¡Y que ahora eres más genial aun, sólo que tu orgullo desmedido esta opacando eso!»_

" _¡Maldición! Cuantos años desperdiciados en vano…"_ , apretó sus puños que se encontraban escondidos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Había muchas cosas de las que se arrepentía.

—¿Te gusta el espagueti Katsuki-kun? —La mujer le dio una gran sonrisa que terminó por tranquilizarlo.

—Sí…

—Perfecto, también hice croquetas de cangrejo, sólo falta hacer la guarnición para las croquetas, estará en un minuto.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Izuku, que venía secándose el cabello con una toalla. Llevaba puesto ahora un deportivo de algodón y una franela igual.

—Sí, estaba hablando con Katsuki-kun mientras cocinaba, no sabía que le gusta la pasta como a ti.

—N-No… es que me fascine ni nada por el estilo…

—Lo sé, tu platillo favorito es el Katsudon, pero es bueno que los amigos tengan tus mismos gustos, ¿no Katsuki-kun?

" _Ujum",_ respondió Bakugou quien bajó el rostro para ocultarse con su cabello, estaba tan avergonzado, que deseaba lanzarse por la ventana, pero al estar en un tercer piso no era buena idea.

" _¿Qué pasó cuando no estuve? ¡Kacchan está actuando extraño!",_ se acercó hasta su madre para hablarle al oído. —¿Todo está bien, mamá?

—¡Sí! —Respondió con una enorme sonrisa—. Por favor hijo, coloca la mesa, la comida ya está lista.

Todavía escéptico, obedeció a su madre y la ayudó a servir. Se sentaron y dieron las gracias.

—Toma Katsuki-kun, este es para ti —le dio un plato exorbitantemente grande en donde una pila de espagueti descansaba. El muchacho lo tomó y lo observó sorprendido.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Esto es demasiado!

—¿En serio? —contestó ella mientras le pasaba a Izuku un plato de igual tamaño. Ambos Midoriyas le miraban intrigados, no era tanta comida, según ellos. La señora reaccionó— ¡Lo siento! Es que me he acostumbrado a la cantidad que come Izuku siempre.

—¿Eh?

—No te preocupes déjame sacarle un poco —trató de retirar el plato, pero el rubio se lo impidió.

—Si Dek-… ¡si Izuku puede comer esto, yo también…! —comenzó a comer con velocidad, como si se tratara de una competencia.

Una gota corrió por la cabeza de su amigo al verle actuar así.

Al terminar, la madre de Deku insistió que se encargaría de lavar la vajilla, por lo que los jóvenes se dirigieron hasta la habitación de Izuku que se encontraba cerca de la entrada.

—Siéntete como en tu casa—, dijo el menor mientras abría la puerta.

Bakugou entró como si nada y lanzó su mochila a la cama para luego sentarse sobre el colchón sin cohibirse, estaba excesivamente lleno de confianza, tal vez porque no era la primera vez que entraba ahí.

En cambio el otro joven estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y la giró un poco para quedar frente a Katsuki.

—B-Bueno… Empecemos con el informe…

—¡Estoy muy cansado y comí demasiado para eso! —exclamó acostándose sobre el colchón con sus brazos extendidos.

—P-pero… pero…

—¡¿Cómo puedes comer tanto?!

—B-bueno… Es parte de mi entrenamiento…

—¿Entrenamiento? —preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

Apretó su puño y lo observó. —Mi Quirk, es por mi Quirk, es tanto el poder contenido dentro de mí, que mi cuerpo no puede soportarlo, tengo que entrenar todos los días y adquirir la fuerza para usarlo.

Ante ese comentario, Katsuki prefirió no seguir preguntando, el recordar su molesto Quirk no le ponía muy feliz, ni el hecho que se lo hubiese ocultado por tanto tiempo. Fijó su mirada al techo y quedó pensativo por unos minutos antes de volver a hablar: —Tu cuarto sigue siendo igual de aburrido que siempre… Además, aún tienes esos molestos afiches de All Might por todos lados.

—Es cierto, hacía tiempo que no venías, pero todo sigue igual, lamento que sea tan "aburrido"… Y sobre los afiches… Es All Might después de todo, no podía deshacerme de ellos, mira aún tengo la figura de acción que compramos juntos —la señaló— ¿aún conservas la tuya?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —se levantó— ¡Quien guardaría una cosa como esa! ¡Ya no somos niños, Deku!

—Si lo sé… Sólo… que es inevitable pensar en el pasado cuando tantas cosas buenas pasaron. Son buenos memorias que guardo en mi—, dijo con una cara llena de nostalgia.

Se quedaron en silencio, al recordar todo lo que vivieron juntos.

Bakugou no apartaba la mirada de Izuku y detallaba su semblante nostálgico. Un nudo en su garganta le dificultó la respiración, era una aglomeración de inquietudes y sentimientos, que intentaban decir algo que no podía salir, pero que aún así, estaban atragantándolo. Estallaría, y todo era culpa de Deku y de su forma de ser. Era tan…

 _«Izuku es tan valiente, decidido, constante, amable y con una convicción que yo nunca alcanzaré»_

 _«Sé que tú más que nadie sabe lo bueno que es él»_

La voz de la señora Midoriya rondó por su cabeza como un eco, y recuerdos relacionados a lo que ella decía pasaban por su mente _._

Ya no se podía aguantar más.

Lo jaló por el brazo y lo abrazó, quedando acostados ahora sobre la cama, Deku encima de él. Ejercía una leve presión sobre la cintura del otro, sabiendo que se resistiría, y evitar así, que se fuera.

Tenía toda la razón, luego que saliese de su asombro, Izuku se apoyó sobre las rodillas y las manos moviéndose con fuerza y liberarse así del agarre.

—¿Q-Qué haces, Kacchan…?

—¿Qué piensas que hago? —musitó, posando sus intensos ojos rojos sobre los de su amigo. Con esa mirada le decía todo, aquello que deseaba hacer y que sentía en ese momento.

—Detente, estamos en mi casa…

—No me importa, ya no me importa nada… —Movió el juego a su favor, dándole la vuelta a su presa quedando ahora arriba, pudiendo ver el sonrojo tímido que yacía sobre el rostro contrario—. Ya no me quiero contener…—susurró contra el cuello ajeno, comenzando a besarlo con lujuria, mordisqueándolo gustoso y sintiendo como la piel se encajaba entre sus dientes.

De su boca brotó un grito ahogado como respuesta.

—E-Espera…

Sabía perfectamente a donde iría a parar esto. No, no lo iba a permitir, o eso creía, pero al darse cuenta, ya estaba sin pantalones y por sus pies terminaban de escurrirse sus bóxers. Las manos del mayor eran extremadamente rápidas, se deslizaban por su piel como si ya conociesen ese camino a la perfección, delineaban cada curva y cada músculo que se interpusiese, disfrutando los pequeños desvíos que debían dar para llegar a donde querían. Tan rápido como despareció su pantalón, lo hizo su prenda superior.

—¡Espera Kacchan!

Sus suplicas no eran escuchadas o eran simplemente ignoradas y que Katsuki le estuviese besando con pasión, no le hacían fácil el controlarse.

Necesitaba saber algo, algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo, y que no le permitía aceptar esto. Debía hacer valer sus principios, aquello que le fue enseñado desde pequeño y que muy adentro él mismo pensaba que era lo correcto. Antes se dejó llevar por el momento, ahora con sus cinco sentidos cuerdos, no permitiría que siguiera con esto. Con toda la fuerza que tenía, empujó al rubio tumbándolo al suelo.

—¡Te digo que esperes!

Este se paró enseguida con una cara muy enojada. —¡¿Qué demonios pasa?! —desde esa posición observó como Izuku se sentó sobre el colchón, cubriendo con las manos su desnudez y produciendo que algo se agitara dentro de sus pantalones. ¡Se veía endemoniadamente provocativo!

—Yo no puedo dejarte continuar…

—¿Es por qué estamos en tu casa?

—No es eso…

—¿N-No quieres…?

—¡Tampoco es eso! —Se sobre saltó al pronunciarlo, creyendo que Kacchan pensaría que no le gustaba.

—¿Entonces…?

—Esto… Estas cosas que hacemos… No es algo que puedan hacer los amigos… No está bien… Es cosa de parejas… de esposos… de novios…

Bakugou llevó una de sus manos a la cara con fastidio al escuchar eso, se sentó a su lado y le presionó la cabeza un poco mientras le alborotaba el cabello.

—¿Eso es todo? —y el otro asintió.

Se había preocupado por nada, pensando que en realidad no quería nada con él, pero ese no era el caso. Rápidamente se quitó la franela y la lanzó al piso, descubriendo su cuerpo bien formado. En un abrir y cerrar, se abalanzó sobre Deku para besar sus hombros y morder con suavidad esa parte.

—¿Kacchan? Te dije que no… —murmuró al borde del éxtasis— Para por favor, no quiero lastimarte…

—¡Pues lo somos! —gritó por la insistencia, sin dejar la labor que estaba haciendo.

—¿Q-qué…?

—Que a partir de ahora seremos _eso_ … _eso_ que dijiste hace un momento…

—¿Qué cosa? —insistió.

—¡No me hagas decirlo, o te mato! —gruñó con enfado chispeando leves explosiones en sus manos.

—P-Pero eso significa que…

Subió su rostro desde donde estaba y se deleitó del aroma a jabón que percibió en todo el trayecto. Sus dedos calientes por las recientes detonaciones masajearon con lentitud la extensión de ese cuello que se sentía más largo de lo que en realidad era, la suavidad, le hacía erizar la piel; y al final, esos dedos terminaron por enredarse con el nacimiento de sus cabellos rizados, acortando aún más el espacio entre ellos. Su boca temblorosa, indecisa y vacilante se acercó hasta la oreja del menor y con un suave susurró casi, que imperceptible dijo: _"¡Rayos! Que… M-me gustas…"_

Al escuchar eso, el cuerpo de Deku tembló involuntariamente y un gemido escapó de su boca, esas palabras dichas con una voz ronca recorrieron sus sentidos llenándolo más y más de nuevas sensaciones que no conocía. Aferró sus manos con desesperación en la ancha espalda de su acompañante y encajó sus dedos en ella. No podía creerlo, no podía cree que lo dijera, pensó que todo ya estaba dicho, cuando en aquel lugar le relevó silenciosamente sus sentimientos, pero escucharlo, y sentirlo en su propia piel era diez mil veces mejor.

—Me gustas Kacchan… Me gustas mucho…—, suspiró al borde de las lágrimas.

Quería gritar y liberar la presión que llevaba contenida, pero no podía, su madre estaba en la casa. Quería decir un montón de cosas a todo pulmón y llorar incontrolablemente, pero no. Esa presión terminó por desenfrenarlo. Clavó sus dientes en el hombro de Bakugou con fuerza, apretando a tal grado que un quejido bastante sonoro salió de la boca del mayor. Viendo que la marca que había hecho se comenzaba a tornar de color morado, se asustó, y comenzó a besarla con delicadeza. " _Lo siento, lo siento_ ", repetía entre cada intervalo, posando sus labios suaves sobre la piel ajena.

El corazón de Bakugou había sido completamente robado para ese momento, lo abrazó, sintiendo las vertebras fusionarse con sus dedos. Esa mordida lo había excitado demasiado, cuando Izuku tomaba la iniciativa era demasiado excitante. Su lengua caliente comenzó a palpar con habilidad el cuello, traviesa, se abría paso a donde pudiese, lamía y lamía hasta que ardía, pero eso no disminuía el placer que dejaba sobre la tez. Sedienta por el deseo encerrado por tanto tiempo, por querer descubrir cada rincón que desde hoy sería suyo y dejar su huella sobre ella. Esa piel blanca y translucida brillaba más que de costumbre, adquiriendo ahora un tono rojizo al paso de sus caricias llenas de necesidad, que suave era, como si palpara la seda más fina que existe, y ella era de su entera propiedad.

Lo sentía tan pequeño entre sus brazos, tembloroso por el contacto, que el miedo de quebrarlo si aplicaba mucha fuerza no desaparecía de su mente. Sus cuerpos, en completa desnudes, se encontraban uno sobre el otro, sintiendo lo agitados que estaban, y rozándose sin ninguna contemplación. Más besos eran necesarios para satisfacerse, subió para tomar su boca completamente virginal e inexperta, aunque debía admitir que ahora se desempeñaba mejor, quizás, los previos encuentros fueron el entrenamiento perfecto para ello, para este momento, preparándolos para disfrutar al máximo esté choque pasional. Sus lenguas se abrazaban y producían un calor parecido al fuego. Que se extendía sobre sus cuerpos creando una llama que ya no se podía apagar. Era un incendio voraz lo que se produjo, quemando con avidez el bosque de sus deseos más profanos. Los líquidos que intercambiaban se habían vueltos tan dulces, el sabor de la miel no se le podía comprar, era el sabor de su néctar nacido de la pasión desbocada en ese instante.

Abandonó su boca para centrarse en ese pecho tan esculpido, mordiendo con descaro _esos botones de placer_.

—Ahhh… Kacchan… duele…

No le importaba, seguía probándolos y notando como se endurecían entre sus dientes. No le importaba, era su culpa por poner esa cara tan inmoral, que lo único que le producían era el deseo de hacerlo gritar como nunca.

Deku se retorcía aguantando el dolor, un dolor placentero e insoportable, no apartó sus manos de aquella espalda ahora rasgada por el desenfreno. Cuando el mayor se abrió paso hasta su vientre en un camino tortuoso por su abdomen, los nervios se dispararon. Había llegado el momento de que aquel encuentro siguiera las sendas prohibidas y pecaminosas. Su miembro erguido fue tomado con delicadeza, y atendido de inmediato con movimientos erráticos y muy habilidosos, su cuerpo sucumbía a las oleadas de placer que venían desde abajo y le estremecían.

La humedad ajena se iba apoderando de la mano del rubio, dejando en claro que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. En su garganta, sintió la necesidad de probar si sabía tan bien como se veía, no supo porqué lo hizo o porqué esos deseos surgieron dentro de su ser, pero usó sus labios con suavidad para dar un placer mayor a Deku. Sus movimientos comenzaron lentos, descubriendo nuevas sensaciones en ese mundo tan amplio que ahora se estaba presentando frente suyo, poco a poco fueron aumentando de ritmo, convirtiéndose ahora en movimientos rápidos y certeros.

Los gemidos inundaban toda la habitación, se sentía en el cielo, se sentía embriagado y que todo le daba vueltas. La abertura caliente y humedad deslizándose contra su intimidad era un placer indescriptible y que Katsuki fuese tan diestro ayudaba mucho más.

—K-Kacchan… Kacchan… No sigas…—, rogó temiendo que no pudiese soportarlo.

Una risa descarada se reflejó en Bakugou, quien ignoró por completo aquella petición, sólo para aumentar más el deleite de Deku y el suyo propio, porque aunque no quisiera aceptarlo y que esto fuera tan bochornoso, era la primera vez que estaba tan excitado en su vida. Su miembro palpitante, demandaba ser complacido con velocidad y fuerza, pero no se podía detener. Sentir a Izuku de esta forma, era tan ardiente, y más, cuando sintió que estaba arremetiendo con leves movimientos su boca, penetrándola voluntariamente para aumentar el placer.

—Que indecente… —murmuró con picardía, lamiéndose los labios cuando se separó por unos instantes.

—¡L-lo siento…! —gimió suave, cuando unos dientes se clavaron en la extensión de su hombría como un ligero castigo.

Esto le gustaba, le gustaba demasiado. Siguió con lo que hacía unos instantes ahora con más ímpetu que antes.

Izuku tenía ahora sus manos desocupadas, pero necesitaba agarrar algo para aguantar el placer que estaba experimentando, las sabanas fueron sus únicas aliadas para calmarle, la suavidad al apretarlas le hacía saber que esto no era un sueño, que eso que sentía era el resultado de lo que Kacchan producían en él.

Mientras continuaba, palpó los muslos, tanto como quiso, no entendía porque lo que más le gustaba de Deku era sus malditas piernas, deseaba morderlas, pero su boca estaba ocupada con otra labor, así que se conformó con masajearlas. Cuando las sintió tensarse luego de una serie de escalofríos supo que el tan ansiado momento llegó.

—Ahh… Ahh… Espera… Yo… —intentó detenerle, pero fue inútil, la intensidad que era ejercida sobre él aumentó más y más obligándolo a llegar a su liberación.

La boca se llenó de aquel líquido que le incomodó, pero que terminó por tragar y eliminar la molestia enseguida.

—¡No! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?, eso debe saber mal… —reclamó el de cabellos verdes con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

Katsuki se relamió lo labios y le miró con lujuria, gateando para acercarse hasta su rostro.

—Tienes razón, sabe horrible… Quítame ese sabor tan espantoso… —se apoderó de su boca, besándolo con desenfreno. Sus salivas se mezclaban y los gemidos de ambos eran callados por los besos. Ahora todo era más brusco, los labios eran mordidos con más fuerza y sus manos ya no se distinguían la una de la otra, sintiendo como ese contacto les calcinaba la piel.

Ya no soportaba más la presión en su sexo, el palpitar constante le dolía, por el deseo de poseerlo a él, a Deku, la persona que le volvía loco y que le hacía perder la razón, pero no quería conformarse con algo tan superficial como lo de hace unos momentos, él lo quería todo, porque era Bakugou Katsuki, siempre debía tenerlo todo. Aunque… Había un problema, aquello era significante a pasar un barrera, una que Izuku le había prohibido hace tiempo, pero… ¡Al demonio!

—Deku… Hagamos cosas de adultos… —le dijo suavemente contra su oído mientras lo abrazaba.

—P-pero Kacchan… ¿Ya no lo estamos haciendo?… —respondió sin dejar de temblar.

—No me refiero eso… me refiero a _"hacerlo"…_ a hacer lo que hacen los adultos… tú sabes… _eso_ …

—¿Eh? ¿Ya no lo estábamos haciendo?...

Enojado rompió el abrazo y le palmeó la frente con firmeza. —¡¿Acaso eres un bebé?! ¡¿Cómo no puedes saber a lo que me refiero?!

—¡Eso duele! —se sobó la zona recientemente afectada— ¡Claro que lo sé!

—¿Entonces?

—Pero no entiendo… los dos somos hombres… entonces cómo…— hizo un movimiento con sus manos intentando encajar los dedos simulando la forma de un puzzle—, no comprendo… Pensé que los hombre lo hacían así…—dijo, refiriéndose a lo de hace unos minutos…

—¡Es cierto que eso no lo enseñan en la escuela! ¡Pero, rayos! ¡Sólo hay que encender la televisión o mirar en internet, para saberlo! ¡Es increíble! —se cruzó de brazos con el rostro molesto—Además la otra vez me dijiste: "Detengámonos aquí, aún somos estudiante de preparatoria", pensé que te referías a hacer _ese_ tipo de cosas.

—No… Me refería a _este_ tipo de cosas…

Le miró con disgusto y suspiró. —Tsk… es increíble…—bufó molesto— ¡Ya se perdió el momento…!

Izuku se sobresaltó asustado y señaló hacia abajo. —¡Dices eso, pero mira como estas!—, apuntó el miembro del mayor completamente erguido dentro de sus pantalones.

—¡Es tu culpa, idiota! —exclamó furioso y apenado.

No estaba seguro de que sucedería, pero en el corazón de Deku algo le dio la seguridad para continuar con esto. Se acomodó entre las pierna de Katsuki, abrazándolo. Éste aún seguía con los brazos cruzados, maldiciendo por lo bajo el alto grado de inocencia que tenía ese idiota, pero al notar cómo era arropado por el cuello, respondió enseguida, apretando la cintura del otro y atrayéndolo con un abrazo.

—Kacchan… Yo quiero hacer cosas de adultos…—, le susurró en el oído, produciendo en el mayor un escalofrió descomunal.

Seguido a eso se besaron, con la misma intensidad que antes, su lívido no había disminuido para nada, en realidad se sentían aún más excitados al pensar en aquello que ocurriría. Sus corazones latían sin control dejándose llevar por sus impulsos. De nuevo, la piel era expuesta bajo esa lluvia de besos sin control, acariciándola tenuemente y sacando por sus poros los sentimientos que desbordaban de su interior. Su lengua comenzó a jugar con su ombligo en el trayecto que había tomado hasta sus muslos, esta vez si los probaría como quisiera.

Su miembro comenzaba a reanimarse por las caricias recibidas, pero no fue tomado en cuenta, toda la atención recayó en lo suave de su entrepierna. Las lamidas humedecían su piel, haciendo que sintiera un frío agradable, en el proceso, la saliva se derramaba hasta perderse en las sabanas, sin importar manchar el lecho donde yacían.

Se despojó de su pantalón y su ropa interior, para dejar al descubierto el símbolo de su masculinidad, grande y vigoroso, lleno del placer que le embargaba.

—Estas muy excitado Kacchan… —comentó con inocencia al ver la erección de su compañero.

—¡Cállate! —Ordenó expectante, debido a la vergüenza. Y es que tenía razón, escuchar los gemidos de Deku y saborear su esencia lo ponían deseoso de más.

Era el momento, el tan ansiado final.

—Yo voy a entrar en ti ¿Entendiste? —le aclaró. Y eso no estaba a cuestionamiento.

Izuku abrió los ojos exageradamente, y por fin pudo entender a lo que se refería con _"hacerlo"._ Ahora estaba realmente nervioso, pero él no sabía que debía hacer, así que lo mejor era dejar todo en manos de Kacchan. —E-está bien… Confío en ti… —titubeó, para luego abrazarlo.

Obligó al menor a apoyar sus rodillas y sus manos en el colchón, quedando delante de él. Desde esa posición podía ver todo… Cuando Bakugou colocó sus manos en el trasero de Deku, ambos sintieron un escalofrío en sus cuerpos.

A partir de este punto todo era desconocido para ambos...

Katsuki había mentido. Él sabía de lo que se trataba, pero el procedimiento era cosa distinta, era su primera vez haciendo esto con un hombre, en realidad era su primera vez en todo, nunca estuvo con una chica, ni con nadie, y todo lo que había aprendido era por mirar esos videos porno cuando estaba en secundaria. Ahora deseaba el no haber sido tan reservado, y haberse informado mejor. Tragó grueso ante ese panorama tan sugestivo y recordó algunas cosas que había escuchado y que probaría a ver si funcionaban.

Tomó el miembro de Deku y lo masturbó lentamente desde atrás, haciendo que este gimiera de placer, no pudo evitar apoyarse sobre la espalda temblorosa y rozar su miembro contra las nalgas firmes de Izuku. Involuntariamente dio leves estocadas que seguían el ritmo de su mano, imaginando que lo estaba penetrando. Su barbilla se apoyó en el surco que dividía la espalda y la parte más al sur del menor y desde ahí pudo observar que en sus hombros había algunas pecas que se veían realmente provocativas. Ahora comenzaba a conocer todo de Deku, hasta esos detalles que eran imperceptibles a simple vista y hasta aquellos que ahora sólo él, tenía el derecho de saber. Izuku le pertenecía desde ahora y lo confirmaría en estos instantes, poseyendo su ser por completo. Cuando el miembro ajeno estuvo lo suficiente húmedo, utilizó esa sustancia para acariciar _aquella_ zona un poco y lubricarla, con suaves movimiento a su alrededor.

—Eso se siente raro —gimoteaba el de cabellos verde.

Colocó su glande en la entrada y empujó suavemente intentando ingresar.

Izuku dio un grito al sentir la intromisión, para luego morderse los labios para acallarse.

Un segundo intento con más fuerza.

Otro grito escapó, preocupando al mayor.

—Duele… —susurró conteniendo las lágrimas.

Algo estaba haciendo mal definitivamente. —Esto no funcionará así… date la vuelta…

Quedaron frente a frente, y se besaron con ternura, perdiéndose de nuevo entre esos besos desenfrenados. Bakugou aprovechó ese momento donde Izuku estaba realmente excitado y distraído por sus besos, y le introdujo en un solo movimiento su virilidad, ganándose un mordisco en su lengua, como respuesta. Se tapó la boca por la dolencia, sin dejar de mirar las reacciones del menor.

—Duele, duele, duele… Sácalo...—dijo con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro y Kacchan al verlo, obedeció— ¿E-Esto tiene que ser así? D-Duele demasiado…

Se sentó, para acurrucarse en el pecho del rubio, conteniendo los espasmos que comenzó a sentir en su parte baja debido al dolor.

—Inténtenos una vez más… Si no, ¡mandamos esto al carajo! —Mencionó un poco decepcionado. _"¡Nada es como se ve en la televisión! ¡Maldición! ¡Esto no es nada sencillo"._

—No me quiero mover… —tartamudeó Izuku sin saber bien lo que decía. El dolor previo no desaparecía, por lo que el otro le acomodó más entre sus piernas y con un suave movimiento se introdujo por completo.

El grito ahogado resonó en sus tímpanos. Nuevamente se preocupó al ver como Izuku se aferró a su cuello y no se quería soltar, sentía la humedad en su hombro de las lágrimas que descendían hasta chocar contra su piel. —Lo sacaré, es mejor no presionar las cosas…

—¡No! ¡Déjalo ahí!, duele más si lo sacas.

En ese corto tiempo, Bakugou sentía que iba a explotar, su miembro palpitaba contra las paredes internas de Izuku que lo apretaban con fuerza y que le permitían percibir lo cálido que era su interior. Deseaba moverse con ímpetu, deseaba escucharlo gritar del placer, pero se contuvo y le abrazó, hasta que sintió unos ligeros besos sobre su hombro.

—Ya no duele tanto… Se está acostumbrando a ti… —dijo con timidez.

Este Deku… Ni en situaciones como esta dejaba de decir cosas que le volvían loco.

—¡Entonces me moveré! —Le recostó en la cama y comenzó con un suave vaivén, desde ahí podía ver el rostro sonrojado a la perfección y los gestos de dolor que hacía con el rostro— ¿Te duele? —preguntó al verlo así.

—Es demasiado raro, pero siento un cosquilleo extraño que me gusta…

Esa aclaratoria era suficiente para él… Se acercó para besarlo y continuar haciéndolo suyo sin contenerse.

—¡Demonios Deku!—, gimió por el goce que estaba experimentando.

Lo tenía entre sus brazos sintiendo cada espasmo de cuerpo, débil ante sus caricias y embrujado por ese sentimiento de cariño que sentía por él. Se extasiaron de besos y de un derroche de pasión que les iba robando poco a poco su energía.

—¡Estas jodidamente apretado! ¡Maldición!—, exclamó, perdido en un delirio de satisfacción inconfesable, al sentir como poseía una y otra vez ese cuerpo vulnerable.

Las lágrimas de Izuku no paraban de bajar por su rostro, aquel dolor mezclado con placer, le hacía tan feliz. Sentía a Kacchan tan cerca, entregado a él en cuerpo y alma, donde sus ojos sólo se posaban sobre los suyos. Quería quedarse así para siempre, tan unidos, sintiendo como sus cuerpos se fusionaban una y otra vez como si hubieran sido creados en conjuntos, el uno para el otro. Donde no existía el orgullo y el miedo, solo sus deseos más ocultos siendo complacidos.

La velocidad de las estocadas aumentó, haciendo que el menor se removiese al no aguantar lo que estaba sintiendo, buscó el apoyo de algo, pero por la desesperación no pudo hallar nada.

Bakugou extendió sus manos y las entrelazó con las suyas sobre las sabanas.

Ese contacto fue tan íntimo, casi o aún más especial de lo que ya estaban experimentando. Ambos recordaron su primer encuentro, donde hicieron lo mismo, pero esto era diferente, aquella vez la lujuria fue la única protagonista en aquel escondido y rocoso lugar, el pecho les latió con sosiego, al saber que esta vez lo único que se respiraba en este espacio era, la ternura y el cariño que se tenían mutuamente.

—Ahh… Kacchan… esto se siente bien…

—Mmm… N-no digas eso… ¡No podré aguantarme, demonios!

—Es… que te siento tan adentro…—dijo con sus lágrimas a flor de piel— M-me siento feliz…

Deku lo iba a matar, definitivamente lo haría, era tan tierno, que deseaba destruirlo ahí mismo. Romperlo con fuertes envestidas. Esas palabras dichas sin pensar le hacían perder la razón, lo volvían vulnerable. Había caído completamente en las redes de ese niño pecoso, inútil y bondadoso. Tanto así, que estaba haciéndole el amor en esos mismos instantes. " _Haciéndole el amor…"_ Su rostro se sonrojó ante su propio pensamiento. Ocultó su rostro en el pecho ajeno para ocultar su vergüenza. Su corazón comenzó a latir vertiginoso. Esto no era sexo desenfrenado y sin sentido, esto era distinto, era algo… ¿especial…?

—Kacchan… Kacchan…

Estaba gimiendo su nombre y eso lo volvía loco, le hacía feliz y le llenaba de un sentimiento de complacencia inimaginable. Su corazón saltaba sin control, sus movimientos se volvieron más erráticos y desordenados.

Tomó el miembro de Deku de nuevo y comenzó a acariciarlo aplicando todas sus destrezas. Quería que Izuku estuviera colmado de placer y felicidad, tanto como lo que él mismo estaba experimentando. Esto sobrepasaba todo lo que había sentido alguna vez por alguien, era la primera vez que pensaba en los deseos de otra persona que no fuera él. Se sentía extraño, pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba, se sentía bien consigo mismo al ver la cara de felicidad de Izuku cuando cumplía sus caprichos.

—Dilo una vez más…

—Kacchan…

Sus jadeos se escuchaban entrecortados, el olor a sexo inundaba el ambiente y el sonido de la cama chocando ligeramente contra la pared no les importó.

El baile frenético que hacían llegó a su punto máximo. Sus músculos se tensaron como antesala a lo que vendría. Izuku se levantó para abrazarlo, cuando sintió que llegaba por segunda vez al clímax, ahogando su gemido con un beso y esparciendo el fluido sobre su vientre. Con el aliento perdido por la excitación que le producían las embestidas que estaba recibiendo, se acercó a la oreja del mayor y le susurró: _"Te quiero, Katsuki…"_

Bakugou se estremeció por completo con esas palabras. —¡Ahhh! ¡Izuku…! —jadeó, arremetiendo con ímpetu contra su cuerpo, haciendo involuntariamente que terminara.

El menor sentía como sus entrañadas eran ahogadas por la semilla de su amante con esa última embestida que recibió.

Agotado, Kacchan se dejó caer sobre el pecho fornido de Deku, tratando de controlar la respiración. Sentía como su alma fue llenada de gozo, llenada de paz, se sentía calmado y tan feliz, que nada podía complacerlo más de lo que ya estaba.

Le cubrió con los brazos su cabeza, para acariciar los cabellos rubios y puntiagudos con gentileza, percibía de nuevo esa fragancia a vainilla que tanto le gustaba y que era el olor que le recordaría a él de ahora en adelante.

Reinó el silencio, y en unos instantes se quedaron dormidos así como estaban, sin decirse nada más y sin separarse un milímetro.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron con pesadez.

Observó el rostro de Kacchan a unos cuantos centímetros suyo, éste lo abrazaba mientras dormía plácidamente a su lado.

El reloj de la pared señalaba que eran las tres de la mañana.

Con suavidad lo movió para sentarse sobre el colchón, quejándose en silencio por el dolor penetrante que le recorría. Tomó la ropa que estaba a sus pies; y antes de levantarse, mimó por última vez esas hebras doradas, mirando lo pacifico que se veía cuando dormía. Era tan afortunado… Su pecho estaba inflado por tanta felicidad que temía por su seguridad, sonrió por eso y luego delineó con sus dedos los labios ajenos.

" _Me pregunto si en la mañana te seguiré gustando"._

* * *

 _O.o…_

 _Awww… Súper tierno…_

 _Espero que hayan entendido el título "Recuento de primeras veces", me encantó demasiado cuando lo escogí y aclaro, no me refería para nada al hacer "cositas"._

 _Perdón por lo extenso y lo arduamente explicativo, no sé si les guste así, quizás les guste más lo poético, pero bueno, el lemon no es lo mío xD!_

 _¡Gracias por sus comentarios! You hacer mi very happy xD!_

 _Saludos,_ _nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

Byebye!


	7. Secreto

_**¡Por fin! Un capítulo con una extensión "normal"; bueno, no tan normal, y algo relajadito después de tanta emoción xD!**_

 _ **¡Espero que lo disfruten!**_

 _ **Aclaratorias:**_ _Los pensamientos y énfasis van entre comillas_ _ **"…"**_ _, los recuerdos Y/O flashback van entre comillas latinas_ _ **«…»**_ _, los desvaríos en alta velocidad de Deku irán entre las tilde_ _ **~… ~**_

 _ **Advertencia**_ _:_ _ **Contenido shonen-ai y yaoi (+18)**_ _._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son propiedad de_ **Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

 **Secreto**

Un ruido.

Un ruido extraño le despertó.

Abrió sus ojos sobresaltado, dándose cuenta que no estaba en su casa. Claro… Esa decoración tan simplona, esas paredes llenas de afiches de All Might. ¡Estaba en la casa de Deku!

Sí, ya recordaba todo. Todo…

Se tapó la cara con ambas manos, invadido por la vergüenza. No podía creer que eso no fuera un sueño, estaba seguro que no lo era. No al sentir el cuerpo magullado y un ardor en su espalda que no dejaba de fastidiarlo.

Lo de anoche había sido una _total locura_.

Su piel aún estaba sensible, percibiendo claramente cada beso, cada caricia, cada rasguño que recibió. Recordaba todo… Hasta como se veía el rostro de Deku sumergido en placer, con esas mejillas pecosas sonrojadas y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas…

" _¿Deku?",_ es cierto, ahora que se fijaba bien… no estaba a su lado.

Levantándose con prisa, observó cada rincón de la habitación totalmente oscura, intentando encontrar al dueño de esos ojos verdes que le atormentaban, pero no.

Estaba sólo.

Algo se le arremolinó en el estómago al saberlo.

Y en esos momentos se sintió como una _puta barata_.

—¡¿Quién demonios se larga así como así, y deja a la otra persona sola después de lo que pasó?! —bramó enojado. —¡¿Qué horas son, rayos?! —el reloj indicaba las seis y treinta. —¿Dónde demonios se encuentra ese idiota?

Estaba enojado, tan enojado que si llegaba a encontrase con ese bastardo le haría pagar con mucho dolor por su falta de tacto. No es que él lo necesitara ni nada parecido; no, simplemente le parecía una descortesía de su parte –o eso quería creer–. Tomó sus ropas esparcidas en el suelo con el único propósito de salir a buscarlo y darle una paliza, se la merecía el muy infeliz, y mientras lo hacía, su vista miró curiosa la superficie del escritorio de su amigo, donde una pila pequeña de hojas descansaba sobre la superficie. Al hojear con rapidez supo enseguida que se trataba del informe que supuestamente iban a hacer ayer.

" _Deku lo hizo solo… ¿Cuándo?"_

Era natural hacerse esa pregunta, si se habían dormido bastante tarde y era muy temprano también. Estando aún sumergido en sus pensamientos algo lo distrajo, aquel ruido que lo había despertado, aún estaba presente de forma incesante, tratando de perforar sus oídos. —¿Pero qué mierda es eso? —El sonido provenía del pasillo, por lo que se vistió y acomodó su cabello lo mejor que pudo para salir.

Abrió la puerta lentamente sólo suficiente para cerciorarse de que se trataba. Sus ojos pudieron distinguir entre la oscuridad a la madre de Izuku, la cual limpiaba el pasillo con una aspiradora, se veía nerviosa y extrañamente se quedaba pensativa en el mismo sitio y al siguiente momento seguía con lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Señora Midoriya?

La mujer dio un brincó asustada cuando escuchó la voz del rubio. —¿A-Ah…? ¿K-Katsuki… kun…? —Sonrió con nerviosismo— ¿T-Te desperté? ¡L-Lo siento mucho!

—No se preocupe, ya estaba despierto… pero… ¿Usted está bien?

—¡C-Claro que sí!

—Pero…

—¡I-Iré a preparar el desayuno! ¡S-sí! ¡Eso! ¡E-Eso es lo que haré! —dejó caer al suelo la boquilla de la manguera de aspirar, sin importarle el desorden que eso generó.

—Señora…

—¡A-Aprovecha para darte un baño! ¡E-Es casi hora de ir a la escuela! —caminó rápido, tan rápido, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se podían escuchar las ollas puestas sobre el fogón.

—Sí… Está bien… —respondió un poco desconcertado por la actitud de la mujer.

Todo este maldito día estaba resultando extraño… Demasiado para su gusto.

Lo peor era estar en una casa ajena, donde sus movimientos eran restringidos y no tenía la libertar de actuar como quisiera. El maldito de Deku no aparecía y también se estaba haciendo tarde para ir a la escuela. No le quedaba más remedio que tomar sus cosas y dirigirse al baño.

Al entrar, observó el sitio: Era pequeño, no había tina, las cosas estaban aglomeradas en un estante por la falta de espacio y las cerámicas eran de color azul al igual que toda la decoración, a pesar de sus dimensiones, se sentía acogedor.

Se desvistió y entró enseguida a la ducha. El agua tibia caía lentamente sobre su cabello relajándolo. Necesitaba esto, sus músculos estaban demasiado tensos y todo su cuerpo estaba pegajoso.

" _Rayos, ni siquiera tuvimos la decencia de limpiarnos anoche"_

Y es que todo eso fue… tan… tan… improvisado… que eso ni les importó, lo único que pasaba por sus cabezas era disfrutar de la compañía y en el goce que estaban teniendo. Recordar esos momentos era algo agradable y le producía cierto escalofrío que le recorría por el cuerpo.

" _Deku…"_

Sí, ese idiota… Esos gritos… Esos gestos… Todo fue tan excitante… Que aún le hacía estremecer…

" _Deku…",_ volvió a pensar en él, cuando un gemido salió de sus labios. Y antes de percatarse, ya su mano derecha estaba recorriendo toda la extensión de su hombría dándose _placer_.

Detestaba que esto pasara, si hace unas cuantas horas había complacido todos esos deseos impuros que rondaban por su cabeza. Creyó que esos sueños y el apetito sexual que estuvo experimentando recientemente, se disiparían, pero tuvo un efecto contrario. Al parecer, todo iba en aumento, su cuerpo reclamaba por más.

Se cuestionó entonces si era por la edad, a los quince años sería normal, es una etapa donde las hormonas están en un apogeo desbocado, donde sólo se dejaban llevar por los instintos propios de la pubertad, ni él podía salvarse de eso; claro estaba, pero esto ya se estaba saliendo de control. Esa era la única explicación creíble, porque no aceptaba creer que un hombre –a pesar de que le gustara– lo tuviera así de excitado. Ese niño no tenía nada de lo que a él le emocionaba: no había un pecho voluminoso y suave, no había una cintura esbelta ni siquiera un trasero voluptuoso que disfrutar.

Era Deku, el niño enclenque y débil que conoció desde pequeño. No porque ahora estuviese un poco más desarrollado por los años, cambiaba el hecho de lo que era, un hombre; y por encima de eso, un hombre que no tenía ningún atractivo erótico. No tenía motivos para exaltarse así, a menos que todo esto estuviera relacionado con sus sentimientos, quizás ellos eran los culpables.

Si… eso debía ser… porque no era normal que en este instante deseara tenerlo ahí, frente a él, acariciando sus firmes nalgas antes de completar la unión. Esa unión tan placentera que le dejaba sin aliento. Ni tampoco lo era, la necesidad imparable de acariciarle la entrepierna o de morderle cada centímetro de su piel; no, ni siquiera eso.

Imágenes vividas pasaban por sus ojos. De Deku apoyando sus manos sobre la loza, gimiendo, podía ver como el agua cae sobre su espalda, deslizándose por el camino hecho por su columna hasta derramarse lentamente sobre su trasero… Escuchar el golpeteo violento producido por el choque al penetrarlo, una y otra vez, hasta saciarse. Sentir sus cuerpos húmedos por la excitación y el vapor que comenzaría a formase por sus respiraciones descontroladas…

" _Deku…"_

Los movimientos intensos sobre su miembro le estaban enloqueciendo, las palpitaciones persistentes le gustaban y ese roce... le hacía jadear de sobre manera… ¡Rayos! Deseaba que fuera él que le estuviese dando placer, quizás con su boca… Le apetecía sentirla por primera vez, con esos labios suaves y tibios, esos que probó hasta que se sació…

—¡Demonios! ¡¿Dónde está ese idiota…?! —un sentimiento de culpa lo retuvo, deteniendo todo lo que estaba haciendo. Esto no tenía sentido. Ya no tendría porque estar masturbándose solo en el baño.

Apoyó la frente contra la pared. Un poco frustrado. Dejando que el agua le ayudase a bajarle la calentura. Ahora necesitaba tener cerca a ese inútil para sentirse tranquilo.

Eso no estaba bien…

Dio por terminado su baño antes que la cabeza le estallara por tantos pensamientos sin sentido. Se visitó con la misma ropa de antes y se dirigió a la cocina.

La madre de Deku tenía la mirada perdida, era como si su mente no estuviera en ese lugar, cortaba las verduras en modo automático, seguramente por la experiencia, pero era claro que algo la estaba afectando.

Se sentó en el comedor para verla más de cerca.

—Señora Midoriya ¿Dónde está I-Izuku…?

Ella no se había percatado de su presencia hasta que habló, por el susto se hizo una leve cortada en uno de sus dedos. —¡Ay! ¡K-Katsuki-kun! —Apretándose el dedo para detener el sangrado— ¡N-No me di cuenta que estabas aquí!

—¡¿Está bien?! —el muchacho se levantó espantado al ver un hilo de sangre descendiendo por la mano de la mujer.

—¡N-No te preocupes! Quédate sentado, esto les pasa a las madres todo el tiempo.

—Pero…

—Ya regreso…

¿Qué le pasaba? Sabía que ella era una persona nerviosa, pero esto ya era demasiado... _"¿Es por Deku? ¿Es por qué él no se encuentra aquí? O ¿Es por otra cosa?"_

En unos minutos ella regresó con una bandita en su dedo y se la mostró al chico para que se calmara. Como si nada hubiera pasado, continuó con lo que hacía, y cuando finalmente terminó de cocinar, sacó los platos para servir el desayuno. En todo ese tiempo Deku no había aparecido, esto era tan chocante. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? No pudo soportar la presión de no saber, por lo que volvió a preguntar: —¿Dónde está Izuku? Cuando desperté no estaba.

La señora dejó caer un plato cuando le escuchó hablar de nuevo. —¡Ah! ¡Lo recogeré!

—¿Señora?

—¿I-Izuku…? ¡A-A estas horas debe estar entrenando! —respondió con la voz temblorosa, terminando de tirar los trozos del plato a la basura.

—¿Entrenando?

—¡S-SÍ! ¡Todos los días sale a las cinco de la mañana a entrenar! ¡Aunque se levanta a las cuatro para hacer estiramientos aquí y comer algo antes de marcharse!

—¿Lo hace todos los días?

—¡Sí! Ni un solo día deja de hacerlo. ¡Cuando regresa viene muy hambriento, por eso debo apresurarme! —mientras hablaban, se escuchó cómo se abría la puerta, seguido de un estruendo en el piso. Los presentes corrieron a ver de qué se trataba, sólo pudieron ver a Izuku que estaba tirado en el recibidor quejándose del dolor.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasó?!—, preguntó Bakugou al ver lo agitado que venía.

—¡I-Izuku! ¿Estás bien?

—S-si estoy bien… —pronunció antes de perder el aliento y desmayarse.

Al abrir sus ojos pudo sentí algo húmedo sobre su frente y un dolor que progresivamente se iba intensificando en su espalda baja, que le hizo quejarse. Rodó rápidamente cayendo al suelo, sus rodillas apoyadas sobre la alfombra le hicieron saber que estaba anteriormente acostado sobre el sofá. El dolor de nuevo lo aquejó, una de sus manos descansó sobre la cadera y la otra ayudada por su codo se apoyaba firma en el suelo. _"Que espantoso dolor"_

—¡Izuku! ¿Estás bien?

Los sollozos de su madre le hicieron aguantar el dolor y voltear tranquilamente para calmarla, pero no estaba sola, ahí parado junto a ella estaba Kacchan con sus brazos cruzados y su cara de enfado habitual. No le quedó más que intentar levantarse, pero un cansancio que no comprendía le dificultaba el hacerlo, además, el punzante dolor aparecía si ejercía cualquier tipo de fuerza.

—¡Estoy bien! —dijo al intentar levantarse, pero cayó de rodillas nuevamente.

El rubio se acercó hasta él y le alzó, sujetándolo por ambos brazos poniéndolo por fin de pie.

—¿Qué te sucedió, hijo?

—Fui a entrenar como siempre, pero cuando estaba corriendo me maree. Me siento débil, es extraño. Esto solo me ocurrió cuando yo empezaba a acostumbrarme a entrenar, ya no debería ocurrirme.

—¿Izuku, te fuiste sin comer algo?

—¿Eh? Si…

—Pero debes comer antes de irte a entrenar, sino pasan este tipo de cosas, te descompensaste.

—Lo siento, es que no estabas en la cocina, supuse que aun dormías así que no quería despertarte.

La mujer al escuchar esas palabras comenzó a sudar excesivamente y a temblar también. —¡A-Ah! ¡Lo siento! A-Anoche no pude dormir muy bien, no pude levantarme a la hora de siempre —los chicos la miraban asombrados por su repentino tono sobresaltado; dándose cuenta de ello, la señora se dio la vuelta— I-iré a prepararte un té, para que te ayude a reponerte, además ya casi esta el desayuno. Ve a ducharte y ven a comer para que te mejores. —la señora se dirigió hasta la cocina para seguir con sus labores dejando a los chicos a solas.

Bakugou miró al chico frente a él, era el momento de saldar cuentas y dar explicaciones para todo lo que estaba pasando. Tomó a Izuku de un brazo y lo dirigió hasta su cuarto, para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

Lo primero que dijo, no era para nada lo que tenía planeado, una presión en el pecho le indicó que era más importante saber en la condición que se encontraba ese idiota.

—Oye… ¿T-te encuentras… b-bien…? —le preguntó con algo de vergüenza, no era propio de él preocuparse por lo demás, esas palabras prácticamente no estaban en su vocabulario por lo que era difícil decirlas.

—¡Sí! —dio un leve brincó mientras respondía animado, tratando de mostrase lo mejor posible frente a Kacchan, pero fue inútil, porque en cuanto lo hizo el dolor de nuevo apareció. Haciendo que se doblara un poco.

—No te ves para nada bien. ¿T-Te duele…? —preguntó refiriéndose a _aquella_ parte que seguramente estaba sensible por el encuentro de anoche.

—Pues… Desde que me levanté he sentido una molestia… _a-ahí_ … —tartamudeó al decirlo—, pero nada que no pueda soportar…

—No mientas, pude ver que te sostenías las caderas, eso significa que te duele.

—Ah… Sobre eso… —Se quedó pensativo dudando si debía decirlo o no, le daba algo de vergüenza, pero ni modo, si no le contestaba algo creíble se enojaría. —Kacchan… cuando estaba entrenando, alcé algo muy pesado y ahora pues… me duele mucho _ahí_ … ¡pero no creo que tenga que ver con lo de anoche!… así que… no te preocupes…

—¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! —Gritó, aunque luego bajó la voz para no ser escuchado— ¿Alzaste pesas cuando _eso_ esta tan m-ma… maltratado…? — _"¡Rayos, hablar de esto es muy vergonzoso!"_

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué no sabes nada? —Definitivamente Deku era muy ingenuo; y no sólo eso, tampoco sabía nada de cosas básicas de la vida, al parecer toda su inteligencia era referente a los héroes y de las cosas que ellos hacen. —¡Tampoco te lo diré! Investiga un poco… ¡Insensato! Ahora estarás adolorido por un tiempo.

—¡Lo siento!

El rostro entristecido de Izuku era tan sincero, que le hacía sentir mal por gritarlo, pero aún no entendía por qué Deku estaba tan obsesionado con su entrenamiento, tanto así que no le importó dejarlo botado ni siquiera su propia salud.

—¿Era tan importante salir a entrenar hoy?

—Yo… —guardó silencio. Si explicaba detalladamente la importancia de eso, era significante a hablar de All Might y sus poderes heredados. Eso era algo que no volvería hacer, se lo había promedio a su maestro y no podía fallar.

—No solo eso… —Tomó a Izuku del cuello y lo pegó contra la pared al recordar el motivo de su enojo previo— ¿Quién demonios te crees, idiota? ¡Me dejaste tirado aquí como se te dio la gana!

—¡Lo siento! Yo no puedo faltar a mis entrenamientos… Además, pensaba volver antes que despertaras…

—¡No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones! ¡Rayos!

—Pero…

Le miró y en un segundo su enojo se disipó. Esos grandes y temblorosos ojos verdes no le permitían ahora tratarlo mal, además ya se había disculpado, así que seguir con ese tonto enojo no tenía ningún sentido. Lo soltó y se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda, en ese momento recordó algo. —Otra cosa… Tu mamá está actuando muy extraño, está nerviosa y hasta se ha lastimado por culpa de eso. Deberías averiguar qué le pasa.

—¿Mamá? Ella siempre está preocupada por muchas cosas… pero si dices que es extraño… Iré a ducharme y luego veré que le pasa.

Luego de salir del baño, se dirigió a la cocina para ver a su madre.

—¿Mamá?

Sobresaltada, soltó la taza de té en el suelo estallándola en muchos pedazos. —¡I-Izuku! ¡Me asustaste!

El chico se acercó para ayudarla y comenzó a recoger con su mano los trozos quebrados.

—No hijo, podrías cortarte, deja eso así. —Usó sus poderes y atrajo las pequeñas piezas colocándolas sobre un paño de cocina, al acercar su mano hasta ahí para tirarlas a la basura se volvió a cortar. —¡Ah! ¡No puede ser, es la segunda vez hoy! ¡Iré a curarme!

Antes que se marchara Izuku agarró sus manos y las apretó levemente. —Mamá mírame, ¿te encuentras bien? Kacchan me dijo que estás actuando extraño. ¿Ocurrió algo? Cuéntame por favor…

Los ojos llenos de bondad y ternura de su hijo le quebraban el alma. Lágrimas comenzaron a salir derramándose por su rostro. —Mi Izuku, mi pequeño…

—¿Qué sucede?

—E-Eres un buen niño… Lo sé, sólo que tu madre es muy llorona… —dicho esto, se levantó y salió corriendo al baño, dejando al muchacho muy confundido.

Caminó pensativo todo el trayecto hasta su cuarto tratando de descifrar, que era lo que le ocurría a su madre, quizá le había llegado esa época en que las mujeres están muy sensibles… Quizás...

Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a Bakugou desnudo, sólo su ropa interior estaba puesta. La puerta fue azotada con velocidad para impedir que por alguna casualidad de la vida, su madre llegase a verlo así.

—¿Qué haces desnudo?... —comentó con su cara enrojecida.

Viendo la actitud avergonzada de Deku, se puso nervioso también. —¡No seas idiota! ¿En qué demonios estas pensando? ¡Me estoy vistiendo! ¡Mira la hora! ¡Ya es hora de irnos! —Sacó la ropa de la academia de su mochila y se colocó los pantalones mientras que decía todo tipo de blasfemias por lo bajo.

—Tiene razón también debo vestirme —descolgó la ropa del closet y se desvistió para ponerse los pantalones también.

—¡Pareces idiota, no es la primera vez que me ves desnudo! —comentó luego de un rato, al acordarse lo de hace unos instantes.

—Si, en la escuela también tienes la costumbre de desvestirte sin ningún pudor.

—¿Qué? ¡Yo si tengo pudor! Pero si estamos entre puros hombres… ¿cuál es el puto problema? —se colocó la camisa aún sin abrocharla, dejando ver sus abdominales marcados.

—Que a alguien le pueda terminar gustando lo que ve… —dijo en broma.

Ante ese comentario en doble sentido el mayor guardó silencio. Sus neuronas trabajaron al mil por ciento. Los deseos que había sentido en el baño surgieron de nuevo, su lívido se encendió al imaginarse que era deseado por él. Se comenzó a acercar a Izuku acorralándolo poco a poco hasta tumbarlo en la cama.

Izuku se quejó debido al dolor, Katsuki no había sido para nada delicado. Arrugó la cara y trató de aguantar, pero un segundo después olvidó todo lo relacionado con eso, al sentir como Kacchan se subía sobre el colchón, acortando más el espacio entre ellos.

Con descaro, el rubio se acomodó sobre las caderas de su pareja y se movió gustoso, la sensación producida por aquello era excitante. —¿Te gusta lo que ves? —La cara de pervertida que tenía en ese momento sonrojó al menor y le hizo temblar, pero eso no terminaría ahí, no después de dejarlo sólo esta mañana. Le haría pagar por eso. Tomó la mano ajena y la colocó sobre sus abdominales obligándolo a que lo acariciara. —¿Te gusta Deku? ¿Te gusta lo qué estás viendo? ¿Lo qué estás sintiendo?

La boca de Izuku tembló al tratar de responder, no podía negar que Kacchan era realmente sexy y que se comportara tan pervertido ayudaba a que esto le excitara mucho más. Al no poder decir nada, movió la cabeza afirmativamente. No se podía controlar… Deseaba sentir a Katsuki como anoche. Se levantó, y comenzó a lamerle el cuello con lujuria.

—Sabía que eras un pervertido… —dijo sonriendo descaradamente al ver la reacción de Deku por su pequeña provocación, lo tenía en la palma de su mano y eso le encantaba.

El menor estaba deleitado, degustando esa piel tan suave con su lengua. Pudo percibir su propio aroma sobre la piel del mayor, era el jabón que él mismo usaba, pero ahora mezclado con la esencia natural de su novio, no supo porque, pero eso lo excitó aún más.

—Kacchan… —gimió, mientras olfateaba el cuello y por encima del hombro ajeno, aspirando profundo y embriagándose con tan exquisita fragancia. Sus ojos involuntariamente observaron donde ahora se posaban sus labios y en ese momento se asustó. —¡Kacchan! ¡¿Qué es eso?! —apartó al mayor y terminó por bajarle la camisa con brusquedad.

—¡¿Qué diablos?!— El otro no entendía a que se refería.

—¡¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?! —gritó exaltado sin dejar de ver su hombro.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Dios! ¡¿Ahora qué haremos?! —comenzó a sudar y respirar entrecortado al no saber qué hacer.

—¡Habla de una puta vez! ¡O te parto la cara! —Amenazó con enojo, apuntando el puño directo a su rostro.

Una mano terminó por posarse sobre la frente de Deku con preocupación. —Tu hombro…

Y fue entonces que se vio en el espejo que estaba colgado en la pared. —¡¿Qué mierda es esto?!

Izuku se sentía fatal, aquel mordisco inocente que le propició a Kacchan tenía un aspecto que daba lástima ver. Las tonalidades moradas llegaban a confundirse con tonos negros, era grande y desde la zona donde fue mordida se iba extendiendo por la piel en un radio considerable. Le abrazó y comenzó a darle besos en esa zona. —¡Lo siento! —repitió una y otra vez el procedimiento, tratando de aliviar un poco el dolor.

Estaba avergonzado por la repentina muestra de afecto de Deku, aun no estaba acostumbrado a esto. Lo separó empujándolo por la frente mientras el otro se resistía a soltarse. —Déjate de tonterías, ahora hay que tratar esto.

—¡Tienes que ir al médico!

—No voy a ir al médico por un simple moretón. Ni siquiera me duele… —o eso pensaba, pero cuando la presionó con sus dedos, dio quejido bastante sonoro. —Agg… Que fastidio… Lo peor es que es demasiado visible, menos mal que el uniforme de la escuela es completamente cerrado.

—Tu traje Kacchan… Tu traje de héroe. Tienes los hombros y la espalda medio descubierta. ¡Todos lo verán! —dio vuelta en círculos mordiéndose las uñas con preocupación mientras ideaba un plan— ¡Ya sé! ¡Colócate una bandita!

—¿Una bandita? ¿No ves el tamaño que tiene esta cosa? ¡Necesitaría un parche entero de banditas para ocultarla!

—¿Parche? ¡Aquí tengo algunos! De esos parches para los dolores de espalda.

Kacchan miró sorprendido cuando Izuku sacó debajo de su cama una caja de primeros auxilios, tenía vendas, alcohol, banditas, medicinas y otras cosa que no logró distinguir. Era extraño tenerlo en un lugar como ese, más no le prestó mayor atención. El menor se acercó a él y le aplicó un ungüento para después colocar el parche en el lugar.

—¿Qué es eso?—, preguntó al sentir la crema sobre su piel.

—Como siempre estoy lastimándome, tengo toda clase de medicamentos y cremas para las lesiones. Eso que te coloque es para disipar lo moretones. En menos de una semana no tendrás nada.

—Ya veo… De algo te ha servido ser un inútil…

Torció la boca al escuchar eso, pensó que todos los insultos se terminarían desde ahora, aunque sabía que las cosas no serían tan sencillas; después de todo, Kacchan seguiría siendo Kacchan pasara lo que pasara.

Terminaron de vestirse y al estar ambos listos, tomaron sus mochilas y se dirigieron a la cocina para desayunar. Su madre quien ya había vuelto, tenía todo preparado en la mesa. Un gran desayuno estilo japonés.

Aún no lograba acostumbrarse a ver platos de comida tan exorbitantes. Izuku parecía comerlo de lo más normal y eso le molestaba, porque no se dejaría vencer por él. Atacó la comida como de costumbre ante la mirada alegre de ambos Midoriyas.

Al terminar, dieron las gracias y se fueron hasta el recibidor para colocarse los zapatos.

—Mamá, Kacchan dejó su ropa aquí, luego vendrá buscarla.

La mujer se asomó por el pasillo, aún un poco consternada. Izuku se acercó hasta ella y le miró con ternura.

—Ya nos vamos mamá, pero antes de irme quería preguntarte de nuevo si todo está bien…

Ella asintió.

Él no estaba convencido aún, más no le quedaba otro remedio que confiar en ella.

Cuando abrieron la puerta para salir, la madre de Izuku les llamó, tenía sus manos entrelazadas al nivel de su pecho y su mirada estaba temblorosa. —Chicos… Pórtense bien… ¿Sí?

Los dos quedaron sorprendidos, aquello había sido dicho en un tono extraño y muy preocupado. No sabían porque lo dijo de esa forma, pero como toda madre siempre se preocupaba mucho por su hijo. ¿No?

—¡Sí! —contestaron ambos.

—¡Me voy!

—Que te vaya bien Izuku…

El joven salió del departamento seguido por Kacchan, quien al dar dos pasos se detuvo sin que el otro se diera cuenta, miró a la mujer y le hizo una reverencia.

—Señora Midoriya, gracias por permitirme pasar la noche aquí y disculpe las molestias.

La mujer bajó la mirada con tristeza y suspiró, para luego poner una sonrisa. —Dime Inko de ahora en adelante Katsuki-kun, después de todo ahora serás una persona muy cercana e importante para nuestra familia y más para mi Izuku.

Los ojos de Bakugou se abrieron de sobremanera al captar el mensaje que le estaba enviando la madre de Deku. Se sonrojó alarmantemente e hizo una reverencia. —¡Discúlpeme por todo! I-In… Inko-san…

—Cuida de Izuku, te lo encargo. —Sonrió ella al ver la forma de actuar de ese muchacho. Sabía muy adentro que podía confiar en él para velar por el bienestar de Izuku, después de todo, Katsuki era un muchacho ejemplar y que siempre estuvo cerca de su hijo desde que eran muy pequeños.

Bakugou no respondió a eso, pero hizo una reverencia para luego marcharse.

" _¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Rayos!"_ Caminó deprisa hasta bajar por las escaleras. Donde su amigo lo esperaba con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué te tardaste?

—¡Por nada!— Esto le molestaba. No le gustaba sentirse de esta forma. Las cosas eran más sencillas cuando no tenía un corazón tan blando. En ese entonces, hubiera podido mandar a la mierda a esa señora y a Deku y vivir su vida como él quisiera. Eso ya no era posible, ahora todo parecía girar en torno a él y a lo que le rodeaba, y aunque era irritante, por otro lado, no lo molestaba. Mientras pensaba en eso, notó que Izuku se quedaba rezagado a una distancia bastante considerable. —¡Apúrate! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

La mirada triste que tenía le perturbó.

—¿Qué te sucede?

—K-Kacchan… Tú y yo somos…. N-No… novios ¿verdad?... —pronunció con nerviosismo y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Aquello no era fácil de decir y menos en presencia de la persona que por tanto tiempo le molestó y que por los giros inesperados de la vida, ahora era su pareja. Todo pasó tan rápido y de forma tan inusual que aún no podía creerlo. Cambiar su forma de actuar frente a él no era algo que podía hacer de un día para otro.

Igual de avergonzado que Izuku se encontraba Katsuki. Ni siquiera sabía cómo tenía el valor de sacar esas palabras por su boca.

 _Novios…_

El rojo de su cara era algo para grabar, nunca se había sentido tan apenado en su vida, pero de cierta forma le pareció tierno como lo dijo.

—S-Supongo…

—Kacchan… ¿Lo diremos en la escuela?

Esa pregunta hizo que se detuviera al instante. Volteó furioso y lo apretó por el cuello. —¡¿Qué?! ¿En qué rayos estas pesando, bastardo?

—N-no yo no…

—¡¿Qué crees que dirán si se enteran que el próximo héroe número uno del mundo, anda con otro hombre?! ¡Ni se te ocurra abrir la boca!

—Pero… —le miró con decisión mientras aún era aferrado del cuello. —Yo no le veo nada de malo… después de todo… nos gustamos ¿no?...

Al escuchar eso último, no pudo negarlo, pero tampoco aceptaría que lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos estuviera suelto a los cuatro vientos. Su dignidad y orgullo estaba en juego, no iba a permitir que nadie se la arrebatara, ni siquiera esos molestos y persistentes sentimientos que sentía por Deku.

—¡Di algo y te mato! —Vociferó— Ni siquiera a la perra de Uraraka puedes decírselo, ni a tus amiguitos, el nerd con lentes y el dos caras…

Katsuki lo bajó.

Viendo el rostro completamente lleno de ira de su amigo… no… de su… ¿Novio? Una tristeza lo envolvió, no era así como quería que fueran las cosas ni que su relación tuviese que estar oculta como si fuese algo malo. Lágrimas amenazaban salir por sus ojos, unas lágrimas que estaban comenzando a atormentar al rubio.

De nuevo se estaba sintiendo mal al ver triste a Deku…

" _Maldición, esa cara de nuevo"_

Bakugou se colocó a su lado y mirando al frente, usó una mano –bastante temblorosa– para atraer la cabeza de Izuku hasta su pecho y darle dos palmaditas con inseguridad.

—Y-Ya… Ya… —titubeó al decirlo.

El llanto desapareció al instante, y una cara ahora sorprendida y asustada se hizo presente. Esto era tan extraño ¿Lo estaba consolando? Nunca creyó que el explosivo Bakugou Katsuki haría algo como eso jamás. No dijo nada, aunque eso lo hizo inmensamente feliz haciendo que una sonrisa se dibujase en su rostro, prefirió disfrutar de eso en silencio.

—P-piensa que esto es como nuestro secreto… —murmuró mientras se rascaba el cabello.

—¡Sí! —dijo el de ojos verdes entusiasmado al escuchar esas palabras.

Tenía razón, después de todo no era tan común que dos hombres fueran pareja. Además, sabiendo el carácter de Kacchan, era imposible que dijese esas cosas como si fuera normal; para su imagen y orgullo era un golpe muy difícil. Así que simplemente se conformaría con tenerlo para él cuando estuvieran solos y disfrutar de los gestos de cariño que le estaba brindando ahora.

Su sueño se había hecho realidad y había sido muy presuntuoso de su parte querer exponerlo al mundo, sólo para sentirse feliz. Debía pensar en Kacchan. Por ahora disfrutaría y se regodearía de la enorme alegría que estaba en su pecho al saber que la persona que más quiere en el mundo acepta sus sentimientos, que ese sueño imposible de alcanzar se hizo realidad. Dos de sus más grandes sueños se estaban realizando: el ser un héroe y el tener el cariño de Kacchan.

El menor se alejó y miró el rostro sonrojado de su novio luego de que le acariciara la cabeza, rió tímidamente, se veía realmente encantador al tratar de ocultar la vergüenza.

No se esperó que Katsuki le extendiese la mano para ir caminando así hasta la estación. En todo el trayecto, el rubio no le dirigió la palabra, su mirada estaba clavada al suelo, ocultando su rostro con el cabello y andaba a un paso irracionalmente apresurado, prácticamente lo llevaba a arrastras, pero eso no le importó, el corazón de Izuku saltaba dentro de su pecho revoloteando con ímpetu y disfrutando estos excelentes momentos. Si era un sueño no quería despertar y si era realidad deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera.

Anduvieron así hasta que subieron al metro, pero luego que bajaron, se separaron. Bakugou caminó más rápido de lo normal y se perdió entre la muchedumbre dejando a Izuku atrás.

Midoriya suspiró, no le gustaba esto, pero no tenía remedio.

Disfrutó cada detalle del paisaje mientras caminaba hasta la escuela: los edificios, las personas que andaban a prisa, los árboles y hasta los pajaritos que volaban cerca. Todo parecía estar más tranquilo que de costumbre, todo estaba en paz, y todo estaba más reluciente. Uso el aire puro para llenar sus pulmones, relajándolo aún más y dándole una tranquilidad envidiable en su alma. Una sonrisa que parecía ser imborrable decoraba su faz, se sentía colmado de energía y vitalidad.

Cruzó las puertas de Yuuei y sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a su salón. Entró con la misma alegría que lo venía envolviendo desde hace un rato y saludo animadamente.

—¡Buenos días!

Todos voltearon a verle, extrañados por la forma de actuar de Midoriya, ya que regularmente era tan tímido que si apenas se escuchaba cuando entraba. Sus ojos enseguida se posaron sobre Kacchan, quien dormía sobre el escritorio. Un sonrojo apareció al recordar que ese joven que estaba ahí era su novio… Caminó felizmente y cuando pasó a un lado del rubio dijo: _"Buenos días Kacchan"_ , como lo hacia todos los días, para no llamar la atención ni levantar sospechas.

El mayor ni siquiera se movió, cosa que no le sorprendió, ya se esperaba algo como eso; por lo que se sentó en su escritorio -que se encontraba detrás del de Katsuki- con toda la suavidad que pudo para no empeorar el leve dolor que sentía en su trasero. Ya tranquilo, se relajó por completo dando un fuerte suspiro que atrajo la atención de todos nuevamente.

Uraraka e Iida se acercaron hasta él para saludarlo. Alegremente respondió, con un ánimo que no era muy común, el Deku de hoy lucía diferente, sus amigos no tardaron en darse cuenta de ello.

—¡Hoy estás extremadamente feliz! ¿Te pasó algo bueno? Te noto fresco y radiante, te ves como una persona que le pasó algo muy bueno —comentó la chica con alegría.

—Ahora que lo mencionas es cierto, tus mejillas están sonrojadas —mencionó Iida inspeccionando de cerca al chico, ajustando sus lentes para ver mejor—. Como alguien que está muy feliz.

¿Algo bueno? Le habían pasado mil cosas buenas en tan pocos días, una lluvia de buena suerte se posaba sobre él, dándole la dicha de experimentar y disfrutar de todo lo que siempre había soñado. Pudo descubrir los sentimientos de Kacchan, salir a pasear con él y finalmente se hicieron novios, cosa que les permitió expresar sus más ocultos deseos físicamente. Sólo pensarlo le ruborizaba y le ponía una estúpida sonrisa en su cara que no podía borrar.

Claro que no iba a decir nada, pero no por eso cambiaría su estado de ánimo. Diría otra cosa para no levantar sospechas.

—¡¿Ah?! Bueno… sí… Sí me pasó algo muy bueno.

En ese instante, Bakugou levantó su cabeza del escritorio con velocidad, asustando a los chicos que estaban detrás de él. Ochako levantó una ceja algo disgustada, Bakugou no era nada agradable, pero no le tomó importancia y dirigió la mirada de nuevo a su amigo.

—¡Cuéntame! ¿Qué te paso Deku-kun?

—Ahh… Bueno… Y-Yo…

—¡Debe ser porque fue a Heroland! —comentó Kirishima acercándose a donde estaban. —Sí, cuéntanos que tal estuvo.

Este interrogatorio lo estaba poniendo nervioso, no se había preparado mentalmente para esto. No podía decir nada relacionado con Kacchan ni lo ocurrido entre ellos. Así que debía pensar muy bien lo que diría antes de hablar.

—¡Sí! Ayer fui a Heroland…

—¿Es tan genial como dicen? —preguntó Uraraka.

—¡En verdad lo era! —Respondió emocionado Deku— ¡Era muy grande y había todo tipo de atracciones, hoteles y tiendas, en verdad era genial! ~ _No sólo eso… —_ continuó ahora completamente dominado por sus hábitos de otaku _—_ _Todo estaba relacionado a los héroes y todas las atracciones eran referidas a eso, hay un museo de cera con los héroes más importante del mundo. ¡Hasta me tomé una foto con la réplica de All Might! ¡Me hizo tan feliz! También compre varios recuerdos~_

Metió la mano en su mochila, para mostrarles sus más recientes adquisiciones y se dio cuenta que no había sacado nada de lo del día anterior, hasta las tazas de sus almuerzos seguían ahí. Y es que claro, con todo lo que pasó en la noche y en la mañana no le dio tiempo a nada. Buscó entre los objetos hasta que encontró algunas pequeñas figuras que logró comprar en el parque y las mostró orgulloso.

—¡Están geniales! —comentó Kirishima. —Midoriya ¿Fuiste a la zona donde te dejan usar tus poderes?

—¡Por supuesto! Era una atracción muy divertida, debíamos luchar contra robots, aunque en ese momento no nos permitieron usar nuestros poderes, pero en la segunda fase sí. Consistía en luchar entre los jugadores para determinar quién era el héroe número uno, claro, llevábamos puesta protección y reguladores de poderes. ¡Kacchan lo hizo genial! ¡Al final, él fue el que ganó el juego! ¡Me derrotó a mí y a todos en un segundo!

—¿Bakugou también fue? ¿Fueron juntos? —preguntó Kirishima de nuevo.

Izuku se tapó la boca al ver que había dicho más de la cuenta.

—¡¿Juntos?! —dijo exaltado el rubio, que disimuladamente estaba escuchando toda la conversación. —¡Yo fui solo! Y por pura casualidad nos encontramos. ¡No estuvimos juntos ni nada parecido!

—¡Cálmate hombre! No es para tanto… ¿Además no tenían que hacer un informe juntos para hoy? ¿Cómo lo hicieron si no se reunieron? ¿Por qué lo hicieron, no? No querrán ver a Aizawa-sensei enojado.

—¡Aquí esta! —explicó enseguida Izuku, quien tenía en sus manos el informe. —¡Yo lo hice! —dijo con inocencia para tratar de desvincular a Bakugou con lo que pasó.

—¡Bakugou-kun, eso no está bien! Era un trabajo en conjunto no debiste dejarle todo el trabajo a Midoriya-kun —reprochó Iida al escuchar tal injusticia. Tampoco le pareció extraño viniendo de un bravucón como él y conociendo el carácter de su noble amigo esta situación no era para nada extraña.

—Bakugou pensé que eras todo un hombre. Eso no está bien… —dijo desilusionado el de cabellos rojos.

—¿Ah? —las orejas de Katsuki estaban tan rojas que cualquiera dirían que estaban echando humo. —¡No se metan en mis asuntos o los mato! —se levantó de su asiento enfurecido; pero antes de salir por la puerta, el profesor hizo su entrada, obligándolo a volver a su puesto.

—Chicos hoy tendremos un entrenamiento especial de campo, para determinar su velocidad de reacción ante situaciones de peligro. Cámbiense, los espero en el edificio J.

—¡Sí! —respondieron sus alumnos emocionados, las pruebas de campo eran sus clases favoritas.

—¡Aizawa-sensei! —gritó Deku con una mano levantada para llamar la atención del profesor.

—Dime Midoriya.

—Kacchan y yo, le trajimos el informe que nos pidió —corrió suavemente hasta acercarse al hombre y extendió sus manos para dárselo. —Tome.

Aizawa se rascó la sien, no podía creer que sus alumnos fueran tan inocentes. —Con respecto a eso… Fue una mentira.

—¡¿Ah?! —Exclamaron Izuku y Katsuki al mismo tiempo.

—Fue un estrategia para que fueran juntos, después de todo deben llevarse mejor. —El hombre sin inmutarse se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta como si nada hubiera pasado.

Esto era increíble…

Izuku se tambaleó por la sorpresa y cayó al piso.

Un grito sonoro se escuchó por todo el salón, al sentir como su trasero lastimado era azotado contra el duro suelo.

Bakugou quería que la tierra se lo tragara. Todos los problemas que pasaron, lo que ocasionó ese paseo, lo que terminó por ocurrir… todo era culpa de ese bendito informe… Colocó una mano en la cabeza para alborotar su cabello debido a la frustración.

 _Algo habían aprendido por fin… Nunca debían creen ni una palabra de lo que dijera Aizawa._

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado a pesar de que no hubo tanta emoción. Era para explicar cosas xD!_

 _Este Bakugou es un amor 3! xD! Debo aceptarlo _!_

 ** _Gracias por sus comentarios y buenos deseos, no me canso de escribirlo en cada capítulo. Gracias, millones de gracias._**

 _Gracias en especial a_ _ **Lokana**_ _por aguantarme todas mi lokeras, y a_ _ **matlalcoatl**_ _por sus comentarios que me dan mucha risa y me dan ideas sustanciosas… o.o!_

 _Y le envío besitos a_ _ **Pachi Miranda**_ _, a_ _ **blacksoulstar95**_ _y a_ _ **Nihil Nemorum**_ _sus reviews llenan mi alma como crema pastelera a una dona o_O! Aunque se lea mal, lo digo con todo el cariño del mundo xDDD…_

 _Saludos, nos leemos en la próxima actualización._

 _Byebye!_


	8. Resolución

_**Este capítulo está centrado en Izuku y sus pensamientos sobre ser héroe; todo esto tiene un significado para la trama, por lo que quería explicarlo ahora. Tiene acción, después de todo Boku no Hero Academia es una serie Shonen.**_

 _ **Aclaratorias:**_ _Quería aclarar que_ _ **esta historia está ubicada**_ _después de las prácticas que los chicos tuvieron con sus maestros y antes de la saga del campamento de verano. A partir de aquí,_ _ **nada será igual que en el manga**_ _(pero pueden aparecer referencias). Lo siento, es que planee esta historia antes que en el manga se dieran esos giros tan inesperados._

 _Los pensamientos y énfasis van entre comillas_ _ **"…"**_ _, los recuerdos Y/O flashback van entre comillas latinas_ _ **«…»**_ _, los desvaríos en alta velocidad de Deku irán entre las tilde_ _ **~… ~**_

 _ **Advertencia**_ _:_ _ **Contenido shonen-ai y yaoi (+18)**_ _. Puede tener_ _ **spoilers del manga**_ _._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son propiedad de_ **Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

 **Resolución**

—¿Midoriya, estás bien? —preguntó Kirishima, mientras le extendía una mano para ayudarle a levantar.

" _Qué vergüenza, ese grito fue muy sonoro",_ pensó Izuku _._

No pudo evitarlo, después de todo aún no se había recuperado, si hacía algún esfuerzo o se golpeaba, aquel dolor volvía. Aceptó el gesto de su compañero y se puso de pie, ante la mirada desconcertada de todos.

—¡L-Lo siento! E-Es que… me lastimé la espalda cargando unas pesas… —se excusó para tranquilizar a los demás, que enseguida le miraron más preocupados que antes.

—Deberías ir a que te revise Recovery Girl —le aconsejó el pelirrojo.

—No te preocupes Kirishima-kun, yo estoy bien —su mano estaba apoyada en la espalda, caminó con lentitud hasta su asiento para tomar el bolso y dirigirse a los vestidores. En el recorrido, observó de reojo a Katsuki, quien prácticamente lo estaba fulminando con la mirada. "Lo siento" le intentó decir con sus ojos, a lo que el rubio respondió con un bufido y marchándose para ir a cambiarse también.

Esto era tan complicado, sólo habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que comenzó el día y desde que habían iniciado su relación y un problema sobre otro aparecía.

—¿Deku-kun, seguro estás bien? —Ochako se acercó preocupada.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

—Entonces démonos prisa antes que el sensei se moleste.

Los alumnos fueron dejando el salón para dirigirse a los vestidores. Izuku caminó lentamente hasta el lugar. Adentro se escuchaban las voces de sus amigos, que hacían bromas como de costumbre. Respiró profundo, poniendo la espalda recta para aguantar el dolor y hacer como si nada pasara. Abrió las puertas y todas las miradas se posaron sobre él poniéndolo nervioso, pero segundos después todos volvieron a lo suyo tranquilizándolo.

Enfrente de su _locker_ , se detuvo unos minutos a pensar. ¿Tendría marcas visibles por lo de anoche?, que recordara no, no sintió ninguna mordida hecha con extrema fuerza, quizá sólo por su entre pierna, pero nada que sus shorts no pudieran ocultar. Kacchan había sido muy delicado y cariñoso, al recordarlo un sonrojo se posicionó sobre sus mejillas, le gustaba esa nueva forma de actuar. Era totalmente desconocida, pero eso no evitaba que le enamorara aún más. Respiró aliviado, así que comenzó a desvestirse con normalidad.

Katsuki sacó de su casillero el uniforme de educación física, cosa que le pareció extraña a su amigo más cercano.

—¿No te pondrás tu traje?

—Está dañado.

—Pero si el viernes lo usaste y estaba normal.

—¡Ya no te metas en mis asuntos! —el idiota con cabellos de puercoespín siempre estaba atento a todo lo que él hacía. Tenía que ser cuidadoso de ahora en adelante.

Kacchan esperó unos minutos mientras buscaba el momento adecuado, cuando todos estuvieran distraídos.

—Bakugou hombre, ¿Qué haces por allá? —preguntó Kirishima al ver que Katsuki se estaba cambiando en la zona no utilizada de los vestidores.

—¡Nada que te importe!

La curiosidad obligó al pelirrojo a acercarse para saber porque su amigo tenía tan extraña actitud. Bakugou al verlo venir, trató de colocarse con prisa su uniforme de deportes, sus intentos fueron en vano porque por el apuro se le dificultó subirse la braga y cuando el otro ya estaba frente a él apenas se iba a colocar la parte superior. Los ojos de Bakugou se abrieron exageradamente.

Los de Kirishima también.

—¡Miren todos! Bakugou nos estaba escondiendo algo…

Kirishima lo tomó de un brazo y lo arrastró hasta el ala donde se encontraba el resto de sus compañeros. Enojado por lo que ocurría, lanzaba explosiones, pero Eijiro activó su Quirk evitando el daño. Lo colocó en el centro para que todos pudieran verlo. Sus camaradas miraban curiosos, aún no entendía a que se refería.

—Miren esto —señaló el lugar donde estaba el parche.

—No veo nada extraño Kirishima-kun —respondió Iida inspeccionado al rubio.

Aterrado, Izuku se pegó contra los casilleros haciendo mucho ruido en el proceso, todos voltearon a verle. ¡Los habían descubierto! Eso era seguro, su relación se iría al caño en este mismo instante. Kacchan se volvería loco y lo golpearía, por hacer algo tan tonto como esa marca tan visible.

" _Izuku eres un idiota, mira lo que has ocasionado"._

Su cuerpo trepidaba de sólo imaginar a su novio enfadado. Sus ojos y su boca vibraban y ya se comenzaba a hiperventilar, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que Katsuki le hacia un gesto con sus ojos dándole a entender que cerrara la boca o se darían cuenta; o en el lenguaje de Bakugou "Si abres la boca te mato".

—¿Qué sucede Midoriya? —preguntó Kaminari al verlo en ese estado.

—N-Nada…

Todos pensaron, que al ver a Bakugou siendo objeto de burla se había asustado. Ellos sabían de la mala relación que ambos tenían y como el rubio se pasó toda su infancia molestándolo, por lo que no les prestaron más atención y dirigieron sus ojos de nuevo hasta el acusado.

—Si Kirishima, ¿de qué estás hablando? No veo nada extraño —preguntó Sero.

—Yo tampoco, hasta que Bakugou se fue a esconder para que nadie lo viera.

—¡Déjate de tonterías! ¡Me lastimé cuando estaba practicando! —su paciencia se estaba acabando, estos metiches lo estaban haciendo enfadar.

—¿Enserio? ¿Entonces por qué la ocultas? Te has lastimado en otras ocasiones e igualmente te desvistes sin ningún pudor.

—¡Eso es cierto! —le apoyó Mineta.

—O será que nos estas ocultando algo más vergonzoso… —Kirishima trató de acercarse a Bakugou, pero este se puso violento, pequeñas explosiones salían de sus palmas con el único objetivo de librarse de aquella situación.

—¡Déjame tranquilo bastardo!

—¡Kaminari, ayúdame!

Los tres jóvenes comenzaron a forcejear, hasta que en un momento el pelirrojo tomó el extremo del parche y lo removió. Todos miraron asombrados los que estaban encima del hombro del rubio.

—¡Que mierda es eso! —gritó Mineta muy asustado.

Kirishima a pesar de haberlo hecho en juego, se asustó al ver el tamaño de ese moretón en su amigo. Posó ambas manos sobre los hombros ajenos y lo sacudió un poco pidiéndole una explicación. —¿Bakugou, qué te paso? ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¡Lo siento! Yo pensé que escondidas un chupetón o algo así… No esperaba esto… —Mientras seguía mirando con detenimiento la zona afectada se dio cuenta de algo— Espera… Estas son marcas de dientes… ¿Alguien te mordió? —Su cara cambió a una llena de picardía— ¡Me has hecho preocupar por nada!

La cara de Katsuki se encendió, estaba avergonzado y furioso, no sabía que decir y sólo soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. —¡No es lo que crees! ¡Me mordió un perro!

—¡Claro, claro…! —palmeó varias veces el hombro del rubio.

—¿Quisiste decir, me mordió una perra? —bromeó Kaminari alejándose cautelosamente de Bakugou.

—¡¿Qué mierdas dijiste?! —Su rostro ahora era puro enojo, de sus ojos brotaba fuego y sus manos comenzaron a soltar humo y a liberar explosiones mientras se acercaba a Kaminari.

—No es hora de estar haciendo espectáculos, Aizawa nos está esperando —comentó Todoroki terminando de colocarse la mochila de su traje en la espalda— Además… Bakugou, tu vida amorosa no me importa, pero me parece vulgar que estés exhibiendo eso en la escuela. Ten un poco de decencia, aún somos estudiantes de preparatoria.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Ahora si estaba realmente enfurecido, ese bastardo dos cara siempre le hacía enojar demasiado, se acercó hasta él y puso su frente contra la otra en modo desafiante. —Si no te gusta lo que hago dímelo en la cara, y te haré mierda en un instante…

Ninguno retrocedió ni un centímetro.

El ambiente se tornó tenso, los ojos bicolores de Todoroki no dejaban de desafiar a los de color carmín que estaban injertados de furia.

Nadie se movió tampoco, esto era un asunto de hombres, si se excedían intervendrían, de resto serían simple espectadores.

Izuku no soportó, no quería imaginar a su amigo y a su novio en una pelea sin sentido, se acercó hasta ellos tembloroso, con miedo de enojarlos más de lo que ya estaban y que empeoraran las cosas. Sin más, se armó de valor en el último segundo y les tocó los hombros a ambos llamando su atención. Sus ojos no podían más que mostrar preocupación, cosa que los dos jóvenes notaron enseguida.

—No peleen, por favor, todos somos amigos.

Su agarre no cesó.

El rubio le miró sorprendido, pero su rostro volvió a tornarse lleno de cólera cuando recordó como había llegado a ese predicamento. No iba perdonar que ningún bastardo se burlara de él, en especial si era ese idiota dos caras, que según su opinión se creía más que los demás y siempre trataba de humillarlo cada vez que podía.

—Suéltame nerd —gruñó al golpear la mano que le tocaba. —No permitiré que este bastardo siga con esa cara de mierda, aunque sea un gesto de dolor quiero verle —apretó los puños, asustando más a Midoriya, quién supo enseguida que era inútil tratar de persuadir a Kacchan.

—Todoroki-kun, por favor.

El chico de cabello bicolor lo miró sin mostrar ningún sentimiento, más cuando esos ojos color verdes parecían estar suplicándole que se detuviera no se pudo negar. Suspiró y cerró sus parpados. —Midoriya, no te preocupes, entiendo lo que quieres decir. —Evadió a Bakugou y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

—Gracias Todoroki-kun —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡¿Adónde vas?! ¿Eres un cobarde? ¿Te hiciste en los pantalones del miedo? ¡¿Ehh?!

El aludido volteó con una mirada seria en su rostro, en ese instante, el ambiente empezó a cambiar, un frió abrumador les rodeó debido a que las paredes y el piso ya había sido congelados. —Agradécele a Midoriya, de no ser por él, esto hubiera terminado mal. Tu actitud… Alguien debería ponerte un alto.

Y en cuanto dijo eso, vapor comenzó a invadir el cuarto, el hielo se derritió y agua goteaba desde el techo. El chico salió, seguido por varios de sus compañeros que estaban listos también y que para ellos era obvio que estar en el mismo lugar que Bakugou en esos momentos no era buena idea.

—¡¿Qué dijiste, maldito?!— Estaba a punto de abalanzarse, pero sintió la mano temblorosa Deku que le apretaba el brazo para detenerlo.

—Kacchan, espera…

—¡Suéltame! —respondió con un grito que asustó al de cabellos verdes. A Bakugou no le importó en lo más mínimo que fuera Izuku el que lo retuviera, más bien eso lo enojaba aún más, no dejaría que ahora creyera que tendría atribuciones especiales porque eran algo más. Iría a partirle la cara a ese idiota ya mismo. Golpeó la mano de Deku y caminó hasta la puerta.

Kirishima se interpuso y le apretó por el cuello.

—Cálmate hombre, no es para que te pongas así… Lo siento, creo que me pasé un poco, no pensé que las cosas se fueran a tornar así —le extendió la mano en señal de paz.

Katsuki miró la enorme sonrisa de su amigo y después chasqueó la lengua con disgusto. —Eres un idiota descerebrado.

—Sí, sí… Vamos, terminemos de vestirnos, antes que el sensei se enoje —soltó al rubio y caminaron hasta sus casilleros— Pero no es mi culpa hombre… Que iba a saber yo que tenías eso ahí. Dile a tu novia que no te muerda tan fuerte… Seguro es una fiera ¿no? ¡Qué suertudo eres, Bakugou! —le palmeó la espalda con fuerza haciendo que se arqueara por el dolor.

—¡Deja de molestar, bastardo! ¡Te mataré!

Deku observaba como Katsuki discutía alegremente con Kirishima. Era increíble la amistad que tenían esos dos. Kirishima tenía la habilidad de calmar a Kacchan con facilidad, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo eso le producía algo de envidia. A pesar de que ahora eran novios, muy dentro de él sabía que nunca podrían tener ese tipo de relación, ya que Kacchan nunca lo vería como alguien que está a su altura, siempre sería un inútil debajo de él en cuanto a habilidades se tratara.

Por cosas como ésta, aun no podía creer que tuviesen una relación, era tan ilógico que ni siquiera lo entendía.

Suspiró, pensar en eso era agotador.

Ni modo, por lo menos estaba aliviado que nadie se diera cuenta que ese mordisco lo había hecho él. Rió un poco al recordar las palabras de Kaminari.

 _«¿Quisiste decir, me mordió una perra?»_

Ahora resultaba que él era una "perra", eso era algo que debía agregar a la lista de insultos que alguna vez le dijeron _. "Además, la cara de Kacchan fue realmente graciosa, aunque después dio mucho miedo_ ". Se colocó los guantes y cerró el _locker_ , estaba listo para la prueba.

En la entrada del edificio J, se encontraban reunidos esperando las indicaciones de su profesor.

—Bien, ya estamos todos.

—Si sensei, he revisado que todos vengan rápidamente y sin perder tiempo —le informó Iida con su mano levantada en noventa grados.

—Ah, sí, gracias Iida. Por cierto, Bakugou. ¿Qué le pasó a tu traje?

Katsuki bajó el rostro y apretó los dientes con enfado. —Se rompió en la clase anterior…

Todos los hombres comenzaron a reírse, algunos se tapan la boca y a otros simplemente no les importó la reacción del rubio y estallaron en risas. Izuku temblaba de sólo ver la cara de Kacchan en ese momento, parecía que mataría a alguien y sus puños aplicaban tanta fuerza que su mano temblaba.

Las chicas no entendían lo que ocurría por lo que miraban extrañadas la situación.

—No sé qué ocurre, pero dejen sus tonterías para otro momento —dijo con desgano Aizawa.

—¡Lo sentimos sensei! —se disculparon todos.

—Bien, no importa… Este es el Edificio J, un área creada especialmente para prueba que haremos a continuación. Hay tres zonas, así que se estarán llevando tres pruebas al mismo tiempo. En el interior hay la recreación de un espacio aleatorio, no puedo decirle que, pero no es nada parecido a lo que han visto antes. Pueden usar sus poderes como gusten y su objetivo será llegar hasta la salida, lo más ilesos que puedan. Recuerden que esta prueba trata sobre su velocidad de reacción ante situaciones de peligro, por lo que les recuerdo, que ustedes son "héroes", actúen como tal.

—Sensei, ¿cómo se otorgaran los puntos en esta prueba? —preguntó Yaoroyozu.

—No puedo decirles eso, al final lo sabrán. Confórmense por ahora con saber que les estaré esperando del otro lado para decirles su puntuación. Entraran de uno en uno, cuando esa luz verde se encienda —señaló una pequeña señal luminiscente que se encontraba sobre la puerta que daba entrada al enorme edificio— Eso indica que la persona que estaba adentro ya finalizó. No hay límite de tiempo, el día de hoy fue escogido específicamente para esto, por lo que no habrá más clases aparte de esta hoy.

—¿Por qué sensei?

—Este será el último entrenamiento práctico intensivo de héroes que tendrán por al menos tres meses, los exámenes normales de la escuela comenzaran así que sus entrenamientos de héroes quedaran limitado al fortalecimiento de sus Quirk a las horas de educación física. Sus estudios normales también son importantes por lo que deben esforzarse en ellos.

—¡No puede ser! Odio los exámenes —comentó Kaminari bastante preocupado.

—Por eso es importante que den todo en esta prueba. Pongan en práctica lo que han aprendido hasta hoy. El orden de entrada fue escogido aleatoriamente y la zona que les toca también, los primeros en pasar serán… —observó su celular— Ashido: Zona 1. Kaminari: Zona 2. Ojiro: Zona 3. Este será el orden por el que entrará el resto —activó el proyector de su aparato para mostrarles su posición— Me retiro entonces, suerte y que gane el mejor.

Los jóvenes fueron entrando de uno en uno como su profesor se los indicó, lucían ansiosos por no saber que se encontrarían detrás de esas puertas. Todos se tomaban un tiempo bastante considerable en culminar su prueba, mientras los demás esperaban sentados su turno. Bakugou fue el número quince en ingresar, sus compañeros quedaron asombrados que ni veinte minutos habían pasado cuando la luz verde se activó de nuevo.

—¡Wow! Bakugou lo logró muy rápido—, comentó Hagakure.

—Es de Bakugou quien hablamos, gero.

Izuku nunca podía dejar de maravillarse de lo genial que era Katsuki, su fuerza y habilidades no tenían comparación, fue el más rápido de todos, aún más rápido que Todoroki o que su amigo Iida. A decir verdad estaba nervioso, no quería fallar esta prueba, quería ser el mejor y demostrarles a All Might y a él mismo que era capaz de ser un héroe. También mostrarle a Kacchan que no era tan inútil como pensaba.

Izuku fue el número dieciocho en entrar y antes de hacerlo respiró profundo.

A dentro todo estaba oscuro. No podía ver ni sus propias manos.

Unos segundos pasaron hasta que una luz de color rojo se hizo presente, cubriendo todo de dicha tonalidad. Alarmas, gritos, y detonaciones se escuchaban fuertemente en varias direcciones, aturdiéndolo al instante.

—¿Qué es esto?! —estaba asustado, no sabía que debía hacer, el objetivo era llegar hasta la salida ¿no?

Sondeó el lugar para establecer una estrategia, pero no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta que la salida estaba frente a él a una distancia algo considerable, era fácil de detectar si encima de la puerta había una señal iluminada con la palabra "EXIT". Si seguía recto, lo lograría rápidamente, aunque le parecía extraño que nada más ocurriera. Seguramente era una trampa, pero debía seguirla para poder finalizar esto.

Corrió todo lo que pudo, entre un cantidad descomunal de escombros que se encontraban en las calles. Era una ciudad completamente destruida, autos desmantelados, los edificios en ruinas, el viento soplaba con ráfagas de viento fuera de lo normal. El ambiente era desolador, parecía ser una zona de guerra. No supo porqué, pero en ese momento sintió miedo. Miedo de que algún día pudiese ver un panorama como este con sus propios ojos en el mundo exterior. ¿Dónde estarían los héroes para permitir que algo como esto sucediera?

Algo en su pecho se agitó, pensó entonces que situaciones como ésta sucedían todo el tiempo en muchas partes del mundo, y como consecuencias, personas perdían sus vidas. Era intolerable saber que además de villanos, también existían las guerras, y que éstas eran concebidas con fines políticos y económicos en beneficios de unos pocos. Gente inocente era involucrada por simples caprichos. Los héroes no tenían permitido intervenir en casos como esos o producirían un problema mayor, todo eso quedaba en manos de los gobiernos mundiales, pero ahora que lo pensaba, su objetivo como héroes era salvar a las personas inocentes ¿no? El mundo estaba seriamente corrompido.

Por eso, entendía la ideología de Stain hasta quizás la de Tomura, aunque sus acciones no eran las más adecuadas, sus ideales eran racionales. Podía entender también la frustración de su maestro cuando no podía salvar una vida, porque seguramente muchas veces le ocurrió, que por simples tecnicismo o reglas no pudo evitar muertes.

Se detuvo por completo a mitad del camino, a analizar un poco la situación. ¿Qué objetivo tenía este entrenamiento? ¿Capacidad de reacción ante peligros? No lograba entenderlo. En este lugar la tragedia ya había sucedido, no había nada que pudiese sorprenderlo más.

No había villanos por los alrededores. Los oídos le chillaban cada vez que una explosión hacía temblar el suelo y el viento le mecía el cabello con violencia. Apretó los puños llenos de frustración.

—All Might, si algún día llego a ser el símbolo de la paz, no dejaré que ninguna personas que mi vista pueda alcanzar, muera.

Los llantos descontrolados de alguien lo distrajeron. No era posible que alguien estuviera ahí ¿cierto?

"Ayuda", volvió a oír. Definitivamente alguien estaba en problemas. Sabía que su objetivo era salir de ese lugar lo más antes posible, pero no podía dejar pasar esa señal de auxilio. Por un instante se imaginó si era alguno de sus compañeros que quedaron envueltos en un problema. No había tiempo, el aire parecía agotarse, fuego comenzó a extenderse por toda la zona donde se encontraban las casas producto de algunas detonaciones, si no se daba prisa algo malo ocurriría. El sonido provenía de aquella arboleda cerca del parque, que se hallaba a la izquierda de la ciudad. Se adentró intentando localizar al dueño de esas suplicas. De nuevo el llanto. ¿Era un bebé? Con velocidad, se desplazó siguiendo el sonido. Ahí, en lo oculto de aquel bosque, pudo distinguir las siluetas de un grupo de personas que se encontraban escondidas.

—Cálmense, estoy aquí para ayudar. El fuego aún está lejos. No se preocupen, los sacaré.

No recibió respuesta, por lo que se acercó más. Cuando estuvo a escasos metros de ellos supo que se había equivocado. No eran personas. Eran… Robots con apariencia humana… Muy realistas, cabe decir. Se movían por sí solos, estaban sucios por el polvo y las explosiones, algunos tenían sus ropas rasgadas y quemadas.

Sólo para asegurarse tocó al pequeño bebé que tenía una mujer en sus brazos y el llanto volvió a aparecer, la piel por fuera era suave, similar a la de un humano, pero el interior era duro. Lo supo entonces, definitivamente eran robots.

—Fui engañado, perdí mucho tiempo al venir aquí. Capaz el tiempo también era parte de la puntuación y yo aquí desperdiciándolo —Estaba a punto de irse, pero al darse la vuelta una pequeña niña robot dijo con una voz dulce e infantil: "Ayuda".

Un frío en la boca de su estómago se hizo presente, tenía remordimiento. ¡Pero eran simples robots! No podía gastar tiempo y energía en salvarlos.

Los volvió a mirar.

Izuku llevó una mano hasta su frente y cerró los ojos. Era un idiota por lo que haría, pero no podía dejarlos aquí. Contó rápidamente y habían diecisiete, contando al bebé y a la niña.

El miedo que experimentó hace un momento se disipó por completo, al ver como la niña se acercaba y le tomaba la mano. Un fuego recorrió su interior, diría que se trataba de valor; que surgió como respuesta a ver personas que le necesitaban, se armó de valor porque se sentía responsable por ellos.

" _Es cierto, es como dijo Aizawa-sensei, en este preciso momento somos héroes y debemos actuar como tal"._

—¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡La salida no está muy lejos! —Volteó hacia las personas metálicas y colocó ambas manos en la cintura dándoles una gran sonrisa— ¡Soy Deku! ¡No se preocupen ciudadanos! ¡Ya estoy aquí para ayudarlos! ¡Hahaha! —Terminó imitando la risa de su maestro.

Tomó a la mujer con el bebé en brazos y a la niña la subió en su espalda, le pidió que se agarrara con fuerza de su cuello y ella obedeció. Era increíble que esos robots tuvieran actitudes tan humanas, entendían lo que les decía y acataban las órdenes.

Cubrió todo su cuerpo con el One for All para usar su súper velocidad y acelerar las cosas, el viento soplaba fuertemente haciendo que el fuego se extendiera muy rápido. Debía darse prisa o llegaría al parque en pocos minutos. Salió corriendo a máxima velocidad, esquivando cada obstáculo que se le presentaba.

" _Esto está bien, en unos segundos estaré cerca de la puerta. Las dejaré ahí y regresaré por los demás. Estarán seguras en ese lugar. Gracias al One For All puedo recorrer esa distancia muy rápido. Aún no sé porque no lo usé en la última prueba. Quizás estaba demasiado preocupado por Kacchan y lo primero que hice fue dejarme llevar por el impulso y usé el cien por ciento del poder, rompiéndome las piernas. Bueno, eso no importa ya… después de todo, gracia a eso ahora estamos juntos"._

Una sonrisa decoró su rostro al recordar eso. Se sentía bien, estaba ayudando a personas y al mismo tiempo le cumplía a su maestro. También, adquiría experiencia y habilidad para alcanzar a Kacchan y ser tan fuerte como él, para no decepcionarlo. Esta prueba era una de las mejores que recordara.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que un robot gigante apareció frente suyo, estaba oculto dentro de un edificio y al salir lo hizo estallar en mil pedazos. Las rocas volaban por todos lados, y él, al haber saltado, no tenía movilidad en el aire por lo que una roca le impactó. Por inercia, había usado su cuerpo para resguardarlas recibiendo un fuerte golpe en su espalda. Cayeron al suelo, rodando hasta toparse con un auto que estaba completamente destruido. Con dificultad se levantó, viendo a sus protegidas que al parecer no tenía ningún rasguño. Se sintió aliviado.

Debía derrotar a ese monstruoso villano si quería rescatar al resto. El tiempo corría, debía ser rápido o los otros morirían incinerados. Saltó para subirse al cuerpo del robot y golpearlo con sus puños, era realmente duro, parecía no ceder ante sus ataques. Optó entonces, por buscar algún punto débil, pero no veía nada fuera de lo normal. Fue golpeado nuevamente, y enviado hasta un estanque extenso y profundo que había en el parque, estaba completamente empapado. En ese instante una idea vino a su cabeza: es un robot… ¿Qué tal si lo mojaba?

Atrajo su atención lanzándole rocas y al estar a una distancia prudente, usó uno de sus dedos para hacer una onda expansiva y rociar el agua sobre el villano. Chispas comenzaron a salir, seguido de explosiones hasta que el robot sucumbió delante de él.

—Esto hubiera sido pan comido para Kaminari —comentó mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Recordó a las chicas y corrió hasta donde estaban, las cargó y las dejó por fin en la entrada.

—Esperen aquí, iré por los otros.

Volvió hasta el bosque, si seguía así no le daría tiempo de salvarlos a todos. No entendía de donde provenían tantas explosiones y cómo el fuego estaba expandiéndose tan rápidamente.

Esta vez tomó uno en cada brazo y dos se subieron a su espalda. Llevaría cuatro por ronda, así se agilizaría el rescate. La suerte le acompañaba, porque los entrenamientos cargando a All Might le habían servido para soportar el peso. En su trayecto, más robots comenzaron a aparecer, uno a uno fue derrotándolos pudiendo así dejar a la mayoría de las personas a salvo. Volvió por última vez cuando sólo quedaban tres.

—Deprisa, sólo faltan ustedes.

Iba de regreso, cuando más y más llantos comenzaron a escucharse, era una ciudad muy grande, era ilógico que solo esa poca cantidad de habitantes estuvieran ahí. No podría salvarlos a todos.

—¡No! —se auto reprendió— Debo salvarlos, no hay tiempo límite en la prueba. ¡Si tengo la oportunidad lo haré!

Siguió su instintivo y las voces que escuchó a lo largo de su excursión por las calles, gritaba diciendo que la ayuda había llegado, algunos de los habitantes robots se acercaron como respuesta haciéndole más fácil el trabajo, a otros tuvo que rescatarlos de dentro de los edificios. Sabía que si no emitían ningún sonido no podría encontrarlos, por lo que reflexionó que en un desastre real muchas personas morían por esta causa.

Villanos seguían apareciendo durante todo el tiempo, poco a poco la energía se le iba agotando, ni siquiera sabía cómo seguía en pie, pero no se detendría por nada del mundo. Era su deber como héroe salvarlos. La última de las personas que pudo hallar fue puesta en la seguridad de la entrada.

Izuku suspiró al ver que había terminado la misión y que todos se encontraban a salvo, pero en ese instante, el suelo se comenzó a mover ¿Era un terremoto? Los ciudadanos caían al suelo debido a la turbulencia, y algunos se aferraban a donde podían.

Lo que no esperó ver, fue una horda de robots dirigiéndose hasta ellos, el alboroto y los gritos hechos por Deku los atrajeron hasta ese lugar. No sabía qué hacer, eran demasiados, la cabeza le dolía por esa maldita sirena que no se detuvo en todo ese tiempo, y ya le fallaba la visión debido al cansancio. ¡Al demonio todo! Lucharía con ellos, pasara lo que pasara, no los había salvado por nada.

Se puso en posición de ataque, esperando que llegaran hasta él. Mientras analizaba la situación buscando algún truco que le ayudara a salir victorioso, uno de los robots apareció por un lado e hizo una explosión sobre su brazo izquierdo dejándolo gravemente lastimado. Salió volando hasta toparse contra una roca y cayó al suelo quejándose por el dolor. Tenía todo el cuerpo maltratado: la espalda le mataba, el dolor del brazo era insoportable y la punzada de su trasero tampoco lo dejaba en paz. Sus piernas no estaban lastimadas, pero se tambaleaban por la fatiga; aun así, usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para ponerse de pie; en ese momento, la pequeña niña robots que le pidió ayuda en un principio, se colocó frente de él para servirle de escudo.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Qué haces?!—gritó desesperado al ver como los villanos se acercaban hasta ella.

—Yo… ayudar…

La energía pareció volverle sola al instante, la empujó para apartarla del camino antes que fuera aplastada o algo peor. —Yo soy el que te tengo que salvar, no hagas cosas imprudentes. Quédate aquí y ve como tu héroe salva el día —le dijo con amabilidad a la niña.

Miró su brazo lastimado por la explosión y supo que no tenía nada que perder. Se colocó enfrente del ejército que venía con intención de eliminarlo y concentró todo el poder de su One for All en un solo puño, mandándolos a volar y destruirse por el fuerte impacto hecho por el viento.

Afuera, los jóvenes que ya habían terminado su prueba esperaban impacientes a que el último alumno saliera. A pesar que Hagakure y Sero fueron los últimos en entrar ya habían salido también.

—Aizawa-sensei, no cree que ya fue mucho tiempo —Se acercó Uraraka muy preocupada por su amigo.

—La prueba no tiene límite de tiempo así que no se apresuren.

—Pero sensei, todos terminamos entre un rango de veinte minutos a una hora, ¿cómo es posible que aún esté adentro? Ya han pasado casi tres horas.

—Los inútiles necesitan más tiempo para hacer las cosas… —dijo Bakugou con arrogancia.

Esas palabras no habían sido ni bien dichas cuando la puerta de la Zona 2 se abrió. Todos quedaron con la boca abierta cuando vieron a Midoriya caminar lentamente hasta ellos. Su brazo estaba cubierto de sangre y completamente inutilizable, su traje rasgado y en alguna zonas tenía quemaduras, su cabello más desordenado que de costumbre, un parpado levemente inflamado impidiéndole que pudiese abrir el ojo con normalidad y una gran cantidad de polvo lo cubría.

—Lo logré… —murmuró con una sonrisa y unas lágrimas que amenazan salir por sus ojos. Sus piernas se tambalearon, cayó de rodillas y antes de caer al suelo por completo Uraraka salió corriendo y lo atajó.

—¡Deku-kun! ¿Qué te pasó?

Bakugou quien tenía los brazos cruzados para ese momento, encajó sus dedos sobre su brazo para aguantar la tentación de salir corriendo para ver qué demonios le pasaba. Parpadeó un par de veces y se dio la vuelta para no ver la escena, haciendo como si no le importara, tampoco es que le gustara mucho ver como la perra esa lo tenía entre sus brazos, pero nada se podía hacer al respecto.

—¿Midoriya te encuentras bien? —preguntó Aizawa.

—Sí, sólo estoy cansado y un poco lastimado del brazo, pero estoy bien.

—Estas lejos de estar bien, mira como quedaste —refutó Ochako.

—Lo logré, los salvé… —dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta donde un montón de robots con apariencia humana movían las manos felices sin moverse de donde estaban.

—¿Qué son esas cosas?

—Son los robots que estaban adentro —respondió Todoroki.

—Bueno chicos, ya es muy tarde, miremos las puntuaciones para que podamos irnos —en la pantalla de su celular aparecían las puntuaciones de cada uno y las estadísticas que habían obtenido en diferentes categorías durante la prueba— El ganador es… —Activó el proyector— Bakugou, con 960 puntos. El segundo lugar, Midoriya, con 956 puntos; y el tercer lugar, Todoroki, con 950 puntos.

—¡La diferencia no es mucha! —gritó Ashido.

—Me sorprende Midoriya, quedó de segundo lugar a pesar de como quedó —comentó Sero al no entender bien el sistema de puntuaciones.

—A mi me sorprende que no esté en el primer lugar —respondió Aizawa.

—¿Qué? —dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Según estas estadísticas, el mejor fue Midoriya. Miren, comparémoslas con las de Bakugou.

En la pantalla se podían visualizar unas barras de estadísticas. En la de Bakugou había cuatro barras llenas al tope: Agilidad, estrategia, fuerza y poder destructivo.

En la de Midoriya, todas estaban casi iguales, llenas un poco más de la mitad. La de estrategia y rescate estaban full.

—Bakugou es puro poder destructivo —dijo Kaminari.

—Eso es importante en un héroe, pero ¿cuál es el deber de un héroe? Salvar personas. Miren.

Se podía ver el conteo final, por el cual se adjudicaba la posición del ganador. Uno muy parecido al del examen de ingreso.

Bakugou:

Cantidad de personas salvadas: 0.

Villanos destruidos: 520.

Midoriya:

Cantidad de personas salvadas: 111.

Villanos destruidos: 354.

—Más aún —continuó Aizawa— no entiendo porque ninguno salvó a los ciudadanos, excepto por Midoriya.

—Pensábamos que el objetivo era pasar los obstáculos y salir lo más rápido de ahí —explicó Yaoroyozu.

—Aún les falta mucho por aprender. Esto es lo que tuvieron que haber hecho.

El proyector volvió a aparecer mostrando escenas de la pelea que tuvo Izuku previamente dentro del edificio. De cómo salvó uno a uno a los civiles, como su brazo fue lastimado, como salvó a esa niña y como eliminó a los robots.

Katsuki miraba el video con asombro, ese nerd se veía mucho más genial de lo que esperaba. De nuevo pasaba lo mismo… Apretó los dientes aguantando el enojo que eso le producía, después de todo, el perder no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado; porque perdió, aunque la máquina dijera lo contario y frecuentemente le estaba sucediendo eso.

—¡Midoriya eres genial! —comentó Mineta.

—¡Esas son las actitudes de un héroe! —dijo Uraraka con una enorme sonrisa.

—Midoriya está escalando sin que nos demos cuenta… —insinuó Tokoyami mientras se tomaba de la barbilla.

—¡Siempre haces las cosas ruidosas y a lo grande, como todo un hombre! —gritó emocionado Kirishima.

Sintiendo el apoyo de sus compañeros, se apenó. —Gracias chicos por su apoyo, pero miren como terminé —rió irónicamente.

—Cierto —afirmó su profesor— ten más cuidado para la próxima. Y para los demás, aquí están sus resultados —mostró la proyección— Piensen en lo que hicieron y como tienen que mejorar.

—¡Sí! —respondieron todos.

Después de eso, Izuku fue llevado a la enfermería para ser tratado por Recovery Girl, por suerte, su brazo roto pudo ser sanado, aunque todavía necesitaba prestarle cuidados por lo que tuvo que ser vendado para que no se lastimara por algún movimiento excesivo. Las heridas leves desaparecieron enseguida por el asombroso poder de la heroína.

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando se dirigió hasta la salida de la escuela, se sentía demasiado débil, el Quirk de Recovery Girl era genial, pero el precio a pagar era agotador. Uraraka e Iida lo esperaban como siempre. Al verlos, se sintió algo decepcionado y no es que no le gustara la compañía de sus amigos, es que deseaba ver a otra persona en su lugar.

En toda la tarde Bakugou no lo había ido a ver y ni siquiera lo había esperado a la salida. Quería verlo, eso le haría sentirse mejor, pero sabía qué su relación no era normal, debía conformarse con lo poco que podía recibir y estar agradecido por ello. Les dio una sonrisa a sus amigos y juntos se fueron rumbo a la estación del metro.

El paisaje ya comenzaba a oscurecerse frente suyo, el camino hasta su casa había sido un infierno porque las piernas se le tambaleaban como gelatina, deseaba lanzarse en su cama en este mismo instante y descansar; suspiró, cuando sólo le quedaba una cuadra para visualizar su edificio, más se sorprendió ver a Bakugou esperándolo cerca del parque, traía consigo una bolsa de víveres y estaba comiendo un helado.

Katsuki al verlo, se acercó hasta el menor y le lanzó una paleta que con mucha dificultad logró atajar debido a que solo tenía un brazo libre.

—¡Kacchan! —le llamó muy emocionado. Se aproximó para abrazarlo, pero Bakugou lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su frente.

—Come.

Miró el dulce que tenía en sus manos y abrió el envoltorio para luego probarlo. —¡Está delicioso, gracias!

—Vamos.

Caminaron en silencio unos metros. Izuku veía el semblante serio de Kacchan que caminaba despreocupadamente. —¿Kacchan me estabas esperando?

—No, fui a comprar unas cosas y te vi venir.

—Ya veo… —su novio no sabía mentir, estaba claro que lo había estado esperando ahí para que nadie de la escuela se diera cuenta.

Katsuki miró de reojo al muchacho que tenía a un lado, lucía muy bien para como estaba en la tarde. —Oye, ¿C-cómo está tu brazo?

—Está bien, Recovery Girl hizo un excelente trabajo, casi no me duele.

—Y lo demás…

—No tuve heridas más graves… Y si te refieres a _otra_ cosa… Y-Ya estoy bien… —tartamudeó— Creo que gracias al poder de Recovery Girl también sanó…

Se sonrojó al saber a qué se refería. —¡Yo no te pregunté nada de eso! —gritó furioso para no mostrar su vergüenza.

—Lo siento —pronunció con una sonrisa en sus labios y es que le encantaba ver cuando Kacchan se avergonzaba por cosas como esas. Caminaron hasta la calle que daba a sus casas e Izuku se detuvo cuando vio que el rubio se dirigía hasta su apartamento. —¿Vas a mi casa?

—¿No es obvio?

Llegaron y se quitaron los zapatos, su madre estaba en la cocina preparando la cena, cuando escuchó que alguien llegaba.

—Ya llegué mamá.

—¡Bienvenido Izuku! —le respondió con una gran sonrisa que desapareció al verle el brazo lastimado. —¡¿Hijo que te pasó?!

—No te preocupes mamá, me lo lastimé un poco cuando hacíamos una práctica, la enfermera me vio y dijo que estaba bien que solo necesitaba descanso.

—Ten más cuidado, el corazón de tu madre no puede soportar verte así todo el tiempo.

—Lo siento…

Deku quedó sorprendido, su madre estaba como siempre, al parecer, el extraño episodio que sufrió en la mañana había terminado.

—Con permiso… —murmuró el rubio al entrar a la cocina.

—¡Katsuki-kun! Bienvenido.

El chico se acercó hasta la mujer y le dio la bolsa que traía en sus manos. —Inko-san, le traje esto.

Observó el contenido. —¡Es una sandía! ¡Y eso que no estamos en temporada! ¡Espero que no haya salido muy costosa!

—No se preocupe…

—La comeremos después de la cena. Te quedarás a cenar ¿verdad? —El joven movió su cabeza afirmativamente y ella se emocionó— ¡Me apresuraré entonces!

Izuku miraba atónito la peculiar relación de esos dos. "¿Inko-san?" ¿Desde cuándo tenían esa clase de confianza? Luego le preguntaría a su madre que traían entre manos.

Mientras esperaban, fueron hasta su habitación.

El mayor se sentó en la cama mirando las paredes e Izuku se apoyó contra la puerta mirando a al invitado. Le parecía extraño que viniera hoy, a no ser…

—K-Kacchan… ¿te quedarás a dormir hoy?... —dijo con un leve sonrojo en la mejillas.

Viendo la cara avergonzada del otro, también se sonrojó. —¿Ah? ¿En qué estas pensando, maldito pervertido? ¡Vine por mi ropa!

—¡C-Cierto, aquí está! —le dio una bolsa donde se encontraban las prendas y se recargó sobre la puerta del armario mirando al suelo.

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio.

Deku no lograba entenderlo, cuando estaban juntos nada podía ser de forma natural, todo era incomodo y vergonzoso. ¿Así debía ser una relación? ¿En qué demonios estaban pensando cuando se hicieron novios? Seguro fue por la emoción del momento, porque esto no tenía ningún sentido.

Mientras estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos el otro habló: —Ven —dijo secamente.

El de cabellos verdes no sabía a qué se refería y se le quedó mirando sorprendido. Katsuki se enfadó, le molestaba que nunca entendiera lo que trataba de decirle.

—¡Que vengas! —gritó, jalándolo del brazo y sentándolo a su lado a la fuerza.

Izuku estaba rígido, no se movió para nada y comenzó a sudar de sobremanera. Ni siquiera le había pasado la impresión cuando sintió que una mano le acarició la cabeza y terminó por apoyarlo sobre el hombro de Kacchan. Ninguno decía nada y el mayor no dejaba de mirar la pared mientras lo hacía.

Katsuki tocaba con suavidad los cabellos rizados, una y otra vez, eso lo tranquilizaba de alguna forma, pero solo cuando estaban solos, porque cuando había gente de por medio tenía el efecto contrario, quería alejarlo de un golpe y no verle la cara de idiota que ponía con los demás.

El corazón de Deku saltaba en su pecho lleno de sosiego, ahora lograba entender porque estaban juntos. El simple hecho de estar el uno al lado de otro era motivo suficiente para él, el experimentar esas sensaciones de paz y alegría valían la pena a pesar de la incomodidad que a veces existía entre ellos. Sabia la perfección que el carácter de su amigo no era nada fácil y que el estar haciendo esto significaba un esfuerzo muy grande de su parte. Seguramente lo hacía por él y por su relación. Sus ojos color esmeralda se llenaron de lágrimas, sentía que era injusto que fuera tan feliz en este momento. Llevó su mano hasta el pecho ajeno y apretó la ropa entre sus dedos, haciendo que el rubio lo observara con asombro.

 _Sus miradas se encontraron._

 _Sus corazones latieron._

 _Sus labios se unieron._

Esa era la mejor respuesta que pudo recibir Izuku, no debía tener una lógica para estar juntos. Estaban enamorados y eso era más que suficiente.

* * *

 _No podía cerrar este capítulo sin un poco de amorsh… x3! Lo necesitaba, o se me acababa el aire xDDD… Por fin comienza el desarrollo de la historia… Es que todo lo demás fue el prólogo (?)…_

 _Lamento si fue un poco aburrido este capítulo, pero en lo personal me encantó, me fascinan los capítulos con mucha acción. Soy una mujer que le encanta el Shonen, la sangre, los músculos, las peleas y los hombres sudorosos... x3!_

 _De nuevo gracias por seguirme, besitos y abrazos para todos ustedes._

 _Y si leyeron hasta aquí, les agradezco, necesito expresarme de alguna forma xD…_

 _Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

 _Byebye!_


	9. Inquietud

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Lamento no haber actualizado en algún tiempo, me entró una depresión muy grande, causada por el estrés, el trabajo, mis deberes y mi ocio, nada coherente salía de mi cabeza. Hasta creo que mi forma de redactar se vio afectada por ello. Mi amiga Axeex, me abrió los sentidos sobre el capítulo anterior -gracias por eso, de verdad-, me di cuenta de muchas cosas, quizás mi redacción no fue tan buena y me disculpo por eso, tal vez, ésta tampoco sea la mejor de todas, ya ni siquiera sé que hago escribiendo esto, pues todo lo que escribo no termina de encajarme como antes. Lo único que me permite continuar es mi fuerte compromiso y cariño para ustedes mis lectoras, que siguen esta historia fielmente y que con sus comentarios llenos de ánimos hacen sobre pasar mis frustraciones._

 _Lo más seguro es que la regularidad con la que publico los capítulos baje, no solo por mi inestable estado de ánimo, sino que estoy entregando mi tesis, trabajando y haciendo servicio comunitario… Y la casa… y lo deberes… y las weas de la vida…_

 _Me disculpo nuevamente, pues sé que no están aquí para leer mis lamentaciones ni mis problemas, pero gracias por observar estas cortas –largas– líneas que me hacen liberar un poco de toda la tensión que tengo acumulada._

 _En cuanto al capítulo de hoy, salió súper largo, redundante y algo lento. En especial cuando hay diálogos entre varias personas. Pareciera que me apuñalearan el estómago cuando tengo que escribirlos, no sé cómo manejar esas situaciones al redactar, por eso me gusta las escenas cuando sólo hay dos personajes interactuando. Sorry por eso…_

 _Lo peor que me puso pasar, fue que tarde una semana escribiendo este capítulo y cuando abro hoy mi Facebook lo primero que veo es una imagen de lo que pasa en este capítulo y yo: *La puta vida, ahora dirán que me copie… xD* No iba a borrar todo y cambiarlo, no iba a desperdiciar tantas horas en vano, así que igual lo dejé…_

 _En fin, aquí termina mi sesión de La Rosa de Guadalupe por esta semana._

 _Gomensai…_

 _ **Advertencia**_ _:_ _ **Contenido shonen-ai, yaoi y lenguaje vulgar (+18)**_ _._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son propiedad de_ **Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

 **Inquietud**

Algunas semanas pasaron desde que Izuku y Kacchan entablaron una supuesta relación. Nada parecía haber cambiado, en la escuela no hablaban ni tenían ningún tipo de interacción y sus encuentros como pareja se limitaban a caminar desde la estación hasta sus casas. En los momentos que estaban juntos, las palabras difícilmente se hacían presente y todo resultaba ser incomodo. Tampoco habían pasado de besos desde aquella vez.

A Izuku ya no le importaba que esto fuera así, estaba bien para él, se divertía con tener a su mejor amigo a su lado y por lo menos tener la dicha de ver sus gestos de enojo y de vergüenza más cerca que antes, le agradaba de sobremanera que ahora se saludaran animadamente por las mañanas y caminaran tomados de las manos. Cada pequeño detalle, lo hacía feliz, si era con Kacchan todo era importante y significativo. No esperaba más y le bastaba con eso.

Y aunque a Izuku no parecía importarle, Katsuki se carcomía la cabeza a diario, preguntándose por qué demonios seguían juntos. No era razonable que lo estuvieran. No le gustaban las mismas cosas, no tenían nada común y lo más importante es que nunca se habían llevado tan bien como para ahora andar felizmente agarrados de la mano como si nada pasara.

Se preguntaba a veces, si Deku aún le tenía miedo, porque él no decía nada al respecto ni se quejaba de esta situación. Cuando eran niños pensaba que eso era bueno, después de todo debía ser así para que supiera quién era el que mandaba, pero eso ya no era nada coherente, eran novios, no es normal que tenga miedo ahora. Los hábitos que se han arraigados en la carne son difíciles de olvidar y eso es algo que Katsuki sabía muy bien.

El deseo de romperlo a golpes y el gritarle, frecuentemente le consumían, si no fuera porque ahora sentía algo de cariño por él, seguiría siendo lo mismo que antes.

No sabía qué quería en realidad.

Estar con él o aplastarlo.

Era una molestia el no saberlo…

¿Entonces qué era lo que no le permitía mandar todo esto al carajo?

Tan pronto como se sumergía en sus pensamientos para descifrarlo, la respuesta llegaba de inmediato: Esa sonrisa que Izuku le brindaba todo el tiempo era la culpable; o tal vez, se debía a esa actitud alegre e idiota que no dejaba de enojarlo y sorprenderlo. No lo sabía, aunque con solo mirarlo desde lejos sentía que su corazón trataba de escapar de su pecho, dando brincos de felicidad al saber que Deku era suyo.

Odiaba eso.

Odiaba que esta relación no tuviera lógica, pero que fuera lo más real e importante que hubiera sentido por otra persona.

Lo odiaba y le gustaba.

No obstante, sabía que era su culpa que no funcionara, por ser tan frío y cabeza dura. Esa actitud tan suya y que no estaba dispuesto a abandonar por nada del mundo. Ser así, le daba seguridad y la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarse a quien sea por sus ideales. No cambiaría por nadie.

Menos por Deku.

Aunque, algo debía hacer, porque era insoportable estar así; y romper no era un opción. Para él, estaba claro. Si terminaran, todo hubiera sido en vano. No lo haría. No cuando pasó una agonía incalculable sólo para aceptar que le gustaba ese idiota. No quería que su relación acabara, sin embargo, tampoco deseaba tener que soportar toda esa mierda día tras día.

—¡Bakugou! —Kaminari le trajo a la realidad.

Parpadeó un par de veces para que sus ojos enfocaran con claridad donde se hallaba. No recordaba que se encontraba en la cafetería, ni en la escuela y ni siquiera sabía que hacia comiendo con esos tres idiotas. Esto le comenzaba a afectar de verdad. La mente había volado de su cabeza, queriendo huir de todas esas dudas que le rondaban desde hace días. Últimamente no podía concentrarse.

—Te estoy preguntando algo Bakugou… —volvió a insistir el de cabello rubio al ver que no recibía una respuesta.

Les miró desconcertado, hasta que cayó en cuenta que hablaban con él.

—¡¿Qué mierdas quieres?! —respondió con enfado. Ahora no estaba de buen humor como para aguantarse las estupideces de ese trío de inútiles.

Los jóvenes se miraron intrigados, de verdad Bakugou se comportaba extraño, siempre se la pasaba pensativo, mirando al vacio y su explosividad no era como antes. Prueba de ello es que ni siquiera sabía cuál era el tema de la conversación en la que llevaban más de quince minutos.

—Eh… Bueno… ¡Sí! ¡Hablábamos de chicas!

—Es cierto, decíamos que las chicas son necesarias en la vida de cualquier hombre —comentó Kirishima muy serio.

—Te preguntaba… ¿qué opinas de las chicas? —Acercó su cubierto hasta el rostro de Bakugou simulando un micrófono.

—No quiero hablar de una estupidez como esa —pronunció irritado, encajando el tenedor en el arroz. ¿Qué tontería era esta? ¿Por qué hablaban de un tema como ese? Y justo ahora. Su mente no estaba para eso, no es que no le importaran las mujeres, sino que lo único que le preocupaba en ese momento era su relación con Deku.

Viendo la actitud poco amistosa de su amigo decidieron seguir la conversación sin él.

—Bakugou siempre es tan ameno… En fin… Quiero una novia…—suspiró Denki con desgano— cuando logré entrar en Yuuei pensé que tendría la oportunidad de tener una, pero no sé qué demonios les pasa a las chicas de nuestra escuela.

—Aún tienes chance, apenas estamos en primer año, además en nuestra clase hay chicas muy lindas —Trató de reconfortarle Sero, que comía su almuerzo despreocupadamente.

—¡No hay manera! Las chicas más lindas sólo quieren chicos como Todoroki. ¡No tengo ninguna oportunidad! Con la única que creí que podía funcionar, pues su carácter es más simple, fue con Uraraka. El primer día de clases lo intenté con ella, pero desde entonces sólo tiene ojos para una persona. Era una batalla perdida desde el principio —volvió a suspirar haciendo un gesto con su mano negando toda posibilidad que tuviera.

—Eso es cierto, es tan evidente que me sorprende que él no se dé cuenta —le secundó Sero.

Bakugou arqueó una ceja cuando la conversación tomó ese rumbo tan extraño, no era idiota, sabía a la perfección de quién hablaban.

Lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo. Esa _perra_ era tan obvia, que le hacía hervir la sangre.

—Midoriya es tan distraído, hay que ser ciego para no saberlo —dijo Kirishima sorprendido por la inocencia de su compañero.

A dos filas, Katsuki pudo observar en una mesa a Iida, a Todoroki, a Uraraka y a Deku comiendo. Hablaban amenamente, reían y lo peor de todo es que esa mujer se encontraba tan cerca de Izuku, que él ya actuaba como un idiota. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo, sudaba y movía las manos de forma extravagante, no entendía porque esa escena lo enojaba tanto. Todo esto era un fastidio.

De nuevo volvió a apuñalar su comida, sus acompañantes quedaron atónitos por esa actuación repentina y sin ningún fundamento, pero no le prestaron mayor atención puesto que esa era la actitud de Bakugou siempre.

Kaminari golpeó la mesa para luego recostar la cabeza sobre la superficie, su desanimo era notorio, según él, las cosas nunca le salían como quería. —Unos tienen tanta suerte que no saben cuando le están tocando la puerta. Desearía tener una novia tierna y femenina como Tooru.

—Pensé que te gustaría alguien como Jirou, ustedes son tal para cual.

—¿Yo con ella? —Respondió extrañado— No lo creo. No es nada femenina…

—Yo opino lo mismo que Sero, hacen una excelente pareja, además parece que le gustas, siempre se ríe de todo lo que dices.

Denki se levantó con una sonrisa que se fue ensanchando al darse cuenta que tenía alguna posibilidad, tal vez su suerte estaba cambiando. —¿Tú crees?

—Sí, deberías darle una oportunidad, de paso es muy linda. —El pelirrojo levantó su pulgar para darle ánimos a su amigo. Recibiendo un gesto igual por parte del otro. —Yo también quiero una novia— continuó—, pero para mí es más complicado. Me gustan las chicas mayores, de esas que te consienten porque piensan que eres menor que ellas y que desean que les consientas para sentirse más jóvenes.

Al escuchar eso, Katsuki se sorprendió, no esperó que Kirishima fuera así. —¿Qué clase de gustos son esos? Es enfermizo.

Se emocionó al ver que su camarada decidió unirse a la conversación, lo palmeó en el hombro con efusividad. —¡Es cierto! Bakugou, hombre, cuéntanos de tu novia. Es una fiera de seguro ¿no? ¿Te gustan así?

Todos estaban curiosos por saber más de la misteriosa novia de Bakugou, ya que desde aquel incidente nunca más se volvió a hablar de ello por miedo de que eso desatara la ira del muchacho. Era el momento preciso para recolectar información.

Kaminari entusiasmado se unió a Eijiro. —¿Cómo hiciste para conseguir una novia con tu carácter de mierda?

A Katsuki le subió la sangre a la cabeza, estos idiotas siempre lo hacían poner de mal humor, aún no sabía porque se la pasaba todo el tiempo con ellos.

—¿Ah? ¡Yo no tengo ninguna novia!

Kirishima le atajó por el cuello y acercó su rostro para hablarle en voz baja, capaz le daba pena hablar de eso en público. —¡Ya no lo ocultes más! Todos lo sabemos. ¿Es por eso que te la pasas distraído últimamente?

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó. Iba a responderles como era debido, porque no permitiría que nadie se metiese en su vida, pero en ese instante recordó que recientemente no se encontraba muy bien. Si esos inútiles se habían dado cuenta, eso quería decir que estaba siendo demasiado evidente, no lo aceptaría, era algo que debía sentarse a pensar. Con una voz suave y una mirada algo afectada les respondió: — Yo no estoy distraído…

Los otros, al ver el rostro de ese chico explosivo tan relajado, supieron que era verdad. El agarre fue desecho y ahora una mano fue posada sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

—¿Pelearon? Cuéntanos, capaz podamos ayudarte —le dijo el pelirrojo con mucha seriedad.

Las orbitas se le ensancharon cuando se percató que era observando con lastima. ¿Ahora era objeto de lastima? ¡¿Qué mierda pasaba?! Frunció el ceño, y respondió enardecido: —¡No hemos peleado!

Sus amigos cambiaron de expresión enseguida y rieron al escuchar lo que acababa de pronunciar.

—Ahhh… ¡Eso quiere decir que si tienes novia!

—Pobrecilla, tener que aguantarse a Bakugou todos los días debe ser terrible.

¡Rayos! ¡Se estaban burlando en su cara! Su enojo era tanto que sentía que echaba humo por las orejas. Se levantó encolerizado y golpeó la mesa, listo para abalanzarse encima del estúpido eléctrico.—¡Que dijiste! ¡Te mataré rayito!

Kirishima le tomó por los brazos para que se tranquilizara y ayudar así que el otro chico no terminara lastimado. —Cálmate, hombre. Si no quieres hablar está bien.

—¡Ya déjenme en paz! —Sentándose con brusquedad se cruzó de brazos y exhaló aire repetidas veces como un bufido. Era una pérdida de tiempo tratar con estos ineptos.

El otro rubio suspiró aliviado, se había salvado por poco. Poner a Bakugou de mal humor no era buena idea. Estiró los brazos animado y continuó la conversación. —¡Bueno! ¡Igual eres un suertudo! Tener una novia es tan maravilloso. Puedes hablar con ellas, tomarlas de la mano y salir a citas juntos.

Sero, quien ya había terminado de comer, se apoyó sobre la mesa. —Es cierto, cuando están junto a nosotros, para ellas te vuelves el centro del universo. Todo lo que digas será maravilloso y gracioso. Todo lo que les des, será lo más caro y valioso ante sus ojos y cuando nos toman de la manos se siente como si en el mundo sólo estuviéramos los dos.

—Todo eso está bien, pero las citas son un tema muy serio —refutó Kirishima— Para las chicas las citas son la cúspide de una relación, es lo que dicta si podrán avanzar o si su relación caerá en un pozo sin fondo. Por eso ellas ponen tanto empeño. Se maquillan, usan las mejores ropas y se arreglan el cabello. También hacen itinerarios para saber qué harán durante su cita y que no se vuelva aburrida.

—¿Cómo son las citas con tu novia Bakugou? Háblanos de tu experiencia, capaz así podamos conseguirnos una linda novia también —Insistió Kaminari, probando suerte.

Bakugou chasqueó la lengua y volteó la vista a un lado, ignorándolo por completo. —Tsk, ya no molesten…

—Déjalo, no conseguirás nada de este tipo.

—Como sea… —refunfuñó Denki al no lograr su cometido, para continuar hablando— Vi en un programa de televisión, que comentaban sobre las citas y unos tipos muy mediocres contaban anécdotas de las citas que tuvieron con sus novias. Algunos se portaron como patanes y los botaron enseguida, hasta los traicionaron con otros por su incompetencia. Otros fueron demasiado románticos hasta a mi me empalagó, pero el peor fue uno que dijo que nunca había llevado a su novia a una cita.

Eijiro movió su cabeza a los lados, en señal de desaprobación a lo que escuchaba de su compañero. —Ese es un pobre infeliz. Lo que más hace feliz a una mujer es una cita romántica. Mi amigo de secundaria tenía una novia, ella era muy tímida y casi no hablaban. Él me contó que tenía miedo que su relación se fuera al caño, porque parecía que no tenía nada en común y un día se decidió ir a una cita con ella. La planificó muy bien, hicieron un montón de cosas que les gustan a las chicas, como ver una película romántica, ir a comer, y finalmente le dio un beso en el mirador, no sé que más habrá sucedido, pero luego de eso ellos se volvieron muy unidos.

—Sí, a eso me refiero, puedes hacer tantas cosas… ¡Cuando tenga una, no la dejaré desatendida! ¡Sólo falta que la consiga!

—¡Ánimos, seguramente la conseguirás! —Juntaron sus manos en señal de amistad y para que supiera que tenía todo su apoyo.

Esa conversación había activado en la cabeza de Bakugou una alarma. Ahora que lo pensaba, era como uno de esos patanes que salieron en la televisión, sin alma, sin corazón, cumpliendo sólo con sus ambiciones sin importarle en lo más mínimo lo que quería Izuku. Nunca se detuvo a preguntarle qué cosas le gustaban o que quería hacer.

Desde niños siempre tuvo el mando sobre todos y se hacia lo que él quería. Recordaba como Deku permanecía atrás de él y de sus amigos, aceptando obedientemente todo lo que decía. Era normal, después de todo, como líder de aquella pandilla tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo y aun más porque su increíble genialidad le permitía pasar sobre cualquier persona, en especial sobre ese nerd débil, sin Quirk y miedoso.

Quizás eso no estaba tan bien como pensaba. Quizás eso era el detonante de que todo estuviera yendo en un remolino sin sentido alguno.

Se hartó de sí mismo y de su actitud infantil. Chasqueó la lengua ante la vista atenta y confundida de sus acompañantes. —¡Me largo! —dijo llevándose consigo la charola.

Ya no quería que su cabeza estuviera atiborrada de tantos pensamientos. Deseaba estar solo y que por arte de magia todo se solucionara. Sabía que no sería así de fácil, porque para él tomar los caminos fáciles nunca había sido una opción, porque Bakugou Katsuki enfrenta todo de frente.

Caminó con lentitud, luchando con su yo interno, debatiendo cual sería las acciones que debía tomar para solucionar ese problema. En ese trayecto, no esperó encontrarse directamente con los ojos verdes de su novio, quien al mirarlo se sonrojó y bajó la vista ocultándola tras esos cabellos alborotados.

Se veía… ¿muy tierno?

Ahí estaba el culpable de sus dolores de cabeza, el culpable de que todos sus días estuvieran siendo un suplicio y el culpable que se sintiera tan feliz que deseaba patearse para no ser tan _marica_.

" _¿Porqué pones esa cara, idiota? Eso solo hace que quiera…",_ y entonces _,_ dejó de pensar, cuando sus vio en cámara lenta como Ochako colocó su mano sobre la de Deku y la apretó ligeramente para llamar su atención.

" _¿Qué mierdas le pasa a esta perra?"_

Esa mirada risueña, esa sonrisa de mierda y ese descaro de tocar lo que no le pertenece. Esa mujer era un problema. Deseaba destruirla por completo, se arrepentía de no haberla hecho trizas el día de la competencia, pero… ¿quién diría que se encontraría en un escenario como el de ahora? Sintiendo celos de una mujer, sintiendo las ganas incontrolables de tomarla por el cabello y explotarla hasta que no quedara nada; y lo peor, sintiendo celos por Deku…

" _¡Demonios!"_

Un hormigueo en su cabeza lo atormentó, diría que era la frustración y la impotencia.

No podía hacer nada.

No sin que todos se dieran cuenta…

La garganta se le secó. Tuvo que apretar los dientes para no hacer nada más que pasar por un lado y auto controlarse.

Midoriya no apartó la mirada de Bakugou.

A pesar de que la chica le hablaba, éste no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Nunca hacia eso, siempre evitaba tener contacto con él para no levantar sospechas. No se pudo controlar, no cuando percibió sus ojos injertados de furia. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía así.

Algo andaba mal.

" _¿Kacchan?"_

Un temor lo invadió. Su preocupación era demasiado grande como para atender otras cosas que no fueran esas gemas de color rubí que se iban alejando lentamente de ahí, dudó en si salir corriendo detrás de él o quedarse, más sus neuronas trabajaron rápido haciéndole saber la respuesta: este no era el momento ni el sitio adecuado para averiguarlo. Tendría que espera después de clases.

 **.~*~.**

El tren de las cinco de la tarde llegó a la estación.

Izuku salió deprisa del vagón para encontrarse lo antes posible con Katsuki. Su corazón estaba acelerado y un tanto confundido, no entendía que era ese nerviosismo que se le acumulaba a la altura del estómago y que le producía un intenso malestar. Deseaba verlo, tocarlo y saber que todo estaba bien.

Sondeó con su mirada minuciosamente, pero fue incapaz de localizar los cabellos rubios de su novio. La gente se comenzaba aglomerar al ser la hora pico y caminaban en todas direcciones, dificultándole la visión. Se exasperó por no hallarlo, esto era extraño. Todos los días Kacchan lo esperaba en el mismo lugar, y hoy parecía ser la excepción, justamente en el día que le vio esa cara de disgusto

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

No le quedó más remedio que buscar en los alrededores, capaz había salido a comprar algo o en el peor de los casos, lo encontraría de camino a su casa. No había tiempo que perder, corrió por las escaleras hasta salir a la calle.

Kacchan no estaba.

El aire de sus pulmones le fallaba, la fatiga producida por aquel recorrido ya estaba pasando factura y más cuando no se había preocupado por exhalar correctamente el aire mientras lo hacía. En su mente sólo esta él y la duda sobre su paradero.

La búsqueda duró unos minutos sin resultado alguno, ya era tarde, el sol comenzaba ocultarse y con él las esperanzas de encontrarlo. Era seguro que ya estaba en su casa; y ahí, no lo molestaría.

Su corazón se estrujó, se sentía devastado al no saber qué demonios ocurría. Ahora que lo pensaba, había notado a Katsuki algo distraído en estos días, sin embargo, no le prestó atención. ¿Ya se había aburrido de él? ¿El sueño se le iba desmoronar? Seguro era eso, porque tanta felicidad no podía ser real. Tampoco recordaba que hubiera hecho algo que lo enojara, así que la incertidumbre fue creciendo en su interior.

Caminó con lentitud cuando llegó hasta el parque.

Suspiró cansado, pues aparecer con esa cara triste en su casa no era una opción, su madre lo llenaría de preguntas y no tenía ganas de responder a ninguna. Entonces, decidió caminar en el parque para despejar su mente y serenarse un poco.

En ese lugar había juegos para niños, eso juegos que le traían tantos recuerdos. Fue donde paso incontables horas jugando con Kacchan, donde aprendió que la vida no era tan justa como pensaba y donde por primera vez su mejor amigo arremetió contra él con todo el odio que su pequeño corazón podía albergar en aquel momento. Recordar eso le daba mucha felicidad a pesar de todo. No podía olvidar la cara de seguridad de ese niño rubio de ojos carmín, su genialidad y fuerza no eran comparables a nadie de su edad, su valentía cuando armaba esas expediciones para encontrar malvados o cuando les organizaba de manera magistral para recolectar "misiles" para su emboscada contra los villanos, todas esas virtudes eran lo que más le fascinaba de él. Siempre estuvo enceguecido por su grandeza y podía decir que aún lo estaba.

Su vista se posó sobre la caja de arena, la cual lucía igual que siempre, sólo que antes parecía ser más espaciosa ante sus ojos inocentes, donde innumerables veces escavaron para hallar el tesoro escondido por los piratas, donde hicieron su castillo contra las tropas enemigas o donde lo enterraron un montón de veces por ser un "inútil".

Su recorrido fue breve, el lugar que antes era un paraíso extenso e interminable ahora no era más grande que una pequeña extensión de tierra, sus colosales aventuras no eran más que simples juegos de niños y todo en lo que creyó se fue desmoronando con el paso del tiempo. Las cosas cambian con el tiempo, al igual como su relación con Katsuki. Se convirtió en una montaña rusa de emociones, donde al principio eran amigos, luego su relación se basó en burlas y amedrentamientos, después Kacchan lo catalogó como su enemigo, ahora eran pareja y posiblemente pronto serían nada. Todo cambiaba de una forma tan irracional que cualquiera que escuchara su historia correría a escribir una novela.

A lo lejos, divisó una cerca que prohibía el paso que daba a la arboleda, desde que tenía memoria ese territorio estaba fuera del alcance del público. Había sido tomado como una reserva para distintas especies de aves e insectos que sólo se daban por esa zona, además, el terreno era bastante irregular y un río circulaba ahí, para evitar que las personas se lastimaran y que lastimaran a los animales que vivían ahí, cercaron todo lo que le circundaba. Quizás para muchos ese sitio era desconocido, pero para él no, muchas veces logró visitarlo con Kacchan.

Dejó que sus pies lo guiaran hasta esa área, no le importó trasgredir el límite que fue impuesto para el público. Los árboles rodeaban todo a su paso y la superficie escabrosa le indicaba que no era un camino transitado. El sonido de insectos que salían de sus escondiste por el anochecer hacían eco por todo el lugar, recordaba todo a la perfección, como si hubiera sido ayer que sus expediciones sucedieron. Se adentró un poco más, disfrutando de todo lo que sus sentidos le permitían apreciar, y que le traía un sinfín de recuerdos agradables. A unos metros, el ruido de un riachuelo atrajo su atención, se acercó lleno de curiosidad, estaba seguro que era el pequeño río donde Kacchan cayó aquella vez; más cuando llegó, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver a su novio sentado sobre el tronco que hacía de puente entre las dos laderas.

El joven miraba el cielo despreocupado apoyándose sobre sus manos mientras sus pies descubiertos se movían grácilmente en el aire.

Nunca esperó encontrarse ahí con él, el destino debía estar a su favor. Sin inmutarse, se movió dando pasos silenciosos hasta acercarse Katsuki y como si un gran peso se hubiese quitado de sus hombros se dejó caer a un lado de él. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro ajeno, asustando al chico que estaba profundamente sumergido en sus pensamientos.

—Kacchan… —susurró con la voz entrecortada.

El asombro no era poco para el de cabello rubio.

" _¿Deku? ¿Qué hace aquí?"_

Quería estar solo, pensar y olvidar un poco todo lo que se había acumulado en su cabeza, pero ahí está él. Deku. El que menos quería ver en ese momento. No quería hablarle ni escucharlo y mucho menos verlo.

Pero como el destino es un desgraciado, ahí estaba a su lado.

Recordó que estaba enojado aún, sabía que no era su culpa, pero no podía evitar odiarlo en estos instantes. Un predicamento tras otro llegaban y eso le fastidiaba, no era para esto que había aceptado tener una relación. Ni siquiera sabía en primer lugar porque lo había hecho, pero no era para esto; no para estar todo el tiempo disgustado o para estar preocupado todo el día por cosas estúpidas.

Y todo por esa _perra_ que quería pasarse de lista, como si no le importase en lo más mínimo que los demás se den cuenta de sus rastreras intenciones. Eso le molestaba, si quería algo con ese idiota, ¿Por qué no se lo decía a la cara? Las cosas serían más fáciles, así Deku la enviaría a volar y todas sus ilusiones se irían a la mierda. Era cien por ciento seguro que sería así, pues el nerd sólo tenía ojos para él.

Por cosas como estás no entendía a las mujeres. Y no, no es lo mismo que le pasó a él, porque en su caso, ni siquiera sabía que le gustaba y aunque lo supiera no lo iba aceptar. En cambio, para las mujeres todo era más fácil y terminaban haciendo un enredo donde no lo había.

Suspiró, tratando de no pensar en eso.

Aunque quería seguir con esa faceta de enojo, el simple hecho de sentir la respiración de aquel chico cerca le tranquilizaba, suspiró nuevamente, tratando de auto controlarse porque aunque fuera culpa o no de Deku, le haría saber que tiene que darse a respetar.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo con una voz sería y ronca.

No se movió, simplemente esperó una respuesta, su vista está fijada al frente, tratando de no ver esas expresiones que le hacían flaquear de vez en cuando o esas que le enfurecían de sobremanera, prefería no mirarle y simplemente escuchar, porque dependiendo de lo que dijera, todo esto podría irse en picada o mantenerse igual.

Izuku se sorprendió con la frialdad que estaba siendo tratado, no creía haber hecho nada para merecer esto, ¿o es qué acaso hizo algo? No lo entendía, sin embargo, quería solucionarlo de inmediato.

—Te estaba buscando… ¿T-Te… encuentras bien, Kacchan? —Habló sin mirarle a la cara debido al temor de lo que le respondería, apretó la manga de la chaqueta de Katsuki, intentando encontrar fuerzas por si llegaba a necesitarlas.

La respuesta que consiguió fue cortante y altanera. —¿Por qué no lo estaría?

Su semblante cambió al oír ese tono de voz, era claro que algo lo molestaba. —Es que… hoy has estado actuando extraño… ¿Sucedió algo?

—A mi no me sucede nada… —hizo un pausa larga— Aunque… deberías preguntarle eso a tu amiguita flota mierdas… —lo dijo con desprecio y con una rabia que brotaba por la órbita de sus ojos, se puso de pie y le miró con desprecio desde arriba.

—¿Eh?

—O mejor aún… ¿Qué diablos te sucede a ti, idiota? —le obligó a levantarse tomándolo por el cuello. Era inútil intentar calmar ese sentimiento de enojo que se aglomeraba con la intención de estallar, de nuevo, ahí estaba la irracionalidad de su relación. Sus ojos se clavaron en los que tenía en frente, estos destellaban miedo y confusión—. ¡No te hagas el desentendido! ¡Sabes de lo que estoy hablando! Esa _perra_ de Uraraka… Haciéndose la inocente…

Su voz temblaba cada vez que intentaba responderle, no entendía nada, no se explicaba que era lo que lo tenía tan enfadado, pero debía ser muy importante para ponerlo así. —P-pero Kacchan… ¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡Eres un estúpido! ¿No ves lo que hace? ¿Cómo te mira? Esa sonrisa de mierda que te pone, tienes que ser un idiota para no darte cuenta. ¡Rayos!

Esas palabras entraron a los oídos de Izuku y causaron un desastre en su interior, no sabía si reír, si llorar o si debía disculparse. La verdad es que estaba feliz de cierto modo, ¿Kacchan estaba celoso? Era la única respuesta que hallaba a su extraña actitud. Cerró los ojos y se tapó la boca intentando borrar una sonrisa que trataba de escaparle. No quería que se ofendiera por eso, aunque era una tarea casi imposible el no hacerlo. Todas las dudas que le invadían hace unos instantes desaparecieron y fueron transformadas en una felicidad incalculable, esto sólo significaba que él era importante para Kacchan, que esto no era un juego y que su relación era verdadera.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Responde! —dijo exasperado al ver las expresiones inentendibles que tenía Izuku.

Y tan rápido como terminó de hablar, Deku se soltó de sus manos y se abalanzó para abrazarlo. El equilibrio se esfumó por la intensidad de su calurosa muestra de afecto, ambos cayeron hasta el río.

—¡Kacchan! —A Izuku no le importó que ahora estuvieran empapados y que sus traseros dolieran por el impacto que recibieron, se prensó al cuello de su pareja y le apretó para no dejarlo escapar. Sentía que si lo hacía, en cualquier momento alguien vendría a arrebatarle el pedazo de felicidad que se le había brindado—. ¡No estés celoso Kacchan! ¡Tú eres el más importante para mí!

Involuntariamente se sonrojó ante esas palabras. ¡Él no estaba celoso! ¿O sí? ¡Qué idiota! ¡No iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya tan fácil! Aún no le había respondido como era debido. Su mano golpeó con dureza el pecho ajeno para apartarlo. —¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?! ¡Mira como hemos quedado! ¡Además, yo no estoy celoso por alguien como tú! ¡Oíste! —gritó a todo pulmón.

En ese instante su vista se perdió en el panorama que se presentó frente suyo y lo hizo callar.

Deku se encontraba encima de él con los ojos llorosos y un leve sonrojo sobre los pómulos, no sabía porque ese idiota estaba tan feliz, si estaba siendo regañado, pero esa sonrisa era tan tierna que le dejó sin palabras. Gotas translucidas caían de su cabello estrellándose contra su cara, deslizándose por sus mejillas y acariciando sus labios sensualmente. Toda la ropa se encontraba completamente mojada, se pegaba a la piel sin contemplación, delineando cada uno de los músculos y resaltando todos los atributos de su novio. Debajo de la chaqueta podía observar la camisa blanca ahora transparente, que dejaba ver con claridad el cuerpo trabajado y perfecto de Deku. Tragó grueso, pues la saliva se le acumuló en la boca. Un deseo de probar esos labios humedecidos lo dejó estático. Se veía en extremo provocativo.

Volteó el rosto con el propósito de desconectar su mente de aquella imagen que le estaba haciendo flaquear, no iba a permitir que lo sedujera con esa cara ingenua, aun seguía enojado. —Quítate de encima… —vociferó. Esperó que se moviera, más eso no sucedió.

Izuku se le quedó viendo con ternura, se le hacía sumamente tierno que tomara esa actitud por él. Era claro que el rubio no sabía cómo manifestar sus emociones -tampoco es que él fuera el más experto en eso- por lo que debía ser él quien arreglara el asunto. Tomó la mano del rubio y la posó sobre su propia mejilla presionándola levemente. Sus ojos se cerraron para disfrutar con su tez la textura áspera de la mano de Bakugou, que a pesar de estar empapados en ese momento desprendía un calor agradable. —Kacchan, escúchame por favor, Uraraka-san es mi amiga. No siento nada por ella sino una simple amistad. Al cambio, contigo es diferente… —sus párpados se abrieron con lentitud mostrando sus ojos verdes que resplandecían con emoción al ver a Katsuki—. Tú me gustas y eres la persona más importante para mí. No te enojes por favor.

Su rostro estalló en vergüenza, tiñéndose de un rojo granate que se extendió hasta sus orejas. No estaba preparado para este ataque, había sido atacado de frente y sin previo aviso, y lo peor es que aquel proyectil lleno de gentileza y cariño había acertado directamente en su corazón. No, eso no le gustaba. Cada día le atraía más y más Deku, parecía que el destino jugaba con él. No era posible que la persona que más odiaba en el mundo ahora hiciera latir de esa forma su corazón y le hiciera sonrojarse por unas simples palabras, por esos gestos y por la sinceridad que le transmitía. ¡Maldición se sentía como un idiota! ¡Como una niñita enamorada!

Embelesado por ese niño pecoso, usó sus manos para atraerlo hasta su cuerpo en un movimiento violento que terminó por convertirse en un abrazo, uno que duró unos segundos porque la necesidad de fundir sus labios con los del otro lo atormentaba. Ese beso fue cálido, fue húmedo y desenfrenado, se apoderó de su boca sin permiso, simplemente utilizó ese derecho que tenía sobre él a su antojo, porque Deku era suyo y nadie más podría tenerlo.

 _Nadie._

Ahora mordía esos labios carnosos con desesperación, intentando liberar la impotencia que sintió en aquel momento cuando quiso destruir a esa _perra_ por tocar lo suyo y que se mezcló con el malestar y la inseguridad que sentía por estar en una relación tan extraña y disfuncional. Izuku gemía en su boca debido al dolor que le producía esas mordidas hechas sin ninguna delicadeza, las lágrimas que antes si se asomaban por esas ventanas esmeraldas ahora escapaban sin control.

Se separaron cuando a Katsuki le faltó el aire, aunque más que por eso, se detuvo por el miedo latente de que si seguía así, cegado por la frustración, era capaz de cometer una locura de la cual se arrepentiría. Delineó con sus dedos los labios escarlatas y ligeramente magullados de su novio, se abrían y cerraban intentando conseguir aire y de ellos leves jadeos emergían. Al final de su recorrido halló una fina línea de sangre bajaba por la comisura de la boca, la cual restregó contra las mejillas intentando retirarla, al hacerlo manchó la piel pálida de un tono rojizo al igual que sus dedos.

Esto era una locura, todo esto es una maldita locura.

Rodeó las caderas ajenas y las prensó para abrazarlo, apoyando su cabeza sobre el vientre de Izuku, haciendo que inevitablemente quedara de rodilla entre sus piernas.

El agua salpicó, bañándolos con más gotas de agua fresca que se escurrían por su piel. El viento soplaba, moviendo las hojas de los árboles y sus cabellos, haciéndolos temblar por el frío que comenzaba a invadirlos. El sonido del agua que fluía a través de ellos era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel lugar donde el tiempo pareció detenerse cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ninguno podía explicar lo que ocurría, pero era un sentimiento que les recorría por las venas y se mezclaba con su sangre. Se filtraba por sus ligamentos y llenaba los órganos de su sistema.

¿Era cariño? ¿Era deseo? ¿Era tranquilidad? ¿Era felicidad?

No sabrían decirlo con exactitud, quizás era un brebaje compuesto con todo lo anterior. Uno que les embriagaba y que no permitía que se alejaran el uno del otro.

Katsuki bajó con delicadeza la chaqueta de Deku para ver mejor su cuerpo, podía distinguirlo con facilidad a través de la camisa, pero necesitaba un contacto más íntimo, lo acarició sobre la tela estremeciendo al dueño de ese cuerpo perfectamente esculpido.

Izuku no reprochó nada, aceptó cada muestra de atención que Kacchan le brindaba. Apoyó su frente sobre los cabellos rubios, cerrando los párpados para concentrarse en las caricias que recibía.

Besos eran depositados sobre el adoben ahora descubierto, junto con lamidas irregulares que seguían los surcos creados por sus músculos. El deseo de tener entre sus dientes la carne expuesta fue incrementando con el paso de los minutos, cuando su mente fue rebobinando todo lo que vivieron, en especial ese día que había quedado grabado sobre su piel, marcado con la fecha, la hora y cada unas de las palabras que fueron dichas en ese instante. Donde se le entregó por completo, y donde se fundieron en un uno. Donde quedó claro que le pertenecía y donde aceptó que estuvieran juntos.

La fuerza y la brusquedad, aumentaron cuando llegó hasta su pecho, los colmillos se clavaron donde pudieron, siguiendo el compás de sus manos que rasgaban la espalda por debajo de la prenda.

No entendía, su débil mente no comprendía porque esto le encantaba, le gustaba ser tratado de esa manera por Katsuki. También le gustaba cuando era delicado y cariñoso, pero ahora sentía que su cuerpo estaba sucumbiendo a un deseo indescriptible, quería ser poseído de inmediato, que de forma ruda lo hiciera suyo. Debía estar loco para querer algo como eso. No era normal. Aunque desde el día que aceptó que le gustaba su amigo de la infancia supo que no estaba cuerdo del todo.

Le temblaban las rodillas y la respiración se le aceleró. Se dejó caer por completo quedando sus rostros a la misma altura. Agua nuevamente los salpicó, ahora sus cabellos caía sobre su frente, esta era una sugestiva vista para ambos. Ahora era él quien volvió a propiciar un beso, se había salido de sus cabales, se deleitaba del sabor de Katsuki, de lo tibia y húmeda que era su boca y como sus lenguas trabajaban en conjunto para llevarlos al éxtasis. Jadeó, cuando una mano desvergonzada desabrochó sus pantalones, introduciéndose dentro de sus bóxers y acariciando su miembro con lentitud.

—K-Kacchan…

Estaba excitado. Se excitaba demasiado cuando Deku tomaba la iniciativa y esta situación tampoco lo ayudaba controlarse. Desatendió por un momento lo que hacía y se quitó su propia chaqueta y desabrochó su camisa para quedar igual que su compañero. Ahora sus pieles se rozaban con toda la intención del mundo, se sentía resbaladizo, se sentía cálido, se sentía tan bien…

El menor aprovechó su efímera separación para palpar el torso de su amigo, comenzando desde los hombros hasta debajo de su cuello. Sus pectorales seducían a su tacto incitándolo que los estrujara entre sus dedos con fuerza; y lo hizo, encajando sus uñas sobre la piel. Se mordió el labio inferior embargado de picardía al escuchar un gemido casi imperceptible escapar de los labios del otro, pero como respuesta a eso, fue asaltado por el rubio tomando de nuevo su hombría entre las manos y masturbándolo sin compasión.

Se sentía lleno de orgullo al ver los gestos de placer que estaba produciendo en Izuku. El agua del rio cubría hasta la mitad sus caderas. Katsuki sabía a la perfección como era la sensación de hacer aquella acción debajo del agua, pues tenía una maestría por hacerlo innumerables veces en su bañera; a diferencia del joven que tenía en frente, esto parecía ser una experiencia totalmente nueva. Lo supo de inmediato al notar como Izuku temblaba de sobremanera, pues su organismo puro e inocente no estaba acostumbrado aun a recibir ese tipo de tratos tan subidos de tono, el causante de su estado era él y eso le hacía hinchar el pecho victorioso.

El que estaba siendo víctima de esa tortura placentera terminó apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio y luego lo abrazó por el cuello sin oponerse a lo que hacía. Lo estaba disfrutando. El cosquilleo que lo invadía le estremecía. No recordaba como coordinar su respiración con el movimiento de su caja torácica, así que optó por tomar de manera irregular aire por su boca, generando en el proceso, jadeos muy cerca de la oreja de Bakugou. Él era un experto en lo que hacía porque cada vez que esas manos explosivas se posaban sobre su piel se sentía como en el cielo. Los masajes que estaba recibiendo sobre su sexo ya le habían hecho perder la razón desde hace rato, obligándolo a alcanzar ese tan preciado orgasmo cuando Katsuki usó su boca para mordisquear y succionar sus pezones con rudeza. Su cuerpo se tensó, y el escalofrío se incrementó, los jadeos se convirtieron en gemidos ahogados pues la fuerza se le había escapado.

—¡Kacchan! —gritó complacido en el momento que el fuego que subió desde su entrepierna le llenó completamente, liberando su esencia y consigo toda sus energías.

Katsuki, sonrió con descaro al darse cuenta que se estaba volviendo un experto en esto. Viendo el desastre que habían hecho, enjuagó su mano y lavó el vientre de Izuku con delicadeza, en el momento que ese acto tan sublime terminó. Por alguna razón, todas sus preocupaciones habían desaparecido y una paz inexplicable lo colmó, suspiró repetidas veces y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del menor para tranquilizarse. No sabía porque había hecho eso, y además tampoco le interesó que su propia excitación no hubiera sido atendida. Simplemente se quedó ahí disfrutando del palpitar descontrolado de Deku, que hacía eco por su torso, como si fuese una melodía hecha específicamente para él, para calmarle, para darle la serenidad que muchas veces no lograba conseguir él mismo por su carácter colérico.

Aquello había sido glorioso, intenso y placentero, a pesar de que algunos minutos pasaron, aun no se recobraba la compostura, sus labios se abrieron titubeantes intentando pronunciar algo con coherencia pues el aire le faltaba y su cabeza aun seguía en las nubes. Balbuceó un par de veces hasta que algo con sentido salió: —L-Lo siento… Yo debo hacer lo mismo… —pronunció jadeando aún.

—Calla —le ordenó— eso no importa… —Y no mentía, estaba bien que fuese así, por lo menos por hoy…

" _No, eso no está bien…",_ pensó Izuku. No podía quedarse tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Se separó y abrió el pantalón de Katsuki sin importarle lo que este dijo hace un momento, no iba a fallar con sus deberes como novio. Introdujo su mano de forma torpe y empezó a acariciar la pronunciada erección que tenía el mayor. Este se tensó al sentir las manos sobre los pliegues de su piel atendiéndolo con toda la gentileza del mundo. El aire que exhalaba por la boca era tibio y chocaba contra su hombro. Katsuki se estaba dejando llevar por el ritmo de los movimientos erráticos que lo rozaban. Se apartó para poner sus labios contra los otros y callar los gemidos que deseaban escapársele y que le producían vergüenza, no deseaba admitir que Deku le había hecho gemir más de una vez en todos los encuentros en los que fueron protagonistas. Al estar a unos cuantos centímetros de completar el contacto, de ese excelso contacto que ocurría cada vez que besaba a Deku, el rostro de Izuku se arrugó e involuntariamente le estornudó sobre la cara.

—¡Qué demonios! —reprochó con enfado.

Midoriya se horrorizó. ¡Había arruinado todo! Movió la manos hacia todo lados, no sabiendo que hacer en un momento tan incomodo. —¡Lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención! —Fue lo único que pudo decir. Con su cabeza hacia gestos de disculpa y debido a los nervios se le olvidó la tarea que estaba haciendo, sólo bastó con que su mirada bajara para detallar lo que sobre salía del pantalón de su pareja, se sintió aun peor e intentó continuar, pero fue detenido cuando Kacchan lo tomó por el brazo.

—¡Ya detente! Está bien así… Además…—hizo una pausa y le miró directo a la cara con sus ojos en blanco—. ¡Ya se cortó el momento! ¡Me has escupido toda la cara, bastardo! —Se limpió con el brazo libre, haciendo un melodrama de lo sucedido.

El semblante de Izuku se entristeció, no podía hacer nada bien, porque siempre todo parecía estrellarse en su cara imposibilitándole lograr su cometido. Era si desde siempre, desde que era niño, en la secundaría y aún después de que entró en Yuuei. Muchas veces le falló a All Might, y ahora lo mismo pasaba con Kacchan -por segunda vez… por tercera… por… ya no lo recordaba con exactitud-, no le quedó más que tapar sus ojos con las hebras de sus cabello, y con ello ocultar su vergüenza.

Katsuki notó su cambio de actitud de inmediato, sintió un poco de arrepentimiento al verlo en ese estado. —Oye, quita esa cara de idiota… Te dije que no importaba…

—Pero…

—¡Ya!— exclamó, no queriendo escuchar más de lo mismo.

Un silenció incomodo, largo y molesto, siguió después de eso.

Era tarde.

La brisa nocturna era la causante de que el cuerpo de Deku temblara entre sus piernas. Echó un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo para comprobar su condición y seguía igual que hace un rato. Era tan molesto. Lo mejor era irse de ese lugar, habían estado tanto tiempo ahí que hasta él comenzaba a sentir frío. —Vámonos, si seguimos aquí te vas a resfriar —mencionó con pesadez—… si no es que ya lo estás, mira que estornudarle la cara a alguien…— Trató de sacar alguna conversación para aligerar el ambiente, pero no era muy bueno con esas cosas. Así que mejor, guardó silencio antes de decir algo que lo dejara en ridículo.

Deku asintió triste. Al intentar levantarse, fue agarrado nuevamente por el brazo.

Kacchan lo miró con seriedad, asombrando al más joven. —Deku… No dejes que nadie te toque… —articuló con una voz serena, casi como un mandato, que transmitió la inseguridad que le invadía.

El rostro de Izuku se relajó y su mirada se llenó de ternura, esto era importante… —Kacchan… —pronunció con suavidad— No dejaré que nadie me toque… Lo prometo… Sólo tú puedes hacerlo, eres el único que tiene ese derecho… —Se aproximó lentamente y depositó un beso sobre los labios de Katsuki, quien se sorprendió por eso, pero se deleitó de recibirlo.

—Tonto… más te vale… ¡Si no te mataré! —Dijo eso para evitar que el sonrojo que se comenzó acumular en sus facciones fuera descubierto.

Izuku le sonrió alegremente, no podía evitarlo, se sentía tan feliz, cada día su relación se fortalecía y se convertía en algo más especial, ya estaba dudando si esto era un sueño de esos que parecen durar mucho tiempo, pero que en realidad solo duran una noche.

Se puso de pie y extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantar.

Bakugou observó esa mano por unos segundos, una imagen parecía sobre ponerse sobre su retina. Era como si estuviera viendo al niño de cuatro años ofreciéndole esa mano para ayudarle. Rió con sorna al recordarlo y más porque ahora no sentía rabia sino todo lo contrario. Aceptó la ayuda, intentado olvidar eso, y se puso de pie.

Se acomodaron la ropa lo mejor que pudieron y salieron del cauce del río, que era algo profundo a pesar de que el flujo de agua no era tan abundante.

Sin decir nada más, tomaron sus pertenencias y se encaminaron hasta sus casas, por suerte sólo una calle los separaba de su destino, fueron tomados de la mano, mientras Katsuki maldecía en todo el trayecto por sentir la ropa húmeda sobre su cuerpo. Al llegar a la esquina, Izuku se despidió contento y caminó hacia el conjunto residencial donde estaba su apartamento.

Bakugou lo observó y no pudo aguantar más. —Espera… —Le detuvo, al estar seguro de lo que debía hacer.

Katsuki guardó silencio unos minutos.

Era cierto que ahora se sentía mejor que en la tarde, pero aún no se le quitaba esa idea de su cabeza, que las cosas no iban tan bien como pensaba. Si estaba en aquel lugar era porque quería meditar sobre eso y encontrar una solución. Lo único que se le ocurrió, fue una estupidez, una total tontería. Más no la iba a desechar, sabía que eso haría feliz a Deku, capaz eso volvería su relación normal, tal vez la incomodidad que siempre estaba presente desaparecería después de eso, quién sabe, había que intentarlo, así que al demonio todo….

—¿Qué sucede, Kacchan?

Bajó su rostro y apretó las manos hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Esto era difícil, muy difícil, tan difícil que ni siquiera tenía el valor de abrir la boca para pronunciarlo. Se mordió los labios en un intento de hacerlos reaccionar a través del dolor y funcionó, pero eso no detuvo una sacudida que se apoderó de su cuerpo y que era perceptible a simple vista. Su orgullo, su maldito orgullo, ¿Qué orgullo? Si ya ni tenía… Había hecho tantas cosas vergonzosas, estúpidas y tan antinaturales para sí mismo que ya dudaba si había sido poseído por un demonio o un maldito fantasma… ¡Pero que se vaya todo a la mierda! Porque no iba a dejar que una relación de adolescentes lo venciera. —Yo… —Y tan rápido como se armó de valor se le fue en un instante.

—¿Tú…? —preguntó con curiosidad, al notar como esa frase tenía las intenciones de no ser completada.

Exhaló el aire y volvió a tomarlo. Se enfureció de sí mismo por actuar de esa forma tan cobarde, así que pataleó y le señaló con su cara enojada, esa que siempre ponía cuando estaba demasiado avergonzado. —¡Nerd idiota! S-Saldrás conmigo mañana ¡Quieras o no! ¡Entendiste! —Dicho esto, volvió a tomar aire como si esa hubiera sido una tarea titánica.

Izuku, sonrió con tranquilidad y tomó las tiras de su mochila. —¿Sí? ¿Iremos a una cita?—, dijo felizmente.

—¡Qué es esa actitud tan mediocre!— No entendía como estaba tan relajado, después de que a él le costó tanto hacer eso. ¡Y él lo decía tan fácilmente! ¡Y sin nada de emoción! ¡Era como si todo su esfuerzo hubiese valido una mierda!

Arqueó una ceja debido a la actitud efusiva que observó de Kacchan. No lo entendía, a veces no podía entender que pasa por su cabeza. —¿Qué?...

—¡Nada! ¡Eres un imbécil! —Se dio la vuelta y caminó de mala gana en dirección a su casa. Dejando a un Izuku confundido detrás suyo—. ¡Me largo!

Se encontraba atónito. Cuando Katsuki estaba a unos metros de cruzar la esquina, por fin pudo reaccionar. —Pero… ¡¿Qué va a pasar con la cita Kacchan?! —gritó a todo pulmón ayudándose de su mano para aumentar el volumen y que pudiera ser oído.

El rubio se sobresaltó, ese idiota no tenía ninguna decencia. ¿Cómo iba gritar eso a los cuatro vientos? Siguió caminando como si no hubiera escuchado eso último, como si no fuera con él y comenzó a patalear a los lados muy enojado. —¡Lo voy a matar! ¡Un día de estos mataré a ese nerd! ¡Lo juro!

Una gotita de sudor rodó por la cabeza de Midoriya cuando su novio se perdió ante su vista y si que había escuchado eso… —Kacchan siempre será Kacchan… —Rió por su propio comentario y caminó alegremente hasta las escaleras.

* * *

 _Uff… Gracias por leer hasta aquí…_

 _ **Se me olvidó mencionar arriba, que estoy muy feliz por la celebración de los dos años de publicación del manga. *-* ¡Happy Birthday Boku no Hero Academia! ¡Felicidades Horikoshi-sensei!**_

 _¡Saludos!_

 _Byebye!_


	10. Prototipo No1 - Parte 1

_**La cita la dividiré en varias partes. ¿Por qué? Porque quiero la disfruten más.**_

 _ **El nombre de estos capítulos es en honor a un fic que estoy leyendo y que aunque no tiene nada que ver igual se lo pongo. ¿Ese título qué tiene que ver con la trama? Pues es la primera cita que tendrán, es una experiencia nueva para ellos. Bakugou intenta que todo salga bien probando diversas cosas, entonces la palabra prototipo como que le queda bien.**_

 _ **¡Espero que lo disfruten! Si no… pues… prrrr…**_

 _ **Aclaratorias:**_ _Los pensamientos y énfasis van entre comillas_ _ **"…"**_ _, los recuerdos Y/O flashback van entre comillas latinas_ _ **«…»**_ _, los desvaríos en alta velocidad de Deku irán entre las tilde_ _ **~… ~**_

 _ **Advertencia**_ _:_ _ **Contenido shonen-ai, yaoi y lenguaje vulgar (+18)**_ _._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son propiedad de_ **Kōhei Horikoshi. Excepto Cocco, créditos a Togashi-sensei por ella.**

* * *

 **Prototipo No. 1 – Parte 1**

Era un sábado cualquiera en la cuidad, el bullicio matutino era menor en comparación al de otro días, sin embargo, las calles aún se encontraban repleta de gente que se ocupaban de sus propios asuntos.

Sentado en una de las sillas de aquella estación, Bakugou esperaba impaciente a Izuku, quien iba retrasado por dos minutos a su "cita", lo sabía porque no dejó de observar con detenimiento su teléfono contando los minutos que pasaban lentamente. ¡Odiaba esperar!

Hoy traía puesta ropa casual, pero que a la vez muy cómoda. Llevaba un pantalón entallado de color marrón, una chaqueta para el frío color gris, tenis blancos y cargaba consigo un morral.

—¡Kacchan!

Esa voz y ese nombre… Sólo podían ser dichos por una persona. Levantó su mirada para cerciorarse de sus sospechas, y tenía toda la razón. Deku venía corriendo con un rostro lleno de preocupación. Sus cabellos se veían más alborotados que de costumbres y sudaba de sobremanera. Se levantó de su asiento para recibirlo y la mejor forma que pudo conseguir fue golpearlo en la frente con sus dedos, como castigo por su falta interés. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a llegar tarde?! Cuando él se había levantado a las seis de la mañana para estar listo a tiempo. No es porque estuviera emocionado ni nada, era porque no le gustaba llegar tarde a ningún sitio.

—¡Llegas tarde! —Exclamó enfurecido— ¡Siempre es lo mismo! ¡¿No sabes qué es la responsabilidad?!

El chico se sobaba debido al golpe que recibió, haciendo un puchero digno de un niño de cinco años. —¡Eso dolió! Kacchan… ¿Por qué me pegas? No vengo retrasado… Tú siempre llegas muy temprano.

—¡Mira! —extendió el teléfono para que verificara la hora.

Una gotita rodó por la cabeza de Izuku al percatarse que sólo habían pasado tres minutos de la hora acordada. No cabía duda que Kacchan era un exagerado.

—Pero… Sólo fue por unos minutos, no es para tanto… Además, hubiera sido mejor venir juntos desde casa. ¿Por qué no quisiste que te fuera a buscar?

—¡Porque no, idiota! —se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar dejando al otro chico bastante confundido.

¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? Se preguntaba Deku mientras caminaba detrás. Anduvieron por una zona bastante popular entre los jóvenes, donde había todo tipo de negocios y centros de entretenimiento. Durante el trayecto no habían pronunciado ninguna palabra y eso era bastante incomodo.

En un momento, Kacchan se detuvo abruptamente y entró a un local, sin siquiera decir algo. Izuku no tuvo más opción que seguirlo. Al entrar se dio cuenta que era una tienda de ropa. Se sorprendió por eso, no creía que a Kacchan le gustase este tipo de lugares, pero después de analizarlo no le pareció tan extraño, sabía que él tenía buen gusto para vestir. ¿Quizás uno de sus pasatiempos era ir de compras?

El rubio entró con toda la seguridad del mundo como si ya supiera exactamente lo que buscaba, siguió hasta el fondo del establecimiento y se dispuso a hablar con una de las encargadas.

Detrás, Izuku prefirió mirar los artículos que estaban exhibidos mientras esperaba a Katsuki mientras hacía… lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. No podía negar que todo se veía muy a la moda. Sacó varias prendas y las observó emocionado, hacía tiempo que no compraba nada nuevo y esa camiseta ancha de color verde le parecía muy tentadora. Buscó la etiqueta para cerciorarse del precio y dio un respingo cuando vio lo que costaba. ¿A dónde demonios habían entrado? Ese precio no podía ser real. Lentamente dejó la prenda donde estaba. Sólo el miedo por imaginar que pudiese estropear algo le hizo trepidar, lo mejor era esperar afuera.

Caminó con cuidado porque no quería tropezar con nada en el camino, hasta que llegó donde estaba Bakugou. —Kacchan… Creo que esperaré fuera, no te preocu-

—Es él…— murmuró el rubio señalándolo por encima de su hombro.

La mujer con la que estaba esbozo una sonrisa enorme y se dirigió hasta donde estaba el más joven. Lo tomó de la mano para saludarlo de forma exagerada con un apretón. —Es un gusto señor…

—Midoriya, Izuku Midoriya.

—Señor Midoriya, no se preocupe por nada deje todo en manos de Cocco.

—¿Qué?... —Fue empujado sin ninguna delicadeza hasta el extremo izquierdo del lugar, donde unos vestidores se encontraban. Izuku volteó a ver con un semblante muy confundido a Katsuki quien les seguía lentamente con un rostro inexpresivo ante lo que sucedía.

—Midoriya-san colóquese de frente a mí. —Él obedeció y se paró recto, no pudo evitar un leve temblor que se apoderó de su cuerpo al no saber de qué se trataba todo esto.

La empleada suspiró, y cerró los ojos. En ese instante, abrió los párpados, pero sus ojos eran diferentes. Un símbolo extraño estaba grabado sobre su retina y éste se iluminó de un color azul claro. Un _click_ se escuchó, como el sonido del obturador de una cámara. La joven entró en un trance, en sus ojos se podían distinguir números y letras que bajaban a toda velocidad. Ella comenzó a teclear en el aire como si estuviera frente a una computadora, mientras asentía con la cabeza como si alguien le estuviera hablando.

—Oh… Muy interesante. Mide un metro sesenta y seis centímetros, pesa sesenta y cinco kilogramos, sus medidas son… ¡Listo! ¡Ya tengo todo listo!

Midoriya estaba impresionado. —¿Qué fue lo que hizo señorita? —preguntó curioso.

—Ah, ¿eso? Es mi Quirk, Body Scanning. Me permite saber todos los datos corporales de las personas como: su altura, peso, medidas y si tiene lesiones a simple vista o sí tiene una modificación en su cuerpo. Sólo es algo superficial, no puedo saber si tiene una enfermedad o una herida interna. Soy capaz de memorizar esos datos y los uso para crear imágenes mentales en mi cerebro y saber qué tipo de ropa les queda mejor a las personas. Además, como tengo memoria fotográfica, también he aprendido todos los artículos que hay en la tienda por lo que puedo saber de inmediato que es lo que más le funciona a cada cliente. Y eso último no tiene nada de relación con mi Quirk. ¡Esperen un minuto, ya regreso!— Sonrió emocionada y se marchó.

—Qué extraña… —murmuró el de pecas— Además… ese Quirk sería mucho más valioso en otro tipo de trabajo, como en un hospital o en una agencia de policía, podría detectar a los villanos solo con verlos, sabría sus rasgos corporales y datos al instante.

Bakugou le miró serio.

Al oír ese comentario supo que ambos tenían algo en común: sólo pensaban en ser héroes. El mundo era desigual, no sólo se basaba en heroicidades y lo sabía, pero a veces eso se les olvidaba. —No todos quieres ser héroes, ni tener trabajos pesados o riesgosos —respondió con sensatez.

—Eso es cierto… —Estuvo de acuerdo con eso; y él más que nadie sabía a la perfección que todos son diferentes. Un minuto pasó hasta que recordó en la situación que se encontraba. —Pero… Kacchan… ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Qué hará esa señora conmigo?

No recibió respuesta.

Entonces, una duda propicia para este escenario se cruzó por su cabeza, haciéndolo que se viera a sí mismo de pies a cabeza. Usaba un pantalón color caqui, una camiseta de color blanco y su chaleco color azul marino, también llevaba puesta su mochila amarilla y sus tenis rojos. —¿Estoy tan mal vestido? ¿Te da vergüenza que te vean caminar con alguien con estas fachas?

Katsuki se sorprendió por esa pregunta. ¿Qué mierdas estaba pensando? No iba a decir nada o podría arruinar todo, por lo que respondió de forma altiva. —¡Calla y espera! —El otro le miró confundido, deseando una respuesta que le convenciera. Para su suerte, la chica ya venía de regreso trayendo consigo un bulto entre sus manos. —Mira, ahí viene.

La mujer corrió a toda velocidad y lanzó un montón de ropa dentro de uno de los cubículos. —¡Entre por favor! —Hizo un además con la mano invitándolo a pasar al vestidor. Viendo que Izuku se resistía, lo cogió por una mano y entró con él. —¡Vamos, yo le ayudaré!

Afuera Katsuki miraba la puerta por donde habían entrado, podía ver por debajo de la misma los pies de ambos, se notaba como Deku pataleaba poniendo resistencia. Rió, porque ya se imaginaba como se pondría ese tonto al estar en esa situación con una mujer.

" _P-pero… ¿Qué hace?",_ se escuchó desde adentro.

" _No se preocupe, déjeselo todo a Cocco"._

Los gritos de Izuku retumbaron por todo el local. Una batalla campal se estaba dando dentro de ese pequeño lugar.

" _Si no deja de resistirse no podré hacer mi trabajo correctamente, señor"_

" _¡¿Q-Qué es esto?! ¡No me toque!"_

Después de unos minutos, todo quedó en silencio. La mujer salió y se limpió las manos en signo de que había finalizado. —No fue fácil, pero lo logré —musitó con orgullo.

Katsuki miró curioso desde su sitio, pero no había señal de que Deku aparecería por ahí.

—Venga Midoriya-san, que no le dé pena. Entiendo que no es fácil cuando uno hace un cambio, pero le apoyamos, por eso Cocco se ofreció a ayudarlo.

—¡No voy a salir! —gritó.

Cansado de eso, supo que desde ahora todo quedaría en sus manos. —Espera, yo iré —le dijo a la chica dirigiéndose hasta el vestidor.

—Está bien, convénzalo. Yo iré a buscar otras cosas que podrían servirle.

El joven entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí con seguro. Cuando volteó sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al ver lo que tenía en frente. Llevó una de sus manos hasta el rostro para cubrirse los ojos y comenzó a reír sin tapujos.

—¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! ¡Explícame Kacchan!… —Exigió con enfado.

Trató de aguantar al notar el ceño de Izuku, pero no pudo, pues al detallarlo de nuevo volvió a reír sin contenerse. —¡Eso te queda de maravilla, nerd! —Su estómago comenzó a doler debido a las carcajadas que hacía.

—¡Te estoy preguntando algo, Kacchan! —Gritó de sobremanera por no ser tomado en serio.

Las burlas cesaron cuando se dio cuenta que aquellos gritos se estaban sobrepasando. ¡Nadie podía gritarle así! —¡Hey no me hables en ese tono!

—¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga? ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

Bakugou rodó los ojos con fastidio. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y volteó la cara a un lado para no mirarlo directamente. —No quiero que nadie se entere que estoy saliendo contigo…

Esas palabras afectaron a Izuku. Lo sabía, que está relación no era normal y que debía estar oculta, pero aun así le dolía. Suspiró para calmarse y no pensar en eso. —Lo entiendo, pero… ¡Esto es demasiado! —Alzó los brazos para mostrar mejor su atuendo: Llevaba puesto un vestido holgado color blanco que le apretaba a la altura de la cintura, una chaqueta de manga larga color verde aguamarina, un sombrero a juego, unos lentes oscuros y por alguna extraña razón sus botas de color rojo— ¡Ni creas que saldré con esto puesto!

—No se te ve… tan mal… ¡te ves como una niña fea…! —Volvió a reír sin descaro.

Viéndolo, no pudo soportar las burlas y le golpeó la nariz para hacerlo callar. —¡Kacchan!

—¡¿Quién te crees para pegarme, nerd?! —Una mano sostenía su nariz debido al golpe que recibió y la otra la usó para atrapar la mano de su novio y pegarlo con rudeza contra la pared donde se encontraba un espejo de cuerpo completo. La distancia entre ambos se redujo considerablemente. Bakugou agradecía el ser un poco más alto que Deku porque desde ahí tenía una vista ventajosa. Su enojo se disipó y quedó embelesado viendo los gestos que hacía el más pequeño; el cual estaba muy enfadado, lo supo enseguida por esas arrugas que se le hacían entre las cejas y porque sus orejas estaban rojas por la rabia. También su boca se encontraba fruncida en señal de disgusto y sus ojos brillantes llenos de convicción.

" _Oh… Esto es…"_

El rubio bajó la mirada detallando por completo a su pareja. Había mentido, no se veía nada mal. Esto era malo… —Oye Deku… ¿Esa mujer te manoseó para vestirse así?

—Fue tu culpa… Tú le dijiste que hiciera esto —Volteó el rostro hacia un lado para evitar entrar en contacto con esos ojos intimidantes.

—Eso no me gusta…—murmuró con suavidad posando su frente contra la ajena quedando a unos milímetros de separación.

—Debiste pensarlo ante-

Katsuki no le dejó continuar. Se apoderó de sus labios, en un beso intenso, cargado de pasión. No se pudo controlar. Al verlo con esas ropas su imaginación trabajó a toda potencia haciendo que su lívido subiera hasta las nubes cuando una idea descabellada se le vino a la mente. Mientras retenía a Deku contra la pared con sus besos, usó sus manos para meterlas debajo de la falda, fue muy seductor sentir la tela de seda sobre sus muñecas y como estas le daban paso para que pudiera acariciar esos muslos torneados, esa sensación suave bajo la yema de sus dedos le encantó, palpó todo a su paso percibiendo los leves escalofríos que recorrían la piel de su víctima. En ese trayecto de placer, se desilusionó cuando sus manos llegaron hasta su ropa interior.

Detuvo el beso, pudiendo notar como un pequeño hilo de saliva se rompía al hacerlo. Una sonrisa llena de picardía se posó sobre sus labios. —Pensé que también llevabas, bragas…

—Kacchan… ¿Qué haces?... —preguntó nervioso. Su corazón comenzaba a latir con velocidad al saber a dónde llegaría esto.

Esas manos traviesas no se detuvieron ahí, se deslizaron por debajo de sus bóxers, para apretar su trasero y encajar las uñas en él.

Un gritito salió por la boca de Midoriya por ese movimiento tan desvergonzado. Intentó sin resultado alguno detenerlo, pero lo besos que estaba recibiendo en el cuello le dificultaban coordinar sus acciones.

—Deku… ¿Te gusta sentir mis manos así?...—Le susurró contra la oreja.

—E-Espera… Estamos en público…

—¿Ah, Deku? Dime…

Involuntariamente el cuerpo le comenzó a temblar por culpa de esas manos tibias sobre su piel. Su respiración se agitó en cuanto sintió como aquella extremidad ahora jugaba con el borde de su ropa interior, explorando, queriendo encontrar esa parte tan sensible de su ser. Un gemido agudo salió de sus labios cuando por fin eso ocurrió, con su mano libre se tapó la boca para evitar que más de esos escaparan y que pudieran ser escuchados.

Al oír ese tono agudo salir de la boca de su novio, Bakugou se sobreexcitó, hoy su imaginación estaba funcionando espléndidamente, creando imágenes fantasiosas para complacerlo.

—Ya hasta te escuchas como una mujer… —Su dientes se clavaron en la oreja del que tenía a su merced, succionando a su antojo el lóbulo y deleitándose de la cara sonrojada y colmada de placer que podía distinguir con su rabillo del ojo.

Deku era magnifico, y aunque se lo preguntara mil veces no lograba entender como un hombre le podía excitar tanto. Todavía no terminaba de saciarse lo que acontecía debajo de esa falda, quería mas, deseaba disfrutar a plenitud de aquello que le pertenecía. Y en un impulso, lo alzó. Éste se aferró con las piernas a su cintura como cuestión de un acto reflejo.

Desenfrenados por la pasión, sus besos aumentaron de nivel, dejándose llevar por esa sensación ardiente que siempre se producía cuando estaban en situaciones comprometedoras.

Su espalda chocó contra el vidrio y este que astilló por la ferocidad con la que fue ejercida esa acción.

—¡Kacchan!...— Jadeó, afincando sus uñas en la espalda tratando inútilmente que se detuviera, y es que no podía negar que le gustaba ser manoseado de esa forma.

—Deku… eres muy indecente… mira como estás…—murmuró mientras atendía la erección de Izuku, al mismo tiempo que le mordía el cuello.

Su pequeño encuentro pasional se estaba saliendo de control, quemándolos por el deseo que iba apoderándose de ellos, pero en ese instante, unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que se detuvieran. _"¿Todo está bien, Midoriya-san?",_ se escuchó desde afuera.

—Tsk… que molestia… —rezongó con desagrado.

—¡S-Sí! ¡Y-Ya voy! —Tartamudeó, mientras golpeaba levemente la espalda de Katsuki para que lo bajara.

La puerta fue abierta y el rubio salió pataleando de mala gana.

La mujer hecho un vistazo a dentro, percatándose que su cliente estaba hecho un desastre: sus ropas desordenadas, su respiración agitada y sus labios rojos. Ella se sonrojó por lo incomodo del momento, pero su trabajo estaba por encima de cualquier cosa. Se acercó hasta el joven. —¿Midoriya-san?

—¡Estoy bien! —dijo con un tono altanero, estando aun un poco desorientado. Al notar el rostro consternado de la chica se arrepintió, ella no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que pasaba. Sí… la culpa era de ese cabeza dura que tenía por novio. Suspiró y le dio una sonrisa para tranquilizarla. Supo que todo estaba bien cuando recibió el mismo gesto como respuesta.

Afuera Bakugou se dirigió hasta la caja, su enojo aun no se disipaba, y es que ser molestado en una situación como esa no le hacía muy feliz que digamos.

" _¡Rayos! Aún puedo sentir como sus piernas temblaba entre mis manos"_. Chasqueó la lengua y respiró profundo para tranquilizarse. Se le había olvidado el objetivo de estar ahí: "Su cita".

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la voz de Izuku que le llamaba. —Kacchan, ya estoy listo…

Volteó ilusionado, el ver a ese nerd vestido como mujer sería una experticia nueva y que a pesar de todo no le desagradaba para nada, además cumpliría su objetivo de ocultarlo de cualquier idiota que se encontraran. Su sorpresa no fue poca, cuando vio que traía las mismas ropas con las que había llegado.

—¡Que demonios! ¿Por qué no estás vestido con lo de hace un momento? —gruñó molesto.

—¡No me voy a poner eso! ¡Soy un hombre!

—¡Tienes que hacerlo! No quiero que nadie nos vea, rayos.

—¡No! Además… ¿Cómo la convenciste para que me pusiera ropa de mujer? Está claro que soy un hombre.

Colocó una cara desinteresada y miró hacia otro lado, sabiendo que lo que había hecho no estaba bien. —Le dije que te acababas de cambiar al otro bando, pero que aún te daba pena vestirte así…

—¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso?! ¡Qué vergüenza! —su cara se volvió roja al instante y tuvo que agarrarse del mostrador para no caerse.

—No está tan fuera de la realidad… —murmuró entre dientes.

—¡Kacchan! ¡No me pondré nada de eso!

El rostro fruncido de Deku le dejó en claro que no ganaría nada con insistir, tampoco esperó que funcionara, pero debía probar suerte. —¡Vámonos, entonces! —Anduvo con enojo hasta salir de la tienda.

Midoriya se disculpaba con la encargada haciéndole reverencias hasta que dejó el establecimiento. Resopló aire por la nariz al sentirse cansado, apenas iniciaba el día y sentía como si un camión le hubiese pasado por encima. Caminó hasta un lado de Katsuki. Estando ahí, observó la expresión preocupada que se plasmaba en su rostro. Luego de unos pasos el rubio se paró en seco y movió la cabeza a los lados como si algo le molestara. Se preocupó por eso, tocó su hombro para llamarle y este salió del trance que se encontraba.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Oye… por lo menos usa esto…—dijo en un susurro que sorprendió al más joven por la amabilidad con que fue dicho. Sacó de su mochila un sombrero acampanado que traía pegada una especie de peluca corta.

El otro la vio con desagrado, pero se sintió mal al ver a Kacchan de esa forma. Entendía a la perfección que para él era un problema muy grave que alguien se diera cuenta de su relación.

—Está bien…—Suspiró con desgano colocando una cara llena de resinación y poniéndose el accesorio lo mejor que pudo— ¿Dónde conseguiste esto? —preguntó con curiosidad y es que no se imaginaba que Katsuki pudiese guardar cosas como estas en su casa.

—Eso no importa, pero ya que te has puesto eso… Usa esto también… — le lanzó a las manos unos lentes oscuros.

—Kacchan….

—¡No estés molestando y póntelos! ¡Yo también usaré unos!— Se colocó una gorra de beisbol y unos lentes. —¿Ves? ¡Así que no te quejes! —Como medida adicional, se puso la capucha de su abrigo.

—¿Por qué soy el único que usa peluca?

—¡No es mi culpa que tu cabello sea tan extraño! ¡Cualquiera que vea esos rizos de mierda se dará cuenta que eres tú!

—Igual no es justo…

Un silencio se manifestó. En ese instante, ambos se miraron y no pudieron aguantar las risas por lo ridículos que se veían. Kacchan fue el primero en recuperar la compostura al darse cuenta de su actitud, se volteó con un leve enfado dando la espalda al otro. Ahora sí ya todo estaba en orden, era momento de dar por iniciado este día. Ya sabía lo que seguía, pero aún su psiquis no estaba preparada para eso, por lo que tomó una bocanada de aire para armarse de valor. Su cuerpo se tensó y su mano tembló cuando la estiró hacia atrás para brindársela a Deku.

Este sonrió por el nerviosismo que tenía su compañero y con gusto la tomó.

Caminaron así por un largo tramo donde Izuku sólo podía apreciar desde su ángulo las facciones serena de Katsuki. Su mano estaba sudada y podría asegurar que temblaba un poco ¿Acaso Kacchan estaba nervioso? Seguro tenía miedo que alguien los descubriera, sí, seguro era por eso… Se sintió feliz porque ahora si podía decir que esto era como una cita. Disfrutó de su paseo, observando las tiendas por donde pasaban y ocasionalmente se daba cuenta de las personas que les miraban extrañados. No le importó, aunque resultara ser bastante molesto.

—Aquí… Entremos aquí…

El de cabellos verdes se sorprendió al darse cuenta donde ingresarían: Un cine. Ciertamente esto es lo que hacen los novios. Soltó una risita de sólo de imaginárselo.

En el lobby de la matiné, Bakugou analizaba con sumo detenimiento cual sería la película más indicada: _Amores pasajeros, Tú eres ya no eres mi felicidad, Lágrimas y sonrisas, Trabajo de amores perdidos, Sólo una noche._

" _¿Qué mierda de títulos son estos? ¡Es como si dieran por hecho que esto se irá al carajo! Esto es empalagoso, no quiero ver algo así con el nerd… Pero, según lo que dijo el bastardo de Kirishima hay que hacer cosas «románticas»"_

—¿Kacchan, qué haces mirando esa parte? Esas son películas de niñas. Aquí están las mejores —Izuku señaló las pantallas que se encontraban más a la izquierda. Una larga lista de películas de acción se desplegaba. —¿Hay algo que quieras ver en especifico? —preguntó por curiosidad y es que fue su idea venir, capaz tenía planificado ver alguna que le gustara.

Se sentía tan desubicado y abochornado que no llegó a procesar las palabras que acababa de escuchar. —¿Ah?

La expresión confundida de su acompañante le dejó en claro que tal vez ni siquiera sabía porque estaban ahí en primer lugar. Aprovechó eso a su favor. Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos de forma tímida. —Si no tienes nada en mente, me gustaría ver esa: _Number One._

Katsuki buscó el poster de aquel film, pues no tenía ni idea de que se trataba, pero al distinguir la imagen de su profesor plasmada, supo enseguida que intenciones tenía. —¿Vamos a ver una maldita película de la vida de All Might?

— _~¡Es genial! —_ Comentó entusiasmado _— Trata sobre como All Might llegó a ser el héroe número uno. Vi las críticas por internet y son favorables. Aunque me cuestiono un poco la trama, es decir, nadie sabe con exactitud sobre el pasado de All Might antes que convirtiese en héroe, sólo que estudio en nuestra academia. Me gustaría saber más, seguro en esta película hay cosas fantasiosas pero seguro también hay verdaderas. El actor se parece mucho al auténtico, eso es bueno. ¡Ah! Y la música, según leí es gran-~_

—¡Ya basta! Veamos esa, no quiero seguir escuchando tu parloteo de mierda —El rubio le miraba con los ojos desorbitados. ¡Como lo odiaba cuando hacía eso!

—¿Estás seguro? Si quieres ver otra no hay pro-

—¡Ya dije que está bien! —Refunfuñó, dirigiéndose hasta la máquina expendedora de boletos.

Deku esbozó una enorme sonrisa, y entonó un pequeño: «¡Yey!», con emoción.

Cuando Katsuki volvió, no pudo encontrar a la persona con la que había venido. Miró en todas direcciones hasta que lo logró visualizarlo en la otra ala del cine. Llevaba una bolsa repleta de mercancía de la película y echaba un vistazo ilusionado a las vitrinas llenas de cosas que aún le faltaban por adquirir. Aunque no quisiera hacerlo, sonrió _. "Este idiota nunca cambiará…"_ —¡Hey nerd, por aquí!

—Oh, ya has vuelto —caminó a prisa para reunirse con él— Entremos, la película está a punto de empezar.

—Sí.

En la sala, se quitaron los lentes y se acomodaron en sus asientos, que se localizaban junto al pasillo. El lugar estaba casi vacío, sólo había unas cuantas personas. No era de extrañar… ¿Quién en su sano juicio vería una película como esta? Ah, sí. Deku. Katsuki cruzó las piernas y miró aburrido al lado contrario ¡Esto iba a hacer un fastidio!

Sintiendo la incomodidad, Izuku ocupó su tiempo detallando a profundidad lo que había comprado y se lamentaba de no haber pedido más dinero a su madre.

Unos minutos después la película inició.

Katsuki observó de reojo a Deku, a quien le brillaban los ojos de felicidad. Suspiró con desgano. No le quedaba de otra que tratar de concentrase en la película, pero sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido cuando sólo habían pasado quince minutos.

Sus ojos no se abrieron hasta que sintió como Izuku le tomaba con fuerza la mano que se encontraba el descansa brazos.

—¡No puede ser! —susurró aumentando la presión del agarre.

El rubio despertó de inmediato, abriendo sus ojos impresionado al encontrarse un poco desorientado. Deku estaba tenso, miraba con ahínco la pantalla conmocionado con lo que veía. Hasta algunas lágrimas se asomaron en su rostro. No cabía duda que Deku no tenía remedio.

Cuando guió sus ojos hasta la pantalla para tratar de seguir viendo, pudo entender porque Izuku estaba así. Iba por una escena en la que All Might entrenaba con esmero para poder vencer a aquel villano con el que peleó hace cinco años y que le permitió ganarse su título como héroe número uno.

De a poco Bakugou se fue metiendo en la trama y minutos después en el clímax de la batalla, ambos jóvenes se encontraban emocionados.

—¡All Might, machácalo!—gritaba Katsuki en voz baja golpeando el apoyabrazos que tenía libre.

—¡Tú puedes! —le hacía coro Izuku.

A pesar de todo, ellos admiraban demasiado a All Might, era tan resplandeciente antes sus ojos que no podían dejar de deslumbrarse de su grandeza. Se olvidaron de todo y disfrutaron de sus hazañas en la gran pantalla.

Cuando la escena de la condecoración de su héroe predilecto se estaba proyectando, la adrenalina de Bakugou volvió a la normalidad, y ahí se dio cuenta que sus manos habían permanecido unidas más de la mitad de la película. Se sintió avergonzado por eso, parecía una maldita niña enamorada. ¡Eso era molesto!

En aquel momento, recordó que esto no había sido nada romántico. A pesar de que estuvieran tomados de las manos eso no era suficiente. La película estaba a punto de terminar y no se le ocurría nada. Esto era un desastre. ¡Todo se iría al demonio!

Entonces, la música final sonó.

—Oye…

Izuku volteó.

Las luces se apagaron.

Y lo primero que vio el de pecas cuando se encendieron, fue a Bakugou bajando por las escaleras.

—Kacchan…

Rozó con la yemas de los dedos sus labios, aun podía sentir la humedad que Katsuki impregnó en su boca. ¡Lo había besado!

El corazón le latía sin control, eso fue tan especial que le robó el aliento.

Definitivamente un día Kacchan lo mataría, si seguía portándose tan cariñoso y atento, era seguro que moriría de felicidad.

* * *

 _Gracias a todos por sus buenos deseos y muchos besitos para ustedes._

 _El capítulo fue bastante sencillo, lo quise así porque después vendrá mucho jaleo mental, entonces es mejor dejarles descansar de tanto chachareo por ahora. X3. Perdón por los errores y la redacción. xP!_

 _P.D.: Hoy fangriliee con el capítulo del manga, que Bakugou sepa lo del One for All, me parte los ovarios. –Comentario random– (Perdón por el spoiler xD)._

 _P.D. 2: Lo aclaro antes que alguien me lo diga. El personaje de Cocco –aunque no tenía poderes ni nada– es el mismo que utilicé en otro de mis fics (¿Ella o yo?) y que es cien por ciento inspirado en el personaje de Cocco de Hunter x Hunter._ _ **Así que créditos a Togashi-sensei por ella**_ _. La usé porque mola un montón, porque la amo y porque esta situación me recordó a mis primeros fic ;_;_

 _Saludos._

 _Byebye!_


	11. Prototipo No1 - Parte 2

_Este capítulo se alargó más de lo que esperaba, no quise fraccionarlo, porque si ya estaba escrito ¿para qué aumentar la tortura? Para los que me preguntaron qué cuanto le falta al fic por terminar… En mi mente mucho, escrito tal vez sea más, algún día… xD… Y yo con tantas ideas para fics, pero hasta que no termine este no puedo empezar otro long-fic._

 _ ***Hay días que quiero ser un pulpo, y no para hacer cosas pervertidas xD, sino para poder hacer tantas cosas a las vez***_

 _-Pensamiento reflexivo-_

 _Espero que lo disfruten._

 _ **Advertencia**_ _:_ _ **Contenido shonen-ai, yaoi y lenguaje vulgar (+18)**_ _._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son propiedad de_ **Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

 **Prototipo No. 1 – Parte 2**

Los escalones se convirtieron en un sendero interminable que solo alargaba los minutos para que su escape fuera perfecto, las zancadas que daba no eran suficientes para que estuviera por fin sobre el suelo firme. En ese trayecto, su mente quedó en blanco al intentar analizar lo que acababa de ocurrir. No entendía el porqué de su nerviosismo. No era la primera vez que tocaba esos labios, ni la primera vez que le robaba un beso, entonces, era inentendible ese palpitar acelerado que le estaba robando el aliento y que bombeaba más sangre de lo normal a las mejillas. Se sentía como un idiota. Ser «romántico» era peor que una patada en el trasero.

Después de que sus pies tocaron el último peldaño, suspiró y caminó a toda la potencia que sus piernas le permitían, hasta salir de esa cuatros paredes que prácticamente lo asfixiaban. Ya en el lobby, se apoyó en unos de los pilares de la estructura para recuperarse de lo que acontecía dentro de sí. De vez en cuando miraba hacia la puerta de la sala por donde recientemente había salido, esperando ver al nerd. No fue sino hasta unos minutos que pudo detallar como aquel muchacho venía andando de un modo particular, un tanto desorientado y moviendo lentamente sus extremidades inferiores en un intento de coordinar sus acciones y que eso resultara en pasos. Lo más impresionante, fue que sin previo aviso se detuvo y tocó sus labios con extrema delicadeza. No podía saber con exactitud que rostro mostraba porque ya tenía las gafas puestas, pero de sólo imaginárselo le creaba un remolino en sus entrañas.

Izuku todavía no emergía de su asombro, sino fuera porque los encargados lo obligaron a desocupar para poder limpiar, aún estuviera sentado en aquel lugar como un tonto. Esto había sido diferente a otras ocasiones. Estuvo lleno de inocencia, picardía y ternura. Katsuki era una cajita de sorpresa, y su corazón era demasiado susceptible a ellas. Si algún día muriera por culpa de eso, lo haría feliz y con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, como esa que no podía quitarse ahora mismo de su faz.

A lo lejos pudo distinguir la silueta de su amado, quien ahora tenía puestos sus lentes y la gorra, la cual prácticamente le cubría la mitad de su rostro.

Se acercó con cautela hasta que la distancia entre ambos sólo era de unos centímetros. El cuerpo le quedó estático, porque al verle, la sensación que sintió allá adentro le inundó de nuevo. Recordarlo le paralizó y se quedó observándolo sin decir nada.

Queriendo lucir sereno, Bakugou evitó el contacto directo, cruzándose de brazos para esperar algún comentario, uno que nunca llegó. De reojo, notó la cara de Deku, que se hallaba cubierta de un leve rubor y donde su boca temblaba intentando decir algo. Estaba idiotizado a un lado suyo. El saber que esos ojos color verde le miraban con intensidad le molestaba, muchas cosas de Izuku le desagradaban y esta era una de esas. Su maldita obsesión con observar a las personas.

Nada pasaba... de nuevo el silencio entre ambos, esto no estaba funcionando.

Se exasperó, pero tan pronto lo hizo se calmó de nuevo. No quería arruinar todo, así que optó por ser él quien eliminara ese detestable silencio.

—¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó con sarcasmo. Esas simples palabras fueron suficientes para que el menor saliese de su ensoñación y volviese a actuar con normalidad. Bakugou se dispuso a caminar sin importarle nada si era seguido o no, quería alejarse lo más posible de ahí y que con eso pudiera ser olvidado ese episodio.

Viendo como su amigo se marchaba sin él, corrió para alcanzarlo.

—¡Kacchan, espera!

—Muévete, no voy a estar todo el día parado esperando que quites esa cara de inepto.

—¡Lo siento! —pronunció nervioso, caminando un poco más rápido para seguirle el ritmo.

El chico observó al rubio curioso, por su mente pasaban un sin número de interrogantes que se iban acrecentando con el pasar del tiempo. Muchas de las cosas que hacia Kacchan lo desconcertaban, nunca sabía que estaba pensando y eso a veces le preocupaba. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando chocó contra la espalda del mayor. Este se detuvo sin avisar.

—¿Q-Qué sucede?...

—Tengo hambre... —dijo casi en un susurro.

Midoriya recordó que su estómago también llevaba rato gruñendo, había sido mala idea no comprar algo para merendar durante la película. Emocionado, se movió para quedar a su lado, esperando el nombre del lugar a donde irían a comer. Seguramente él tenía todo preparado.

—¿A dónde iremos? —Preguntó a los minutos al no obtener respuesta. Parpadeó un par de veces para entender porque el rostro de Kacchan se fruncía con enojo y se enrojecía un poco.

 _"¡Que idiota eres_ _Katsuki!"_ Se decía así mismo el otro al escuchar ese cuestionamiento. _"¿Estabas esperando que saltara a tus brazos con un_ _bentō?"_

Lo de la otra vez, le gustó. No estaba acostumbrado a disfrutar de comida casera muy seguido, ya que su madre no era muy habilidosa para esas cosas –o mejor dicho no le gustaba hacerlas–, las pocas comidas decente que tenía, eran los días que su padre estaba en casa o cuando el mismo se preparaba su cena, pero eso no sucedía todo el tiempo. ¡Qué idiota! Decir eso... así de repente... anhelando que apareciese de nuevo con un almuerzo para dos. Había que ver que se estaba convirtiendo en... algo que detestaba.

Ahora estaba enojado, no con Deku –bueno tal vez un poco con él, por no percatarse de sus deseos– sino consigo mismo, y la maldita hambre le estaba carcomiendo el estómago. Debió preparase algo mejor para desayunar que una simple tostada. ¡No quería llegar tarde! No tenía nada prevenido para este caso. En su mente siempre supuso que el idiota le traería de comer, así que no estaba en sus planes algún restaurante o ningún sitio que vendiera comida decente para una cita. ¡Pero al demonio! Lo primero que vio fue el letrero de un establecimiento de comida rápida. No dudó en encaminarse hasta el allí.

—¡Vamos ahí! —vociferó estando ya del otro lado de la calle.

Izuku lo siguió un tanto nervioso, aun no lograba descifrar que había sido aquella actitud, pero al entrar todo eso se le olvidó. Sus ojos recorrieron con ilusión el espacio. El lugar era bastante agradable, tenía mesas pegadas a la fachada de vidrio y otras a mitad del pasillo. El decorado iba de acuerdo con el logo de dicha empresa, haciendo combinaciones expertamente logradas en tonos rojos y amarillos. Lucía limpio y cuidado, excelente para tomar un café o comer algo.

Para el más joven era una experiencia nueva, su madre siempre evitó venir a sitios como estos, pues según ella este tipo de alimentos eran malos para su salud. No negaba que se sentía bendecido por tener almuerzos espléndidos hechos con todo el amor por su querida madre días tras día, aunque de vez en cuando deseaba probar las maravillas que degustaban los chicos de su edad. Tampoco tuvo la oportunidad de venir con sus amigos y eso era porque... Nunca tuvo amigos... Así que el estar ahí y con Katsuki era un privilegio con el cual se sentía agraciado.

El amplio menú le confundió al principio, sin embargo, tras una simple ojeada entendió a la perfección el procedimiento, seleccionando con facilidad lo que deseaba comprar.

Bakugou ya estaba haciendo la fila para cuando se percató.

El primero en pedir fue el rubio, quien sin titubear pidió dos hamburguesas con refresco y papas. Se hizo a un lado para que el otro hiciera su orden.

Antes de hablar con la cajera, Izuku sacó su monedero para contabilizar de cuanto efectivo disponía. _"¿Sólo queda esto?"_ Su cara de desilusión fue notoria. Eso no alcanzaba para mucho. Suspiró resignado y pidió sólo una hamburguesa y un refresco.

Katsuki no perdía de vista la situación, supo enseguida lo que sucedía. _"El_ _nerd_ _se gastó todo el dinero comprando tonterías en el cine"_ , pensó con perspicacia. Después de estar compartiendo con Deku por un tiempo sabía la perfección que eso no le bastaría para saciar su hambre.

—Oiga, él se ha equivocado. Quiso decir tres hamburguesas, doble ración de papas y un refresco —le indicó a la chica que se encontraba detrás de la pantalla.

—Espera, yo no...

—Siempre causando molestias, nerd... —murmuró para callarlo. Terminó pagando por lo suyo y lo de su acompañante, como si fuera de lo más normal.

No obstante, para Izuku fue algo lamentable. No sólo le pagó su entrada en el cine sino que también la comida, esto era un golpe duro para su hombría, y todo por dejarse llevar por su fanatismo.

Esperaron unos pocos minutos hasta que les entregaron su pedido en bandejas.

—Te lo pagaré, después... —dijo con vergüenza mientras caminaban, al recordar lo de hace un momento.

—¡Pues claro! —respondió con arrogancia para que su orgullo no fuera violentado— no pensaste que te estaba invitando a almorzar ¿no?

—No, por supuesto que no...

—Bien, vamos a sentarnos, tengo mucha hambre.

Tomaron asiento uno frente al otro en una de las mesas que se localizaban cerca de la ventana, era una vista excepcional, se podía disfrutar del pequeño jardín de rosas que se encontraba frente del local y de los grandes edificios que decoraban la ciudad.

El de cabellos verdes miraba entusiasmado lo que estaba a punto de ingerir. "Buen provecho" canturreó alegremente, uniendo sus manos en señal de agradecimiento.

Aquella escena le pareció tierna a Bakugou, se sintió bien por haber hecho esa buena acción. No iba a permitir que su... novio... estuviera pasando hambre cuando él podía pagarle algo decente que comer. Trató de no pensar en eso, y se concentró en su comida, la cual comenzó a devorar con prisa.

Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección hasta que en un momento, los ojos color rubí detallaron a dos personas que venían transitando por la avenida. Dos personas que para su desgracia conocía muy bien. El idiota tira rayos y el bastardo de Kirishima, quienes se acercaban hasta su posición.

 _"¡Malditos! ¡Tantos lugares en la cuidad y tienen que pasar por aquí!"_

Sus inquietudes se hicieron tangibles en ese instante. Era cierto que se encontraban prácticamente disfrazados, pero eso no quitaba la posibilidad que los descubrieran, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos en la escuela, no era de extrañar que pudiesen diferenciarlos a pesar de todo. Ya se encontraban a unos escasos metros y se maldecía a sí mismo por haber escogido una mesa donde cualquiera que pasase pudiese verlos. ¡Malditos muebles acolchados! Fue seducido por ellos y ahora se lamentaba. Desesperado, observó a Deku quien terminaba su primera hamburguesa.

—Oye, ven aquí.

Izuku no comprendía a que se refería hasta que el mayor hizo un ademán con la mano invitándolo a sentar a su lado. Con los nervios a flor de piel, se levantó temeroso de su puesto hasta sentarse a un costado de su amigo. Un brazo lo rodeó y terminó por apoyarlo en el pecho de Katsuki en un abrazo fuerte. Eso fue inesperado, se sintió nervioso, el corazón se le aceleró, estaba incrédulo a lo que ocurría. No era posible que a Kacchan no le importarse que se abrazaran en público. Seguro que comenzaba a aceptar su relación... Sí… Seguro era eso… Prefirió no decir nada, temiendo que cualquier cosa pudiese enfadar al chico, y no era tan difícil imaginárselo con el terrible carácter que poseía siempre. Así que simplemente disfrutó de lo que le brindaba si cuestionarse más.

" _¡Bastardos de mierda! ¡Apúrense y pasen de largo como si nada!"_

Bakugou no quitaba los ojos de la calle atendiendo con detalle los movimientos de sus molestos compañeros. Sabía que Izuku sería el más fácil de distinguir, por lo que la única idea que se le ocurrió fue cubrirlo con su propio cuerpo lo mejor que pudo sin parecer sospechoso. Se arregló la gorra para ocultar un poco más su rostro y se acomodó la capucha evitando así que cualquiera de sus cabellos rubios escapara. Para su mala suerte, aquellos monstruos asechadores se detuvieron justo enfrente del restaurante. Sacaron sus teléfonos y comenzaron teclear.

 _"¡Malditos, lárguense!"_

No fue poca su sorpresa cuando sintió vibrar su propio móvil dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, pero no lo sacó, sería demasiado sospechoso, tampoco quería que el nerd se diera cuenta que lo estaba escondiendo de una forma más enfermiza aún. Aumentó la presión del abrazo, arrimándolo contra su torso. Todo eso sin dejar de observarlos.

Luego de unos minutos, su cólera aumentó al ver aparecer a un tercer intruso. Era el que faltaba para completar el trío de idiotas con la que él se la pasaba regularmente. Chocaron sus manos en señal de saludo y hablaban como si planificaran algo.

 _"¡¿Qué demonios?!"_

Irritado por el reciente acontecimiento bajó su mano derecha con violencia, haciendo que involuntariamente la cara de Deku quedara estampada sobre la mesa.

Aturdido, el chico levantó el rostro quejándose por el dolor.

—¡¿Qué te pasa Kacc-?! —Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase cuando notó que algo húmedo se deslizaba por sus labios. Sangre. Puso las manos debajo de su nariz para tener el sangrado.

Había hecho aquello sin intención alguna, fue una reacción espontánea por la conmoción que lo embargaba. Se sintió mal al ver que Deku en un intento casi inútil aguantaba las ganas de llorar. No pudo decir nada, disculparse era algo que no hacía. Nunca lo haría. Y disculparse con Deku... era inimaginable... En ese instante, todo le dio vueltas en su cabeza, formulando una excelente idea que lo ayudaría salir de ese predicamento, aquel accidente resultó ser muy ventajoso. Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se lo dio.

—Toma, ve a limpiarte.

A pesar de que había sido culpa de Kacchan que estuviese lastimado, le enterneció el gesto que hizo por él. Definitivamente, se estaba comportando muy atento y tierno durante su cita. Vacilando tomó el pañuelo entre sus manos, y se levantó para dirigirse al baño.

Momento que Bakugou aprovechó.

Sacó el celular para cerciorarse de que lo que ocurría sólo era una terrible coincidencia. Y era cierto. Se dio cuenta que fue agregado a un grupo de chat hace no más de una hora, donde los tres jóvenes llevaban una conversación. Al principio escribían puras estupideces, pero cuando siguió leyendo algo llamó su atención, se pusieron de acuerdo para reunirse repentinamente con el propósito de divertirse un rato en su día libre. También lo habían invitado y no se percató de ello porque seguramente no sintió que su teléfono vibraba cuando se encontraba en el cine.

 _"¡Me arrepiento de haberle dado ayer mi número al bastardo de Kirishima!"_

Si, esto era malo, pero a la vez ventajoso. Usaría esto a su favor para tratar que se largaran pronto, y sin más les escribió.

.

 **KingExplode_14:30**

Pedazo de inútiles, ¿Qué hacen?

 **Ejiro_14:31**

Bakugou, hombre, por fin respondes.

Estamos en el centro, queremos hacer algo divertido en nuestro día libre, ven con nosotros.

 **ChargeElectric_14:31**

Sí, eso, ven :D!

 **KingExplode_14:32**

¿A dónde irán?

 **Ejiro_14:32**

Iremos al centro de juegos, pero antes vamos a comer algo.

.

Todo empeoraba, por como seguían las cosas, era definitivo que entrarían. Deku no tardaría en volver, los verán juntos, se burlarán, descubrirán lo de su relación, su reputación será destruida y todo se irá al carajo. Debía hacer algo y ya.

.

 **KingExplode_14:35**

Iré. Sé de un lugar que venden buena comida,

no comeré cualquier porquería que ustedes quieran.

Espérenme cerca de la estación cuatro.

 **Ejiro_14:36**

Ok, te esperamos entonces.

 **ChargeElectric_14:36**

Ok. (y)

 **HantaxHanta_14:36**

Ok.

.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí y comenzaron a caminar hacia el norte de la ciudad, dirigiéndose hasta la estación cuatro para esperar a su amigo ahí.

—¡Eso idiotas, lárguense y quédense esperando como unos imbéciles allá! —exclamó soltando una risa malvada, al saber que su plan dio resultado.

Su celebración fue interrumpida cuando Deku regresó.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó al ver la actitud extraña de Katsuki.

Tragó grueso y se sentó mejor para recobrar la compostura.

—Claro... —respondió tajante.

El menor al escuchar eso se tranquilizó y extendió su mano para devolverle el pañuelo que le prestó hace un momento.

—Toma, no lo utilicé, no quería llenarlo de sangre.

—No importa, quédatelo.

¿Esto era real?

Izuku miró el pañuelo ilusionado, sus ojos le brillaban, se sintió muy feliz. Era el primer objeto que Katsuki le regalaba, uno que era de su propiedad, que era usado por él y que cuando lo tomó entre sus manos pudo sentir el aroma dulce de Kacchan desprendiendo de él.

—B-bueno... —susurró suavemente, mientras lo apretujaba con sus dedos. Tras unos segundos, el dolor punzante volvió a aparecer haciéndole recordar lo acontecido. ¿Por qué rayos había hecho eso? Aun no sabía el porqué. Si lo estaban pasando bien y no dijo algo que lo pudiese molestar— ¿Oye Kacchan, qué fue eso?... —se señaló la nariz para que supiera de que hablaba.

Era imposible para el rubio hablar con franqueza y menos porque al hacerlo se enteraría que casi habían sido descubiertos.

—No lo sé, quizás mi mano extrañaba esas épocas en las que te azotaba contra el pupitre.

Ante ese comentario el menor arqueó una ceja. No era gracioso, no era para nada gracioso... Quería olvidar esa época tan triste por la que pasó, así que no le parecía divertido jugar con esos recuerdos tan delicados. Quiso no darle importancia para todo siguiera con normalidad por lo que se dirigió hasta su puesto con la intención de seguir con su almuerzo, pero en ese instante Katsuki le volvió a llamar.

—Ven acá.

Obedeció un poco confundido y es que... ¿No acababa de golpearlo contra la mesa?

Bakugou jaló la charola de Izuku para ponerla en frente de su dueño. Necesitaba tenerlo lo más cerca posible por si algo ocurría, podría cubrirlo o tal vez meterlo debajo de la mesa si era necesario, más no quería esperar a que eso ocurriera, la mejor opción era comer lo más rápido posible e irse de ese peligroso sitio.

—Abre la boca.

—¿Eh?

—¡Joder, no me hagas repetir las cosas!

Acató sin entender muy bien esa extraña petición.

El rubio le metió una de las hamburguesas que le restaban dentro de la boca, sin ninguna delicadeza.

—Come —ordenó con autoridad. Tenía que obligarlo a comer de prisa, así que le ayudaría a acelerar el proceso.

Deku quedó asombrado por eso, ese asombro no tardó en convertirse en vergüenza, una que se comenzaba a hacer visible sobre sus pómulos.

¿Acaso Kacchan le estaba dando de comer en la boca?

No lo soportaba, él no era tan fuerte, su corazón no se encontraba preparado para que su relación avanzara tanto en un solo día. Sin saber bien lo que hacía, dio un mordisco al alimento para tomarlo entre sus manos y seguir consumiéndolo por cuenta propia, totalmente fascinado por la actitud amable de su novio. Se estaba enamorando cada vez más y pensaba que eso no era posible, porque era seguro que se sentía loco de amor por Katsuki. Siguió comiendo en modo automático, imaginando escenas románticas en su mente sin poder evitar el creciente sonrojo que ya se había apoderado totalmente de su rostro.

A su lado, el mayor comía a toda prisa, hasta un par de veces se atragantó. Gracias a la bebida no terminó ahogándose, porque el idiota de Deku ni siquiera le prestaba atención, aunque eso no le importaba por ahora, lo que ocupaba su atención era él salir lo más antes posible de ese ahí. No podía estar seguro que esos no volverían por aquí.

Así que cuando terminaron, salieron del establecimiento rápidamente, Bakugou tomó la mano de Izuku y prácticamente comenzó a correr en el sentido opuesto por donde se habían ido sus compañeros.

No entendía porque iban tan rápido ¿Llegarían tarde a algún lado? No parecía ser el caso, aunque esto no dejaba de ser raro. Al pasar cerca de una librería Izuku puso resistencia haciendo que el otro se detuviera.

—Espera.

—¿¡Qué pasa ahora!? —preguntó con un ferviente enojo que se notaba a simple vista.

—Iba a aprovechar, para comprar algo que necesito ahí —señaló la entrada del local— entremos, por favor, solo será un minuto.

—Si no hay más remedio...

—¡Gracias! —pronunció con una enorme sonrisa, encaminándose hasta el lugar.

El aroma embriagante a libros nuevos llenó sus pulmones completamente. Midoriya amaba leer y hartarse de información, aunque no tenía la posibilidad de adquirir muchos libros en físico, usaba su computadora o su celular la mayor parte del tiempo para estudiar todo lo que le interesaba. Dando pequeños brincos alegres, fue directo hasta la parte de atrás.

Katsuki no sabía qué demonios iba a comprar, pero esperaba que lo hiciera rápido. Se dirigió hasta la zona de revistas que se localizaba cerca de la ventana, abrió una muestra aleatoriamente y simuló que estaba leyendo. Era un simple mecanismo para ocultar su rostro aun más de lo que ya estaba por los accesorios extra que vestía, todo eso mientras observaba con hincapié hacia la calle, ya sospechaba que se había vuelto paranoico ¡Pero era mejor ser precavido! No solo existía la posibilidad que los otros regresaran, sino que cualquiera de su escuela pudiese verlos.

Las personas que pasaban afuera y algunas que se encontraban dentro de la tienda lo miraban extrañados. Con ese atuendo y su forma particular de actuar, parecía un acosador.

—¡Kacchan mira! ¡Encontré esto! —Llegó con un libro entre sus manos. Era un ejemplar que le fascinaba sobre héroes de otros países. Deseaba mostrárselo porque ver cosas en una librería era sumamente divertido y quería compartir su felicidad con él. Pero su rostro lleno de alegría cambió al instante, cuando el rubio ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

—¡Si, si, toma! ¡Apresúrate! —sacó de sus bolsillos un puñado de dinero y se los dio de forma violenta sobre sus manos, hundiendo el rostro más dentro de la revista que cargaba entre las manos.

—¿Ah? P-Pero yo no... —¿Qué significaba eso? Él no le estaba pidiendo dinero...

—¡No molestes más, sólo cómpralo y vámonos! —gritó pataleando el suelo con enojo.

—B-bueno...

Eso lo había desilusionado bastante, a veces olvidada quien era su novio… Ah, sí. Bakugou Katsuki, la personas que lo odio la mayor parte de su vida. A veces se le olvida eso y su carácter detestable. Suspiró y se fue a pagar, aunque no era por eso que había venido, tampoco iba perder la oportunidad de comprarlo, después buscaría la forma de devolverle todo el dinero que le prestó.

De nuevo, el paranoico Katsuki, fijó su mirada hacia afuera, analizando con detenimiento a los transeúntes, pero en ese instante, sus oídos captaron la voz de una persona conocida.

—Jojojo... Por fin salió el nuevo número de la revista Miss Hero...

El cuerpo se le tensó de inmediato, lo único que pudo hacer, fue ver disimuladamente por encima de su hombro a la persona que se encontraba en el pasillo detrás de él y al saber quién era, sintió que el mundo se le vino encima.

 _"¡Es el enano pega mierdas!"_

Sostenía en sus manos una revista, la cual observaba con una mirada lasciva, chorreando baba por la boca al ver la fotografía de una mujer en traje de baño. Definitivamente esa la mirada de un hombre pervertido. Si el parecía un acosador, Mineta se llevaba el premio mayor. Traía puesto una gabardina, lentes, guantes, botas altas y una gorra. Seguramente le avergonzaba que lo descubrieran viendo ese tipo de cosas, después de todo es un estudiante de Yuuei, no estaría bien dar tan mala impresión en la calle. Lo consiguió distinguir fácilmente al escuchar su voz chillona y enfermiza.

¿Cómo saldría de esto?

Bakugou analizó rápidamente la situación, si esperaba tan siquiera un minuto más, Deku volvería, y el otro se daría cuenta de todo. ¡No lo iba a permitir! Caminó sin moverse de la posición que se encontraba, dando pasos laterales hasta estar cerca de la caja donde Deku estaba a punto de pasar para pagar.

—¡Apresúrate nerd!

—¡S-Sí! Ya voy.

—Disculpe señor —habló la señorita que atendía la caja— ¿Va comprar eso que tiene en la mano?

—Ah... Sí, sí, sólo dese prisa —Colocó el producto sobre el mostrador para ser facturado y siguió vigilando.

Los ojos de Midoriya se abrieron con sorpresa cuando se percató de que revista se trataba. Y lo más interesante era el título del encabezado: «Test para descubrir si él es el amor de tu vida».

Era una revista para chicas.

—No sabía que te gustaba este tipo de lecturas... —dijo con la voz entrecortada.

—¿De qué mierda estas...? —Su voz se fue perdiendo en el viento cuando supo a que se refería. El rostro se enrojeció y hasta creyó echar humo por las orejas al ver como la gente que se encontraba en la fila lo miraba con burla— ¡Eso es... para mi mamá! —Explicó con enojo, pero eso no evitó más risas disimuladas por parte de los clientes.

Se arrepintió de haber dicho que la compraría, más ya era tarde, la empleada la había empacado y entregado a Deku. Ese pequeño incidente le hizo olvidar por un segundo en el mortal peligro en el que se hallaban. Olvidando el bochorno que sintió, dio un pequeño vistazo hacia el pasillo donde se localizaba el mayor de sus males y este seguía profanando con la vista a aquella mujer, eso era beneficioso porque aún no se enteraba de que estaban ahí.

—¿Ya es todo? —preguntó, recibiendo una afirmación por parte de Izuku. Lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró afuera.

No era seguro estar en lugares públicos, lo que planeó se arruinó completamente, todo se ponía peor cada segundo que pasaba. Aún era muy temprano para dar por terminado con esta desastrosa cita. Entonces, recordó un sitio donde podrían estar seguros. Caminó con pasos agigantados hasta la parte más sur del centro y sin previo aviso dobló por un callejón que se situaba entre dos edificios muy altos.

Esto no tenía buena pinta, llevaban unos minutos caminando entre un laberinto de pasillos totalmente oscuros, no había nadie por allí, o eso pensaba, hasta que escuchó un fuerte sonido retumbar por las paredes. Se sorprendió cuando a lo lejos divisó a un hombre parado frente a una puerta. Era bastante musculoso, vestido con traje negro y lentes, diría que medía unos dos metro o más, su estatura podía rivalizar con la de All Might. Daba bastante miedo. Katsuki lo soltó y se acercó al misterioso hombre quien parecía custodiar una entrada. Luego de un intercambio furtivo de palabras, pudo ver como sacaba algo de su bolsillo y se lo daba al hombre, quien se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió.

—¡Listo! Ven, Deku.

Izuku, se acercó con desconfianza, no gustándole para nada la situación y supo que era cierto cuando se asomaron por el umbral y pudo ver lo pasaba dentro.

Esto era muy malo...

—No te quedes parado como un idiota, vamos —de nuevo lo tomó del brazo y lo jaloneó hasta dentro.

—¡Pero!...

Ya era muy tarde, ya habían entrado.

Era una disco clandestina.

El paisaje parecía ser sacado de una película. Mujeres y hombres de toda clase se daban cita en aquel hueco de mala muerte. El olor a cigarrillo inundaba el ambiente y podría decirse que el humo del mismo no dejaba ver con claridad. Todo se encontraba en completa oscuridad, lo que brindaba un ápice de visibilidad eran las luces fluorescentes en el suelo que guiaban por un camino hasta la pista de Baile y unas que otras lámparas tenues cercas de las mesas que tampoco cumplían muy bien su función. Risa, gritos, golpes y... sonidos extraños... se escuchaban a un tono casi imperceptible porque el ruido producido por las grandes cornetas distribuidas por todo el espacio, era abrumador.

La música a todo volumen impedía que Katsuki escuchara las quejas de Izuku, y aunque lo hiciera tampoco le haría caso. Este era el único lugar donde podrían estar tranquilos. Aquí a nadie le importaba lo que hicieran los demás, todos estaban pendientes de sus asuntos, nadie les reconocería. La escoria de gente que venía aquí, no se preocupaba por cosas estúpidas como andar pendiente de la televisión o saber quiénes serán los próximos héroes que les salvaran el trasero. Solo les importa divertirse y volver su vida una mierda. Eso lo sabía muy bien.

Se acercaron hasta una mesa pegada a la pared que hallaba desocupada, el tapizado acolchado en terciopelo asustó un poco a Izuku, quien trato de controlar el temor que sentía, pero era inútil, todo esto era extraño. —¡Kacchan! —gritó para poder ser escuchado— no creo que sea buena idea estar aquí.

—¡Esto está bien!

—¿Cómo puede estar bien? ¡Somos menores de edad, no podemos estar en un lugar así!

—¡No lo andes gritando, idiota! ¡Pero eso aquí no importa! ¡Basta con darle algo de dinero al guardia y ya te vuelves mayor de edad!

—¡Kacchan, eso es un delito! ¡Seremos héroes, esto no está bien!

—¡Rayos, Deku! ¡Por una vez en la vida, deja de pensar en ser héroe y sólo piensa que estas aquí conmigo!

Ambos abrieron los ojos al escuchar eso, hasta el mismo Katsuki ni siquiera supo porque lo dijo, más eso noe evito que ambos se sonrojaran, tal vez había escogido mal las palabras... Guardaron silencio, después de eso, un silencio que fue interrumpido por el más bajo.

—Está bien... —le susurró a la oreja después de unos minutos, no queriendo discutir más.

A pesar que se encontraban en un lugar animado, lleno de personajes divirtiéndose, en un sitio creado especialmente para compartir un buen momento; ninguno decía nada, no se miraban, sólo de nuevo el silencio que ahora era como un tercer individuo que formaba un trío en esta disfuncional relación. Se ocuparon en ver a las personas que bailaban, bebían y reían amenamente.

Una chica con ropa erótica se acercó hasta ellos para tomarles el pedido.

—¡Tráenos una botella de vodka! —dijo Bakugou con toda la confianza del mundo.

—¡Kacchan!

—¡No seas idiota! ¡No voy a beber, sólo que si no pedimos una bebida nos echaran de la mesa!

—Ya veo...

—Se la llevaré a la vieja, a ella le gustan estas cosas.

—¿No te va a regañar si lo haces?

—No, no es la primera vez que lo hago.

Izuku no supo que pensar, no sabía si se refería a que no era la primera vez que venía a este sitio o no era la primera vez que le llevaba alcohol a su madre. Prefirió no preguntar más, pero esto se sumaba a la lista de cosas que no conocía ni entendía de Katsuki.

Las luces se volvieron más tenues, cuando la música cambió algo más relajado.

Bakugou estaba aburrido. Es cierto que él fue el que propuesto venir, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que este tipo de ambiente no le agradaba para nada. Tampoco esto parecía contribuir a que su relación mejorara en lo más mínimo, más bien pensaban que era peor que en el cine, lo sabía al ver la cara de preocupación de Deku y porque él no se estaba divirtiendo. Suspiró cansado, ya ni siquiera entendía porque se estaba esforzando tanto en esto.

Observó a su alrededor, tratando de entretenerse con algo porque ya no soportaba ver las expresiones desagradable de su acompañante. Y en su recorrido se dio cuenta de algo... Había muchas parejas en aquel lugar, no podía distinguirlas con claridad, ni siquiera sabía si eran hombres o mujeres, pero de algo estaba seguro, hacían cosas indecentes. El bulto inentendible que se formaban mientras hacían cualquier tipo de vulgaridad se lo dejaba en claro.

Miró a Izuku y un pensamiento pecaminoso se le vino a la mente. Ya sabía en que podría entretenerse.

—Deku...

El aludido le miró, sólo para que unos segundos después, Katsuki se apoderaba de su boca y lo besara con lujuria. Comenzó a disfrutar eso, era excitante besarse en público y cuando intentó usar sus manos por debajo de la mesa para acariciar la espalda baja del contrario, Izuku lo apartó.

—Kacchan, no... Eso no está bien…

—Mira a tu alrededor, nadie nos está mirando y a nadie le importa. Este tipo de lugares fue creado para esto.

Observó esos ojos color rubí que resplandecían en medio de la oscuridad llenos de seriedad. Un sentimiento de seguridad le fue transmitido y no pudo más. Ese planteamiento fue lo suficientemente convincente para que Midoriya lo aceptara y dejara de poner resistencia. Después de todo, Katsuki se esforzó para planificar su cita, él también se esforzaría al máximo. Haciéndole caso a su corazón y no a los cuestionamientos de su conciencia, cerró los ojos para indicarle a su pareja que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Se besaron por un largo rato, en un beso lleno de pasión, que fue subiendo de nivel por cada minuto que transcurría, el solo chocar los labios no fue suficiente, sus lenguas se movían de forma armoniosa para degustar la boca ajena, a veces simplemente la usaban para rozarse y otras veces era introducida completamente intentando llegar hasta lo más profundo que pudiese.

El ruido que había a su alrededor terminó por desaparecer para ellos, y lo único que oía Katsuki era unos leves gemidos que Izuku soltaba contra sus labios al haberse dejado llevar por completo. Esto le gustaba. Se separó por unos instantes dejando a Izuku con su boca entreabierta, aún esperando la continuación de ese beso. Se quitó los lentes e hizo lo mismo con los de su pareja, pudiendo ahora acariciar con gusto el rostro pálido y perfilado, mientras continuaba con lo que hacía hace unos segundos. Ya a este punto, sus respiraciones se comenzaron a agitar, produciéndoles la necesidad de ocupar sus manos en otra cosa, y así lo hicieron. Las extremidades superiores por debajo de la mesa se movían expertamente, palpando la espalda, sus muslos y de vez en cuando sus entrepiernas.

No sabían cuanto tiempo transcurrió, pues la percepción de este desapareció para sus sentidos que sólo trabajaban para captar cada sensación que era brindada por el otro. La pasión mezclada con el aleteo que sentían en sus estómagos les hacía difícil concentrarse, pero cuando sus labios comenzaron a arder, esos besos vehementes se convirtieron en suaves y cortos hasta que ellos mismos les indicaron que era el momento de separarse. Izuku colocó su frente contra la de Katsuki mientras respiraba por la boca tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ese fue el mejor beso que había experimentado en su vida. Nunca hubiera imaginado que lo recibiría en un antro como ese. Tal vez no fue tan mala idea el venir ahí.

Inmersos en sus delirios, no se prepararon para lo que seguía. En ese instante, una luz incandescente se encendió apuntándolos de lleno. ¿Los habían descubierto? Era algo posible. En un rápido movimiento, se separaron muy asustados. No entendían lo que estaba pasando, y esa luz enceguecedora no les dejaba pensar con claridad.

—¡No teman mis pequeños tortolos! ¡Eso significa que han sido elegidos para participar en nuestro reto! —Habló un hombre vestido con un traje estilo punk, que se encontraba sobre el escenario.

—¿Qué es esto? —Tartamudeó el menor invadido por el temor, apretó la chaqueta de su acompañante tratando de encontrar seguridad.

Katsuki no se encontraba tan diferente de Deku, no entendía nada.

—No lo sé, nunca había visto esto.

Una jovencita en leotardo negro y con medias de malla se acercó hasta la mesa llevando consigo un micrófono para acércalo a los chicos.

—¡Vamos, vamos no sean tímidos! ¡Apláudanlos para que se animen! —exclamó el animador de nuevo.

Lo que menos querían era llamar la atención, y ahora esto, prácticamente todos en la disco les miraban emocionados. La mujer le colocó el micrófono lo más cerca que pudo al rubio para que hablara.

—¡Deja de molestar bastardo!

—Oh... El pequeño niño está molesto... ¡Que alguien llame a su mami! —El tono de burla que fue usado para expresar esas palabras, enfureció a Bakugou, de tal manera que no dudó en poner uno de sus pies sobre la mesa listo para abalanzase sobre ese idiota y no dejar rastro de él.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Ya verás malnacido!

—Cálmate Kacchan, sólo está intentando provocarte! —Lo tomó por el brazo para tratar de detenerlo, sabía que podría hacer un alboroto de escala monumental y eso no era conveniente, primero por el sitio en donde se encontraban y segundo porque si alguien se enteraba quienes eran estarían en problemas. Esas manos explosivas de su novio eran reconocibles en cualquier lado.

El hombre viendo la actitud extravagante de Bakugou no dudó en emocionarse, sería una perfecta fuente de entretenimiento para su negocio.

—¡Esta bien! Les explicaré el procedimiento. Cada hora hacemos mini retos para animar el ambiente, escogemos personas al azar para que participen. ¡Si ganan les daremos un trago gratis!

 _"¿Con que era eso?"_

Sus nervios se disiparon. Era una tontería como esa y no algo más importante... Aunque, eso no le quitó el enojo por la reciente burla que recibió.

—¡No voy a participar en algo tan estúpido!

—Oh... ¡Él bebé de mamá tiene miedo de perder!

La poca paciencia que disponía fue echada por la borda. ¡Nadie se burlaba en su cara sin pagar las consecuencias!

—¡Suficiente! ¡Haré que se calle! —Se levantó llenó de enojó golpeando la mesa con fuerza en el proceso— Espera aquí, yo seré suficiente para acabar con esa basura —y sin más, caminó hasta subirse al escenario.

La gente se aglomeró alrededor de la tarima y un grupo de seis personas se hallaban paradas al lado del presentador, esperando la explicación de que consistiría el reto.

—Pulsadas. Jugaremos pulsadas. Eso sí, los poderes están prohibidos. ¡Esto es sólo fuerza bruta! Comencemos.

Fue un torneo bastante breve y el resultado fue más que obvio. Kacchan fue el ganador. Ni siquiera le importó derrotar a una mujer que también se encontraba participando.

—¡Dinos tu nombre muchacho! —preguntó el animador punk colocándole el micrófono de cerca para que todo escucharan la respuesta.

Ni loco diría su verdadero nombre, no podía negar que era un tanto «famoso» y si lo hacía, eso podría acarrearle problemas. Dudó en que sería lo correcto, tampoco quería decir algo estúpido y verse como un idiota _. "Eso puede funcionar",_ pensó. Puso una sonrisa excéntrica, acompañada de una pose atiborrada de orgullo, alzando sus dos brazos a los costados como si fuera hacer sus explosiones y mirando arriba en señal de grandeza.

—¡King Explode! —gritó emocionado.

—¡Ahí lo tienen! ¡Un fuerte aplauso a King Explode! Ahora toma tu premio —Le acercó un pequeño vaso con licor que acaba de ser vertido desde un botella que se veía bastante costosa. A simple vista no era deducible que tipo de trago se trataba, pero debía ser algo fuerte para que sólo le dieran una porción de ese tamaño tan diminuto. Katsuki lo miró y dudó en hacerlo— ¡Vamos no me digas que puede derrotar a todos, pero que te vencen unas gotitas de alcohol!

El público lo abucheó y ese simple incentivo fue suficiente para que tomara el vaso y se lo bebiera de un solo sorbo. ¡Porque él no le tenía miedo a nada! Bajó los escalones, sin importarle la ovación animada que estaba recibiendo y se acercó hasta su mesa, pero al llegar, dos mujeres se encontraban sentadas una a cada lado de Izuku. Éste lucía bastante nervioso y aquellas mujeres le manoseaban el rostro y apretaban sus brazos para comprobar su físico. Eso le enardeció, no podía alejarse ni un minuto porque ya venían a tocar lo que le pertenece.

—¡Lárguense bastardas, sino quieren que las mate ahora mismo!—, exclamó sin contenerse, ya conocía la _calaña_ de gente que era esa.

Las chicas salieron despavoridas al ver la cara desquiciada que puso el rubio, esa que ponía a temblar hasta a los más valerosos.

—L-lo siento Kacchan... Ellas... yo no... —Movió sus manos en todas direcciones, nervioso y se veía que sudaba de sobremanera. Trataba de explicar de forma coherente lo que acababa de pasar, pero nada entendible salía de su boca. El sonrojo que aún sentía al tener esas mujeres sobre él le había sofocado un poco.

—Ya cálmate idiota, sé que no fue tu culpa, pero sino estas atento cualquiera se aprovechará de ti —dijo para tratar de calmarlo. No negaba que eso le molestó y más que Deku fuera tan incompetente con las mujeres. Debía tener cuidado, este lugar no era muy sano que digamos, debía hacerse responsable por eso ya quien fue él mismo que lo trajo ahí. Le miró con un rostro serio y le advirtió: —No bebas nada que te ofrezcan. Nunca sabes si te pondrán alguna droga dentro de la bebida.

Ahora sí que tenía miedo... ¿A dónde demonios entraron? ¿No podían estar tranquilos ni un minuto? ¿Eso quería decir que en el trago que bebió Katsuki también podía haber algo raro? —Pero tú acabas...

—Tonto —lo interrumpió antes que continuara— vi que lo sacaron directo de la botella, no soy tan idiota.

—Mira Kacchan, la chica de hace un rato trajo esto. ¿También es peligroso? —Señaló la mesa, donde había una botella de Vodka, una hielera, una jarra de jugo de naranja y dos vasos de vidrio.

—Claro que no, nerd. Esto lo compramos. Bueno, por lo menos ya tenemos con qué refrescarnos, hace un calor del demonio aquí —comentó abanicando la franelilla que llevaba debajo del abrigo.

—Kacchan no deberías tomar...

—¡Me refería al jugo de naranja! ¡Y ya para con eso! ¡¿Eres mi jodida mamá o qué?! ¡Si me da la gana bebo y ya! —Le estaba cansando la actitud correcta e intachable de Deku, gritó eso con fuerza, descargando todo el enojo que tenía contenido. ¡Es que él hacia todo esto para que su relación mejorara y el idiota sólo arruinaba todo!

El momento se tornó incomodo, no había actuado tan bien al gritar de ese modo. Kacchan suspiró y se acercó para quedar a un lado de Izuku. —Mejor sigamos donde quedamos... —le susurró en la oreja. Y de forma inesperada siguió besándolo como hace un rato.

Estuvieron ahí por varias horas. Donde invirtieron el tiempo en manosearse y besarse todo lo que pudieron, donde sólo interrumpían su apasionada actividad para que Bakugou participara en esos retos, le habían gustado y ya había participado en tres, en todos ganó. Se sentía muy bien salir victorioso y ser alabado por la gentuza que se encontraba allí. Lo malo era que cada vez que volvía encontraba una molestia tratando de seducir a Deku, la cual desechaba de inmediato. Izuku también se comenzó a divertir viendo como Katsuki hacia su mejor esfuerzo en la tarima, ver a las personas bailar, tomar jugo de naranja y viendo las escenas celos que tenía Kacchan cada vez que volvía. Por cuarta ocasión, Bakugou se levantó para participar, esta vez era el juego de piedra, papel o tijeras. En un parpadeó venció a los participantes y reclamó su premio lleno de orgullo.

—¡De nuevo, nuestro invencible King Explode! ¡Un aplauso para él!

Se limpió los restos de licor de la boca y tomó el micrófono del tipo sin avisar.

—Ahora que estoy aquí, aprovecharé el momento para decirlo y sólo será una vez... Aquel nerd de allá... —señaló la dirección donde se encontraba Izuku y una luz lo enfocó— es mío... ¡Oyeron! ¡Así que cualquiera que vuelva a acercarse a él lo mataré! —Soltó el micrófono al suelo y comenzó a caminar hasta su asiento.

—¡Y ahí lo tienen! ¡Un hombre cuidando lo que le pertenece! ¡Yo no me acercaría allá! —La gente aplaudió y gritó animada ovacionando a King Explode por su valentía al lanzar esa advertencia.

Katsuki se sentó de un solo golpe al lado de Izuku y pasó su brazo por detrás para atraerlo cerca de él.

—¿Entonces... dónde quedamos Dekuuu...?

Los ojos entre abiertos en un intento de no cerrarse, el tono de voz irregular y la forma de actuar ligera, le dejaron en claro que aquel chico de carácter fuerte había sido derrotado por cuatro copas de licor.

 _"¿Quién lo diría?"_ , se burló sarcásticamente por dentro.

—¿Kacchan, estas ebrio? —le preguntó para cerciorarse de sus sospechas.

—No.

Las palabas que dice cualquier borracho, negando lo que es visible a simple vista, pero a él no lo iba a engañar...

—Estás actuando extraño, no es normal que dijeras eso por micrófono.

—No estoy borracho, estaba cansado de ver a sanguijuelas cerca de ti cada vez que me levantaba.

Ahora se preguntaba si el mismo escuchaba lo que estaba diciendo, en otro momento negaría rotundamente el hecho que le molesta que alguien estuviera a su lado, así fuera amenazado con puñal entre sus costillas, pero ahí, diciéndolo despreocupadamente como si fuera lo más normal. Hablar con él en este momento para desmentir el hecho que no se encontraba del todo sobrio, no iba a llegar a nada.

—Está bien... —murmuró para no largar más esa conversación sin sentido.

—Ya cállate y bésame —No esperó que Izuku lo hiciera, esa palabras solo fueron para avisarle lo que estaba a punto de hacer, el mismo se acercó para besarlo, mientras se hallaba ocupado en aquella labor, no entendía porque sentía un calor que le iba subiendo desde los pies, pero que cuando llegó hasta su garganta le obligó a separarse para tomar aire. Necesitaba relajarse o iba a explotar. Sin premeditarlo miró a la gente que bailaba y le pareció divertido hacerlo también, además le ayudaría a deshacerse de esa tensión que sentía acumulada en los músculos. —Vamos a bailar...

—¿Eh? Y-Yo no sé bailar... Además eso es...

El evidente nerviosismo que inundó a Deku era de esperarse, pero Bakugou no le iba a dar el tiempo necesario para que iniciara un monologo del porque no quería bailar. Lo agarró de la mano y lo llevó hasta la pista de baile donde una música tecno sonaba a todo volumen. La gente bailaba, saltaba eufórica y movían sus manos al cielo al son de la música. El rubio metió las manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a mover un pie y su cabeza en un solo compás como siguiendo el ritmo de la canción.

 _"Kacchan definitivamente está ebrio"_ , pensó al ver como Katsuki hacía un intento por «bailar», aunque no podía negar que verlo actuando de esa manera resultó ser bastante cómico. No le quedó otra opción que unirse a él, pero lo único que hizo fue subir un brazo arriba y abajo como lo hacían las demás personas. La música finalizó rápido para suerte de Midoriya quien no aguantaba la vergüenza.

—Eso fue divertido...—dijo Bakugou en un tono bajo, jadeando levemente como si hubiera realizado una ardua actividad física.

Deku se acercó a él preocupado para servirle de apoyo al notar cómo se tambaleaba de vez en cuando.

—Vamos a sentarnos, Kacchan.

No habían descansado lo suficiente cuando el presentador volvió a anunciar el siguiente reto. Consistía en una competencia de tragos. Se levantó emocionado, esta sería su quinta victoria consecutiva, pero antes de poder marcharse Deku lo agarró del brazo para impedir que se fuera.

—¡Kacchan tu no vas a participar en una competencia de tragos!

—¡Claro que participaré!

Esto se estaba saliendo de control.

Antes había aceptado porque Katsuki parecía saber lo que hacía. En este punto, ya no podía confiar en él. Siendo el único cuerdo, era su deber llevarlo hasta su casa antes que hiciera una locura de la cual se arrepintieran luego. Aunque ya se estaba arrepintiendo, nunca debió permitir que bebiera esos tragos. ¡Son menores de edad! Inexpertos, susceptibles al alcohol. Tal vez, ni siquiera debió permitirle que entraran ahí en primer lugar.

—¡Dije que no! —Frunció el ceño muy enojado y aumentó la fuerza con que lo apretaba— Más bien... ¡Nos vamos ya mismo! —Izuku cargó ambas mochilas, se puso sus lentes y tomó los de su compañero.

Viendo la seriedad con la que Deku actuaba no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, sacó dinero para dejarlo sobre la mesa y tomó entre sus manos la botella de Vodka que aun se encontraba sellada. Salieron del sitio a toda velocidad, Bakugou siendo guiado por un enojado Deku que no tenía las intenciones de detenerse por nada.

* * *

 _Chan, chan, chan… Este Izuku… ¿Ahora si te pondrás serio?… Ah, pero bien que no te quejaste cuando te estaba manoseando… ¡Deja al muchacho divertirse! xP!_

 _*Disculpen las faltas ortográficas por ahí, tengo lumbago (Si como las viejas chochas) y tuve que revisar acostada en la cama xD!* También si se enredaron un poco con los chats, nunca trabajé con ellos porque no me gusta, pero quise hacerlo para aprender como se hace. No sé si quedó del todo bien, pero... :V!_

 _Gracias por sus comentarios hermosos, y por leer esto cada semana._

 _Besitos._

 _Byebye!_


	12. Prototipo No1 - Parte Final

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Este capítulo salió sumamente extenso. Recomiendo buscar su café, galletitas, los lentes, las almohadas y sentarse en un sillón cómodo.**

 **ADVERTENCIA 2:**

 **Este capítulo puede causar diabetes.**

 _ **Aclaratorias:**_ _Los pensamientos van entre comillas_ _ **"…"**_ _, los recuerdos, flashback y énfasis van entre comillas latinas_ _ **«…»**_ _, los desvaríos en alta velocidad de Deku irán entre las tilde_ _ **~… ~**_

 _ **Advertencia**_ _:_ _ **Contenido shonen-ai, yaoi y lenguaje vulgar (+18)**_ _._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son propiedad de_ **Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

 **Prototipo No.1 – Parte Final**

Increíble.

Era increíble lo que sucedía.

¿Por qué permitió que las cosas se salieran de control? Debió ser porque no podía resistirse a los caprichos de Katsuki o fue por la intensidad de esa mirada destellante o quizá porque muy dentro de él, quería quedarse ahí recibiendo esas apasionadas muestras de afecto y compartiendo por primera vez con Kacchan en un ambiente normal, sin miedos y sin esa incomodad que siempre los envolvía. Sí, capaz era por eso… Aunque se siguiese preguntando una y mil veces, la respuesta nunca llegaría.

Ahora debía hacerse responsable y actuar como un joven maduro.

Buscó su celular para usar el GPS con el propósito de encontrar el camino correcto, a pesar que llevaban un rato caminando, no lograban salir de aquel laberinto localizado en las profundidades más oscuras y maltrechas de la ciudad. Donde no había leyes, donde nadie con una mente sana estaría. Sí, eso sólo quería decir que ellos no estaban actuando con sensatez. Ningún chico de su edad andaría a tales horas por esos lares; bueno, a esa hora ni a ningún otra hora.

Caminaba a gran velocidad, guiando con dificultad a un Bakugou más domable de lo común, que no se había quejado desde que salieron de aquel lugar de penumbras. Sus manos entrelazadas era lo único que le permitía saber que esto no era una pesadilla. Ya se imaginaba el problema que se armaría en el hogar de los Bakugou si lo llegaba a llevar así. La madre de Kacchan daba mucho miedo, tanto, que de sólo pensar como los gritaría le hacía recorrer un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

El chico rubio, no decía nada, se dejó arrastrar por Izuku sin importarle ni siquiera a dónde irían. Sostenía la botella de licor semitransparente como si de eso dependiese su vida, mirando con desánimo la calle por donde transitaron hace unos momentos.

Y todo tenía una razón.

No, Katsuki no estaba ebrio.

No podía negar el hecho de que el alcohol le hizo sentir más relajado y que hasta por unos instantes permitió que olvidara las preocupaciones que lo agobiaron durante todo el día, pero estaba cuerdo, sabía con exactitud lo que hacía y decía, simplemente las ganas de expulsar su enojo habitual no deseaban hacer acto de presencia en ese momento, quería divertirse y pasarla bien con el nerd, con su novio, con el culpable que estuvieran ahí en primer lugar.

Ese sentimiento extraño que sentía a la altura de su pecho, era debido a que todo se había ido al carajo. El semblante enfadado que reflejaba Deku era muestra de ello. Ese miedo latente que su relación iba a un abismo recóndito volvió a rondar su cabeza, sus mayores miedos se hacían presentes. No quería darse por vencido. Sabía que la culpa de que todo estuviese saliendo de tal manera era suya. Ir a un lugar como ese con Deku… debió estar loco sólo para sugerirlo. No lograba que nada saliera como en sus planes. Por primera vez Bakugou se sintió miserable.

¿Dónde quedaba su intachable perfección?

Sus labios se movían temblorosos tratando de decir cualquier frase agradable que pudiese calmar los ánimos. Era difícil, sumamente difícil. Claro, eso era porque nunca decía ese tipo de cosas. Apretó con más ahincó el objeto entre su brazo libre, para agarrar fuerzas por lo que diría.

—Oye, Deku… y-

—¡No Kacchan! —Dijo interrumpiendo súbitamente al otro— no volveremos a ese sitio.

" _Oh… Deku está sumamente enfadado"._

Ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada cuando pronunció esas palabras, seguía con los ojos puesto en el teléfono y caminando a gran velocidad.

—No, es eso… es q… —De nuevo fue interrumpido.

—¡Tampoco seguirás tomando!

—Pero…

—¡Nos iremos ya mismo a la casa!

Se hartó de no ser escuchado. Puso resistencia, obligando que el menor se detuviera. Su paciencia se terminó, no iba permitir que nadie pasara sobre él.

—¡Déjame hablar maldita sea! ¡Y suéltame! —gritó con furia, dando un jalón para liberarse del agarre. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser de esta puta forma? ¿Nada podía ser normal? —¡No sé quién te crees para gritarme así y tratarme como a un crío!

—¡Es tu culpa por andar tomando cuando no sabes hacerlo!

—No me compares contigo, Deku —pronunció con arrogancia, acomodándose la ropa— No estoy ebrio, ya te lo dije. Además, esta no es la primera vez que bebo.

¿Qué no era la primera vez? No podía creerle. Seguro quería hacerse el interesante y mostrarle esa imagen de chico malo. —No me digas que te refieres a las copas de vino que servía tu mamá en año nuevo. Eso no cuenta… —dijo con burla.

—No sabes nada, nerd… —Al escuchar eso se sintió ofendido, le habla con la verdad ¿y recibía burlas? Eso era inaudito. Enfadado, le quitó sus lentes y su mochila para introducir la botella dentro y colocársela en la espalda. Pasó por un lado suyo mientras chasqueaba la lengua con enojo y chocaba contra el hombro de Izuku haciendo que éste se tambaleara.

Quedó atónito al ver el rostro lleno de seriedad de Kacchan. Ahora se sentía un poco mal por haberse comportado como un idiota. De repente, comenzaron a formularse un sin número de preguntas en su cabeza, ninguna de ellas parecía creíble. Siempre estuvo junto a él y aunque hubo un tiempo en el que se separaron, sabía la perfección que Katsuki no había cambiado para nada, tenía un carácter terrible, pero era un buen chico.

—¿Kacchan? ¿Eso tiene que ver con lo que me dijiste en la disco? —su tono bajó de intensidad, siendo como el que habitualmente usaba para hablar. Respiró con dificultad, sabiendo que tal vez esta conversación se convertiría en un tema delicado.

—Eso no te importa… —Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar, no queriendo hablar más del asunto.

El de cabello rizado se interpuso, colocándose frente a él y abriendo sus manos para impedirle el paso. —¡Claro que me importa! —Gritó con fuerzas, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, tratando de transmitirle todo lo que sentía por dentro— Todo lo que te suceda me importa, Kacchan. No tienes porque ocultarme nada, yo entenderé y te apoyaré.

—Tssk, estorbas… —Ocultó su rostro tras sus cabellos puntiagudos no queriendo mostrar su rostro conmovido. Usó la palma de su mano para empujarlo y hacerlo a un lado, mientras seguía su camino.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Katsuki, nunca nadie le había dicho algo como eso. Su actitud excéntrica, explosiva y testaruda infundía en las personas desconfianza, diría que hasta miedo. Todos le alababan y le felicitaban por sus acciones, pero sabía que no siempre era así, en cuanto daba la espalda, era totalmente diferente. Envidia, resentimiento y aversión, serían los sentimientos propicios para describir lo que la gente sentía por él. No era su culpa haber nacido con esas fantásticas dotes y tampoco se lamentaba de ello. Se esforzó toda su vida para cumplir su sueño y el que personas que no se esforzaban suficiente lo criticaran lo enojaba. Él simplemente quería ser el mejor. ¿Por qué nadie podía entenderlo? ¿Por qué nadie lo apoyaba? Pero ahora, Deku estaba ahí ofreciéndole el cielo. No era lastima ni ayuda, le brindaba ser su alivio a la soledad y su almohada de desahogo, era algo que no se esperaba.

Izuku, se entristeció. Caminó lentamente detrás del rubio, mirando su espalda durante el trayecto. Recordando que hace unos minutos se estaban divirtiendo como nunca y ahora por su culpa se hallaban en esta situación, su autoinculpación se detuvo cuando escuchó que Kacchan comenzó a hablar de repente.

—Podría decirse que tuve una época de rebeldía.

El menor abrió los ojos con asombro. ¿Le contaría? Eso lo animó de inmediato. Luego de analizar las palabras, se cuestionó aquel comentario. _"¿Una época? Yo creo que aún…"_

—¿Recuerdas a los dos idiotas que se la pasaban conmigo siempre en secundaría? —siguió hablando Bakugou sin detenerse.

—Si…

—Pues uno de ellos a pesar que no lo demostraba, tenía un severo problema con la autoridad y las normas. Fumaba, bebía, golpeaba chicos para quitarles el dinero y gastarlo en centros de juegos. Por supuesto que eso no quiere decir que yo quise imitarlo ni nada parecido, al contrario, ellos se la pasaban detrás de mí todo el tiempo pues según ellos yo era genial, y por supuesto que lo soy, aunque era realmente molesto tenerlos respirando sobre mí. Aunque, eso no evitó que me propusiesen hacer cosas que no estaban del todo bien. Por simple curiosidad acepté, varias veces fuimos a ese antro de hace un momento. Queriendo parecer adultos tomábamos y un par de veces probé fumar, pero luego de un tiempo supe que eso era estúpido, que no traería nada bueno, además estaba rompiendo con todos los principios que un héroe debía resguardar. Yo me convertiría en el héroe número uno, por lo que hacer ese tipo de cosas no estaba bien, así que lo dejé. Después era yo quien les reclamaba a esos imbéciles que no hicieran sus idioteces cerca de mí, pues no quería manchar mi reputación y que eso no me permitiera entrar a Yuuei. Y por eso, es que te digo que no estoy ebrio, sé a la perfección cuando lo estoy.

—Ya veo… Por eso me dijiste que no era la primera vez que le llevabas una botella de licor a tu madre.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto. Las bebidas que comprábamos en ese entonces, nos las bebíamos nosotros, no se las llevaba a ella. Como a esa mujer le gusta tomar, siempre le regalo para su cumpleaños, para navidad y cualquier ocasión una botella de cualquier licor. Ella se pone muy feliz con eso. Esa vieja es un caso perdido.

—Comprendo…—Una tranquilidad lo llenó, no era algo tan grave como se imaginó, pero que Kacchan le tuviera la confianza suficiente para contarle algo de su pasado que no era tan fácil de decir, le colmaba de alegría. Sonrió sin darse cuenta mientras jugaba con sus dedos, invadido de una emoción que no se quitaría tan rápido de su pecho.

Bakugou miró de reojo a Deku, y sonrió para sí mismo al ver como se había tranquilizado y ahora lucía como el chico tímido de siempre. Tal vez, aun podía salvar este día. Sacó su teléfono para verificar la hora. Lo primero que observó fue que tenía veinte llamadas perdidas del idiota de Kirishima y unos dos ciento cuarenta mensajes en su bandeja de chats, tuvo que pasar una mano por su cara para evitar reír a carcajadas. De solo pensar que esos ineptos estuvieron por horas esperándolo lo mataba de risa. ¡Bien merecido que se lo tenían, por arruinar su salida con Deku! Luego revisaría los mensajes, lo más importante era saber si todavía tenían tiempo de hacer algo más. Eran las ocho y veintitrés de la noche, no era tan tarde. Según él, faltaba algo para poder culminar esta reunión como era debido, eso que dijo el puercoespín de último.

 _«…finalmente le dio un beso en el mirador, no sé que más habrá sucedido, luego de eso ellos se volvieron muy unidos…»_

Era estúpido si se ponía a pensarlo con más detenimiento. Eso sería adecuando para una pareja reciente, los besos entre ellos ya eran algo más experimentados, ¡Hace unos momentos prácticamente se estaban comiendo el uno al otro!, y además… ellos habían llegado hasta el final… Imaginarse que un beso en un lugar romántico pudiera cambiaría algo a estas alturas parecía sacado de una maldita telenovela, pero si ya había hecho tantas cosas estúpidas hoy porque no hacer una más. Sabía que Deku era muy tonto, esas cosas románticas y sentimentales le gustaban, lo sabía porque más de una vez se acercó intentando abrazarlo animadamente o hacer movimientos demasiado melosos para su gusto.

No tenía nada que perder.

Estiró la mano hacia atrás para ofrecérsela a Midoriya, quien con un poco de nerviosismo la aceptó. Luego de unos minutos, salieron de aquel laberinto en el que se hallaban. Katsuki parecía saberse el camino a la perfección, y transitaron en dirección contraria a la estación de trenes.

—K-Kacchan… No es por ahí… —susurró al darse cuenta que iba por la trayectoria equivocada.

—No vamos para la casa.

—Pero, aun estas un poco mareado… Lo mejor es que…

—Eso no importa —le interrumpió—, si me llegó a marear me sostienes y ya —restándole importancia a su estado físico.

Izuku no pudo decir nada, esas palabras le transmitieron seguridad y confianza, así que simplemente siguió al chico con curiosidad.

Llegaron hasta un parque donde las tenues luces no dejaban ver con claridad el sitio. Había muchas personas sentadas en las diferentes bancas que se encontraba allí. No había niños, algo extraño para ser un parque. Seguramente por la hora. Izuku miraba los alrededores, entretenido, no era un mal lugar para conversar un rato.

" _Kacchan quiere pasar más tiempo juntos antes de llegar a casa, es mejor así, para que se le baje un poco el mareo que tiene"._

Siguieron caminando. En ese recorrido pudieron ver muchas parejas, que se entretenían dándose cariño, algunos sonidos extraños se escuchaban y de vez en cuando todo quedaba en silencio. Tal grado de quietud era increíble al detallar la cantidad de personas que había allí, seguro se debía porque estaban ocupados en « _otras cosas_ » en vez de hablar. Analizándolo supo que se trataba de uno de esos lugares donde las parejas iban a manosearse sin que nadie los molestara.

El chico mayor buscaba algo en específico, por lo que se internaron un poco más dentro del parque siguiendo un camino de ladrillos que terminó por guiarlos hasta otra zona amplia. Allí no había luces, y no eran necesarias, pues la luna era suficiente para alumbrar aquel espacio abierto. Katsuki lo guió hasta unas bancas que se encontraban ahí, donde se sentaron. Una enorme fuente se encontraba en el centro de la plaza, decoraba con gracia ese sitio, mostrándose como si de una majestuosa obra de arte se tratase.

Los verdes ojos de Izuku brillaron con emoción al ver como la fuente se encendía y hacia un baile armónico con el agua, el reflejo de la luna hacia maravillas sobre la superficie del agua iluminándose como si fuese un espectáculo de luces que se hacía solo para ellos.

—Esto es hermoso, Kacchan…

Desde que se sentaron, en la mente de Bakugou había un caos, era el momento decisivo, era ahora o nunca, debía actuar _«romántico»._

También observó con ilusión el paisaje, que parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo para hacer más especial este momento.

Debía agradecerle a la mujer depravada que intentó seducirlo en la disco una de las tantas veces que se levantó a participar. Ella le dijo al oído de ese lugar y que sería bueno escaparse juntos para verlo. ¡Que se jodiera por puta!, pero la dirección de este lugar si era algo que aplaudir.

Ver el rostro ilusionado del que tenía a su lado, era algo extraordinario, le recordó aquel día que veían las luces de la ciudad desde la noria. Era el mismo rostro, la misma sonrisa, la misma persona. Esta vez ya no debía contenerse porque tenía todo el derecho sobre él, pero sabía que si no hacía nada, esto no duraría sino unos poco días más.

Katsuki apretó con énfasis sus dedos entrelazados, los cuales descansaban sobre el asiento.

Deku volteó a verlo al sentir como la mano de su novio temblaba un poco entre sus dedos. No creía lo que veía. El rostro de Katsuki estaba completamente rojo, sus ojos expresaban preocupación y aquel nerviosismo proveniente de él, lo dejó pasmado.

Suspiró intentando armarse de valor, no obstante, era imposible no avergonzarse de lo que haría. Notó como Deku lo miraba asombrado, no entendía el porqué, ese rostro llenó de ternura y preocupación terminó por descomponerlo más.

¡Al demonio! ¡Lo haría y ya!

—¡Deku! —gritó con ímpetu y lo abrazó con fuerza apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

—Kacchan…

Disfrutaron de ese cálido contacto, que permitió que una ráfaga de sosiego los llenara, unos instantes después se separaron. Katsuki le miraba directamente a los ojos, intentando encontrar las palabras exacta que quería expresar. Pudiera haber dicho mucho, porque solo al escudriñar esos orbes, parecía que pudiese ver el mundo dentro de ellos. La bondad, la fuerza, su convicción, todo se aglomeraba en ese espacio transformándose en ese brillo que decoraba gentilmente las pupilas verdes, ese color que irradiaba serenidad y armonía; que se abría como una ventana para él, para deleitarse todo lo que quisiera. El sonrojo sobre sus mejillas le parecía adorable, esa boca temblorosa le provocaba una sensación descomunal dentro suyo, y sin poder resistirse más y al no haber conseguido decir lo que quería, le besó, guiándose por esos sentimientos que revoloteaban en su pecho. Fue un beso tierno, sin maldad, más no por eso carecía de intensidad, haciendo que ambos experimentaban un calor agradable que se posaba sobre sus rostros y que luego se fue extendiendo por todo el cuerpo.

" _Rayos, no me cansaré nunca de esto"_

Era lo único que pasaba por la mente del rubio, mientras se deleitaba por lo que recibía.

Lágrimas por parte de Izuku no se hicieron esperar, se sentía tan feliz, tan afortunado de tener a su lado a Kacchan, la persona más maravillosa que ha conocido y que había aceptado compartir su vida junto a él.

A pesar de que para muchos él era un inútil, sin gracia y torpe, que siempre necesitaba ser ayudado para cumplir sus metas, a él no le importó todo eso y le permitió estar cerca suyo. La persona más orgullosa del mundo, hizo a un lado sus principios para complacerle, porque sabía que el venir a este lugar no era algo que Katsuki haría por su propia cuenta. Lo hacía por él, y eso lo inundaba de alegría.

Se separaron, Izuku tomó la mano ajena y la posó sobre su mejilla, deseaba sentir la calidez que siempre desprendían de esas palmas explosivas.

—Kacchan…

Fue besado de nuevo fugazmente.

—Yo…

Entre cada intervalo Katsuki no podía dejar de darle pequeños besos a esos labios temblorosos, intentando callarlo.

—Yo…

—¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?! —Escucharon una voz que provenía de los arbustos detrás de ellos. Un policía apareció repentinamente con una linterna mientras los apuntaba—. ¿Qué son esas vestimentas? Parecen sospechosos —El hombre se acercó más, intensificando la luz sobre sus rostros—. ¡Son jóvenes! ¿Acaso no saben que los chicos de su edad no pueden estar en sitios como estos a tan altas horas de la noche? Esperen… ¿Son dos chicos? Tendré que llamar a sus padres…

Los jóvenes se asustaron de sobremanera, se levantaron rápidamente y corrieron a toda la potencia que sus piernas le permitían.

—¡Como si te fuéramos a hacer caso viejo estúpido! —vociferó Bakugou al estar a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

—¡No lo enfades más! ¡Si nos alcanza estaremos en problemas! —Gritó Izuku muerto del miedo.

Cuando salieron de ese sector se hallaron por la zona comercial del centro. Katsuki tropezó debido al mareo, pero el menor lo atrapó antes que cayera al suelo.

—Ten cuidado Kacchan…

—¡Maldito viejo! ¿Por qué tuvo que molestar? ¡Esto es un país libre uno puede hacer lo que se le da la gana! —Se apoyaron en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento por la ardua carrera que tuvieron.

—Eso… —dijo jadeando— estaría correcto si fuéramos mayores de edad… Kacchan… Ese lugar estaba lleno de personas que hacían cosas para adultos… Era normal que ese policía intentara llamar nuestros padres.

—Tsk… ¡Que molesto! —Cruzó los brazos parándose recto y mirando hacia el otro lado disgustado. Todo iba tan bien, tan perfecto… ¡y pasa esto! Esto debía ser una señal de Dios, que no debían estar juntos o algo parecido, no era posible que todo eso pasara en un día.

" _¡Rayos! ¡Joder! ¡Que me parta un rayo!"_

¡No él no se iba a rendir! ¡Ni que viniese el mismo Buda para tratar de detenerlo se daría por vencido! ¡Él era Bakugou Katsuki!

Recordó entonces, su recurso prohibido, el que no deseaba usar, que sólo lo imaginó en su mente pero que nunca pensó en llevarlo acabo. Tomó de la mano al otro quien aun no se recuperaba de su reciente escape, y lo arreó por las calles sin ninguna delicadeza. Deku simplemente se dejó llevar, sin cuestionarse el asunto.

Miraba a todos lados tratando de hallar lo que buscaba. A esas horas el centro de la ciudad se volvía bastante concurrido, los anuncios luminosos y los autos ruidosos hacían percibir que se hallaban en un sitio diferente del de esta mañana. Sacó su teléfono y comenzó a teclear como si no hubiese un mañana. Después de un rato encontró lo que buscaba.

—Colócate los lentes —dijo poniéndoselos suyos.

Izuku obedeció, aunque no entendía porque daban tantas vueltas sin sentido, ya habían pasado dos veces por esa misma esquina y no llegaban a ningún sitio en específico. Repentinamente, Bakugou cruzó en la próxima avenida y luego se desvió a una calle se que encontraba a unos pasos de ahí. El ambiente era diferente. Ahí, había negocios de todo tipo y luces resplandecientes lo enceguecían. Para su sorpresa, mucha gente transitaba de forma alegre por la acera, hablaban por sus teléfonos, comían en puestos callejeros y conversaban en grupos. Katsuki se detuvo y le apretó la mano con fuerza. Se dio media vuelta para quedar frente al local e Izuku involuntariamente también lo hizo.

Nadie dijo nada en ese espacio de un minuto, todo se detuvo.

El viento sopló y el tiempo volvió a andar.

Los ojos verdes no se apartaban de aquel letrero neón, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Katsuki le apretaba tanto los dedos que cualquiera afirmaría que estaba a punto de quebrarlos.

—¡E-Entremos! —pronunció con la voz ronca.

Izuku giró su cabeza lentamente para ver a su acompañante, aun incrédulo de lo que veía.

¡Un hotel del amor! ¡Katsuki quería entrar a un hotel del amor!

No sabía muy bien que rostro tenía pues astutamente se ocultó con sus cabellos rubios para no ser visto, no era necesario de verlo, porque podía sentir su mano temblorosa y detallar como mordía su labio inferior para controlar la vergüenza. Suspiró y rápidamente tomó las dos manos del contrario.

—Kacchan… Vamos a casa ¿sí?... —dijo con suavidad. Sus ojos suplicaban que su deseo fuera escuchado, quería marcharse de ahí lo más pronto posible—. Por favor…

Ese era un chico sensato.

Al ver esa expresión triste en Deku, algo se estrujó en su interior. Ni Buda pudo detenerlo, pero ese nerd ponía esos ojos llorosos y el cedía al instante.

—Vámonos… —Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, soltando las manos ajenas y andando por su cuenta.

Se sintió como un idiota, como pensó que eso iba funcionar… Ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar con esta farsa, con esta «cita», si era que podía llamarlo así. Ni siquiera sabe porque demonios se dejó llevar por las tonterías que decían los idiotas de sus amigos. ¿Cuándo se volvió tan idiotas como ellos? No lo sabía, pero lo detestaba, si antes estaba preocupado por la incomodada ahora deseaba explotar a Deku y a él mismo y que desaparecieran sin dejar rato.

Izuku lo seguía de cerca, un poco preocupado por su condición, aun se tambaleaba cada tanto y se notaba bastante decepcionado por lo de hace un minuto.

No cruzaron palabras en todo el trayecto hasta sus casas. En el tren, Katsuki simplemente observaba por la ventana, evitando mirarlo directamente y cuando bajaron caminó delante todo el tiempo. Al llegar al parque, el mayor se detuvo y se quitó lo lentes y por fin dejó en libertad sus cabellos.

—Me voy a mi casa…

Midoriya se deshizo de su disfraz igualmente y lo atrapó por el brazo para impedirle que se fuera.

—Espera Kacchan, no puedes ir a tu casa así. Aún estas mareado y nuestras ropas huelen un poco a humo de cigarrillo. Tu mamá se dará cuenta al verte, por lo sonrojado que estas. Se enojará contigo y conmigo también, tal vez le diga a mi madre. ¡Estaremos en problemas!

—No seas tonto, ella no se dará cuenta, y si lo hace no me interesa…

—Kacchan… Quédate hoy en mi casa ¿sí?... Mamá no es tan suspicaz como la tuya, y si se da cuenta de algo será un sermón leve a comparación con el que podría darnos tu madre.

—¡Ya dije que no! —metió las manos en sus bolsillos algo enojado e intentó marcharse, sin embargo, Izuku afianzó el agarre de su brazo.

—Kacchan… Quédate conmigo hoy…

Dudó por unos segundos.

El estado de ánimo de Deku era visible a simple vista, sólo hacía falta ver sus cejas caídas y sus ojos punto de llorar para entender que estaba triste, prácticamente le rogaba que fuera a su casa. ¿Debía negarse? Era lo más prudente, estar más tiempo junto por este día sería mala idea. El cúmulo de malas experiencias que sucedieron una tras otra significaba que la suerte no los acompañaba hoy. Si aceptaba e iba, posiblemente algo peor ocurriese, pero ¿Qué podría ser peor que ver ese rostro lastimero que tenía su amigo en este momento? Nada, esa es la mirada que más odiaba de él. Prefería verlo sufrir de dolor, muerto de miedo, llorando o riendo; pero la tristeza era algo que no soportaba.

Con su mano presionó hacia abajo la cabeza de Izuku de forma brusca y caminó al sentido opuesto por donde venia. —¡Eres muy molesto! —dijo con enojo mientras alzaba sus pies altaneramente.

Se odiaba a sí mismo por andar haciendo todo lo que ese nerd quería.

" _Estúpidos sentimientos, estúpida conciencia, estúpido Deku"._

Pateaba el aire como si fuera un niño pequeño, maldiciendo todo lo que podía, porque estaba cansado de que las cosas le salieran mal. Deseaba liberar un poco de frustración o estallaría ahí mismo.

Midoriya esbozo una sonrisa enorme al observar como Bakugou se dirigía hasta su edificio. Alegremente lo siguió y al llegar, abrió las puertas de su apartamento y saludó avisando que había llegado.

No recibió respuesta.

Las luces de la casa se encontraban apagadas y ningún ruido se escuchaba. El ambiente de quietud preocupó al menor. A estas horas su madre siempre estaba en la cocina preparando la cena o en la sala viendo televisión. Tampoco le informó que saldría. Se despojó de su calzado y caminó con lentitud por el pasillo, esto era extraño, considerando que notó su cena tapada sobre la mesa del comedor.

—¿Mamá? —Silencio, fue lo único que recibió— Espera Kacchan iré a revisar.

El rubio miró curioso la expresión preocupada de Deku hasta que desapareció de su vista dirigiéndose al cuarto contiguo. Se quitó los zapatos y entró en la cocina, por simple curiosidad husmeó el plato que se encontraba colocado sobre la mesa, era una ensalada con tofu, lechuga y otras verduras, apretó los ojos con desagrado, no le gustaba para nada el Tofu. _"¿Eso es zanahoria? Aggh…"_ Sí, algo que detestaba Bakugou eran las verduras, se las comía con pesadez porque no dejaría que nadie viese esa parte vulnerable de él, pero las odiaba, ese sabor insípido no era lo suyo, prefería la carne y bien picante, ese sabor fuerte que le quema las papilas gustativas era de lo mejor.

Al escuchar pisadas, tapó rápidamente el plato. El chico de cabellos verdes venía caminando ensimismado, sosteniendo su barbilla como si pensara en algo. Se acercó hasta la cocina, ignorando por completo que tenía visitas, abrió la nevera para sacar un vaso con agua y tomó algo de los estantes superiores. Con la misma actitud volvió a irse por donde vino.

" _¿Qué demonios le pasa?"_ , se preguntaba Bakugou con impaciencia al ver que ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que estaba parado como un idiota ahí.

Izuku regresó bastante desanimado. Colocó el vaso sobre la mesa y se esparramó sobre el mueble con un aspecto cansado.

—Oye, ¿Qué sucede?

—Mamá no se encuentra muy bien, la encontré recostada en su cama con los ojos abiertos y me dijo que tenía mucho dolor de cabeza, le di una pastilla para los nervios para que pudiese dormir tranquila —dijo con la voz melancólica.

—¿Qué tiene?

—No es nada grave, es cansancio y estrés. Últimamente ha estado preocupada por muchas cosas. Ayer hubo una reunión del barrio, al parecer han estado sucediendo cosas extrañas por los alrededores, han visto gente sospechosa y han sido atacadas varias personas por estos delincuentes. Mamá es la vicepresidente de la junta, así que fue bombardeada de quejas y preguntas por los vecinos. La policía dice que investigaran, pero no han hecho nada al respecto, porque nadie ha salido herido y nadie ha logrado ver con claridad de quienes se trataban.

—No he escuchado nada al respecto.

—¿No? Deberías hablar más con tu mamá, escuché que ella también forma parte del comité, seguro está más al tanto de eso que yo.

—Ni idea…

—Como sea… No sólo por eso mamá se encuentra así, desde que entre a Yuuei, ha estado preocupada por el dinero, por las cosas de la casa y en especial por mí, siempre que llegó lastimado se pone muy mal. Supongo que las madres no pueden soportar ver a sus hijos lastimados todo el tiempo —bromeó con sarcasmo—, no se puede hacer nada…

—Claro que puedes —respondió con seriedad— Conviértete en el segundo mejor héroe para darle tranquilidad al saber que su hijo no podrá ser lastimado por nadie y también al conseguir ese puesto obtendrás mucho dinero y podrás ofrecerle toda la comodidad que se merece.

Que frases tan revitalizadora. Kacchan no dejaba de sorprenderlo, era una buena persona y hablaba con tanta seguridad que le hacía creer que todo lo que decía podía ser conseguid con facilidad.

—¿El segundo? —preguntó con duda ¿y es qué no es mejor ser el primero?

—Por supuesto nerd… ¡El primero lugar es mío! ¿O es qué estás insinuando que me podrás derrotar? —gruñó con antipatía, haciendo leves explosiones con sus palmas como señal de su grandeza.

—Eso espero… —susurró Izuku para sí mismo.

—¡¿Qué?!

Oh, lo había enfadado. Se puso nervioso y tartamudeó antes de hablar. —¡Q-Que eso espero, poder darle todo lo que ella se merece!

—¡Tsk! —Chasqueó la lengua al ver esa actitud miedosa. Aunque saber que aun infundada un poco de miedo en él le agradaba. Pensó un poco en la situación y sabía que no era un buen momento para estar ahí—. Creo que será mejor que me vaya a mi casa, con tu mamá así será mejor que cuides de ella.

—¡No! No te preocupes, ella estará bien, como te dije está durmiendo ahora —Se levantó acercándose hasta la mesa intentado que no se fuera, no quería que se marchase estando así—. ¿Quieres comer algo? Podemos compartir mi cena.

Esto era malo. Ni loco comería eso, pensaba que en cualquier momento agarraría vida propia y podría intentar devorarlos. —¡No! No tengo hambre…

—Está bien, entonces ¿vamos a mi habitación?

Agarrados de la mano, se dirigieron a aquel cuarto, donde el silencio que reinaba en todo el hogar de los Midoriya también estaba presente. El mayor se sentó sobre el colchón detallando el espacio cuidadosamente, parecía ser ayer que estuvo ahí y no hace casi un mes. Sobre el escritorio se hallaba un objeto que no le era familiar, algo nuevo, un portarretratos. Observó la fotografía que se mostraba allí y se sorprendió. Era la foto que le tomó en el parque de diversiones al lado de la figura de cera de All Might.

El de pecas terminaba de guardar su mochila en el armario cuando notó que algo tenía toda la atención de Kacchan ocupada y al saber lo que era, su vergüenza fue dar hasta los cielos. Corrió para ocultar el objeto con su cuerpo, se le había olvidado por completo que eso se encontraba ahí. El pequeño tesoro que le animaba en sus mañanas y que le permitía tener buenas noches.

—N-No es lo que piensas Kacchan… No te estoy acosando ni nada… Es que…

Le pareció tierno, sin embargo, se sentía muy mal para escuchar una explicación tonta sobre eso. El mareo no dejaba de molestarlo y hasta se sentía un poco débil, quizás el hambre ya lo afectaba. No quería escuchar más, por lo que se recostó, observando el techo color gris.

Y entonces, se cuestionó todo lo sucedido el día de hoy.

Era tan idiota, ¿para qué había venido? Ya no sabía que pensar de todo esto. ¿Por qué estaba con Deku si todo era tan extraño? Definitivamente no eran compatibles, nada estaba en calma y nada les salía bien. Tenían que estar escondidos y era realmente molesto. Y el silencio… El maldito silencio que le atormentaba como si fuera una sierra intentado cortar una a una las fibras de su cordura. Si esa incomodidad y ese silencio detestable seguían ahí, se volvería loco, mataría alguien, tal vez a Deku, o tal vez a él mismo. No lo sabía, más el deseo ferviente de estar al lado de ese idiota cada día aumentaba, a un grado que no sabría explicar, pero que le dejaba en claro que no deseaba separarse de él.

La tensión comenzó a sentirse de nuevo en el aire, y que ahora estuvieran en un lugar tan cerrado ponía las cosas más complicadas. Izuku aprovechó ese momento, era el instante preciso para tratar de hallar las respuestas a esas preguntas que no le dejaban estar tranquilo. El rostro inexpresivo de Bakugou le alentó, colocó de nuevo el portarretratos en su lugar y se sentó a un lado de su compañero, dándole la espalda, apoyando los brazos sobre sus piernas y observando el suelo.

—Kacchan… No entiendo que está sucediendo contigo…

El rubio pareció confundido ante ese comentario.

—Estás actuando muy extraño.

¿Deku se había dado cuenta?

—¿Qué sucede? Cuéntame por favor… Esto es muy incomodo, no podemos seguir así…

La impresión que lo acogió en ese momento, le dificultó el poder abrir su boca. No sabía si debía decirlo. Era vergonzoso que un chico como él tuviera ideas tan estúpidas y melosas en su cabeza.

Entonces, supo que era el momento de la verdad. Esa conversación tan seria, era aquella que tenían las parejas antes de romper, la tan afamada conversación de ruptura.

Apretó los dientes y tragó un poco de saliva que se acumuló en su boca, el sabor amargo que le produjo ese momento era de las cosas más desagradables que experimentó. No había remedio, ya hizo todo lo posible, si esto se iría a la mierda, debía afrontarlo como un hombre, hablando con honestidad.

—Esto… Esta relación que tenemos… es desagradable… es molesta… detesto ese silencio que siempre esta jodiendo cuando estamos los dos solos… —hizo una pausa esperando alguna reacción de su pareja, sin embargo, éste no se movió, siguió mirando el piso mientras jugaba con sus manos. No podía observarle el rostro desde su posición, más no escuchaba llanto ni ningún signo de reproche, por lo que continuó— Lo peor… es que debemos escondernos como si fuéramos unos putos prófugos, con miedo que nos descubran… ¿Sabes que es lo que más odio? Te odio a ti…

—¿M-Me odias…? —preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

—Sí, te odio con todas mis fuerzas, porque pareciera que no te molestara, andas con tu cara de idiota todo el tiempo. Feliz y despreocupado, como si estuviera bien que esta relación sea de lo más enfermiza y anormal. Como si no te importara un carajo, como si esto fuera un pasatiempo más… Dime Deku… ¿Hasta cuándo ibas a soportar? ¿Cuándo te ibas a aburrir de todo eso y mandarme al demonio? Hasta hoy… ¿no? —colmado de enojo extendió su brazo derecho para golpear con fuerza el colchón.

El impacto que sintió detrás suyo, sobresaltó a Izuku, mas no volteó. Simplemente entrelazó sus manos y las apretó con fuerza.

—Soy un idiota —continuó el mayor— haciendo toda esa mierda romántica para que las cosas cambiaran…

No soportó más esas palabras dichas con el mismo filo de un cuchillo, que comenzaban a destajar su corazón, pero que al hacerlo sólo abría más espacio para que el amor que sentía por Katsuki creciera más. ¿Estuvo pensado eso durante todo ese tiempo? ¿Qué hizo todo eso por su relación? Las lágrimas se derramaron sin premeditarlo, salían solas, convirtiéndose en el único desahogo que pudo encontrar.

—K-Kacchan… ¡Kacchan! —Volteó el rostro y le observó.

Al mirarlo, Bakugou se apoyó sobre sus codos, sorprendido. Ese rostro… No entendía a que venía esa expresión de felicidad y esas lágrimas que más de dolor parecían de completa alegría. ¡Lo que estaba diciendo era muy serio! ¿Se sentía feliz porque ya podría botarlo sin ningún remordimiento? Ese pensamiento fue nublado de su cabeza cuando el de cabellos verdes lo tomó de ambas manos y lo ayudó a sentarse. Le miró con seriedad, intentando contener las lágrimas y el goteo que comenzaba a escapar por su nariz…

—¡Entiendo a lo que te refieres, Kacchan!

—¿Ahhh?

—¡Lo entiendo a la perfección! Al principio sentía esas mismas inseguridades. Tenía miedo que todo resultara incomodo entre nosotros y que no pudiésemos actuar con naturalidad frente a los demás. Me cuestioné si esto era normal, si estaba bien ocultarse. No entendía para nada porque si nos gustábamos teníamos que esconder nuestra relación. Llegué a pensar que esto conllevaría a que nos separáramos pronto; pero luego lo pensé mejor, y me di cuenta que me agrada estar a tu lado, no importa si sólo puedo disfrutar los pocos minutos que tenemos de camino a nuestras casas, o si solo podíamos besarnos a escondidas. ¿Sabes por qué?

—No…

—Porque los momentos que estoy a tu lado son tan especiales que me dan las fuerzas para soportar todo lo demás. Esos diez minutos valen más que las otras veintitrés horas que no puedo estar a tu lado.

»A pesar que hoy fue el día más feliz de mi vida, porque me sentí tan especial al ver como preparaste todo para nuestra cita, por las atenciones que recibí y porque pude compartir todo el día a tu lado haciendo cosas divertidas; no me importaría si no podemos hacerlo de nuevo, si sólo podemos estar juntos dentro de estas cuatro paredes, está bien… No me importa que te avergüence nuestra relación. Lo entiendo, sé que esa es tu forma de ser. Sé que no es fácil para ti cambiar todo tu mundo sólo porque yo entré a la fuerza en él. Si me permites estar contigo y recibir aunque sea un poco de esa atención que me has estado brindando. Lo acepto Kacchan. Acepto todo eso…

—Deku…

—Lo acepto porque te quiero, te quiero mucho Katsuki Bakugou…

La respiración de Bakugou se detuvo, después de que ese torrente de palabras llenas de convicción fueron arrojadas sobre él. El corazón latió con tal fuerza que no podía escuchar más nada que el palpitar que retumbaba en sus tímpanos. Las manos se volvieron frías, lo sabía al sentir el calor de las manos ajenas que lo apretaban con fuerza, era una sensación desconocida, siempre sus manos estaban tibias debido a su Quirk, hoy perdieron todo su calor debido a los nervios, a la vergüenza, al conjunto de emociones que iban cruzando dentro de él. No sabía que responder a tan majestuoso discurso que lo único que hizo fue despejar su camino, como quien retira toda la nieve de la carreta luego de una tormenta. Era un camino libre de dudas, ahora perfectamente transitable y que donde al final se podía ver el ocaso brillando solo para él.

Su mente llena de pretensiones y odio nunca imaginó que todos esos sentimientos podían ser aglomerados dentro de una sola persona. Estaba incrédulo a aceptarlo, pero ahí estaba aquel chico de ojos verdes mirándolo con lágrimas de felicidad que caen por su rostro, confesándole sus más profundos sentimientos y dándole la confianza de seguir adelante con esto.

Un deseo de lanzarse sobre él para besarlo lo abrumó, sin embargo, se contuvo. Deshizo el agarré y colocó una de sus manos sobre el rostro del contrario y lo empujó ligeramente hacia atrás. Colmado de vergüenza, giró para ocultarse tras los mechones de su frente y evitar así ser visto. Sabía que se encontraba sonrojado porque sentía hervir su cara.

—Agh… ¡Que meloso eres! —palabras dicha de los dientes para fuera, porque que por dentro quería gritar, liberar todo lo que llevaba contenido, esas preocupaciones y esas angustia. Quería tenerlo entre sus brazos y mimarlo hasta asfixiarlo; pese a eso, no lo haría, no, sería muy vergonzoso.

—Awww…— gimoteó Deku por el trato que recibía, estirando sus brazos y empujando levemente para intentar alcanzarlo— déjame abrazarte…

—Ya no molestes…

—Es que estoy tan feliz —pronunció apartándose un poco y limpiando las lágrimas que ya se habían detenido hace un momento—, porque tú sientes lo mismo que yo. Estabas preocupado también, eso significa que te importa nuestra relación.

—¡Yo no he dicho eso!

Izuku rió levemente al ver como su novio se apenaba por sus palabras. Katsuki era tan tierno… Se sentía tan afortunado de tenerlo a su lado, que todo esto parecía un sueño. Sus ojos quedaron embelesados mirando cada uno de sus gestos.

" _Quiero tanto a Kacchan…"_

Su corazón palpitó, cuando un deseo nació dentro de sí. Colocó una mano en su pecho tratando de calmar lo que sentía. Ya no pudo seguir callando esa voz interior que le decía lo que tenía que hacer.

Se levantó con sigilo y se paró frente a Katsuki mirándolo directamente a los ojos, haciendo que éste se sorprendiera por eso.

—Kacchan… quiero que sepas todo lo que siento por ti…

Izuku caminó hasta la puerta de su habitación y se apoyó de espaldas contra ella. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, el rostro se enrojeció de sobremanera y su respiración aumentó de velocidad.

—Oye, espera que…

—Q-Quiero que sepas, lo importante que eres para mí… — dijo entrecortado.

Alzó su mano hasta el apagador que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta y todo quedo a oscuras. Un _click_ se escuchó, indicativo de que la puerta había sido cerrada con llave.

—Qué rayos, piensas hac… —No continuó hablando pues sintió como una presencia se acercó a sólo centímetro suyo. No podía ver nada ya que sus ojos aun no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad. Apenas si lograba distinguir una leve silueta.

Izuku estiró su mano, tanteando hasta lograr hallar el cuerpo de su novio entre tanta penumbra. Sus dedos tocaron las mejillas con suavidad y delineó con ellos las perfiladas facciones de ese rostro perfecto: su frente, sus cejas, su nariz, su barbilla y finalmente se detuvo en los labios, los cuales acarició con su dedo pulgar sintiéndolos un poco agrietados, eran los labios que hoy no paró de besar, que le pertenencia, los labios de los cuales no paraban de salir maldiciones, pero que cada vez que se usaban para decir su nombre lo hacían tan feliz. Ese sobrenombre que ahora era el regalo más preciado que le había dado Kacchan y que nadie lo decía con tan mejor entonación que esos labios tibios hechos de orgullo y ambición.

Se sintió tentado a besarlos, era como si un imán lo atrajera inevitablemente hacia él. No se contuvo y le dio un beso suave, sólo para mojar su boca y aliviar la resequedad que sintió sobre ellos.

Bakugou suspiró cuando se separaron, no se esperó eso. Ni mucho menos que la mano exploradora de Deku bajara lentamente hasta tomar su mano y que posteriormente fue movida con delicadeza y posicionada sobre el pecho de Izuku.

" _¿Piel?" "¿Se quitó la franela?",_ fue lo que pensó el rubio en ese instante.

—Kacchan… ¿Sientes eso?

Entró en contacto directo con su piel descubierta. Su mano ubicada la altura del corazón de Deku, le permitían percibir con claridad cada uno de sus latidos, los cuales eran rápidos y le hacía brincar el pecho con ayuda de esa respiración desenfrenada que llegó a preocuparlo; pero supo, que todo eso era ocasionado por qué ese ser de inocente no soportaba la vergüenza por lo que él mismo estaba haciendo.

Katsuki enseguida recordó aquel momento cuando se declaró, cuando la oscuridad de aquella noria fue la única testigo de cómo pudo demostrar lo que sentía, donde se sinceró, donde por primera vez le mostró a alguien lo más privado y más sensible tenía: sus sentimientos. Se sonrojó al recordarlo. Le parecía tierno, esto era encantador, la escena había sido recreada a la perfección.

Ahora lograba ver un poco más, sus ojos comenzaban a acostumbrarse y la tenue luz que entraba por debajo de la puerta le permitía ver ligeramente el rostro del que tenía enfrente. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos vidriosos, esos labios semiabiertos y el semblante de ternura que mostraba lo cautivaron por completo.

—Si… Puedo sentirlo…

—Te quiero Katsuki.

Bakugou ya no podía más, lo jaló por el brazo y lo sentó sobre sus piernas.

—Ven… —El asombro del mayor era grande, porque al desplazar sus manos por la espalda ajena y bajar lentamente se dio cuenta que aquel chico estaba completamente desnudo— ¿Por qué?...—Era entendible que tuviera esa duda. Deku era muy tímido, inventar estas cosas no era propio de él.

—Hoy te haré sentir bien…—le susurró con una voz temblorosa a Kacchan, intentando parecer seductor, aunque sólo llegó a trasmitir ternura por el nerviosismo que se le notaba.

En esa misma posición, le retiró el abrigo y la franelilla que traía puesta su novio para dejar su torso descubierto y posteriormente empujarlo con rudeza sobre la cama.

—¡Oye!

—N-No te preocupes… Ka-Kacchan… Y-Yo haré todo el trabajo… —tartamudeó.

—¿Ahh?

Ignoró los quejidos del rubio y comenzó a besar su pecho con suavidad, sintiendo como la piel se estremecía con cada contacto. No podía creer que fuera tan sensible, pensó que por su carácter tendría más resistencia a las caricias, pero no, su cuerpo ya estaba tenso, sus pezones duros por la excitación que ya comenzaba a invadirlo y de vez cuando temblaba. Sus lamidas y besos se turnaban para tomar protagonismo en ese encuentro, donde su única intención era complacer y hacer sentir bien a aquella persona que solo producía felicidad dentro de él. Acarició cada músculo, detallando lo bien formado que era. Su piel era gruesa, al mismo tiempo suave, era una combinación peculiar que desbordaba masculinidad.

Lo terminó de desvestir con toda la torpeza que lo caracterizaba y con el nerviosismo infundado sobre su carne. De nuevo volvió a colocarse sobre sus caderas, buscando comodidad.

Izuku quedó maravillado al observar a ese espécimen de cabellos rubios desde arriba.

Bakugou era el hombre ideal.

Su figura parecía ser sacada de un libro de arte, concebida en las memorias de aquellos artistas que inventaron las mejores pinturas y esculturas del mundo, cada parte de ese cuerpo fue plasmado en un lienzo maestro, con las proporciones y en las tonalidades adecuadas. Tenía el canon perfecto. Su pecho fornido era envidiable y como se unía a sus caderas estrechas ayudado por esa cintura ceñida era algo de admirar. Sólo con estar encima suyo se sentía seguro. El cuello ancho y firme, denotaba fuerza y virilidad, deseaba encajar sus dientes en él y dejar una marca visible e impúdica que fuera la muestra de que Katsuki era suyo y de nadie más; pero no, no haría eso. El miedo latente de su primer encuentro aun lo atormentaba de vez en cuando, por lo que se mordió el labio inferior intentando acallar esos deseos que surgían dentro suyo al disfrutar de la maravilla imagen que tenía solo para él. Se ocupó entonces de besar los desprotegidos labios que aun portaban la humedad de su beso previo.

Izuku se pudo dar cuenta que su novio jadeaba de sobremanera ¿Ya se encontraba así de excitado después de unos simples besos y unas lamidas? Eso lo sorprendió, más no se preocupó de eso, siguió besándolo con ímpetu disfrutando del sabor a licor que se mezclaba con su saliva. Ya se había habituado, sus besos sabían así desde que entraron en aquel hueco de perdición, donde se besaron hasta hartarse y que ahora que lo pensaba, no había sido tan mala idea ir. Que Kacchan le faltara la respiración a cada rato le dificultaba las cosas, más no se detuvo.

" _¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué me pasa?"_

Bakugou no entendía que le ocurría su cuerpo, se sentía vulnerable, la respiración se aceleró más de lo normal y cada caricia que recibía lo estremecía de sobremanera. La reacción en cadena producida por un jovencito semiebrio más caricias eróticas a su cuerpo, creó un efecto adormecedor en él. Estaba sensible, era la primera vez que alguien lo tocaba de esa forma, la vez pasada fue él quien se hizo cargo de todo y a pesar que también Izuku lo tocó, la adrenalina que recorría por sus venas al saber que dominaba el asunto como todo un hombre, no le permitió experimentar esta vulnerabilidad que percibía ahora mismo.

Intentó inútilmente levantarse. El otro al saber que tramaba, le apretó con fuerzas las muñecas sobre las sabanas.

" _Se me olvidaba, este tonto es algo fuerte"_ —¿Qué haces? ¡Te dije que yo soy el que entraría en ti!

—Shhhh… Kacchan… déjate hacer…

—¿¡Qué¡?

Fue callado con besos antes que comenzara un berrinche propio de un cabeza dura como él. Le besó con necesidad y sin saber muy bien lo que haría después. Midoriya no había pensado en hacer esto hasta que apagó las luces de la habitación. Debía esforzarse todo lo posible porque Kacchan se sintiera bien y recordó algo que lo hizo sentir muy bien en su último encuentro.

Bajó lentamente repartiendo besos por el cuerpo desnudo hasta que llegó a su miembro, el cual se encontraba erguido, fornido y como si tuviera la fuerza de cien hombres. El chico no sabía muy bien el procedimiento, pero no debía ser tan difícil. Lo tomó entre sus manos y con el dedo índice jugó con la viscosidad que sobre salía del pequeño orificio y la esparció por toda la superficie. Los leves movimientos que ejerció con su mano temblorosa sacaron un leve gemido de la boca del mayor. Eso le dio la valentía de introducirlo en su boca. La primera percepción que tuvo, era que se ahogaría sino tenía cuidado; la segunda, fue que esa sustancia tenía un sabor salado, la agradable sensación resbaladiza y pegajosa que sintió con su lengua le facilitó el proceso. Los movimientos que hacia eran de lo más torpes, lo sacó varias veces para intentar tomar el ritmo y hacerlo adecuadamente.

La victima de aquello, no decía nada, sólo disfrutaba de esa sensación que le estaba volviendo loco, apretaba las sabanas con fuerza porque si no lo hacía, tomaría esos cabellos alborotados con violencia y los usaría para guiarlo a hacer el trabajo como era debido. Luego de un rato, no se contuvo más. Se sentó ayudándose con sus manos; a pesar de todo, no se hallaba preparado para tan agraciada vista: Conocer el recorrido perfecto que se creaba desde el cuello hasta la parte más baja del cuerpo de su amante era fenomenal. Su trasero levantado al estar apoyado sobre las rodillas le obligó a acaricias esas nalgas firmes, que por un momento pensó en palmearlas, pero no, ¿o sí?

Mejor era que no, no quería desconcentrarlo y que desatendiera lo que estaba haciendo. Ver a Deku así, era demasiado sugestivo, se movía inconscientemente como si él lo estuviera penetrando… Ahh… Sentía que iba a estallar, levantó el rostro de Izuku para besarlo, sin embargo el chico se hallaba tan metido en su labor que ese movimiento inesperado lo tomó desprevenido, una cara indecente producida por el placer se plasmó es su faz. Desorientando aún, dejó abierta su boca intentando tomar aire, dejando caer un hilo de saliva que se deslizó por la comisura de su labio y terminó por estrellarse en las sabanas. Una pequeña gotita de ese líquido se encontraba aún en la punta de la lengua del Izuku. Bakugou lo besó para apoderarse de ella, percibiendo un sabor diferente al de habitual seguramente era su propia esencia mezclada con los fluidos de Deku, era una combinación majestuosa. Los labios calientes por la fricción le encendieron de inmediato y ahora que Izuku había perdido su intenciones de poderío y se encontraba colmado de gozo, aprovechó ese momento para colocarlo en la posición que estaba hace unos momentos y comenzar a estimularlo desde atrás.

Ahora todo era más claro para él. Se sentía más seguro que la otra vez, también había investigado un poco, por lo que esta vez, disfrutó con calma del proceso, viendo las reacciones de placer y dolor que ponía Deku en su rostro. Mientras continuaba con esa acción, se apoyó en su espalda para comenzar a besar toda la extensión de su piel, que se estremecía cada vez que introducía su dedo y lo movía tratando de abrirse paso. Le encantaba verlo así, completamente bajo su dominio. Temblando para él debido a sus caricias.

—Deku… ¿No tienes miedo que te duela?… —Le susurró al oído.

El joven volteó el rostro, que se encontraba cubierto de un tono rojo, mostraba seguridad y con esa convicción le miró de reojo. —No tengo miedo, puedo soportar el dolor, este dolor no es como cuando te lastiman, es un dolor que me gusta…

Esas palabras encendieron en Katsuki una llama. ¿Deku era masoquista? Podía ser cierto y eso le gustaba porque podría ser el mismo sin ninguna contención. El ritmo gentil con que lo dilataba se convirtió en uno vertiginoso.

Izuku se mordía los labios para acallar los gemidos que deseaban salir, cohibiéndose para no ser escuchado por todos sus vecinos, prefirió morderse los labios hasta que esta parte se tornó rojiza y magullada. Tan pronto como comenzó esa arremetida, terminó. Sintió como Katsuki acercaba su erección hasta su entrada. ¡Debía detenerlo como fuera! Se dio la vuelta y lo empujó contra la cama, en un movimiento tan rápido que el mareado y adormilado Bakugou de hoy, no pudo percatarse hasta que había sucedido.

—Kacchan… Quiero hacerte sentir bien…

Sus dedos recorrieron el abdomen del rubio hasta bajar a su virilidad para darle un golpecito en la punta. El chico se quejó y hasta por unos segundos temió por su hombría el notar como Izuku le acariciaba las piernas y las abría un poco para acomodarse ahí…

—¡Hey! ¡No se te ocurra hacer nada extraño! —Al notar cómo se paraba encima de la cama y se acercaba hasta su pelvis, suspiró aliviado.

El más joven se apoyó en las rodillas y él mismo se ayudó a introducir el miembro de su novio con lentitud dentro de él.

Bakugou no dejaba de observar todo y los espasmos que comenzó a sentir lo enloquecieron de placer. Esto era diferente, muy diferente. Cuando ya se encontraba completamente adentro, temía que si Deku comenzaba a moverse no duraría ni dos minutos. ¡No! ¡Él era un hombre y resistiría! ¡Aunque le costara la vida!

Midoriya colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho ajeno para sostenerse mejor y se quedó ahí estático esperando que sus cuerpos se acoplaran a la perfección. Las oleadas de escalofríos que sentía desde de abajo eran incontrolables, unas pequeñas lagrimitas se asomaron por sus ojos, era demasiado para él, pero soportó, soportaría todo eso por Kacchan.

Viendo esas reacciones, Bakugou lo abrazó y lo atrajo a su pecho para besarlo con ternura. Se veía realmente tierno, intentando que no escaparan esas lágrimas y sobrellevando todo eso para complacerlo. Sus besos comenzaron suaves e inocentes, tratando de transmitirle seguridad, de transmitirle calor y de transmitirle ¿Cariño?

Y ahí, se olvidaron de todo, del acto, de las preocupaciones y simplemente se desinhibieron.

El mayor enredó sus manos en la espalda contraria, acariciándola mientras sus besos lo llenaban de una paz que no podía explicar. Tenía la piel tan suave y tan tibia que pareciera que nunca la hubiera tocado antes. Sus manos describían la silueta trémula que tenía entre sus brazos. Aunque no lo aceptaba abiertamente, sabía que Deku tenía un cuerpo muy varonil, fuerte, firme, sus músculos tonificados y sus extremidades trabajadas le hacían parecer todo un héroe, pero cuando estaba entre sus brazos lo sentía tan pequeño e indefenso que no sabía si podría lastimarlo sino tenía cuidado.

Él también se fue perdiendo en esos besos inocentes y ambos gemían suavemente cada vez que un suave mordisco se hacía presente, cuando sus lenguas jugueteaban con tal pasión y cuando esos besos les robaban el aliento. Sus pechos se inflaron de tanto deleite, que a cada rato suspiraban intentando desahogar un poco de eso o sino estallarían.

En un momento de descontrol, el rubio se movió con rapidez y ejerció una leve estocada. Sin romper el abrazo.

¡Oh! Dios era un ser malvado, no era posible que permitiese que un placer tan grande recorriera por su cuerpo.

Después de eso no se pudo controlar más, ya había probado aquel bocado y no se detendría. Y así comenzó a penetrarlo desde esa posición.

—¡Deku… Se siente muy bien…!

—¡K-Kacchan…!

No quería detenerse, quería seguir disfrutando de todas las sensaciones producidas por esa danza rítmica en la que estaban participando. Su miembro entraba y salía con habilidad, impidiéndole que él otro pudiese coordinar sus acciones para hace algo por su cuenta. Sus gemidos ahora invadían toda la habitación, hacían eco en sus orejas y les producían éxtasis.

El roce de sus pezones y sus pieles chocando sin tapujos, parecían encender una llama entre ellos que los sofocaba. Eso no era todo, el miembro de Izuku disfrutaba de la fricción que recibía sobre el vientre de Kacchan. Esta era una posición magnifica. Bakugou se sentía en el cielo, más no sabía que ese cielo no era la cima, solo era un escalón antes de llegar al verdadero paraíso, eso lo supo cuando Deku se levantó con fuerza, deteniendo el movimiento que hacía. Ahora el otro había tomado el control de nuevo, y el paraíso se hizo presente al verlo encima suyo, auto penetrándose con su miembro, como con inocencia y nerviosismo se movía de arriba a abajo y ejercía pequeños movimientos circulares sobre sus caderas.

—Ka-Kacchan ¿Te gusta?...

Y aquel rubio quería desfallecer cuando esa pregunta fue lanzada al aire. No pudo responder porque si perdía un segundo de su concentración reventaría, su resistencia fue en vano, porque segundos después, el de pecas comenzó a masturbarse mientras seguía haciéndole el amor… ¡Que indecente! ¡Qué inocente! ¡Qué endemoniadamente provocativo! No pudo resistir más, dejó salir aquella corriente de su néctar, acompañada de un orgasmo que por poco lo mata de placer.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Rayos! —gimió al sentir una sensación insoportable sobre su sexo porque Izuku no se detuvo, seguía dándose placer con su mano y con su ahora no tan erguido miembro.

—¡Kacchan! Agggh… —Escuchar gritar, gemir y gruñir a Katsuki y ver su cara sonrojada y colmada de placer, lo obligó a llegar a su clímax.

El líquido se esparció por el pecho de Bakugou, eso no impidió que Deku cayera agotado sobre su pareja, jadeando para poder tomar el aire necesario y respirar con tranquilidad.

—Kacchan, gracias por estar conmigo…

Katsuki sintió como si una flecha de Cupido hubiera acabado de clavarse en su corazón. ¿Qué le pasaba? No podía dejar de sentirse feliz por cada palabra que decía Deku. Odiaba ser así, más no podía evitarlo.

—No te preocupes más —dijo Deku para alentarlo— podemos vernos en nuestras casas todos los días que queramos, sé que nuestras madres no dirán nada. Y por lo del silencio entre nosotros… Kacchan… Tú y yo somos así, tal vez no tengamos que decir nada para sentirnos cómodos, con estar juntos es suficiente, piénsalo. Claro que cuando quieras hablar de algo siempre estaré para escucharte… por lo demás… Bueno… Yo soy realmente feliz… ¿Tú eres feliz?

—¡No me preguntes eso!

—P-Pero tengo que saberlo… Saber si estás feliz por estar aquí junto a mí —se separó para verle el rostro de frente, no obstante, el otro se ocultó con su antebrazo tratando inútilmente ocultar su vergüenza.

—No me mires, bastardo… —Guardó silencio, para después chasquear la lengua— No soy infeliz… —murmuró tan bajo que apareciera que no hubiese querido ser escuchado.

Izuku sonrió y estuvo dispuesto a lanzarse para darle un abrazo, pero Katsuki lo detuvo con su mano al sostener su cabeza e impedírselo. —¡Deja de ser tan empalagoso! ¡Qué molesto!

—¡Pero Kacchan! —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—¡Cállate y busca algo para limpiarnos!

El de ojos verdes acercó una caja de pañitos de papel y limpió el torso su acompañante y el suyo propio y luego resto de sus cuerpos. Luego se sentó en la cama y observó a su novio recostado, aun con un leve sonrojo sobre los pómulos.

—¿Kacchan no tienes hambre? Son las once y no hemos cenado, tampoco nos hemos duchado. Allí está mi cena podemos calentarla y comerla.

—¡No! —dijo en un grito que asustó al otro, no quería comer esa ensalada tan horripilante a pesar que se moría de hambre. Lo mejor era entretenerlo en otra cosa, para que olvidara esa terrible idea—. Mejor ven acá —le llamó para que se acostara con él en la cama—. No me siento muy bien… Me duele la cabeza y ya no tengo apetito, mejor quedémonos un rato aquí, esperando que se me pase el dolor y luego nos vamos a bañar.

—Está bien… —Se acurrucó en el pecho de Katsuki mientras éste lo abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello—. Kacchan, gracias por la salida de hoy… Me divertí mucho… ¡Nunca me haba divertido tanto! _~¡Aunque cuando fuimos a Heroland también fue sumamente divertido! ¡Siempre me divierto tanto cuando estamos juntos! No estuvo tan mal ir a la disco, y el cine fue genial, todo estuvo perfecto, la comida deliciosa, y lo del parque fue muy especial. Aunque… ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando me llevaste a ese hotel? Somos menores de edad y ese no es un lugar para personas correctas como nosotros~_

—¡Ya cállate Deku y duérmete! —le dijo con los ojos cerrados intentando conciliar el sueño.

— _~Pero quisiera saber, es que me pareció muy tierno y gracioso…~_

—¡Si no te callas te explotaré la cara, enserio!

—Lo siento…

El silenció reinó por unos segundos.

—Oye Kacchan…

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó ya harto de tanto parloteo.

—Te quiero Kacchan… Buenas noches…

—Tsk…

Bakugou rompió el abrazo y se dio media vuelta observando la pared, simulando que estaba enojado. Después de todo lo que pasó se sentía sumamente feliz, en paz, esos miedos que lo atormentaban desaparecieron. Deku quería estar a su lado según sus condiciones y eso era bueno; y más, si ahora también entendía el hecho que su relación era así por sus personalidades y que eso no estaba del todo mal. Recordó todo lo ocurrido del día de hoy y sonrió. Cerró sus ojos disfrutando la respiración calidad de Izuku sobre su cuello y lentamente se quedó dormido.

Ese «prototipo de cita» planificado por Bakugou podría haber sido la tesis de una cita del desastre para cualquiera, pero para ellos se había convertido en la base perfecta para el inicio de su historia de amor…

* * *

 _¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo! *O*! xDDD!_

 _Que niños tan acaramelados _! ¡Ahora viene la sal, lo siento por ellos xD :D!_

 _Perdonen por los errores, pero siento que si lo vuelvo a leer se me va a salir un ojo xDDDD!_

 _Gracias por leer como siempre y por sus lindos comentarios 3_

 _Saludos._

 _Byebye!_


	13. Coexistencia

¡Hola a todos!

De seguro, muchos se han olvidado que existía este fic… xD! No los culpo, pero ni modo, se hace lo que se puede…

Este capítulo muestra un poco como es la interacción de Izuku y Kacchan, ya como una pareja estable, y que tipo de sentimientos guardan en su interior.

He estado muy emocionada por el manga, tanto, que hice el esfuerzo sobrehumano de colgar este capítulo. Ahh… es demasiado hermoso… *Grito Fangirl*

¡Espero que lo disfruten! x3…

 _ **Aclaratorias:**_ _Los pensamientos van entre comillas_ _ **"…"**_ _, los recuerdos, flashback y énfasis van entre comillas latinas_ _ **«…»**_ _, los desvaríos en alta velocidad de Deku irán entre las tilde_ _ **~… ~**_

 _ **Advertencia**_ _:_ _ **Contenido shonen-ai, yaoi y lenguaje vulgar (+18)**_ _._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son propiedad de_ **Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

 **Coexistencia**

«La vida es hermosa».

Izuku llegó a esa conclusión.

Los días pasaban rápidamente y junto a ellos, se iban acumulando un número significante de buenos recuerdos.

La gratificación que sentía se incrementaba de forma constante, haciendo que aquellos momentos de angustias, dolor y desasosiego que vivió, se volviesen como un espejismo borroso en su imaginación, algo que nunca existió; y por ende, eliminó inconscientemente de cada rincón de su corteza cerebral.

La sonrisa que irradiaba todos los días, era causada por ese sentimiento de felicidad que embargaba su corazón. Era el hombre más feliz de planeta. Había sido bendecido en abundancia y tal situación no podía ser más satisfactoria para él.

Tenía una familia increíble. Una madre amorosa y gentil que lo cuidaba y velaba por su bienestar siempre. Un padre que a pesar de no poder verlo con regularidad, le respetaba, porque se esforzaba al máximo para proveer el alimento y el dinero necesario para que él y su madre vivieran cómodos.

Los tres formaron un núcleo familiar cálido, en donde el amor y la comprensión nunca faltaron, convirtiéndose en el pilar fundamental de ese hogar. No muchos podían jactarse de poseer una familia como esa y daba gracias por habérsele permitido tenerlos.

Eso no era lo único en la vida de nuestro joven Midoriya que le producía alegría. Su anhelado sueño se estaba haciendo realidad. Iba encaminado a ello, surcando poco a poco los obstáculos que se le presentase con el objetivo de llegar hasta la cima y convertirse en lo que siempre anhelo: Un héroe. Uno capaz de salvar personas con una sonrisa en su rostro. Un hombre inmutable e indoblegable. Con una fuerza insuperable, capaz de derrotar a todo villano que intentara cometer un delito en contra de la humanidad. Aún le faltaba mucho camino por recorrer, pero aquel sueño era más tangible que nunca al haber podido ingresar a Yuuei, y sobre todo al tener como maestro a la persona quién más ha admirado: All Might, el símbolo de la paz.

Como si no bastara con lo anterior, un hecho por sobre los demás, tenía suma importancia: y es que ahora poseía Quirk. En el pasado, su falta de poderes se convirtió en uno de los principales problemas de su existencia. Lo relegó a ser un don nadie, un inútil, alguien que no tendría un futuro prodigioso. Y que casi como un milagro divino, ahora poseyera no sólo un Quirk, sino el del hombre más fuerte del mundo, era increíble.

Su dicha infinita no podía estar completa sin ese pequeño —gran— detalle, que atiborró su existencia de entera felicidad: El amor.

Estaba perdidamente enamorado. De ese adolescente de cabellos rubios en puntas, ese que tenía un carácter iracundo y que se creía el más fuerte y genial del universo. Su amigo de la infancia. A quien idolatraba con gran admiración por lo asombroso que resultaba ser ante sus ojos y que por un tiempo fue el culpable de convertir su días en un completo infierno. Cualquiera que supiera eso, no entendería porque un chico como Midoriya pude amar a alguien como él, pero ahora que ese sentimiento era correspondido, no existía nada que lo hiciese más feliz que la compañía de Katsuki Bakugou. Se siente orgulloso de poder decir que es su novio, por lo menos internamente, porque su relación es un secreto que guardan con recelo.

Izuku no puede pedir nada más. Sus calificaciones aumentaron, su entrenamiento iba viento en popa, su madre lucía más relajada, era capaz de controlar mejor su Quirk y tenía la dicha de tener a Katsuki a su lado.

A diario, sentía que flotaba en el aire, los colores se volvieron más brillantes y el mundo lo percibía de forma diferente, rodeado de optimismo y esperanza. ¡Qué bueno era ser bendecido! ¡Qué bueno era haber caído por la flecha de Cupido!

Pasaron varios meses desde entonces.

Para Katsuki e Izuku, ese tiempo fue suficiente para fortalecer de a poco su relación. Sin planificarlo, sus vidas comenzaron a tornarse diferente a lo que eran habitualmente. El deseo de estar juntos aumentó considerablemente con el pasar de los días. Eso no significaba que ahora fueran como dos tortolos enamorados. El carácter orgulloso de Bakugou y la timidez que desbordaba de Midoriya, hacían que su convivencia no fuera un romance como el que se plasma en las poesías. Las palabras sobraban y las caricias llenas de afecto no eran necesarias, la simple compañía que se hacía el uno al otro era más que suficiente para tranquilizar sus corazones y colmarlos de bienestar.

Cada tarde el mayor esperaba con impaciencia en la estación a que Izuku llegara; y así, juntos, se encaminaban hasta sus hogares. Habían tomado por costumbre reunirse para hacer sus deberes, en especial ahora que se encontraban en el semestre de exámenes regulares. No tenían un orden específico a cual casa irían, simplemente se turnaban o donde les apeteciese estar ese día, pero regularmente sus encuentros ocurrían en la residencia de los Midoriya. Katsuki evitaba toparse con su madre y con las molestas intromisiones a su habitación. Esa mujer tenía un extraño apego con Izuku, que enfada a su hijo de sobremanera.

En ocasiones, a pesar de no tener tareas escolares, igualmente se reunían. Y durante ese tiempo se ocupaban de cualquier actividad que se les pareciera interesante. Sin embargo, había algo que se convirtió en habitual y eso era: dormir juntos. Al principio inventaban cualquier excusa barata para hacerlo, como un trabajo en grupo o que verían una película en especial, pero con el tiempo ya no fue necesario dar explicaciones porque sus padres aceptaron su fraterna amistad como algo normal.

La única regla que tenían y fue hecha por ellos mismos -más bien por Izuku-, era dormir en sus respectivas casas los fines de semana, según él, debían compartir un poco con sus familias. A regañadientes, Bakugou aceptó. Muy dentro de él detestaba esa idea, ya se había acostumbrado a sentir el calor de Izuku cerca suyo por las noches, tal acuerdo rompía con su zona de confort personal. Ahhh… pero esos días... pasaba con él desde la mañana hasta la noche, por lo que ese supuesto tiempo de convivencia familiar no se cumplía a cabalidad.

Aunque ellos estuvieran más unidos que nunca, cuando colocaban un pie en la escuela, nada de eso parecía ser creíble. Evitaban tener cualquier contacto, ya sea mirarse o hablar; y si ocurría, el tono y los gestos que usaba Katsuki eran llenos de arrogancia y enojo. No importaba, para ellos estaba bien así.

Ese día en particular ambos jóvenes se encontraban en el cuarto del de pecas. Era un domingo por la tarde en donde cada uno se ocupada hacer cosas diferentes.

Bakugou iba vestido con ropa cómoda: una franelilla color negro y un deportivo de algodón del mismo color. El calor de esa tarde de verano lo estuvo sofocando desde temprano, robándole todas las ganas de hacer algo productivo en el día.

Se encontraba recostado boca arriba en la cama, escuchando despreocupadamente música. El relajante sonido lo ayudaba a liberarse de frustraciones que a veces se acumulaban en su cabeza. Ser un prodigio no era tan fácil como la gente lo hacía parecer. Le agradaba sentirse en su pequeño mundo, donde nadie pudiese molestarlo, y sólo lo lograba cuando se colocaba los audífonos y dejaba que las letras y la melodía invadieran por completo sus sentidos. Y al estar ahí, entre esas cuatro paredes que se convirtieron en su refugio del mundo, no podía sentirse más a gusto.

Se acostumbró tanto a este nuevo lugar, que conforme fueron pasando los días toda formalidad y cortesía de un invitado normal habían desaparecido por completo. Ya era prácticamente su casa. No le molestaba andar con ropa ligera, ducharse cuando quisiera, usar los aparatos a su antojo y hablar despreocupadamente con la señora Midoriya; hasta la ayudaba a cocinar de vez en cuando. Para él todo estaba permitido, se convirtió en un miembro más de esa familia.

A su lado, recostado boca abajo y apoyándose con sus codos, Izuku sostenía entre sus manos un cuaderno de donde leía en voz alta los apuntes de la clase de historia heroica. Mientras, analizaba con minuciosidad el contenido, y subrayaba las partes que le parecían de mayor importancia.

—En el año 1980, los gobiernos mundiales declararon estado de emergencia, cuando un terrible villano llamado Mine-Man, creó túneles secretos en varias de las ciudades más importantes del mundo, en los cuales instaló bombas de gran potencia y amenazó con detonarlas si no cumplían con sus demandas —Ante tal historia, sólo pudo asombrarse, le parecía fascinante que un hombre haya causado tanto terror en esa época—. ¿No te parece increíble, Kacchan? —Al no recibir respuesta, dirigió su mirada a un costado.

Katsuki le ignoraba por completo. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y movía con ritmo el pie que tenía cruzado en el aire.

La mueca que hizo Izuku con la boca, era un símbolo visible de disgusto. Esa actitud desinteresada por parte de su novio no era para nada extraña, sin embargo, la preocupación de que mañana presentarían el último examen antes de finalizar el semestre, le ponía nervioso. Katsuki en cambio, se hallaba totalmente relajado. No se preocupaba en estudiar, ni en prestar atención a lo que estaba leyendo Izuku y que era parte de lo que saldría en la prueba.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Midoriya usó su codo para golpear cerca de las costillas del rubio.

El agredido desató su iracunda personalidad enseguida, quitándose violentamente los audífonos y mostrando su mejor cara de enfado. Aquel golpe le había dolido y lo peor del asunto es que ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había recibido.

— ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa, nerd de mierda?!

—Kacchan, eres un maleducado, no me estás prestando atención… Tenemos que estudiar, los exámenes también son muy importantes.

La vena que saltaba sobre la frente de Katsuki estuvo a punto de estallar. En un movimiento inesperado, saltó sobre la espalda del menor, sentándose sobre él para inmovilizarlo y hacer una llave a uno de sus brazos. La fuerza que ejerció fue suficiente para sacarle un quejido a quien con su atrevimiento le puso de mal humor. Su excusa carente de relevancia, no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

— ¡¿Quién te has creído para hablarme así?! ¿Eh, nerd?

Aunque quisiera liberarse, Izuku debía admitir que no podía rivalizar con la fuerza de su compañero, por lo menos no sin usar su Quirk. Se removió pretendiendo conseguir una apertura, pero seguía presionándolo con tanta intensidad, que creía que sus brazos se quebrarían.

— ¡Detente! N-no lo dije con arrogancia… E-Es que necesitamos estudiar. —Golpeó la superficie con su mano libre en un intento de llamar su atención y evitar que lo lastimara más.

—No creas que las cosas han cambiado… ¡No puedes hablarme como se te dé la gana! —Torció la muñeca aumentando el dolor del pobre Izuku, quien ya tenía pequeñas lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos.

— ¡P-perdóname, Kacchan! ¡No lo volveré a hacer! —gritó entrecortado, soltando pequeños jadeos.

Viendo como Deku se retorcía debajo de él, sonrió.

Jugar de esa forma le gustaba, aunque más que un juego, era un recordatorio de su liderazgo. Sólo es día habían tenido cinco discusiones. Nada grave, lo mismo de siempre: «Kacchan, recoge tu ropa», «Kacchan, eres un malcriado», «Kacchan, no digas maldiciones» y la más reciente: «Kacchan, eres un maleducado»… Cada uno de esos reclamos se convertía en un altercado que finalizaba en estos juegos de poderío. Izuku siempre salía perdiendo y terminaba cediendo o aceptando lo que Katsuki quería. A pesar de todo, para el explosivo muchacho, todo eso se traducía en diversión. Medir su fuerza y tener esas pequeñas disputas, le fascinaba y le hacía sentirse más cerca de Izuku.

Soltó el agarre, dejando a su víctima recuperar el aliento. Observó entonces, donde se encontraba sentado y un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda.

No se había percatado antes, pero al estar ahí podía sentir con su entrepierna lo acolchadas y redondas que eran las nalgas de su novio. Su miembro palpitó y un deseo descontrolado de restregarlo contra ellas le colmó por completo. Detalló como jadeaba. Sabía que era debido al sobresfuerzo que ejerció para liberarse, pero su mente imaginaba otra cosa…

En ese instante, recordó algo de suma importancia y que había olvidado debido al ajetreo que tenían por los exámenes. Quería esperar hasta estar libres para probarlo, pero el momento se presentaba enfrente de él en bandeja de plata y no deseaba desaprovecharlo.

Sin ningún reparo, bajó con suavidad el pantalón de Deku hasta sus rodillas, para con extremo gusto acariciarle aquello que llamó su atención desde un principio.

Izuku salió de su ensoñación al percibir como Katsuki tomaba ventaja de la situación. — ¡K-Kacchan! ¿Qué haces? —Giró para darle el frente e intentó subir sin éxito, la prenda que le había sido retirada. — ¡A-Ah! ¡Estamos estudiando!

—No me interesa... —pronunció con una voz grave y rasposa mientras se acercaba lentamente gateando sobre la cama, deseando atrapar a su presa que con lentitud se alejaba hacia atrás.

— ¡No es momento para eso! —Nervioso, recogió las piernas, acercándolas a su pecho y con sus manos trataba de alejarlo empujándolo por el rostro.

—Cállate… —murmuró, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, y que como si de un hechizo hipnótico se tratase, relajaron por completo al otro dejándolo embelesado y dócil. Sin más, se acercó hasta él y le besó, apoderándose por completo de su boca.

A Katsuki le sorprendía como en tan poco tiempo, sus besos habían mejorado. Se convirtieron de suaves roces cubiertos de inocencia a un contacto apasionado que incineraba su torrente sanguíneo, y si antes le hacían suspirar, ahora le inyectaban una sobredosis de éxtasis, haciendo que se perdiera entre ese remolino de emociones que se generaba en estos momentos.

El aire le faltaba y no entendía el porqué, pero su cuerpo reaccionó de forma voluntaria desechando cada una de las prendas que lo cubría y finalmente ayudó a despojarse de las suya a su pareja. El sofoco que percibía cada vez que tomaba como suyo a Izuku, le obligaba a encontrar un método de refrescarse. Fuego vivo y abrazador le comenzaba a llenar desde abajo y que al atorarse en su garganta prácticamente lo asfixiaba. La lengua húmeda de su amante era lo único que impedía que aquellas abrazadoras llamas se extendieran hasta su cerebro y le hicieran perder completo la razón. Era hilarante pensar que en parte era culpa de ella también.

Irracional e impredecible, eran los deseos que experimentaba por Deku.

—Espera…— dijo jadeando Bakugou al separarse, no queriendo hacerlo, pero consciente de que lo que vendría sería mil veces mejor, no tuvo más remedio.

Bajó de la cama a un paso rápido y premioso. Dudó unos cuantos segundos al intentar recordar donde se encontraba lo que buscaba, y al hacerlo, se dirigió hasta el armario y escudriñó dentro.

El joven Midoriya esperaba pacientemente sobre su lecho, recuperando el aliento perdido. No podía pensar con claridad, sin embargo, ya se imaginaba lo que rebuscaba. Su estado somnoliento cambió enseguida cuando le fue arrojado desprevenidamente un objeto a las manos.

Observó como Katsuki pateó el bolso dentro del guardarropa y cerró la puerta con fuerza, pero al fijarse minuciosamente, detalló que éste sostenía en su boca dos envoltorios de preservativos. La mirada penetrante y la sonrisa llena de picardía que recibió, le hizo sonrojar, con ese simple gesto le hacía entender a donde quería llegar.

En un parpadeo el rubio se encontraba a su lado, abrazándolo, deleitándose el tacto con su piel temblorosa. Encajaba sus dedos sobre la carne, masajeando con rudeza la espalda. Su instinto salvaje le intensificaba las ansias de querer desgarrar esa zona, pero se contuvo debido a los besos castos que recibía sobre el hombro. Soltó lo que tenía en la boca y besó con sutileza los labios de Deku.

—Usemos eso…

Sus ojos verdes se posaron en lo que tenía entre sus dedos y que para su desgracia no ocupó en distinguir antes. El rostro por completo se cubrió de un rojo intenso al descubrir para que se usaba, era difícil no saberlo con lo explicito de la etiqueta que portaba.

— ¡N-No usaremos algo como esto! —Tartamudeó Izuku frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Claro que sí!

— ¡Me niego! —Apretó el producto y se dirigió hasta la papelera con toda la intensión de botarlo. —Lo mejor es que esté aquí. —pero antes de finalizar su cometido, Katsuki saltó desde la cama para impedírselo, y comenzaron a forcejear para obtenerlo.

— ¡Dámelo! ¡He dicho que lo usaremos!

— ¡Eso es muy indecente!

Izuku se movió con habilidad, creando distancia entre ambos. Afianzo el agarré, tratando de ocultarlo con un brazo. Esto enfureció de sobremanera al mayor, quien mostrando sus afilados dientes y sus ojos nublados por la ira se abalanzó de nuevo sobre él.

— ¡Eres un maldito bastardo! Después que me jodiste por tanto tiempo para convencerme a usar eso —señaló los condones que se hallaban sobre las sabanas— cada vez que lo hacemos… ¡¿Ahora te niegas a hacer lo que te digo?! ¡Eres un pedazo de mierda!

— ¡P-pero Kacchan! Eso es necesario, ya te lo dije, lo investigué. _~Si no se usa protección cuando se tiene relaciones, especial dos hombres, se corre el riego de-~_

— ¡Calla y ven! ¡Si no quieres que te parta la cara! —amenazó, haciendo chisporrotear en sus manos pequeñas explosiones.

— ¡No! —respondió exaltado, pero su voz fue bajando de intensidad, convirtiéndose en un susurro que fue acompañado por un sonrojo que adornó sus mejillas. No pudiendo soportar la vergüenza, se cubrió la boca con una mano, pronunciando lo que estaba pensando: —H-Hacer eso… es muy pervertido…

La inocencia de su novio no podía ser más tierna; sin embargo, sus deseos de experimentar cosas nuevas no permitirían que ese pequeño con risos de mierda se saliera con la suya. —No te hagas el inocente, nerd idiota. —con un golpe a sus pies terminó por tumbarlo al piso y aprovechó para agarrar el objeto. Izuku tampoco lo soltó. Así que comenzaron a luchar de nuevo para apoderarse. — ¡Suéltalo o te mato!

— ¡No! ¡No lo haré, prefiero morir a usarlo!

— ¡No me tientes, bastardo! —Colmado por la ira, no logró controlarse y liberó una estruendosa explosión.

Tosieron debido al polvo que se generó, pero la sensación viscosa que sentían sobre sus cuerpos les hizo saber lo peor. El cuarto había quedado hecho un desastre.

— ¡Mira lo que hiciste, idiota!

—Fue tu culpa por querer hacer cosas raras… —se quejaba con timidez, retirando el exceso de líquido de sus ojos.

Katsuki igualmente se limpió la cara y en el proceso posó sus ojos sobre Deku, quien se encontrada dándole la espalda, y por supuesto, completamente desnudo.

Tragó grueso.

Su plan no había funcionado como lo esperaba, pero de una u otra forma todo seguía saliendo como quería; por lo tanto, prefirió guardar silencio.

—Es increíble, ahora tendré que limpiar todo. También debo ducharme y esto no se quita tan fácilmente. —dijo frotándose con la intención de limpiarse, pero notando con obviedad que no podría. Midoriya se levantó dando una mirada desaprobatoria antes la acción insensata de Kacchan. —Debes ayudarme antes que vuelva mamá. Me bañaré primero, así que por favor, busca las cosas para limpiar. —Esperó una respuesta altanera, no obstante, el otro joven sólo asintió con la cabeza. Eso le dejó muy confundido, no esperó que le hiciera caso, nunca lo hacía. Supuso que estaba arrepentido por lo que hizo y no se lo cuestionó más.

Caminó en puntillas hasta la puerta y verificó que no hubiese nadie por ahí. Sintiéndose seguro, salió por el pasillo andando del mismo modo que antes, para no ensuciar por demás el piso de madera de su querido hogar.

Entró al baño y suspiró.

Era innegable decir que su vida se convirtió en una aventura desde el día que comenzó a salir con Kacchan, aunque fuese agotador, era muy feliz. Sin durarlo, entró en la ducha y antes de abrir la regadera escuchó como la puerta transparente era deslizada con delicadeza. No volteó, pero tampoco le dio tiempo de hacerlo. Su rostro y manos fueron estampados contra la pared.

—Que buena idea hacerlo aquí, Deku… Te felicito… —le susurró contra la oreja, no sin darle un mordisco antes.

— ¿Q-qué haces?

—Terminar lo que comenzamos…

Usó ambas manos y las posicionó sobre el trasero del contrario, desde ahí se deslizó suavemente hasta la parte superior de la espalda. Fue excelente que esa botella de lubricante hubiese estallado, ahora todo el cuerpo de Deku estaba resbaladizo. Sus manos se paseaban con suavidad, sin ningún impedimento, permitiéndole tocar cada parte con facilidad y generando una sensación indescriptible en sus dedos. Era tan suave y terso, que ese erótico masaje le encendió de nuevo al instante.

—Se siente bien, ¿no?—dijo mientras apoyaba la barbilla en el hombro del más bajo y lo obligaba a inclinarse un poco hacia adelante, para levantar más su parte trasera. Pequeños gemidos recibía como respuesta a las caricias, que sólo lo incitaban a querer probar más.

El efecto al frotar los pezones con sus manos aceitosas, fue indescriptible. Los apretujó con fuerza, conteniéndose de lastimarlo. Aunque halló otra forma de canalizar su desenfreno, clavando sus dientes en el hombro y mordiéndolo con delicadeza.

—Ka… cchan… —el deletreo de su sobrenombre en esas tonalidades agudas, casi le hace correrse, más se contuvo. Su premio era mayor y deseaba disfrutarlo al máximo.

Por el mismo camino que usó para subir, lo utilizó para descender, y atendió de nuevo ese trasero tonificado, el cual masajeó en todas direcciones. Se apartó para detallar mejor la zona. No cabía duda que era una vista prodigiosa. Con sus manos separó las nalgas y le estimuló, ese lubricante era excepcional, no había ejercido bien los movimientos cuando con facilidad el primero de sus dedos se dio paso a ese recóndito lugar.

La penetración vertiginosa que recibió, tuvo como consecuencia que Izuku comenzara a gemir. La sensación placentera que recorría desde su espalda hasta sus hombros le impedía controlarse, por lo que no se contuvo en lo más mínimo, y simplemente se dejó llevar de nuevo por los caprichos de su enamorado.

Le gustaba cuando Deku hacía esa cara tan indecente, le apetecía verla más y más. Introdujo otro dedo y luego otro. La humedad y lo resbaladizo intensificó el goce a niveles demasiado altos para su autocontrol.

Katsuki, dejó caer lentamente un hilo de saliva sobre la entrada que estaba penetrando. Con sus dedos, introdujo el líquido hacia el orificio y aquello resultó deliciosamente impúdico. Se relamió los labios, satisfecho, y recreando su vista con lo que hacía. El movimiento bamboleante permitió que un poco escapase, escurriéndose lánguidamente por los muslos ajenos. Su viaje finalizó con sutileza al llegar hasta el suelo, disolviéndose por el agua que corría hasta el desagüe.

Refrescó con eso la zona, caliente por la fricción y al mismo tiempo incrementó la densidad de fluidos que participaban en el procedimiento.

Frenesí, recorrió por todo su ser, al ver el escalofrío que hizo temblar al que tenía en frente. No quería detenerse, a pesar de que la hendidura estuviera lista para recibirlo, deseaba seguir. Lamió el inicio de la espalda, sin dejar desatendida la labor que realizaba.

Izuku experimentaba demasiadas cosas como para soportarlas, hacía rato que sus gemidos eran lo bastante sonoros para ser escuchados por sus vecinos, pero no podía evitarlo y tampoco quería hacerlo. Aunque no pretendiera aceptarlo, cuando era tratado de esta forma posesiva y ruda por Kacchan le excitaba con demasía. Sabía que era extraño, y aun así, la culpabilidad no era equiparable con el placer que se producía en su interior.

— ¿Te gusta, cierto? —pronunció con calma. No esperaba respuesta, simplemente lo decía para ver los gestos tímidos que expresaban mucho más que cualquier inentendible palabra que pudiese escapar de esos labios temblorosos. —Estas gimiendo mucho. Te debe gustar…

Por simple capricho, introdujo su dedo pulgar con lentitud, disfrutando del respingo que dio quién lo recibía.

—Mira como entra tan fácil, eres un pervertido…

Aturdido y debilitado, el de cabello verdes intentaba sostenerse con lo que pudiese. La separación existente entre cada cerámica, fue lo único que le sirvió para incrustar sus uñas.

— ¿Quieres que siga? ¿Lo quieres más profundo? —y preguntando esto, aumentó la velocidad.

A Izuku le molestaba que Kacchan hablara tanto cuando hacían el amor. Era sorprendente lo elocuente que se volvía, muy diferente a lo habitual. Le fascinaba pronunciar frases en doble sentido e indagar sobre las sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Diferenciaba el tono vibrante y cargado de perversión, sabía que hablar lo excitaba, pero lo detestaba, porque su voz le hacía perder la poca compostura que lograba retener. Se volvía dócil y necesitado, le hacía perder las fuerzas y la razón. Todo era culpa de esa voz.

Ya no soportaba más. Katsuki sentía que iba a explotar. La palpitación dolorosa que agobiaba su sexo por la sobreexcitación empezaba a fastidiarlo. Sus fantasías eróticas tendrían que esperar. Le urgía penetrar a Deku, con tanta fuerza y violencia que de sólo imaginárselo su miembro erguido vigorosamente se humedeció de sobremanera. Era el momento, y aunque no lo hubiese planificado así, hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba hacerlo en el baño, pero Deku era tan reservado que nunca se lo permitió. Así que lo disfrutaría y mucho.

Sacó los dedos y abrazó a su amante por la espalda. Con una mano abrió la ducha, dejando que el agua bajara con elegancia a través el camino dibujado por la columna y se deslizara por su trasero. Todo el suceso fue realmente erótico. Aprovechó ese lapso para besar con avidez a Izuku, quien no se movió de la posición que estaba, simplemente volteó el rostro y disfrutó gustoso el apasionado beso que recibió.

El agua les cayó directo sobre sus cabezas, ese beso acuoso fue magnífico. Al separase, a ambos les faltaba el aliento, pero eso no impidió que Katsuki se introdujera en la cavidad anteriormente dilatada. Suave, lento, disfrutando como las paredes internas arropaban su hombría con necesidad.

Embargado por la satisfacción no pudo comenzar un ritmo en su accionar. Se quedó ahí, estático, acostumbrándose a lo que experimentaba, o no aguantaría. Masajeó los glúteos y los separó ligeramente, permitiéndose llegar hasta lo más profundo. Todo esto lo realizó con extrema suavidad; sin embargo, cuando tocó fondo, no esperó que Izuku gimiera con tal ímpetu y que en el proceso apretara aún más sus paredes internas.

¡Al demonio con todo!

Bakugou lo poseyó con desenfreno. El choque constante, la vista esplendida, los gemidos sonoros, las manos aferrándose a la baldosa, el vapor que los rodeaba, el cuerpo que temblaba frente a él; cumplía con su mejor sueño lascivo.

—M-Más… d-duro…

La garganta se le secó en _ipso facto_. Era la primera vez que Deku le rogaba por más.

Lo embistió una y otra vez, aumentando la intensidad con cada estocada. Importándole muy poco los quejidos que comenzó a escuchar. ¡Era su culpa por hacerle esa petición, con ese tono indecente y suplicante! ¡Lo rompería! Deseaba hacerlo.

Recordó entonces, las necesidades de su novio; por lo tanto, lo masturbó al compás de sus penetraciones. El miembro de Izuku estaba completamente mojado y pegajoso. El aceite le ayudó a deslizarse mejor y de forma certera. No podía negar que se había vuelto un experto en esto, y lo supo, cuando al haber transcurrido sólo unos minutos logró que se corriera entre sus dedos.

— ¿Te has venido tan rápido? ¿Tan excitado estabas…?

Las piernas de Midoriya empezaron a temblar, viéndose obligado a juntar sus rodillas para no caer al suelo. No obstante, las embestidas continuas le hicieron flaquear.

Su acompañante, lo sostuvo por sus caderas, evitando que se desplomara en el suelo. —Eres un bastardo, ¿piensas sentarte a descansar ahora? —Lo empujó por completo contra la pared— Aun no termino… —siguió haciéndolo suyo, pero la posición no le ayudaba demasiado y terminaba sacándolo sin su consentimiento. —Así no se puede… —gruñó.

Supuso que las fuerzas de Deku se habían ido, por lo que todo quedaba en sus manos ahora. Con brusquedad le giró, poniéndole de frente y lo alzó a la altura de su cadera, obligándolo a aferrar los brazos y piernas a su cuerpo.

—Ahhh… Kacchan…

El contacto físico era total. Lograba ver directo sus ojos verdes, resplandecientes, cubiertos de lágrimas. Percibía como su respiración tibia choca contra su piel, ayudada por los jadeos que no se detienen ni un solo segundo. Y cuando ya se perdió por completo en ese rostro perfilado y esos rizos de menta, sólo le quedó disfrutar de un beso apasionado que sirvió de antesala a lo que vendría. Lo sostuvo de sus nalgas y su espalda; y ejecutó el movimiento así.

—Vamos Deku, dime como se siente…

Era una posición intensa, que le permitió adentrarse profundo y al mismo les hacía sentirse íntimos.

Se abrazó al rubio con más ímpetu y palpó los fuertes músculos de la espalda, desde ahí pudo ver como la piel tenía una tonalidad tostada y un poco brillante debido al lubricante que accidentalmente les había caído.

— ¡Maldición!

Él era fuerte, pero no era nada fácil realizar una maniobra tan acrobática y el que Izuku pesara casi lo mismo que él no le ayudaba en mucho. Se vio obligado a recargarlo contra la pared, obtenido el suficiente apoyo para hacer más fácil la penetración. El agua seguía saliendo y salpicaba en todas direcciones en cuanto chocaba contra sus pieles.

Midoriya iba a desfallecer.

No recordaba haberlo hecho con tanta intensidad. Sentía como los órganos de su abdomen se comprimían con cada estocada que recibía. La fuerza aumentó, la desesperación se aglomeró en su garganta, acompañada con la inhalación desbocada que hacia subir y bajar su estómago al compas.

— ¡Kacchan…!

De nuevo, su espalda fue golpeada contra la pared.

Se inclinó ligeramente sobre el pecho de Izuku, mordiéndose los labios, soportando el cansancio de sus piernas y brazos; pero más que su fuerza de voluntad, era su libido el que le permitía seguir.

— ¡Maldición, eres jodidamente estrecho, ábrete te para mí! —gritó con furia, embistiéndolo con rudeza repetidas veces.

— ¡Ah! —Más lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos e inconscientemente clavó sus uñas en los omóplatos del mayor.

Ante tanto estimulo, Katsuki no pudo más que liberar la presión que contenía dentro de su amante. Disfrutó de su orgasmo abrazándolo, sintiendo como sus propios fluidos comenzaban a deslizarse por su vientre, pero cuando sus piernas cedieron, lo bajó para poder recargarse contra él.

Recobrar el aliento fue una tarea de varios minutos. Luego de eso, se miraron directamente a los ojos.

Eso había sido excepcional.

Sus corazones aún saltaban debido a la adrenalina, aunque también de felicidad.

Frunció el ceño al adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente de ese idiota risueño. Le tapó la boca con una de sus manos, mientras hundía su rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y los hombros del más bajo, queriendo evitar la incomodidad, escondiéndose de esa forma tan particular.

—Cierra la boca… —susurró muy bajo, debido a la vergüenza.

Una enorme sonrisa decoró su semblante. Él no había pronunciado palabra alguna, sin embargo, que Kacchan supiera lo que estaba a punto de escapar por sus labios, le llenaba de alegría. A pesar de que llevaban cuatro meses saliendo, aún era reservado cuando de expresar sentimientos se trataba. Aunque no lo dijera, percibía su cariño con sus muestras de afecto fuera de lo convencional.

Bakugou giró la llave hasta el tope para que el agua cayera con fuerza. Tal vez así se le enfriaría la cabeza y podría recuperar la compostura.

—Cierto, es mejor ducharnos rápido. —Tomó con su brazo libre el jabón y lo restregó contra la espalda de Katsuki, éste no se inmutó en moverse, simplemente se dejó hacer. Durante esa labor canturreaba alegremente una canción con una sonrisa enorme en su cara.

Definitivamente ya no se reconocía. En otro momento, Deku estuviera ahora mismo en el hospital si hubiese tenido la osadía de tratarlo como un crío, como lo hacía ahora. Increíblemente, muy dentro de él le gustaba ser mimado de esa forma, ya que nadie tenía el suficiente valor para tratarlo con confianza y en igualdad de condiciones. No era de extrañar debido a su carácter… ¡Pero vamos! Ni siquiera su madre tuvo la decencia de consentirlo de vez en cuando. Lo trataba con firmeza para asegurarse que su nivel de prepotencia no se saliera de los límites.

Ahora Izuku pasó a enjabonar sus propios brazos; y en ese instante, Bakugou chasqueó la lengua con desagrado, separándose de su pecho y le miró enojado.

—No se hace así, no lograrás nada de esa forma —bramó, cogiendo la esponja y frotándola con fuerza sobre los brazos de su novio, el movimiento era en extremo irracional—. ¡Desaparece aceite del mal! ¡Muere mugre maldito!

— ¡Kacchan! ¡Me estas lastimando! —se quejó, arrugando la cara debido al dolor.

—No seas marica. Aguanta.

Terminado todo el proceso, el de ojos verdes, sentía el cuerpo magullado. Resplandeciente, pero adolorido y no por lo que hicieron, sino por la forma disfuncional en que Katsuki talló su cuerpo. Se recargó contra la pared viendo como el rubio se auto frotaba con el mismo vigor que hace unos instantes lo hizo con él. Una gotita le recorrió la cabeza.

" _Kacchan a veces se porta como un niño"._

—Ya estoy en casa.

Esa voz sacó al menor de sus pensamientos. Esto era malo. Muy malo. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos y abrió los ojos de sobremanera.

— ¿Izuku, Katsuki-kun? —se oyeron los ligeros toques que hizo su madre a la puerta contigua, donde se encontraba su habitación.

Bakugou cerró la grifería y guardó silencio también.

Pudieron detectar los pasos de Inko que se detuvieron frente a la puerta y como era de esperarse, golpeó con suavidad la madera para llamar la atención de quien sea que estuviese dentro. — ¿I-Izuku?

Se miraron intentando maquinar algún plan que resultara exitoso. Deku movió sus brazos con desesperación, esperando recibir ayuda, pero el rubio sólo hizo gestos coléricos, dejándole en claro que estaban jodidos. Iban a ser descubiertos.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí? —Insistió la mujer, al percatar la presencia de alguien dentro del baño.

Para suerte de los jóvenes, el menor de los Midoriya era bueno para hacer planes. Usó toda la capacidad de sus neuronas hasta hallar un posible escape de esta situación.

"Contéstale", articuló con sus labios y eso fue captado enseguida por el otro, quien frunció el ceño al no entender el porqué de su petición, pero tratándose de ese nerd, seguro tenía un plan entre manos.

—Soy yo, Inko-san…

—Ah… pensé que algo malo pasaba porque nadie me respondía. ¿Dónde está Izuku?

El rubio le miró de nuevo con un gesto de confusión, que aumentó más el querer entender las mímicas que hacia el de pelo verde.

— ¿E-El… salió… a comprar algo?—, pronunció con duda.

Izuku levantó los pulgares con aprobación.

—Oh, ya veo… Bueno, compré Unagi. Prepararé Unagi picante con arroz para la cena. Es uno de tus favoritos ¿no?

—Ah… Si…

— ¡Qué bueno! No te interrumpo más, iré a preparar la comida.

Los chicos suspiraron aliviados, al escuchar los pasos alejarse.

— ¿Y ahora qué, nerd? No hemos traído la ropa siquiera —susurró, abriendo de nuevo el agua para quitarse el resto de jabón de su cuerpo.

—Saldremos juntos hasta el cuarto. Si mamá esta distraída en la cocina no se dará cuenta si pasamos rápido. Luego me vestiré y simularé que estoy entrando.

—O tal vez, es mejor que le digamos que estábamos teniendo sexo en su baño, y nos libramos de las molestias— dijo con sarcasmo y sonriendo descaradamente.

—Claro… —Ignorando sus bromas de mal gusto, salió de la ducha y se secó lo mejor que pudo. Esperó que Bakugou terminara, y abrió la puerta con extrema cautela, cerciorándose que su madre no estuviera en su rango de visión. El sonido de ollas burbujeando y el corte sobre la tabla de madera le hizo saber que era seguro salir.

Estaban totalmente desnudos. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando salió de su cuarto sin la ropa? No lo sabía, pero se lamentaba ahora. No quería que su madre lo viera desnudo. No, no. Menos, si Katsuki venía detrás de él en las mismas condiciones.

Y sin más preámbulos, caminaron en sigilo hasta su habitación. Con el corazón en la garganta, se recostaron contra la puerta una vez hubieron entrado, pero su alivio no duró mucho, al notar el desastre formado por la explosión: las paredes, la alfombra, las sabanas, las puertas y todo lo que estuvo a unos metros a la redonda, terminaron cubierto de la sustancia aceitosa.

El reciente buen estado de ánimo del más bajo se disipó por completo. Limpiar esto, iba ser un infierno. Respiró profundo, tendría que calmarse, no ganaría nada reclamándole a Kacchan, lo único que produciría es que su madre se enterara de lo ocurrido. Lo único bueno es que ella nunca entraba a su habitación sin tocar antes, la mantendría lo más lejos posible del asunto. Buscó algo de ropa que ponerse y sin pronunciar nada al respecto, salió de nuevo ante la mirada seria de Bakugou. Ya en el pasillo, abrió la puerta del recibidor y la cerró al instante simulando que había llegado.

Se acercó a saludar a su madre, quien con amabilidad lo recibió.

—Bienvenido Izuku. ¿Qué fuiste a comprar?

—Detergente… —dijo con seriedad.

— ¿Detergente?

—Sí, y esponjas.

— ¿Esponjas?

—Y un nuevo novio… —susurró muy bajo.

— ¿Qué?

—Que limpiaremos mi habitación… Hace tiempo que no lo hago a profundidad.

El semblante desanimado de su hijo le preocupó, no era habitual en él. —Pero aun no es el final del verano… —dijo pretendiendo indagar un poco más, resaltando la tradición que ambos tenían de limpiar en esas fechas.

—Lo sé, es un capricho mío.

— ¿Y los exámenes? —insistió.

—Ya hemos estudiado lo suficiente, mañana es el último examen.

Dándose cuenta que no obtendría nada, decidió dejar las cosas como estaban. A veces era mejor permitir que los jóvenes resolvieran sus propios problemas. —Entiendo. Izuku, no tenías que salir a comprar nada, tenemos todo eso en casa.

— ¿Lo tomaré prestado, si?

—Por supuesto.

De mala gana, el chico fue a buscar una canasta, la cual llenó con todos los productos que encontró dentro del estante de lavandería. Caminó sin prisas, lamentándose de lo difícil y tedioso que sería el procedimiento, en especial en la alfombra. Todo era culpa de Kacchan, y su deseo sexual fuera de control. Ya sabía que era por las hormonas, la pubertad y esas cosas. Él también lo experimentaba y es por eso que nunca se podía negar.

Al entrar a su cuarto, Bakugou ya estaba vestido, y se encontraba recostado contra la puerta del armario escuchando música. La escena le molestó, tan despreocupado como si lo ocurrido no hubiese tenido nada que ver con él. Le lanzó una esponja a la cara, para su suerte, está estaba empapada de agua, permitiendo que ésta le quedara estampada sobre la piel.

— ¡¿Qué mierdas te pasa?! —reaccionó colérico antes el ataque recibido.

— ¡Ayúdame a limpiar! ¡Todo esto fue tu culpa!

—No te vi quejarte allá —Señaló en dirección del baño.

— ¿Ah?

—Como escuchaste, pedazo de mierda. Si estás tan molesto, límpialo tú. Fue tu culpa que eso estallara, si me lo hubiera dado, nada de esto estuviera pasando.

—Eres un descarado…

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Como escuchaste, pedazo de… Mi-… de… K-ka… kacchan… —titubeó al decirlo, pero finalmente lo dijo en un tono despectivo.

—Suficiente, no seguiré aguantando tu mierda. —Exaltado, se abalanzó sobre Deku. La canasta salió volando, generando un desastre mayor.

Los dos jóvenes hacia un bulto inentendible sobre la alfombra, jalándose la ropa, mordiéndose y forcejeando como pudieran.

La señora Midoriya suspiró.

Durante todo ese tiempo aprendió algo, y es que esos dos a pesar de estimarse mucho, también tenían recurrente discusiones. Nunca culminaban en algo de mayor repercusión, pero como madre era su deber intervenir en la cuestión. Esos juegos de manos entre adolescente podrían terminar en algo grave si no se controlaban.

Al escuchar el alboroto y por segunda vez en el día, se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo, con el propósito de interrumpir su reñida discusión.

Katsuki agarraba uno de los brazos de Izuku e intentaba retorcerlo, mientras que el otro tiraba del cabello rubio de su amigo, en el altercado, dieron vuelta por el suelo.

De repente, el grito de la señora Midoriya y el estruendo posterior, alertó a los jóvenes quien finalizando el asunto, corrieron hasta el pasillo para ver lo que sucedía.

La pobre mujer, se encontraba en el suelo quejándose por el fuerte golpe que acababa de recibir. Con dificultad intentó levantare, pero de nuevo cayó. El piso se encontraba resbaladizo, debido a las gotas de aceite que esparramaron por el pasillo cuando se dirigieron al baño.

Deku y Kacchan, observaron horrorizados el acontecimiento y por un segundo se paralizaron, no fue sino hasta unos instantes que pudieron reaccionar y la ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

El visible dolor que recorría la espalda de su madre, le afectó. Lo que menos deseaba en la vida era verla sufrir, y que hubiera sido su culpa le ponía peor.

La llevaron hasta su habitación. Ella insistía en que se encontraba bien, pero en cuanto ejercía cualquier movimiento, involuntariamente se quejaba. Debía admitir que su madre ya no era tan joven como antes, después de esto, pondría más atención en sus acciones y como éstas pudiesen afectarla a ella.

Debido a su obstinación, no lograron convencerla de ir al hospital, pero Izuku se ocupó en ponerle compresas de agua caliente y le dio píldoras para aliviar el dolor.

La cena fue terminada por Bakugou y después de llevarle la suya a la señora Midoriya, los dos chicos comieron en silencio en la mesa de la cocina. De la misma forma, limpiaron lo mejor que pudieron la habitación.

Ya era bastante tarde para cuando terminaron.

Como tenían acordado, el mayor recogió sus pertenencias y se dispuso para ir a su casa, hoy era domingo, por lo que debía irse a "convivir con su familia" a pesar de que eran las once de la noche. La divertida tarde que tuvieron juntos se fue al carajo por ese pequeño accidente. Torció la boca al dar una última mirada hasta la cama, donde Izuku estaba sentando mirando al vacío. No quería irse, pero ya había causado demasiados problemas como para quedarse a discutir y terminar de joder el día.

—Quédate… —escuchó antes de girar el picaporte.

Sorprendido, volteó a mirarlo. Las arrugas entre sus cejas y la boca fruncida de Deku, le hicieron saber enseguida que no se hallaba para nada feliz.

Ya sabía lo que debía hacer.

Suspirando, dejó caer la mochila, y se sentó a un lado de él. Con su mano acercó la cabeza de Izuku hasta su hombro y le acarició con suavidad.

Ante tal gesto, el corazón de Izuku se estremeció. Detestaba cuando sus emociones se salían de control. Repentinamente no pudo contener más la impotencia que sentía, por lo que se separó, sin cambiar la expresión que tenía previamente, y empujó a Bakugou con fuerza hacia la cama. Posicionándose arriba, colocó ambos brazos alrededor de la cabeza y le observó fijamente, la mirada seria e inexpresiva de Katsuki, le enfureció más. Se detestaba a sí mismo por aceptar todo lo que decía y por hacer todo lo que él quería. Y en un arrebato, le mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que el otro no pudo evitar soltar un quejido, más no se opuso ni le reclamó.

" _Idiota, eres un idiota Izuku"_ , se repetía a sí mismo. De repente, notó como los labios se teñían de carmín. No le quedó más que hundir su cabeza en el pecho del contrario e intentar olvidar la frustración. Sabía que no tenía ninguna lógica que se enojara con Kacchan por lo sucedido, y más si después de todo lo había disfrutado también. _"Fue un accidente",_ se decía, para calmar la punzada que repercutían en su pecho debido a la culpa.

Para mala suerte de ambos, lo único que encontró viable, fue descargar su impotencia con el rubio; pero lo quería tanto, que su inútil intento de hacerse el duro y la victima no funcionaba.

Lo sabía, hacía todo lo que él deseaba porque eso también lo hacía feliz a él. Era tan feliz que se odiaba por estar en ese estado deplorable ahora.

Bakugou lo abrazó, sin decir nada más. No eran necesarias las palabras.

 **.~*~.**

A la mañana siguiente, el despertador sonó por tercera vez. De mal humor se levantó, deseando estrellar el molesto aparato contra la pared. Chasqueó la lengua, al notar que estaba solo en la cama. No importaba cuando tiempo pasara, igualmente le fastidiaba despertarse de esa forma. Solo. Abandonado como si él fuera cualquier persona sin importancia.

—Estúpido entrenamiento… —murmuró.

Anoche, no había dormido bien. Cualquiera en su lugar opinaría lo mismo. La mitad del tiempo tuvo a Izuku durmiendo encima de él, quitándole cualquier ápice de comodidad, hasta que se levantó en plena madrugada a estudiar. La luz del escritorio le molestaba, pero simplemente lo ignoró hasta que finalmente logró conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

Ahora le dolía la cabeza, el cuerpo se encontraba entumecido, los labios le ardían y el no haber podido dormir lo suficiente, lo pusieron de mal humor.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente Izuku regresó, y al ver el estado irritable del chico, enseguida juntó sus manos y se disculpó: — ¡Oh, lo siento Kacchan! Hoy no logré llegar antes que despertaras.

El rubio le miró con detenimiento.

Se comportaba como siempre, estaba sonriendo. Es como si nada hubiese sucedido. No lograba entender de dónde sacaba tanta energía y como podía cambiar su estado de ánimo tan rápido.

Luego de alistarse para la escuela y de cerciorarse de que Inko estuviera bien, salieron a prisa hacia la estación del metro. Durante el trayecto Izuku se ocupó en repasar sus apuntes y Katsuki miró despreocupadamente por la ventana.

A primera hora, tomaron el examen de historia heroica, y las demás clases se dieron con total normalidad. En la tarde recibieron entrenamiento físico para sus Quirks y al finalizar regresaron a sus casas.

En el resto de la semana no ocurrieron grandes acontecimientos, pero los chicos se encontraban más relajados al poder librarse de los molestos exámenes. Ahora, la emoción comenzaba a llenar su sistema porque pronto serían los exámenes prácticos, y posteriormente, el viaje escolar por el verano, pero antes de llegar a esa etapa debían enfrentar el reto más fuerte.

Día viernes. Doce del mediodía.

— ¡Deprisa chicos! ¡Ya publicaron las notas! —Gritaba Ashido llena de emoción, mientras guiaba a los estudiantes de la clase 1 – A hasta el pasillo central de la academia.

Un tumulto de gente se dio cita en el lugar. Los de otras clases también llegaban entusiasmados para saber cómo les fue durante el periodo de exámenes regulares, el cual, era el más largo del año, y por lo tanto más tedioso. El primero y el tercer corte se iban bastante rápido al ser enfocados a la iniciación y a las pruebas prácticas finales. Por lo que si asegurabas el segundo corte, tenías asegurado el pase para el siguiente año.

— ¡Como siempre Yaoroyozu está en el primer lugar! —comentó Uraraka animada.

—Sólo es esfuerzo y dedicación, no es la gran cosa… —dijo con simpleza, no deseando parecer presumida.

— ¡Wow, wow, wow! ¡Miren quien está de segundo! —gritó Kaminari señalando la cartelera.

Todo el mundo volteó en dirección del aludido. Midoriya temblaba en su sitio, al apreciar las miradas penetrantes encima de él. —Ah… no puede ser…

Uraraka dio un brincó y alzó un brazo al aire, muy contenta por su amigo. — ¡Felicidades Deku-kun! Tus esfuerzos han valido la pena.

— ¡Oh! Midoriya-kun no dejas de sorprenderme, me has superado de nuevo. —mencionó Iida con admiración al ver que había quedado de tercero.

Haciendo una torpe reverencia agradeció los halagos, pero su celebración fue interrumpida cuando Kaminari se dio cuenta de algo más.

— ¡Fiuuu! Miren quién quedó de décimo lugar. —vociferó con un ligero tono de burla.

El aura que desprendía de Bakugou era de temer. La gente que estaba aglomerada a su alrededor se movió para darle paso, debido al miedo que experimentaron. El joven miró incrédulo su nombre en el listado.

¿Cómo era posible? ¡Él era Bakugou Katsuki! Jamás había bajado de la tercera posición. Esto era inaudito. No lograba entenderlo. Nunca se esforzó demasiado en estudiar, pero debido a su gran inteligencia lograba quedar entre los primeros puestos. Además, no era posible, si estuvo todos los días yendo a casa de Deku a estudiar y…

— ¡Jajaja! ¡Quién lo diría! El gran Mineta se encuentra por encima de Bakugou. —Hizo un gesto con altivez, limpiándose el hombro en señal de estar sumamente confiado por su clasificación.

Katsuki se enardeció. Volteó y lo tomó por la cabeza apretándola con fuerza, explosiones leves escaparon de sus manos, haciendo que el chico se lloriqueara, pero eso no evitó que fuera mandado a volar unos metros.

¡¿Qué el idiota pega mierdas estaba por encima de él?! ¡¿Qué el imbécil dos caras tuvo mejor puntuación?! ¿Qué era inferior a Deku…?

Por un instante la vista se le nubló, y aunque todos esperaban que estallara en ese momento, les sorprendió ver como escondía sus palmas humeantes dentro de los bolsillos y caminaba en silencio hacia alguna dirección.

Para Midoriya, el frío que sintió en el estómago lo puso indispuesto al instante. Ver el repentino cambio de actitud de Kacchan, lo preocupó. Se le había olvidado por completo la felicidad por sus excelentes notas. Deseaba salir a buscarlo y tratar de animarlo, pero era imposible, así que simplemente lo vio alejarse con una mirada triste en su rostro.

* * *

 _¡Oh! ¡Parapapa! Espero que les haya gustado, a mí me hizo fangrilear xD…_

 _Quiero aclararlo por si no quedó claro –valga la redundancia-, Deku y Kacchan son muy felices juntos a pesar de que peleen todo el tiempo y tengan discusiones, para ellos todo el cumulo de experiencias que tienen juntos les llena de felicidad –Son muy raros, lo sé-._

 _Gomenasai, les juro que no tenía intención de meter lemon en este capítulo, simplemente se dio y no pude evitarlo .! No quiero que pienses que este fic es pura "tirazon" – ¡que si lo es! D: *-* – xDDD…_

 _Comentario random: La palabra «nalgas» me da mucha risa xD… .!_

 _P.D.: Disculpen todo lo malo..._

 _Gracias a todos los nuevos lectores, me hace mucha ilusión ver como alguien en un día se cala está historia súper larga. Me dejan sin aliento y me dan muchos ánimos de seguir adelante. Gracias por sus comentarios/reviews y sus estrellitas, por guardar esta historia en sus listas de lectura y por invertir un poquito de su tiempo en esto._

 _Gracias también a mis Old friends, mis lectores habituales. Ustedes y yo_ _... No tengo nada más que decirles, ya saben lo que siento por ustedes xP!_

 _Besito y Saludos a todos._

 _Byebye!_


	14. Preludio

H-Holis… Aún estoy viva… Pero como no quiero mentirles con escusas baratas… ¡Aquí está el capítulo!

Este capítulo está dedicado entera y completamente a Ara-chin. Porque no existe otra persona en el mundo que haya leído tantas veces esta historia y le haya dado tanto amor a estas letras que hoy por hoy siento que no merecen toda la admiración que me has expresado. Saber eso me dio las fuerzas para poder continuar esto aun cuando todo se veía cuesta abajo… Gracias, mil gracias. *Florecita*

 _ **Aclaratorias:**_ _Los pensamientos van entre comillas_ _ **"…"**_ _, los recuerdos, flashback y énfasis van entre comillas latinas_ _ **«…»**_ _, los desvaríos en alta velocidad de Deku irán entre las tilde_ _ **~… ~**_

 _ **Advertencia**_ _:_ _ **Contenido shonen-ai, yaoi y lenguaje vulgar (+18)**_ _._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son propiedad de_ **Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

 **Preludio**

Notó con preocupación la actitud fuera de lo común que tenía su amigo. Aquello le hacía sentirse impotente ante la situación, pero era bastante difícil hacer un acercamiento a nivel personal con él, por lo que ayudarle a resolver su problema parecía una tarea imposible. Aún así, lo intentó.

—Bakugou, ¿qué te pasó? —fue el comentario que hizo Kirishima cuando se aproximó para determinar su estado de ánimo.

Los ojos fulminantes que recibió, le hicieron tragar saliva; sin embargo, estaba preparado para eso. Suspiró para tomar las fuerzas necesarias, siempre llegaba a necesitarlas debido a la terquedad del chico.

Era la hora de estudio libre.

Aprovechó lo oportuno del momento y arrastró su silla hasta un costado del pupitre de Bakugou, sentándose en la misma a ahorcadas.

Sabía que la selección de palabras era crucial cuando se llevaba una conversación con él, por lo que pensó unos segundos antes de decir algo, pero por su naturalidad terminó soltando lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—¿Estas mal con tu novia? —Después de escucharse a sí mismo, asimiló las palabras. Esto le enfurecería de seguro, era un tema que siempre buscaba evitar. Pero era eso, o preguntarle por qué rayos sacó esas notas; así que la primera opción era aparentemente la más adecuada para conservar su estado físico en buenas condiciones.

Bakugou le sostuvo la mirada unos cuantos segundos; el semblante frío e inexpresivo que ahora mostraba era signo visible de que no estaba bien. Luego de unos instantes de completa tortura vio como éste le ignoraba completamente, recostándose sobre el pupitre y observando la pared.

Ahora si estaba preocupado. Esas actitudes no eran propias de él, esperó gritos o reproches, pero en cambio, un silencio sepulcral fue lo que recibió. La frustración que le acometió debido a su incompetencia, le hizo arrugar su boca insatisfecho, y lo único que pudo hacer fue permanecer a su lado completamente enmudecido.

Desde atrás, Deku miró toda la escena sorprendido. El hecho que Bakugou rechazara las buenas intenciones de Kirishima no era normal. ¿Le había afectado tanto el sacar esas calificaciones? Entendía el porqué; después de todo, su novio era alguien que estuvo siempre en la cima, sobre todos los demás, siendo alabado por su gran inteligencia y capacidad; un golpe como ese debió ser muy duro e inesperado.

" _No es como si fuera algo tan grave, ¿no? —_ se dijo internamente a sí mismo para tranquilizarse _— además, aun faltan las pruebas practicas y él irá aventajado como siempre."_

—¿Deku?

" _Le enviaré un mensaje a mamá para que haga su comida favorita, sí, eso servirá para levantarle los ánimos"._

—¡Deku! —el grito de Ochako lo sacó de su ensoñación.

—¡A-Ah!... ¿Q-Qué sucede Uraraka-san….?

La castaña arqueó una ceja por el extraño comportamiento.

Dirigió la mirada hacia la dirección a dónde previamente su amigo tenía toda la atención puesta. El cuadro que detalló, podría ser perfecto para un melodrama. La mala vibra que desprendía de Bakugou se sentía a kilómetros y sin mencionar del rostro entristecido de Kirishima, uno que casi nunca mostraba, un poco más y seguro vería un aura negra rodearles. ¿Eso era lo que tenía tan nervioso a Deku?

Ella no era tonta, desde hace un tiempo comenzó a notar una pequeña diferencia en el trato entre Deku y Bakugou. Ninguno de sus compañeros se había percatado; y posiblemente ni ella lo hubiera hecho, a no ser porque sus ojos siempre estaban puestos sobre Izuku.

No sabía decir con exactitud que era, pero el nerviosismo fingido que llegó a presenciar por parte de su amigo en varias ocasiones había comenzado a llamar su atención. Bakugou también hacia cosas fuera de lo normal: Volteaba a mirar a Deku repetida veces desde su pupitre y le daba miradas amenazantes sin ningún motivo o por un simple roce entre ambos, armaba un escándalo descomunal, muy exagerado. Era como si ocultaran algo, como si no quisieran que nadie se diera cuenta de que algo está sucediendo. Pero para ella, esos sutiles esfuerzos por disimular la situación no habían resultado.

Frunció el ceño descontenta.

—Te decía que deberíamos ir a la nueva cafetería con temática de héroes que abrieron…

—Ah, b-bueno… no creo poder ir… —El tono de voz suave y ligeramente entrecortado le traicionó. Hasta él mismo se había dado cuenta que no fue pronunciado de manera normal. Observó a su amiga directo a los ojos esperando que comprendiese y rogando que por favor no le hiciera más preguntas.

Ella suspiró al escucharle, se lo esperaba.

Hacía bastante tiempo que Izuku no salía a pasear con ellos, siempre tenía mucha prisa por llegar a su casa. Todos los días tenía una escusa diferente, debía darle un premio por la excelsa capacidad de no haber repetido alguna; y a ella, ninguna terminó de convencerle del todo.

" _Las esperanzas es lo último que se pierde, ¿no?",_ pensó para animarse.

Desde hace tiempo lo sabía. Estaba enamorada de Deku.

La sensación innegable de estar a su lado iba en incremento a medida que su amistad se iba fortaleciendo, deseaba hacer las mismas cosas, quería verlo a todo momento. Era consciente que esto la afectaba más de lo que le gustaría, hasta sus notas se vieron afectada por eso. Sin embargo, ella estaba al tanto del crecimiento por el que estaba pasando su compañero: Su fuerza, su voluntad, su inteligencia, su actitud. Esas cualidades evolucionaban a medida que él entrenaba y se iba desarrollando como héroe. No quería interferir con eso, sabiendo que el más grande anhelo que tenía Deku era llegar a ser un héroe tan grande como su ídolo.

Este no era el momento de pensar en romances escolares, debían aprovechar la oportunidad que se les presentaba frente a ellos y tratar de cumplir sus sueños en el proceso. Pero después de todo, era un chica, y aunque sus razonamientos le dijeran lo contario, el palpitar y la sensación de felicidad cuando estaba a su lado no cesaba ni desaparecía.

Había tomado una decisión, no interferiría ni insinuaría nada, pero tampoco perdería las esperanzas. Eso estaba bien para una joven simple como ella y no se arrepentía de su decisión.

Ahora, la preocupación de que la persona que le gustaba estaba metido en algún problema, era la que no dejaba que ella estuviera en paz.

—¿Midoriya, te sucede algo? —cuestionó Todoroki, quien se hallaba a un lado de ellos.

—Es cierto, te ves más nervioso de lo normal. —secundó Iida al de cabello bicolor.

—B-bueno, no… yo… ¡estoy bien! Sólo que debo ir a ayudar a mamá a bajar unas cosas del armario. Ya saben, ella no podrá sola.

—Tu mamá es muy activa, siempre anda moviendo cosas a todos lados. —Era normal que Iida hiciera ese comentario, era una de las típicas excusas que llegaba a dar Midoriya para escabullirse de sus amigos e ir con su explosivo novio después de clases.

—¡S-Sí!

La respuesta vacilante, hizo que Todoroki deshiciera su semblante inexpresivo. Sus ojos detallaron a Deku minuciosamente, desde hace algún tiempo se percató que algo fuera de lo normal ocurría con su "nuevo amigo", si es que en verdad podía decir que era eso, o tal vez compañero era la mejor identificación.

Ese _power-up_ que había dado de una manera sorprendente, era una de tantas cosas que había notado. Sus notas sobre salientes, su semblante vivaz y su actitud decidida, eran el reflejo claro de que algo había cambiado. Sentía curiosidad. No entendía porque todo lo referente a Midoriya le parecía interesante y le llamaba la atención. Por ahora no seguiría insistiendo, si él no quería hablar del asunto, no lo obligaría.

A unos cuantos puestos, Kaminari terminaba de leer un capítulo de su manga favorito, estas horas atentaban su salud mental, ¡eran terriblemente aburridas! Por eso siempre traiga algo para entretenerse mientras tanto. Aun faltaba algo de tiempo para que finalizara el periodo, por lo que miró a los lados para ver en que podía ocuparse. Desde su puesto observó a su amigo pelirrojo y al brabucón de Bakugou al otro lado del salón, caminó hacia ellos despreocupadamente y arrastró consigo una silla para sentarse junto a ellos.

—¡Hey chicos! ¿Qué cuentan?

Al ver a su compañero llegar, Kirishima le brindó una sonrisa como siempre lo hacía. —¿Nada y tú, bro?

El recién nombrado, se acomodó despreocupadamente extendiendo sus pies y metiendo en las manos en los bolsillos. —¡Ahhh! Estoy supremamente aburrido… Estas horas son un completo fastidio.

—Sí, supongo.

Desde el momento que llegó, se percató de que Bakugou no había levantado el rostro ni un instante, eso no era habitual, a pesar de que no era muy sociable por lo menos siempre tenía la decencia de lanzarle un gruñido cada vez que se acercaba a hablarle. No entendía el porqué hoy era diferente.

Molestarlo, resultaba ser tan divertido, aunque muchas veces su vida estuvo en riesgo por intentar hacerlo; pero no importaba, era gracioso y hoy era un día como para hacerlo, todo estaba demasiado callado para su gusto. Aclarándose la garganta, dijo con una voz burlona: —¿Qué se siente bajar del top ten, Bakugou?

Esas palabras tan simple fueron suficientes para enardecer al explosivo Katsuki.

Levantó lentamente su cabeza y fijó sus ojos afilados en ese idiota.

—Fiu… Veo que eso te ha molestado. Pero hombre, no te sientas mal, a cualquiera le puede pasar… Aunque… Que Mineta te haya pasado es preocupante —expresó tapándose la boca para contener las risas.

—Deja de joder, bastardo… —Sí, estaba molesto; pero era innecesario gastar energía en ese estúpido del rayo, trataría de ignorarle como trataba de hacer la mayoría de las veces; pero…

—¡Wow! ¡Tu cara daba miedo, hombre! —dijo en un tono aguado haciendo una mueca de asombro.

Ante la molestia que recibía, Bakugou chasqueó su lengua descontento, cada palabra que salía de esa boca el enfurecía más.

—Es extraño, siempre eres el mejor en todo. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Eso no te interesa, pedazo de mierda… —gruñó apretando sus puños.

—¿No te molesta haber quedado debajo de Todoroki y hasta de Uraraka? Seguro lo peor que te pudo pasar fue saber que Midoriya te venció también. Que tu rival te dé una patada por el trasero debe doler…

Suficiente. Ya había sido suficiente.

Iracundo, se levantó rápidamente moviendo con rudeza el escritorio y tomando del cuello a Kaminari. ¿Cómo se atrevía a compararlo con esa gentuza? ¿Cómo tenía la osadía decir que Deku le había pateado el trasero?

" _Este tonto…"_

No lo aceptaría jamás. Él era Bakugou Katsuki, no iba a permitir que nadie lo menos preciara a tal grado. —¡Sigue sacando mierda por esa boca y te mataré!

—¿Por qué te enojas así? Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad. —replicó asustado, al ver como el otro levantaba su puño con toda la intención de partirle la cara.

—¿Diciendo la verdad? ¿Insinúas que soy un mediocre, comparable con el "dos caras" y con el idiota de Deku? ¡Estás equivocado! Si yo quiero puedo pisotearlos hasta que no quede nada,  
¡no son nada!

¡Esto se estaba saliendo de control! —¡Bakugou, cálmate! —Intervino Kirishima intentando detener la pelea.

Aunque sus intentos fueron inútiles, porque al acercarse, fue empujado con rudeza haciendo que cayera sobre los pupitres cercanos para que no interfiriera en el asunto.

—¡No te metas idiota! Esto es entre él y yo…

Para Kaminari, esta situación le estaba hastiando, ya no soportaba la actitud detestable de Bakugou, por lo que le diría sus verdades sin importarle las consecuencias. Presionó la mano que lo apresabas y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. —Eso no quita el hecho que quedaste de decimo y Midoriya de segundo.

Era suficiente… lo molería a golpes… —Te voy a destrozar esa cara de niño lindo…

—¡Espera, Kacchan!

Su mano fue interceptada por Izuku quien la atajó en el aire y cerró entre sus dos manos, deseando que este conflicto no terminara en algo más.

Lentamente giró su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada del otro. Esto le enfada y mucho.

—¿Ahora te crees que puedes enfrentarme por una simple puntuación, maldito nerd?

—¡N-No, sólo que está mal golpear a los demás!

—¡¿Ah?! ¡Pedazo de basura, no jodas! —replicó invadido por la furia, forcejeando el agarre.

—¡Kacchan, detente, no actúes así! —Izuku exclamó de forma autoritaria, olvidado por completo donde estaban, usando ese tono que siempre utilizaba en casa cuando discutían.

Para Katsuki, esto había sido el colmo. Su mente se nubló debido al enojo que recorría cada rincón de su ser. Y sin premeditarlo, lanzó un puñetazo al estómago de Izuku, con tal fuerza que le hizo arquear. Pudo ver como este se sostenía el estómago, justo en el momento que expulsó un poco de saliva, incapaz de retener lo que había desayunado y terminó por caer de rodillas al suelo por el dolor.

—¡Nerd, no vengas a darme ordenes! —Exaltado, estaba listo para lanzarse encima del incapacitado muchacho, con todas las intenciones de hacerle saber quién era él.

Los demás espectadores, al ver que esto se estaba saliendo de control, tomaron cartas en el asunto. Varios de los chicos retuvieron a Katsuki y Ochako se acercó para brindarle ayuda al agredido.

—¡Déjenme en paz, bastardos! —gritó sobre saltado, pudiendo por fin soltarse. Miró con detenimiento a su novio, verlo ahí tan vulnerable y tosiendo por la falta de aire, le hizo fruncir más el ceño. Chasqueó la lengua molesto, esta situación le estaba fastidiando demasiado. Tomó su mochila y salió del salón, sin decirle nada a nadie.

—¡Espera Bakugou, aun falta un periodo para salir! —Ni lo llamados de su pelirrojo amigo, lo detuvieron. Caminó rápidamente hasta salir de la escuela, sabiendo que mañana seguro recibiría una reprimiendo por parte de Aizawa.

Izuku estaba en shock. Su mente estaba en caos y el dolor en su estómago no le permitía procesar con facilidad todo lo que acababa de suceder.

" _¿Qué es esto? Kacchan me golpeó enserio. No fue como cuando jugamos, o cuando discutimos en casa, en verdad deseaba lastimarme. No… eso… eso es imposible… "_

—¡Deku-kun! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó alarmada la chica al no recibir respuesta.

Levantó lentamente sus ojos hacia ella y trató de sonreír, no deseaba preocupar a nadie, esto debía parecer otra de las rabieta de Kacchan. Como si en verdad fuera normal que lo odiase y descargara ese sentimiento de forma violencia hacia él. —S-Sí… no te preocupes… estoy acostumbrado a esto…

—¡Bakugou-kun no puede seguir actuando de esa forma! —Exclamó Iida muy preocupado—. Pensé que ese temperamento había mermado.

—Es por lo de sus notas, ya saben cómo es… —se inmiscuyó Kirishima tratando de excusarlo. —Hay que dejarlo solo, ya se repondrá.

Le sorprendía la facilidad con la que Kirishima podía interpretar cada una de las acciones y palabras que venían de su novio. A él, le costó mucho, y aprendió de muy mala forma para apenas comprenderle, sin embargo el pelirrojo, lo leía como si de un libro se tratara. Se sentía celoso de eso, más no podía rivalizarle. Ambos eran semejantes, esa era la razón por la que se entendían tan bien.

Se levantó como pudo y se dirigió al baño, sin pronunciar una palabra, dejando a sus compañeros intranquilos.

 **.~*~.**

El crepúsculo, se hacía presente en el horizonte en el momento que salió de la escuela y se dirigió a su hogar. Esta situación se le hacía muy familiar, por ello sabía lo que debía hacer. Tomó el tren de las cinco como de costumbre y esperó paciente hasta llegar a la estación que se encontraba cerca de su casa. Salió a toda prisa del vagón, debía buscarlo y tratar de animarlo por lo sucedido.

—¡Hey!

" _Esa voz…"_

Sus ojos se dirigieron por inercia hacia ese lugar. Era Kacchan. Estaba esperándolo en el mismo sitio como todos los días. Lo detalló con minuciosidad buscando un signo que le ayudase a determinar el estado de emocional que poseía, pero no había nada fuera de lo normal. Se acercó con timidez y un tanto temeroso, para él era difícil tratar con el rubio cuando tenían problemas de algún tipo, y el de hoy excedió los límites normales a los que estaba acostumbrado por lo que decidió actuar con cautela.

—¿K-Kacchan?

—¡Como tardaste! Aún no entiendo porque te demoras tanto después de clases. —bramó con fastidio mientras comenzaba a caminar.

—Fui a buscar unos libros en la biblioteca… —le respondió instantáneamente anonadado, para después seguirlo.

Una típica conversación, con el tono de siempre.

Anduvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a su vecindad, momento en el cual Bakugou le extendió la mano para que la tomara, como lo hacía habitualmente. El chico miró incrédulo el gesto, pero no se arriesgó a preguntarle algo que pudiera encender su ira, así que la tomó.

El resto de la tarde hicieron las actividades que comúnmente realizaban: Bakugou le ayudó a su madre a cocinar y posteriormente comió con gusto el Karaage que Inko había preparado especialmente para animarlo. Vieron televisión, se ducharon y se colocaron su ropa para dormir. Bakugou fue el primero que se metió debajo de las sábanas ante la mirada desconcertada de su compañero.

En la mente de Midoriya pasaban miles de interrogantes, es como si a Kacchan se le hubiera olvidado por completo lo que aconteció, como si nada hubiese pasado. Eso no era normal en él, siempre que algo lo molestaba difícilmente se quedaba tranquilo, terminaba por explotar todas sus emociones hasta estar completamente satisfecho, pero esta extraña actuación le preocupaba. Inmerso en sus pensamientos, escuchó la voz de su pareja llamándole.

—Oye, ven aquí. —Ordenó, levantando el extremo contrario de la cobija invitándolo a acostarse con él.

El de cabellos verdes abrió los ojos sorprendido y dudó en hacerlo o no. La decisión se le hizo muy fácil cuando vio ese semblante somnoliento en el otro. Ese rostro no podía ser de alguien que estaba enfadado o a punto de cometer un suicidio. Así, que sin más cuestionamientos, se recostó a su lado, siendo arropado de inmediato por los cálidos brazos que lo atrajeron más cerca del cuerpo ajeno. Sintió como Katsuki apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro, sin decir nada, como siempre…

" _Claro, sólo vamos a dormir. No pasa nada… ¿verdad…?"_

Observó el techo por varios minutos tratando de conciliar el sueño, más era inútil, su cabeza no paraba de crear conjeturas. No se sentía tranquilo, no entendía como Kacchan podía dormir como un bebé.

 _"¿Acaso no le afectó? ¿Y esa mirada llena de odio?" ~¿Por qué no discutió? ¿Es algo tan grave que no quiere contarme o…~ —_ terminó por susurrar lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Qué pasa? —murmuró repentinamente Bakugou sin moverse de donde estaba.

—¿Ah? ¿Q-Qué?... N-Nada, no pasa nada… ¿Por qué lo dices?—eso lo tomó desprevenido. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se percató que desde hace algunos segundos, el rubio lo miraba detenidamente.

—Tu jodido murmullo me despertó. Así que… ¿Qué pasa?

¿Realmente pasaba algo?, se cuestionó el menor. Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba tan preocupado, pero algo dentro de él no le permitía tranquilizarse, es como si estuviera dando por hecho que algo malo pasaría. Debía dar una respuesta, y si el mismo Katsuki estaba decidido a preguntar, no se cohibiría.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó por fin armándose de valor. Tampoco estaba seguro si ese cuestionamiento sería el más acertado, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

—¿Por qué carajos no habría de estarlo?

—Ya sabes… por lo de hoy…

Katsuki chasqueó la lengua al escuchar eso.

—Tch… Eso… ¡Por supuesto que estoy bien! No soy una jodida niñita llorona.

—Ah… Pensé que estarías enfadado… Cómo me golpeaste… y eso… —dijo balbuceando, seleccionando con cuidado las palabras a utilizar, no queriendo decir algo que pudiera dar inicio a una discusión a estas horas.

—¿Estas molesto? ¿Por esa puta caricia? No eres tan débil ¿o sí? —el rubio cambio por completo su semblante, no creyendo que estuvieran teniendo esta conversación.

—¡No! Es que… fue diferente… —exclamó apresurado para aclarar el mal entendido, no estaba enojado, todo lo contrario, estaba preocupado por él, pues si algo le molestaba quería estar ahí para ayudarle a solventarlo.

—¿Mmm? A ver… —Katsuki se levantó sentándose en el colchón, dirigiendo su mirada completamente a Izuku—. Para que te quede claro, nerd. Lo único que me jodió fue toda la mierda que salió por la boca del idiota del rayo. Ni la mierda pega bolas, ni el dos caras y ni siquiera tú, son más que yo. —dijo con arrogancia señalándolo—. Así que cualquiera que tenga esa boca lo suficiente suelta para decir eso, merece que lo muerda hasta morir.

—Pero…

—No vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos, ¿escuchaste? Si no, volverás a salir lastimado. Y no quiero que me digas que todo lo que me pase te incumbe. Esto… —movió sus manos señalándolos a ambos, haciendo referencia a su relación— no significa que eres mi dueño o algo parecido. Yo hago lo que se me dé la gana y seguiré mis ideales sin importar qué. Aun si tengo que pasar sobre ti o de quien sea.

—Pero yo no…

—¡Ahhh, ya basta! No te regocijes tanto, no volveré a sacar notas como esas. Me confié, eso es todo; además he perdido demasiado tiempo con tus tonterías. No volverá a pasar, así que no te creas mucho por estar en ese puesto, nerd.

Solo fueron unos segundos en los que Midoriya analizó lo recién dicho. Las emociones se aglomeraron en su interior a consecuencia de ello, sabía que debía quedarse callado y asentir, pero desde hacía algún tiempo, ese nerviosismo y miedo que antes experimentaba con Katsuki había mermado lo suficiente como para armarse de valor y exteriorizar en ciertas ocasiones lo que en verdad deseaba.

—¡Yo no estoy confiado, Kacchan! —Afianzó el agarré en las sábanas que descansaba sobre sus piernas para tomar las fuerza necesarias para hablar—. Todo lo contrario, quiero dar lo mejor de mí para poder ser tan genial y fuerte como tú. ¡Quiero que los dos estemos en la cima y juntos ser los mejores héroes del mundo!—Sus ojos verdes resplandecían de ilusión al vislumbrar un maravilloso futuro al lado de Katsuki, en donde pudiera luchar codo a codo como iguales contra los villanos y salvar a todas las personas que estuviera a su alcance.

Si antes su sueño al seguir los pasos de All Might, era asombroso y resplandeciente, verse cumpliéndolo al lado de la persona que más quería y admiraba parecía ser el escenario más perfecto que pudiese existir, sin embargo, dentro de Katsuki dicha idea lucía completamente diferente.

—Tch… Eres un idiota, iluso… —Con su mano tapó el rostro de Izuku y lo empujó ligeramente hacia atrás para que quitara esa cara de tonto que ponía cada vez que estaba emocionado.

No quería admitirlo, pero verlo así era molesto y agradable al mismo tiempo, tanto que era insoportable quedarse observándolo más de un segundo cuando estaba en ese estado. Usó su tono habitual tratando de parecer desinteresando y cansado del asunto, pero la verdad es que pensar en que el gran King Explode, héroe número uno; y que Deku, el segundo mejor héroe del mundo, fueran pareja, le revolvía el estómago de diversas formas. No obstante, eso era lo menos que aceptaría de él, Katsuki Bakugou no andaría con un idiota debilucho, pero tampoco le permitiría que su ego se subiera más de la cuenta, pues nadie podría ser tan bueno como él y menos Deku.

—Kacchan… —susurró con una ligera sonrisa al ver como su novio se acostaba para intentar conciliar el sueño.

Luego de tener esa importante conversación, todo parecía estar en orden. Sólo era su imaginación trabajando de más, era el típico Katsuki cuando se enojaba… Sí, sólo era su imaginación... Y la afirmación de eso se hizo presente cuando logró ver ese rostro ligeramente sonrojado y avergonzado en Katsuki hacia unos momentos.

Eso debía ser una buena señal, ¿verdad…?

* * *

 _Después de tanto tiempo de hiatus, quizá este no fue el mejor comienzo ni lo que esperaban, pero ya me conocen, sino explico todo exploto._

 _Si les soy sincera, esto me costó un mundo sacarlo y no sé con qué regularidad seguiré sacando los capítulos ni la extensión de los mismos… Sólo haré lo que mi corazón me dicte…_

 _Gracias por leer esto, y por todos sus comentarios. ¡Gracias!_

 _Byebye!_


End file.
